To Love or Not to Love because he is a Jock
by NekoMataDemon
Summary: Rima and Shiki are both famous models, adored by their fans, living the life of luxury, and attend the same exact school, but the ironic thing is, they have never met one another before...not until both mother's schedule a photo shoot for the two. R&R
1. Famous Popular Respected

Popular. Famous. Respected.

Those are the three words that people see me as. I'm a famous model, so I will be immensely popular. And, the outcome is I have to be respected.

It's kind of snotty for me to say that but it's true. Not only do I say those things, other people, the ones that adore me, say it too.

To get things straight, I'm not spoiled. I'm not one of those rich kids that always get whatever they want, and I'm actually attending public school. Now that's unheard of. If I was homeschooled, I wouldn't have met awesome friends that I have now. As in friends, I mean real friends that are always there for you whenever you need them. They will have to be Yuki, Yori, and Ruka.

Ruka, my most trusted childhood friend, has a massive personality and is the one I go to, mostly, if I need someone to talk too. She has been there for me since I was in third grade. Ruka is also the one that has a thing for boys. She would constantly go boy hunting with Yuki.

As for Yuki, she is a crazy, hyper, sweet, and a funny girl. Yuki would be cracking up jokes 27/7 and also the person to go to if its boy trouble. She is, sometimes, the scary one of the group. Yuki can kick some ass if she has too. To sum everything up, Yuki is a major party girl. I first met her in seventh grade along with her very good friend, Yori.

Speaking of Yori, she is a really shy and quiet girl, but that's only if Yori is in school. When she hangs out with us, Yori can talk until her mouth falls out. She acts totally herself when it's just us four. Yori is like our little sister. She might be small but she can pack a punch. Yori is a full black belt in martial arts and might look adorable and helpless in the outside, but is freaking violent in the inside.

I can't really think straight right now because I'm in the chaotic heat. I'm shooting a photo-shoot for a summer fashion line in the middle of nowhere. My palms are all sweaty and I need to put on a second layer of deodorant because it's sweating off faster than I can put more on. Shooting in a summer field in this summer heat will give me an uneven bikini tan when I'm done with this.

I have been out in this field for about 4 hours with only a lawn chair and an umbrella to shade I while, my mom gets to be in a trailer with an a/c.

My mom is the owner of this modeling agency called. I don't hate modeling, it's just I should get better treatment, but I don't complain. She has done more for me then I can for myself, and if I'm going to respect her then might as well help her out. I'm just lucky I don't have to be in her situation.

"Okay Rima," my photographer said while holding up his camera and taking a big sip out of his 32 oz. coke bottle," Give me some neck. This is going to be your last photo-shoot for today.

"Okay," finally I thought. I did what he told me to do.

After a couple of shots, I entered the trailer to find my mom on the phone. "Oh my…what? Really? Yes…" my mom said while on the phone.

I just rolled my eyes. I gave a big sniff of myself. Urg…I smell like nature and sunscreen. I hit the shower and washed off all the sweat and stench. While I was in the shower, I thought, _a Sunday doing work when I could be out with my friends_, but I shoved the thought away.

It was September. We started school last month. I'm a junior and also a valid Victorian. (I'm a Valid Victorian only in my junior class.) Nothing really great happened when school started except there are new freshmen's and it happens every year. They see me and say," Oh my gosh, it's Rima Touya!" I really see it as a welcome not something that annoys me at all. Sometimes I would sign autographs and meet someone new every year.

I got out of the shower and put on my clothes. When I walked out of the restroom, my mom was still on the phone. I wonder when we're leaving because us four girls, Yuki, Ruka, Yori, and I, made a plan to go to Yuki's house to hang out.

I waved my hand in front of my mom's face. "Uhhh… mom, remember I'm going to Yuki's house later." I said hoping she didn't forget.

My mom gave me a 'wait a moment I'm on the phone' look. I sighed and waited.

"Okay…okay. I'll tell her. Alright, bye-bye Jessica." My mom hung up the phone. "I'm sorry for the wait Rima; I was on the phone with Jessica."

"It's okay." Jessica was my mom's best friend since high school and she also has her own modeling agency.

," And no, I didn't forget about your hangout with Yuki." My mom finished. "But, before any of that matters, guess what?" she smiled with excitement.

I gave her a look. "What?"

"Jessica and I have decided that you and Shiki are going to do a photo-shoot together next week!" She jumped showing her pearly whites. "Isn't that great?"

I gave her a confusing look. , "Shiki?" Who is that guy? I have never heard of him before. "Who is that?"

Suddenly, my mom's smile slowly faded and turned into a frown. "Y-you know who Shiki is right? He is Jessica's son." She tried to get me to remember this 'Shiki' guy, but I have no clue what she is talking about.

"Jessica has a son?" What is my mom talking about? She doesn't have a son. I never heard of her son before.

"WHAT? You didn't know Jessica has a son? He attends the same school as you!" She literally yelled in disbelief.

So this Shiki guy goes to the same school and he's Jessica's son. He must be a loser if I haven't heard of him in the school or even on T.V.

"No clue mom." I shrugged.

She sighed. "Well it doesn't matter either way. You'll meet him on Saturday so don't plan anything on that day, okay?"

I laughed. "Well can we go so I won't be late for Yuki's?"

"Ah yes!" She clapped her hands together. Then she yelled from the back to the driver. "Jared!"

"Yes?" He yelled back," Is it time?"

My mom gave him thumbs up," You bet!"

We were off of the field and headed home so I won't be late to Yuki's house.

**Shiki's POV**

I turned my headphones on full blast. Siting in the agency doing absolutely nothing isn't what I would do in the Sunday but I had to do a shoot so might as well pass the time by listening to my iPod. I'm lounging on my blue velvet couch in my dressing room, texting Ichijo and Aido at the same time.

Then suddenly, my mom came busting in my dressing room. "Shiki, guess what?"

I gave her a look and unplugged my earphones from my ears. "Uhhh, what if I was changing?"

She rolled her eyes. "Why be embarrassed. I have seen you naked dozens of times."

"Gross…" I said scrunching my nose. She better have a good reason to be in here.

"Okay do you remember Karen?" she started with a smile.

I nodded. Of course I remember my mom's best friend. I mean, how couldn't i? She is always on the phone with her.

"Well you're going to do a photo-shoot with her daughter next week. Isn't that great news?" she cupped her hands together.

I gave her one of my 'huh?' looks.

"Oh Shiki you know Karen's daughter. You guys go to the same exact school together." My mom is talking crazy because Karen doesn't have a daughter. If she does then I never heard of her.

"Karen has a daughter?" I replied.

My mom gave me a nod. "You never knew that?"

"Nope." I said halfheartedly. Whoever this daughter of Karen's is, she mustn't be popular because I know everyone that goes to my school…or maybe not. "Well what's her name? Maybe I've met her once at school before."

"Rima Touya," She said straight out.

Rima Touya…hmmm,"Naw, never heard of her." I popped my earphones back on, and got back to texting Ichijo and Aido.

"Shiki!" I could hear my mom's voice from the full blast on my earphones. I took out the plugs from my ears.

"Yeah?" Hopefully she would leave.

"Let me finish before you can ignore me. Well if you don't know her then try too. If you don't then it doesn't matter." My mom handed me a schedule. "This is your schedule. Next week on Saturday, be free because you won't be going anywhere either way." She said seriously. "Karen will arrive at eight a.m. sharp, so that means you have to wake up early. The thing you always seem to fail at."

Urg…got to get up early on a Saturday now.

"Also, we will be doing the shoot here. Okay that'll be it." She walked of my dressing room.

I sighed. Great, Have to model on a Saturday with a chick that I have never met before.

* * *

><p><strong>Rima's POV<strong>

My mom dropped me off at Yuki's house. The only people I'm expecting to see come is Yori and Ruka, of course.

Yuki's house is a big 2 story building. She lives in the 'new' neighborhood area. Yuki's front lawn is really gorgeous too. Green grasses, nicely trimmed bushes, flowers of different colors bordering the sidewalk, and a little bird bath. I would describe her house as cute.

I walked up to Yuki's house. As I was about to ring the doorbell, someone called my name. It was Ruka!

"Rima," She waved walking up to me. Ruka must have walked here. Her house is just two neighborhoods away.

"Hey," I gave her a grateful hug," You are here…early."

Ruka is a slacker and procrastinator. When Ruka gets here on the last minute and thinks she is early, Ruka is actually late.

"Early? I'm always here on time girl, what are you talking about?" Ruka laughed.

I nervously laughed. "Whatever." I rang the doorbell. It didn't take long until Yuki answered the door. She had the biggest smile on her face. She's as perky as ever.

"Hey guys!" Yuki said happily then turned her attention to Ruka. "Ruka, you are here early today."

I laughed and entered the house.

"I've been told." Ruka soughed.

Yuki closed the glass door behind her.

"Where's Yori?" I asked slipping my shoes off and neatly placing them near the door.

Yuki pointed up the curved staircase. "She is up in my room."

We headed up to Yuki's room. When he arrived at her room, Yori was on a pink beanbag texting on her phone. "Hola loves." Yori said happily and turned her attention to Ruka," Oh Ruka, You are her early. That's unexpected."

Ruka's eyebrows twitched. "I'm always early! Gosh!"

Yuki and I giggled. "So, what do you guys want to do today?" Yuki asked getting comfortable in her lounging chair.

It was only 3 in the afternoon. There was a lot to do in the afternoon. For example, go to the mall, watch a movie, or a fancy restaurant, but I was too lazy. After all that modeling, I just wanted to relax.

Yuki's eyes suddenly sparkled. She has an idea. "Why not talk about BOYS!"

Of course Yuki would want to talk about those kinds of things. I mean, it's Yuki!

"Why boys?" Ruka groaned.

"Come on Ruka. I know you want to talk about it too!"

"Whatever."

I just sat in a purple beanbag looking threw my messages. I blinked twice. There was a message I haven't looked at yet. I opened the message. It was from this guy named James Moore.

"Hey guys, do you know a guy named James?" I know more than one James but I really don't care to remember.

Yori looked up from her phone. "His last name?"

"Moore, James Moore." I raised an eyebrow.

Suddenly, everyone's attention was on me. "JAMES MOORE?" They all screamed.

I flinched. Well, I guess they do know who that is.

Ruka's eyes glinted. "Oh. My. Gosh. He is so cute! James is the captain of the Tennis team."

", And I hear he has the whole school crushing on him…well only the girls." Yori said romantically.

"Why do you ask?" Yuki questioned.

I showed them my phone. "He sent me a message."

The three girls gasped. "Read it!"

I rolled my eyes. This is ridiculous, but on second thought, I want to know what is on the message too.

"Ahem," I cleared my throat," _Rima when I see you my heart sinks. You're the most beautiful girl at Summit High that I have seen. Your ocean blue eyes and the long silk hair you have, I literally melt away. I have been watching you from afar for a while and it just happens to be love at first sight," _I stopped. I couldn't read anymore. This was so bad, but I kept on reading," _So, will you be peanut butter to my jelly?"_ That was it.

"OOOH THAT WAS SO KORNY!" Yuki cried.

Yori and Ruka busted out laughing. I nervously smiled. I guess he is not a very good poet.

"Well at least he's cute." Ruka shook her head. "He should stick to tennis."

"Agreed," Yori and Yuki raised their hand.

It sickens me how guys would only send text messages to ask out girls or to breakup with them. It happened dozens of times to me. I would just delete and ignore. Then something popped into my mind. "How did he get my number?" actually, how did strangers get a hold of my number? (All the asking out messages)

Everyone shrugged.

"It must be stalkers." Yori smiled.

Probably, celebrities have been getting stalked and hacked lately.

Ruka then said," So, are you going to go out with him or what?"

I gave her a 'are you kidding me' look. "Nope."

"Why not?" Ruka then had her pleading eyes. Yori suddenly joined too.

"Because, he is a jock." End of story.

Yuki looked confused. "Just because he is a 'jock', what's wrong with them?"

I could tell them about a million reasons why I font want to go out with a jock. "They are greedy, repulsive, conceited, phonies, arrogant, barbarians, and bossy to the people that are not on their level."

Everyone was quiet.

"Stereotype." Yuki said out of the blue. I rolled my eyes.

Ruka played with her hair. "Not all athletes are like that, you know."

I rolled my eyes. Not everyone, but most of them.

"Well whatever your decisions are, we will support you. But I was just thinking, is all this 'I hate jock thing' because of Erik?" Yori frowned.

"Most likely." I nodded. "But I bet every one of them act just alike."

Erik was my ex-boyfriend and also one of 'those' people. He was captain of the football team. Erik doesn't go to Summit, my high school, but to Martin High School about ten minutes away from our school. The first time I met him, he was a really sweet guy, but later I found out he had cheated on me with three other different girls (each at a different school). How did I know? I have people. When I found out, I knew one way to take revenge, embarrassment.

It was their homecoming night and I snuck to Erick's school to ask his principle if I could make the announcement of who the King and Queen will be. Of course, he let me because I'm 'Rima Touya, the famous model'.

I was at the football field and I made sure Erick didn't see me. He was with 'one' of his girlfriends, arm over shoulder and all. So when I finally got on stage, I could see his face. He looked like he was about to wet himself. Then and there, I made sure he knew he was busted.

I got the microphone and made the announcement," And, I'm proud to announce the homecoming king is…My boyfriend, Erik!" I stopped and smirked. "Oh wait, who's that girl your with?" I said everything really sarcastically. Suddenly, the crowd of 3,000 _Oooo'ed. _That was the best thing ever.

In the matter of minutes, everyone knew about it. 'How the famous model dumped her boyfriend'. I was on twitter, the news, everywhere! And he deserved every last reason to be embarrassed. That is the reason why I don't date jocks. If there are other athletes, then they all must have the same exact personality as Erick.

I don't need a boyfriend right now. I'm happy single.

"Well anyways, who wants to go see what's in my fridge?" Yuki broke the awkward aura.

"Meee!" We, then, ran down to Yuki's Kitchen.

* * *

><p><strong>FINALLY DONE! My first Shima Romance fiction! XD This story will be one of my best fan fictions, I think; I have ever worked hard on. (Not saying I didn't work just as hard as I did on my other stories. I actually have this story in a notebook .) This is actually chapter one and two combined. Chapter two was supposed to be when Rima arrived at Yuki's house. The two chapters took up 16 pages on my notebook. It wasn't a lot of pages (Front and back= 2 pages.).<strong>

**What's coming up next: We take a look on Rima's everyday school life and here comes James Moore! **

**PLEASE REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**


	2. Mom's late!

**I would love to say THANK YOU to RedRubyS.C and twilightgirl729 for the review! c:**

* * *

><p>"Hey Rima! Hi Rima! I love your shoes Rima!" The students passing me said.<p>

I just waved and smiled. This was everyday school life. I would say hi to people in the halls and go to class. I don't mingle in the halls with anyone. I take care of my business and don't screw around in school. I mean, that's the reason why we are her, to get an education and do something with it in the future.

It's Monday and I wish it was Saturday. I'm not a morning person. I would always click the snooze button, about 4 times, until my mom comes and wakes me up.

I'm headed to my first period, cheerleading. It's a little ironic. I'm sort of a jock but I don't date them. Their personality sucks and here at Summit, jocks date jocks. The guys would always flirt with the girls, while the girls either reject them or flirt back. That's the cycle of life with the athletes.

As you know, there are always haters in school. I have no idea why but I get stared down by some of the girls here. I have no idea why they do that. They might be jealous on something because they give me dirty looks. I never did anything to piss them or to make them hate me. I guess they think in some slut that picks up any guy in this school because I'm well known. For their information, I don't date anyone here. No one at Summit interests me.

I'm already in my cheerleading uniform. The skirt is just a little bit above the knees and the main color of the uniform is blue and white. Blue and white is the school theme color. I'm not the biggest fan of blue, but I do support the school.

I'm just arriving in the main gym, which is always jam packed everyday with the combination of basketball, football, and tennis players not forgetting the cheerleaders. I'm team captain of cheerleading so when I arrive is when the girls have to get in position. It also means whoever comes behind me is late.

"Good morning Rima!" The girls said happily.

I sighed. "You know you don't have to say that every day to me right?"

"We're just showing you our respect." One of the girls said.

I smiled. I appreciate the respect they give me. Suddenly, one of the tennis players approaches me. I noticed all the girls started to blush and whisper.

I gave the tennis player an unexpected look. "Yes?" I knew it was James Moore, the guy that sent me the cheesy message, because one of the girls was whispering way too loud 'Oh gosh it's James!'

"Hey Rima, can I talk to you in private for a second?" He asked.

I rudely sighed. I wasn't in the mood to talk to one of those guys. I have a cheerleading group to train, but I just rolled my eyes. "Sure." I gave him my fakest smile. I then turned to the girls. "Start your warm-ups and when I come back, we'll practice doing the high kicks." I followed James to an open spot in the gym where no one was around.

"So what do you need to tell me? Make it quick." I said to James not really caring to think about his feelings.

I don't have time for this. Especially, if a guy sends you a text message to ask you out and adds in a corny poem. To tell you the truth, he's not my type of guy.

"I sent you a message yesterday and you didn't text me back."

"So…you're saying?" Urg, I guess he's reminding me about the message from yesterday. I really don't want to answer 'yes'. What a pain.

"You know…the message…I sent you…yesterday?" he nervously smiled. James was trying to get me to remember, but this is the trick I always do to get out of getting to answer these questions. I would play dumb and get the guys to ask it in person. At the end, they will always say 'forget it' or never mind'.

I started to play dumb. "…message?" I gave him a clueless expression. "You sent me a message? Well, what did it say?"

Now, this is the ultimate test to see if he has the guts to ask me.

James nervously scratched his head. "Ummm…never mind." He then turned and walked away blushing.

I guess James doesn't have the balls to ask out a girl. I rolled my eyes. That was such a waste of my time.

I walked back to the cheerleading group. The girls were warming up. I took my attendance sheet and started taking roll. I could tell if someone is absent because these girls have a specific spot to be in.

"Hey guys, where's Cassidy?" I asked while my eyes were on the roll sheet.

One of the girls stood up and walked to me. "She said she has a doctor's appointment. Here's the note she asked me to give to you. I could have given it to you earlier but I forgot."

I nodded. The girl went back to her seat.

I kept on taking roll. Then I noticed someone was missing. I looked around the gym. It is impossible to spot someone out because there are so much people in one place.

"Amanda, where is she?" I asked still looking around the gym.

"The girls pointed to the football area. "She's over there "

I sighed heavily. Amanda has problems following directions. This isn't the first time she has done this. Amanda would always go around flirting with the guys here. She's actually one of those girls that don't like me. I could tell.

I walked over to the football area. I wants happy. She should have stayed in the group. I passed by a couple of guys with their helmets on.

"Oh, hey Rima!" Someone said behind me. I turned to see Ichijo.

Ichijo and I go way back. He's like my brother. Ichijo is one of the sweetest, energetic, and one of the least jocks I actually like. He doesn't act like the other guys.

"Hi Ichijo." I said happily. "Uhhh, have you seen Amanda around here?"

Ichijo nodded." Yep, she's over there flirting with the football guys again."

"Yeah, I can see that."

"Hmmm, well I'll catch you later. I have to get ready." He left to the basketball group. Ichijo is a football player but he comes and goes. He's really hard to hate because he's so adorable and popular too.

I tried not to get mad but I was furious. I know it's unnecessary to get mad over something like this but when she does this about the 20th time, I just can't help it.

When I found Amanda, she was sitting in one of the football players lap. "Amanda, what are you doing here when you're supposed to be over there?" I asked seriously.

"I'm just over here talking to my friends." Amanda gave me a 'duh' look like that wasn't obvious.

That just flicked the switch. "Well I want you back and warm up. After the warm up, you have 2 laps of lunges around the gym."

"Lunges, what the hell did I do to get that?" she snapped back.

"For not following instructions." I turned around and walked away.

As I walked away, I could hear Amanda mutter," Gosh, she's such a bitch…"

* * *

><p>The school day ended. I thought it would have never ended. I waited on the curb for my mom, who happens to always come late, to pick me up. Yori was here with me.<p>

"Rima, are you sure you don't want a ride home?" She asked. It looks like her ride is here.

"It's okay. My mom should be here." She better be.

"Oh okay, well I'll see you later." She got into the car and drove away.

I wasn't the only one waiting here. I guess these students have parents that come late too. I feel your pain. I got out my IPhone and dialed my mother's number.

"Hello?" My mom picked up her phone.

"Mom, where are you?"

"Oh sorry honey, I was just at Jessica's place." I could hear her starting the car.

"Well that's great…I guess, but when are you going to get here? You're late…AGAIN!" I said furiously.

She chuckles threw the phone. "I'll be there in five minutes or so."

I sighed. "Okay bye."

I ended the call. Geez, I bet she totally forgot about me. Shame…

**Shiki's POV**

Finally, Monday ended. Another basketball practice through, and I can't wait to be home. I walked out of the boy's locker room and headed out to see if my mom arrived yet. If she isn't then I'll just deal because she always comes late. I'm going to get my license soon so no more waiting for mom.

I am a texting addict. I just always have people I can talk too. I'm texting Ichijo at this moment and he's going on about how tomatoes are a fruit, not a vegetable. I'm not confused about if they are or not, but it won't matter if I just eat a tomato and say it's a fruit. It's kind of weird eating with tomatoes just like eating a fruit. Tomatoes are sour not sweet.

I walked out of the school building and I guess mom is running late again. I went to sit at a bench under a tree.

Ichijo was still going on about tomatoes. I rolled my eyes, and decided to text someone besides a guy who talks about fruits all day. I scrolled through my contact list. Then I found someone I haven't seen in so long. I haven't seen her since we were freshmen in high school. I somehow still have Yuki's number.

Yuki and I met in 9th grade. She was carrying a load of boxes that an average girl couldn't even carry. I asked if I could help and she gave me ¾ of the load. She thought it was funny so we became friends. After freshmen year, we became distant friends to the point to where we don't even talk to one another anymore.

I tapped on her name and started texting her.

**SHIKI: **Hi Yuki!

(Two minutes later)

**Yuki: **Do I know you?

**Shiki:** Yeah, you don't remember me? O.O

**Yuki: =.= **No. Are you a STALKER?

**Shiki: **What? No! I knew you since 9th grade. LOL.

**Yuki: **Uhhh…I don't think so.

**Shiki: ***Gasp* you don't remember me?

**Yuki: **What? I don't even know who you are.

**Shiki: **Well, I'm a model. I'll tell you that.

**Yuki: **O.O Rima? Are you Rima? When did you get a new phone? I don't have your new number on my contact list!

**Shiki: **Rima? No I'm a dude. Haha.

**Yuki: **Oh woops, my bad.

**Shiki: **So do you remember me now?

**Yuki: **Uhhh…no.

**Shiki: **I'm a dude, model, and a junior.

**Yuki: **Hmmm…are you Shiki?

**Shiki: **DING DING DING! :D

**Yuki: **XD OMG! HEY SHIKI!

**Shiki: **Sup' and you even thought I was a stalker.

**Yuki: **HAHA! My bad. I haven't seen you since the time I made you carry ¾ of the boxes and you almost hurt yourself.

**Shiki: **Hey! I didn't hurt myself; I thought YOU were going to hurt YOURSELF! LOL

I kept on texting Yuki. I was laughing at the jokes she made. Then I noticed my mom's car pulling up. I was sighed, finally. I walked towards the car. When I wasn't watching, I hit this girl. Oh crap. That's what I get for texting while walking.

"Ah sorry." I didn't even look at her, which was rude, but I was too embarrassed. I'm so stupid.

**Rima's POV**

Oh my gosh! This guy just totally ran into me. I dropped my phone on the sidewalk.

"Ah sorry." The dude said. He had chestnut hair. Humph, he didn't even pick up my phone for me.

I grabbed my iPhone off the ground and there were scratches on it! Urg! What a jerk. He was an athlete too. I could tell because he had a muscle shirt on. That just ticked me off.

_BEEP BEEP!_

Well there is my mom. I jumped into the Mercedes Benzes. My mom then asked me the same exact question when I get into the car. "So, how was school?"

"Fine." I mumbled.

I'm grumpy. I'm always grumpy. Well I think I am but I don't like it when people just bump into someone and walk away. I know that guy said sorry but still, have some common scenes in you and pick up the girls damn phone.

When I got home, the first things I do is go to my room and hug my pillow (I bet you guys do that too.). Next, I get out my laptop and check my emails. I had a couple and deleted the ones that didn't seem important. Lastly, I change out of my school clothes and get something to eat.

"Mom, what are we having today?" I asked walking down the grand stairs.

She was in the kitchen washing up some tomatoes. "Well, what do you feel like having?"

I was in the mood for spaghetti, since she already has tomatoes out. "I want spaghetti."

"Ah, that's a good one. Spaghetti it is!" She cheered. I laughed.

My mom and I get along pretty well. She is like my sister but my mom. I do have a dad but he was deported to the army six months ago. My whole family is really close. We used to play board games, cook, and camp in our backyard when I was young together. I know my mom misses him too. She would always say 'Mike used to love doing that' or 'Mike would have wanted to see that.' (Mike is my father's name.).

Every month, he would send a letter and I would get all jumpy about them. I do wish him the best luck and one day he'll come back home safely. I have never had a doubt in my life that he will never come back. I know my father won't lose easily.

My mom started chopping up tomatoes. "Guess what I'm cooking."

I smiled. I think I have an idea. "Is it your super special spunky sauce?"

"Yes it is!" My mother laughed.

Her super special spunky sauce is called 'Quad's'. The name came from me when I was little. I fell in love with it and instead of calling it its real name; I just made up the short version name. It is her top secret tomato sauce that won 5 prizes at the state fair. It's the best sauce I have ever tasted and the only one I will ever know that tastes this good.

Her recipe comes from the heart. I have no idea how to make it, but I will one day. I walked back upstairs to my room. I turned on my iPod and flipped open my phone. No messages. Suddenly, my laptop started blinking. Someone messaged me. It was Ruka.

**Ruka:** Hi Rima!

**Ruka:** Are you there?

**Rima:** I'm here!

**Ruka:** Hey! XD

**Rima:** What's up?

**Ruka:** Oh, I was just asking if you wanted to go to the mall today. Yuki and Yori are coming.

**Rima:** Uhhh, no thanks.

**Ruka:** Why not?

**Rima:** Mom's cooking up some grub.

**Ruka:** Ooh I see. I should go to your house just to get free food. Your mom makes the best! XD

**Rima:** Haha! She is actually making the Quad's right now.

**Ruka:** O.O WHAT? You mean the super special spunky sauce?

**Ruka:** OOOH GIMMIE!

**Rima:** To bad. She's only making enough for the 2 of us. Sorry Ruka.

**Ruka:** Awww! Oh well, you better make me some when I ever get to go to your house.

**Rima:** You mean my mom better make you some.

**Ruka:** Whatever! I g2g!

**Rima:** Okay, bye.

I lightly laughed. I never get tired of that girl.

"Rima, it's ready!" My mom yelled from the kitchen.

"Okay!" I yelled back.

I went down stairs to eat my dinner.

* * *

><p><strong>I just now noticed I made Rima sound like a bitchy girl in this story. Actually Rima isn't. Later in the story, you'll see she also has a heart. Sorry if it's going slow in the beginning! I know you guys want to see Shiki and Rima already but I want to start out by showing how much Rima dislikes Jocks but falls in love with one. You know what I mean? Well I hope you enjoyed it!<strong>

**What's coming up next: More trouble with Amanda and Rima meets Kain, Kaname, Aido, and Ichijo at the mall.!**

**PLEASE REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**


	3. This girl will never listen!

**Thank you for twilightgirl729 (again thank you ;D) and MashiroRima14 for commenting! I love reading them c:**

* * *

><p>Tuesday, classes ended really quickly. Well at least for me it did. Tuesdays are after school practices for everyone that is in sports like soccer, football, basketball, and etc. Cheerleading actually counts as a sport here at Summit. Everyone has their own practice place. We girls get gym B; the basketball people get gym C, football gets the football field, soccer gets the soccer field, Track and cross-country has the track, and baseball has their own field. There are more sports going on but I just named the main ones.<p>

The girls were to warm up. I warm up with them too. Today, I'm going to train their calf muscles because they need strong legs to do a good back flip and also high kicks.

"Okay," I said while standing in front of the girls who were standing in a straight horizontal line. "Today, we're going to do wall sits."

I suddenly heard groans. I know they hate doing it but I have to get them prepared. In 3 weeks, we have a state competition. The top three schools are to go against each other to see who is better. Last year, we won the competition. I was crowned VP and the best cheerleading captain in 10 years, which means this school hasn't won a competition in 10 years until I came along. And in 3 weeks, I'll do it again.

"Okay, two minutes on the wall. If I see anyone standing up or their legs are not in a complementary position, I'll add 15 seconds to the timer." I got my timer out. "The time starts…now."

Everyone was in the position. I wouldn't dare turn my back on them because they'll for a second rest their legs or some sort.

At that moment, one of the girls stretched their legs. "15 seconds." I said aloud.

"Awww!" the whole group groaned.

There were some football players passing through the gym.

"Sup' Rima." Calvin, one of the football players said. He was one of my friends that I actually like who is a jock. He's the sweetest guy just like Ichijo.

"Hey Calvin." I waved but my eyes were still on the girls.

Calvin then whispered in my ear. "Anyone here causing you any problems just let me know." He joked.

I giggled. "That won't be a problem. I can handle them on my own, thank you."

Calvin nodded and took his leave.

There was only 45 seconds left until the girls can rest. Everything was going very smoothly until Amanda said," You know what, I'm tired of this." She stood up and totally quit, but I wasn't going to approve.

"What are you doing Amanda?" I stopped the watch. The other girls kept at their stance.

"I quit. I'm tired of doing all of this pointless training. Most of all, I'm tired of wall sits." She crossed her arms against her chest.

I winced at her. "If you don't get down, I'm adding 15 seconds."

"No…"

"15…" I added to the clock that was stopped.

Amanda still wouldn't budge.

"Come on Amanda, get down!" The group pleaded. Their legs started to get shaky.

I looked at the girls then to her. "You're causing the whole group to do this. So get in your position now."

The stubborn girl didn't obey.

"15…"

The whole group got louder. "Amanda, get down!"

Amanda then said," Don't make the group do more because of me Rima. Leave me out of it."

"No." I said straight out.

Amanda scrunched her nose. "Why?"

"Are you stupid of something? This is a team. You are not an island. If you get punished when it involves us, then everyone gets punished. If we get disqualified because of you, they won't just kick you out, they will kick US out." I gave her my short but reasonable lecture. I got her to shut up. She's so stubborn and selfish. What part of 'I'll add 15 seconds to the timer if anyone screws up' does she not understand?

"So? Just punish me!" Amanda shot back.

I gave her a long stare. I have already wasted too much of my breath on her. If she wants punishment, then she'll get it. "Okay, girls, you can relax." I heard voices of relief. "Alright Amanda, after practice, you'll stay back and do 4 laps of lunges around the whole B gym." That'll give her punishment.

"Wha…?" Amanda's mouth drops.

She has some nerve to argue with me. I think she forgot that I was captain and I know what is best for the team.

"What did I do?" She still thinks she can win this?

Amanda knows what she did. Actually, she even asked for punishment. "You sure do have high self-esteem to think you'll win this argument here" I looked at her. I was being serious. "Just be relieved you don't have to do 4 laps around the main gym." That gym is twice as big as gym B.

At the end, she followed my directions. That girl is rude, but I can't do anything about it because that's how she acts. I really can't change her. I just hope she doesn't act like that to me all the time. I don't know why but I think she's going to be a problem this year.

* * *

><p>It's finally Friday. Wednesday and Thursday were just regular school days, not really important. Tomorrow is the photo shoot with Jessica's son. I'm kind of excited and a little lazy. It's a Saturday and I have to work.<p>

Ruka and Yuki invited me to go to the mall today. Those two really love to go to the mall especially on a Friday. They go 3 times a week. They drag Yori to the mall a lot. She's too sweet to say no. On Tuesday, the last time Ruka invited me to go to the mall but I couldn't, they actually made Yori go. I feel really sorry for her.

When school ended, I told my mom I was hanging out with Yuki, Yori, and Ruka. She wanted me to be back at 8:00 p.m. or sooner so I could get ready for tomorrow. Yuki's mom drove us to the mall. There are a lot of high school kids here. Well, it's a Friday, so of course there would be a lot of people here.

The first thing we decided to do was to get something to eat. The food court was jam packed. It made me feel awkward because there were a lot of people staring and pointing. I knew because I was Rima Touya.

We got our food at subway. I love the teriyaki with cucumber, olives, tomatoes, salad, unions, and honey mustard over my herbal bread. That's my favorite kind of sub.

It wasn't much of a hassle to find a table. We took our seats and chowed down. Ruka was at the Pizza station so she got pasta with tomato sauce and a cheese pizza. Yori and Yuki got Chinese.

We were all eating until Ruka said," Urg, this pasta tastes bland. It's so gross."

I laughed. "Let me try." I picked some off her plate. I made a face. It did taste bland.

"Why did you get it?" Yori asked while taking a bite of her orange chicken.

Ruka pretended to cry. "I was craving Rima's mom Quad's."

Yuki picked some of the pasta too. "You are a disgrace to pasta." Yuki said after taking a bite. "We should go to your house to eat real food."

Yori nodded. "But, Ruka finish eating it, you don't want to waste food. Remember, kids in Africa would eat that."

Yuki and I agreed, so Ruka took small bites. I knew she was suffering, but it was funny.

As I was enjoying my sub, I spotted someone familiar. "Hey, isn't that Ichijo?"

Yori looked at the direction I was looking at. "It is Ichijo!"

"Ichijo? Where?" Yuki started looking around.

I saw him. He was with a couple of his friends. I got out of my seat and towards him. I poked Ichijo from behind. "Hey Ichijo."

"Huh, Rima? I didn't know you were here." He looked surprised. "Actually, I didn't even know you go to the mall because of all these people."

I nervously laughed. "You get used to it after a while." I remember the first time I went to the mall. It was literally hell. There were paparazzi and I couldn't even go two feet without being asked for an autograph. Now, everyone is used to me being here so I get asked for an autograph frequently.

"Who are you here with?"

I pointed to my table," Them."

Yuki, Yori, and Ruka were all waving. "Oooh, I miss those three." He waved back.

Ichijo was with three other friends. I looked at them closely. I have seen these two before but not that one guy.

"Ummn, Ichijo, who are those three?" I whispered.

"Ah, this is Kain, Aido, and Kaname. Guys, this is Rima." Ichijo introduced me to the guys in the sonic line.

The two guys that I have seen before were named Kain and Aido. They are in the basketball team so I see them often walking around the gym or around school, but the other guy, named Kaname, I haven't seen before.

"Hello." I smiled.

Kaname smiled sweetly back. "Hey."

"Oh my gosh, you're Rima Touya? You are even prettier in person." I believe the guy's name was Aido. Kain smiled back as a 'hi'.

They all looked nice. After they got their food, Ichijo said," Do you mind if we go sit with you Rima?"

I nodded. When I got to the table, Yuki's eyes glinted. "Kaname, is that you?" She yelled.

Kaname blinked twice. "Yuki?"

I guess these 2 know each other.

"Kaname, you know her?" Ichijo pointed.

", since the third grade." He replied to Ichijo.

"Kaname and I were buddies. When we were young, we did everything together." Yuki sighed remembering the good old days.

Aido looked at the two. "So, you guys were dating?" he questioned.

Yuki flinched. "No, we were best friends. Kaname played along. Yeah right, those two were dating.

"But then, we moved after the sixth grade." Kaname frowned. "What school do you attend to Yuki?"

"I got to the same school as Ichijo." She said happily.

"Really? We go to the same school as you too." Kain said surprised. "But, Kaname goes to Martin High School."

Kaname goes to Martin High School? That's where Erik goes. He might have seen me embarrassed Erik if not know him.

We were at the food court for about an hour talking to one another and cracking up jokes. Kain and Aido introduced themselves to us. They said they are basketball players. They don't seem too bad for jocks. I like them. I later found out that Kaname does know Erik. He said Erik was a phony and a stuck up jerk. I didn't disagree.

What I have noticed, for the past hour we were here in the food court, Kain and Ruka were talking to each other a lot so was Yori and Aido. I guess those four have a spark together? I have no idea. They do look cute together but I'm not going to jump to conclusions.

The day ended with a trip to Forever 21, Bui Yah Kah , JCPenny, Macy, and Victoria Secret, which the guys stayed out of. It was a fun day. We all decided to do it sometime again.

When I got home, it was seven. Mom was on the phone with Jessica. She sounded excited. I rolled my eyes. The first thing I did was shower then ate left over Quad's. After that, I sat on the black leather couch and turned on the TV to the style network channel.

My mom was still on the phone. It's kind of unfair how she tells me to not talk on the phone too much but she spends about 2 hours yapping to her friends. My mom is such a hypocrite.

Mom, you talk too much on the phone." I snickered. I wonder if she could hear me because she is all busy chit-chatting.

"I heard that." Mom covered the phone.

I laughed. There was nothing on the style network except Sex in the City. I clicked to the E News, which is about celebrities in Hollywood. It's like Access Hollywood. I have been on there once. I have met Selena Gomez and also on the radio with Ryan C Crest.

Then, I heard something I thought I wouldn't ever hear, my mom was finally done talking on the phone! (Sarcasm)

"Jessica says we will do the photo shoot at her studio tomorrow, so set your alarm clock at 7 because we need to get there at 8 a.m. sharp.

I flinched. "8 a.m.?" That is early?

My mom nodded.

What are we going to do there so early? I groaned.

"You better get some sleep." She said heading up the stairs.

"What? It's only eight."

"Yeah, I know but we're going to be there until the afternoon."

WHAT? We are going to be there until the 3:00 p.m.? That's seven hours.

I shrugged it off. I know I can do this. It might be fun. I tried to think happy thoughts. It seems to be working because I suddenly started thinking about this 'Shiki' guy. Is he cute? I wonder. I won't find out until tomorrow. I walked up the stairs to bed.

* * *

><p><strong>Looks like Rima and Shiki are going to finally meet! I'm awfully excited myself! I want to know what's going to happen too! Well, I already know what's going to happen but I'm excited because you guys are excited! AHHH! So intense! Well I'm wondering if you guys like it so far.<strong>

**What's coming up next: Rima and Shiki meet for the first time, and I'll tell you this, Rima's already getting nervous.**

**PLEASE REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**


	4. The Photoshoot

**I would love to THANK vkfreako and MashiroRima14 (thank you again c:) for reviewing!**

* * *

><p>I woke up earlier than usual. It was either excitement or I just wanted to get up before my mom starts complaining 'we're going to be late' she says. My mom wanted me to look sophisticated. I looked at myself. I had on a snap button romper with a belt and rope woven wedges. Yep, looks pretty good for a Saturday to me. It's not sophisticated but I wasn't going to go up the stairs, open my closet, and change out.<p>

I was waiting in the living room. It was only 7:40 a.m. and it takes about 10 minutes to get there, according to my mom. Mother better be ready in ten minutes or else we are surely going to be late.

"Rima, are you ready?" she asked walking down the stairs.

"Yeah, I'm ready."

We got loaded in the car. I brought my IPod and my charger in case I over use it because we're going to be there for seven straight hours.

While we were on our way, mom looked at me and sighed. "When I said dress professionally, I meant khaki's not a romper…"

I giggled. "Mom, you know I don't have khaki's."

"Well, at least wear a skirt or something. You look like you can't wait to get this shoot over with and is already dressed up to go somewhere." She said while putting on her sunglasses.

"Calm down mom. I don't need to look sophisticated today. I'm going to dress out anyways."

She rolled her eyes. "We're meeting Jessica so I want you to look good."

"What are you saying? Don't I already look good now?"

Then there was silence.

"Do I have to answer that?" She started to laugh.

I lightly punched her shoulder. I might not look sophisticated but I do look good. I had my hair tied to one side. That's pretty cute to me. I wasn't trying to be conceited, by the way.

Jessica was my god mother? That's what my mom told me when I was young. Like other moms, she's actually a really cool person. She acts kind of like my mom, but she gives me whatever I want. It's more like what my grandparents do. For Christmas, they ask me what I want and in the next 24 hours, it's at my mailbox.

We arrived at the agency with five minutes to spare. The agency was a good eight story building with glass walls.

When we entered, I was greeted my Jessica. My mom and her hugged and laughed. Then she turned to me.

"Oh my goodness Rima, you have grown so beautiful! How are you honey?" She pinched my cheeks.

I smiled back. "I have been great." I am really happy to see her. Not only is her appearance young for her age, she is still the Jessica I have knew since I was little. I'm glad she isn't bitter. That happens when you age. The outcome it bitter old ladies.

Jessica started to look around the room. "Hmmm…where is that boy? How rude. He didn't come to greet you." She looked disappointed.

"Ah, you mean Shiki?" My mom smiled. "How is he? I could remember when he was just a little boy. Now he's a full 17 years of age."

I just noticed. How come Shiki and I never met, and he's 17. I'm only 16.

"Shiki is doing fine. He's grown but goes out frequently. Well, teens these days." Jessica chuckles.

"Ah…I see. He only wants to hang with friends not mom, right?" My mom must be right. "Well I hope Rima and I don't turn out like that. I love spending time with her."

I lightly blushed. It is really fun hanging out with my mom as long as she has the credit card; Mom and I have a blast.

"The photo shoot doesn't begin until 8:30 a.m. so Rima, your free to roam around if you like." Jessica winked.

My mom shooed me away. "Why don't you, Rima? Jessica and I will have some tea time while we're at it."

I shrugged. As long as I'm back at 8:30, then I have all the time to explore. I just need to make sure I know my way back.

It has been ten minutes and I have seen snack machines, a karaoke room, sinks that look like water fountains, and a game room. This place isn't that bad. I checked my phone, and its 8:25 a.m. Just five more minutes until the shoot. I should better be getting back.

Then suddenly, I noticed I'm lost! I looked left to right. I tried to trace back my steps but I totally forgot which way I went. I was too busy looking at the fountain sinks, I totally lost track of where I was. I need to ask for help fast! I can't disappoint my mom. The first thing I see is an open door. I'll just ask whoever is in there for a way back to the lobby.

**Shiki's POV**

I yawned. This is what happens when I wake up at 7:00. I was sitting on the blue velvet couch texting mu friends, Adam and Leo. They invited me to go to the mall to do a little girl hunting.

When we are at the mall, Adam and Leo play this stupid game called doll bet. Mostly, what it is about is whoever gets the most numbers from girls, than they win. They do the betting before they play the game. I don't play the game because it's the dumbest game to get chicks. It's even dumber because Leo plays the game even though he has a girlfriend, but I told them I will be there tomorrow.

When I was still busy texting, I heard a knock on my door. If it's my mom, she said I had to be down there at 8:30. It's only 8:25. Five more minutes mom. When I look up, instead of my mom, it was this girl. She had orange-yellow hair and blue eyes.

The only thing I thought at that moment was 'Dang, she's cute'.

"Can I help you?" I asked.

The girl scratched her head. "Uhhh, sorry to bother you but do you know the way back to the lobby?"

I stared at her for a moment and snapped back to reality. "Oh yeah, just go down this hallway and take the stairs. After that, you have to take a left." I know this building inside out.

"Thank you." She walked away.

Who was that? Was she a new employee? No, she can't be. She's too young for my mom to actually employ but who cares? I barely know ½ the people that work here.

I looked at my watch. It was 8:27. I better get to the lobby before my mom says 'you are late!' when I'm actually three minutes early. I put my phone in my pocket, and locked my dressing room.

I headed to the lobby. When I arrived there, I saw my mom, Karen and that one girl from earlier. Wait it can't be…

"Ah, Shiki," My mom said excitedly. ", I guess you don't know but meet Rima. She's Karen's daughter.

Rima turned around. Her blue eyes met mine. That's Karen's Daughter? I'm modeling with her?

* * *

><p><strong>Rima's POV<strong>

So, he's Jessica's son. I have seen him around school before. He's the guy that bumped into me and made me drop my phone. I smiled at him.

He nodded back as a 'hi'.

"Alright you two, let's get you dressed and begin the photo shoot." Jessica cheered.

We all followed her. This was awkward. I have butterflies in my stomach. For the first time, I got to say, Shiki's kind of cute. He looked muscular while wearing that polo shirt. I snapped out of it. I knew he was a jock. I can't like him or I'll try not to.

Mom and Jessica were ahead of us. They sure do walk fast. Shiki and I were behind them. We just walked in silence.

Then Shiki said," So you go to Summit?"

I nodded. "I'm a junior, you?"

"Yeah, same here. It's kind of weird. Our moms are the best of friends but we have never met." He grinned.

I just happen to skip a heartbeat. His grins were…oh my gosh.

"Hmmm…actually I have seen you. You were the guy who ran into me on Monday, remember?" I bit my lip. "You said 'sorry' after, but didn't even bother to pick up my phone." I tried to make him feel as guilty as possible.

Shiki got wide eyed. "That was you?"

I nodded. "And thanks to you, my phone has scratches on it now."

He dug his hand through his messy red hair. "Geez, I'm sorry about that. You see, I was texting a friend. I honestly didn't mean to run into you."

"It's okay. I accept your apology."

"You know what I'm thinking?" Shiki kept the grin on his face. "How come we have never met?"

I shrugged. I was wondering the same thing also. How come we have never met? "I guess we never met because we hang out with different crowds."

"I guess you are right."

We were in this big studio. There was a green screen, cameras, lighting, and a couple of movie producer chairs.

"Alright Rima, your dressing room will be right over there. Shiki, you know where to go." Jessica pointed.

Both of us went separate directions. In my dressing room were a makeup artist and a hair designer.

"Rima, I'm Abby, and I will be your makeup designer." Abby gladly shook my hand.

I believe the other girl was the hair designer. "I'm Sara; I will be the person that does your hair. It is very nice to meet you Rima."

I greeted them with a smile. They gave me the clothes and I changed out. When I was done, I walked out of the changing stall. I had on a sweet heart floral dress, Metallic finish espadrilles, a floral filigree bracelet, and a wire wrapped bead necklace.

Abby and Sara gasped. "Rima, you look stunning!"

"Thank you." I smiled back.

Sara and Abby waved me over to do my makeup and hair.

Sara examined my skin and hair. "Wow, your skin is so beautiful so is your hair. It's so golden."

I thanked them again. I didn't know if I should be happy or creeped out. I just sat back and let them work their magic.

It has been 5 minutes. My hair was curled and my makeup was very light. "Alright Rima, you are done for right now!" Abby meant I will be back here a couple of more times.

I nodded and exit the dressing room. There I found my mother and Jessica waiting.

"Wow Rima, you look dashing!" My mom said excitedly.

Shiki was sitting in the movie producer chairs texting.

"Okay now, Rima and Shiki please get into your positions." Jessica clapped.

We both stepped on the green screen. Shiki was wearing a knit vest with hoodie over a vintage photographs tee, classic slim jeans, and faux leather high top sneakers.

The photographers got their materials set up and ready. The lighting turned on and everything was set to go.

"Here is what I want you two to do. Shiki, I want you to princess lift Rima in the air and pretend both of you are having a great time." Jessica ordered.

"Princess lift?" I mumbled. What the heck is a princess lift?

In that moment, my whole body was off the ground. I had my arm around Shiki's neck from the sudden lift. That scared me!

I shuddered. I felt a little awkward. I have just been lifted off the ground by Shiki. Our faces were about 5 inches from one another.

"Gee Rima, you weigh like a toothpick." Shiki smirked.

"So? Isn't that a good thing?" I asked.

He laughed. "Somewhat. Well, I'm sorry for what I'm going to do next. I have to spin you around."

"No, don't mess around Shiki!" I sweat dropped.

Shiki whispered, "Well we have to. It's an order. Sorry about this."

"Huh?" At that second, he was spinning me around. I got dizzy and the camera flashed.

"That was a great shot!" The camera man shouted. Jessica and mom were crowding the camera to take a look for themselves.

Shiki put me down I was still dizzy from the spin. Then I stumble and Shiki caught me by the hand.

"You're walking like your wasted or something." He chuckled.

I rolled my eyes. "Shut up. I'm all sober."

"Okay you two," Jessica put her hands on her hips. "I want Rima to hold this bouquet of flowers and I kiss Shiki on the cheek. Make it look like Shiki gave you them."

Shiki had his hands behind his back and I held the bouquet with both my hands. He was much taller than me. I had a hard time trying to get to his face.

Shiki laughed. "You are so short."

I punched him in the chest. "Shut up! Don't make fun of me."

I got on my tip-e-toes. That seemed to work. The camera constantly flashed.

"Fabulous. I really love this." The photographer said.

Jessica and mom were happy too. They were taking pictures on their phones. I secretly liked this. The idea, Jessica thought, was golden!

After the shoot we were told to dress out and into another outfit. This time I was wearing shimmering wool-bend short, Beach graphic tank top, Aviator sunglasses, and braided leatherette sandals. My hair was straightened down with bobby pins in my hair.

When my makeup was done, I walked out. There I saw Shiki. My eyes widened. He was shirtless with a pair of knee cut cargo pants.

"Alright, I'm going to spice it up a bit." Jessica smirked.

Shiki and I looked at each other. I wonder what she's planning.

"So you two will pretend you are at the beach. I want Shiki to go sit on the floor, crisscross, at the green screen please." Jessica pointed. He did so. "Now Rima honey, I want you to go sit in his lap."

I flinched. I have to sit close to him? I went to sit in his lap but not to close.

"Rima, sit closer to him. I want to see no space between you two." She waved her hands for me to move closer.

I gulped. When we were actually close, I could feel his heartbeat. That was how close we were. It felt comfortable in a way. I suddenly thought about how Erik and I used to be like this. He would always hold me, but I snapped out of it. What was I thinking? That bastard cheated on me. I need to focus.

"Shiki wrap your hands around Rima's waist."

He did and that made my back touch his chest even closer. My heart was beating uncontrollably. I hope my face isn't red.

"Rima, I want to take out your phone and pretend to look busy in it. Don't forget to smile."

I made sure Shiki wasn't looking and got the phone out from inside the dress (she kept the phone in her bra.). I took out my IPhone 3GS, and pretended to look busy while keeping a smile on my face.

Shiki put his chin on my shoulder and said," You have an IPhone 3G? Those were so 5 months ago. I have the IPhone 4S." He bragged.

I jabbed my elbow into his stomach. "OW!" Shiki cried.

I giggled. That's what he gets for sassing my phone.

Then there was a flash and a couple more. "Brilliant! You two look like a real couple!" The camera man chuckled.

Then at that moment, I suddenly felt weird. I started feeling adrenalin in my body and butterflies in my stomach. Since that camera man said 'couple' it made me think about Erik. No! I need to calm down, but then I had the sick feeling of being uncomfortable. I moved a little around Shiki's arms.

I guess he noticed. "Are you okay Rima?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. " I lied. I could feel sweat roll down my forehead.

"Are you sure? You are sweating a lot." I could feel his hot breath on my neck.

What is wrong with me today? This has never happened before. I never break out into sweat while doing a photo shoot before. I wondered if it was because of Shiki, but it can't be. The only thing I needed was space.

"Can you loosen your hand a little?" I muttered.

He loosened it but my stomach kept on acting up. I suddenly felt dizzy. I know I'm not cast phobic. The only time I feel like this is when I like someone. I know other people have felt like this too. It is the feeling of when someone holds you close, you get all nervous.

"Rima, I think you need a break." Shiki whispered.

I lightly shook my head. "I'm fine."

I need to get through this. I need to show him that I am a professional.

Then Shiki raised his hand. "Mom I need to take a break. I'm hungry…"

I gave Shiki a surprised look. What the heck just happened? He released his hands from my waist. I walked to the movie producer chairs and sat down on them. I felt a little relieved. Shiki also walked and sat down with me.

"If you felt uncomfortable then just say you need a break." Shiki sighed.

Wait how did he know I felt uncomfortable? I looked at him with confusion. Did he do this for me? Shiki smirked. That jerk, but he wasn't so bad. I lightly smiled.

"I respect you Rima. You had the balls to jab me in the stomach and tell me to 'shut up'." He laughed.

I grinned. He wasn't too bad himself. Shiki was much of a man then any other guy I met.

"So, do you play anything at Summit? Any sports, clubs, anything?" Shiki started a conversation.

I nodded. "I'm a cheerleader."

"Really? Do you know Amanda?" Shiki raised an eyebrow.

"I'm the captain of the team. Of course I know her." I rolled my eyes.

"What? So you were the who made us win the championship last year?" He seemed impressed.

"And planning on doing it again in three weeks."

"Nice. I am the team captain of the basketball team. Do you know Aido?"

"Yes I do. I met him yesterday."

We were talking on and on. I really enjoyed getting to know Shiki. He knows Amanda but doesn't like her too much. He says she flirts too much especially with him. I agreed. I am not a big fan of Amanda myself, but I have to deal with her every single school day.

Break was over and we did about 7 or 8 more shoots, had break often, and got to know one another better.

Until I knew it, it was already 3 p.m. That meant the photo-shoot was over. I could tell you I wasn't happy because at the end of the day I really liked Shiki even though he was a jock.

**Chapter 4 done! This chapter took forever to finish! I'm still curious on how you like it now that Rima and Shiki met. Trust me, there will be way more drama in the future! Squeak Squeak! :3**

**What is coming up next: Introducing Rima's dog and Rima meets Shiki at the mall. **

**PLEASE REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**


	5. The spoon incident

**I would LOVE to say thank you to BET1998, vkfreako, Cookiemonsteratemycookies, and Eclipsa332 for reviewing! c:**

* * *

><p>I was sad to leave. It felt like I won't ever see Shiki again. It really feels like desperation. Something inside me says I can't live without him. Now that is how desperate I am. I want to see him more often. We said bye and took our leave. I was really happy I met Shiki though. Today was really fun.<p>

My mom was telling me just how cute Shiki was. I just pretended to cough. She kept on saying how handsome he was and how sweet he acted. I just rolled my eyes of course he was handsome and talented…blah, blah.

"So honey, I was thinking," My mom broke the silence that was in the car for about five minutes. "You did a great job today. What about we go shopping tomorrow as a reward?"

Oh Mother daughter date, count me in! "Yeah that sounds good."

She squeed. My mom is actually 42 and still an energetic mother. It's amazing how she could jump around in heels and not sprang an ankle. My father is also crazy too. I think it's the coffee in the mornings.

When we arrived home the first thing I do is change clothes. My mom had work to take care of at the agency so she had to leave.

I changed into running shorts and a tank top. It was time to walk my dog!

I have a golden retriever. Its three years old and my dad actually found it near a dumpster in an ally way. I have no clue why he was in an ally but he said it was digging through the trash. My dog's name is Marsh. Mom thought of the name. She said when Marsh first came home; he looked like 'wet marsh'. I fell in love with Marsh the first time I set eyes on him. He had the biggest eyes and softest fur (after we bathed him though). Marsh is pretty big so I would cuddle with him like my own teddy bear. He was housed trained and gets along with cats. That is a good thing because our neighbor has one.

I opened my backyard to see Marsh run and jump on me and licking me. He was as excited as usual.

"Ah, Marsh gross!" I laughed.

I put him on a leash and got my roller blades. I stride outside and sat on the green grass to strap on the rollerblades. Marsh waited patiently while his tail wagged back and forth.

"Alright Marshy, let's go!" I stood up and started. Marsh was running like crazy.

We ran around the neighborhood for about 30 minutes and stopped. It was time for a break. We got back to my house and I lay on the cool grass. It was shaded from all the palm trees and bushes. It was a good 85 degrees out and I got the hoes and gave Marsh some water. It was hot outside! Sweat rolled down my neck and I wiped it off.

I went inside my house with Marsh by my side. I was wondering what Yuki was doing today. I sat on the leather couch while Marsh went to sit in his doggy bed. I got out my phone and texted her.

** Rima:** Hey Yuki! What are you doing?

**Yuki: **Oh nothing really, just at a restaurant with Kaname and others.

Wow. Yuki is already hanging out with Kaname when they were just reunited yesterday. And, did she say others?

**Rima: **Others?

**Yuki:** Yeah. I'm with Ruka, Kain, Aido, and Yori. I wanted to invite you but you were doing a photo shoot today

Yuki, Ruka, and Yori knew about the photo shoot I had with Shiki. They were all 'ooh Shiki is so cute!' Yuki even added in 'He's single you know!' I ignore the last part but in my head I do agree with him being cute…

**Rima: **It's alright. Today was fun.

**Yuki:** So you wanna hangout tomorrow? We are planning on going to the Highlands. :3

**Rima: **Um, can't, going to hang out with my mom at the mall tomorrow.

The Highlands is where you can shop and hangout. The stores are all connected but in separate buildings and all the buildings are in a rectangular like order. There are stores on all sides of the place. You would always see people walking around on the sidewalks and streets to get to their destination. The Highlands is better than the mall in my perspective. They have Borders, Loft, movie theatre (the only building separated from the rest.), Chocolate factory, Charming Charlie's, steak house, Robin's brothers, Bed bath and beyond, Petsmart, and many more.

It is very pretty there too. The highlands is a family friendly place with green grass, nicely trimmed bushes, flowers, a pond, fancy light polls, and benches. Each of the building in the Highlands is designed differently. That is why I find the Highlands so unique.

My favorite part about the Highlands is the huge water fountain. The water fountain is in the center of everything and on Valentine's Day, if you put a pink flower in the water, make a wish and it's bound to come true. I don't have high might's on it but people do it every year so it's basically a tradition now. I have never done it myself but this year, I am planning too.

**Yuki: **Wow, you can still hang out with your mom? My mom always embarrasses me! DX

**Rima:** Haha Well I am lucky ;)

**Yuki: **Yes you are.

I texted Yuki for a little longer on my phone in one out of 4 living rooms in my home. This is the main on because when you enter the house, you have already entered it. My house is big, actually it's a mansion. I live in one of those rich neighborhoods where you would see celebrities living in. Ichijo actually lives right across the street from me. His parents own about 3 hospitals, 8 pharmacies, and a hotel.

Yuki, Yori, and Ruka could live in these kinds of homes but all their parents would rather not for a reasonable reason, cleaning. We have personal maids do that. My mom hires one and every 2 days, they come and clean the house. Except my room that is off limits. I clean it myself. It's good enough, Marsh has his personal chief. I am guessing that is the reason why his fur is so soft.

I ended the texting with Yuki when she had to go to the movies. I said Farwell and closed my phone, but then it vibrated. I didn't recognize the number and read it anyway. It was one of those threat texts I get every week. It is still a mystery on how these people get my number…

It says,

_I GO TO MARTIN HIGH SCHOOL. AMANDA SHOULD BE THE TEAM CAPTAIN. IF YOU DON'T GIVE UP YOUR SEAT THEN WE WILL._

I knew it was one of Amanda's friends what wants me off the cheerleading squad, but honestly, Amanda is not fit for team captain. I just simply pushed DELETE. I don't give a crap about these messages anymore. I never did anyway…

* * *

><p>The drive to the mall was not long. I was listening to Keri Hilson on my iPod. My mom was all dressed up for the mother and daughter date. I kept on telling her it was a hangout not a date. She dresses up real good too. My mom rocks in dresses and heels. I just dressed casual.<p>

My mom had brown eyes unlike mine. I got my eyes from my dad. People say dad and I look alike. My hair color, personality, and self-esteem came from him.

We were driving around to get a parking spot when my mom said, "You know Rima,"

I unplugged my neon green ear phones. "Yeah?"

"You shouldn't wear earphones all the time. They say teens can get an ear infection."

I looked at her dumbfounded in a very sarcastic way. I think she means hearing loss… "Wow, thanks mom. I never knew that."

She looked at me then rolled her brown eyes. "You kids never learn do you? Ever watch the news?"

"Blah." I pretended to cough. "Ever heard of reality T.V.?"

"The news is reality. Those shows you would be watching are all fake."

Like I did not know that. Sometimes when I watch shows like Jersey Shore or Keep up with the Kardashians, I would always wonder, are these shows set up? They seem pretty real to me. I'm glad I didn't have my own reality T.V. I mean who would want cameras following you everywhere, especially when you sleep. That would be a nightmare. I'm famous and all but not to the point where paparazzi are following me. It happens once in a while but the people that can't go anywhere unless there are paparazzi on their tail is someone like Biance. She is crazy famous. Honestly, I wouldn't want to be in her shoes.

My mom found a parking spot in the shady area. It was close to the entrance near Macy's, where we always park. We walked in the glass doors where a/c was available. I put away my iPod in my shorts back pocket.

"Where to first?" My mom asked entering the front door. I shrugged. My mom always picked the stores when we come to the mall. "Let's go to JC Penny. I hear they are having sales on blazers today!" We started to walk out of Macy's.

Mom always shops wisely. She is like all mothers. I like to shop for expensive clothes because all of the things I wear is not old people stuff. It is basically my style. My mom sometimes would tell me if a T-shirt is $25 then I better get a job there to get it half off. We arrived at JCPenny. Her clothes were up stairs where the house supplies were. When I say house supplies I mean the kitchen ware. We rode up the escalators to the floor full of drab dresses and turtle necks. I shivered.

My mom would agree with me. I mean, who would wear a turtle neck in the middle of the summer time? That would be crazy. As crazy as it sounds people do it all the time. My mom is different. She knows how to work a drab dress and also the other ugly clothes in this store. She also has the body and curves to wear anything ugly to something guys whistle to. My mom is about 5''8'. I'm 5''4'. It is a good thing I'm almost close to my growing limit. My limit is no more than 5''5'.

I must have gotten my tallness from both my parents. My dad is 6''6. He is like a sky scraper, but now days; they say that is an average height for men. I agree. Guys should be tall.

I really bored shopping for other people. I was sitting on one of the bed displays listening to my iPod. It passes a lot of time when my mom finally said," Alright Rima. I'm done."

She came walking to me with about six different outfits. We walked to check out. I followed her to the cash register. There wasn't a long line like always. I was just looking around waiting for her checkout to get done when I saw someone enter the store. It was Shiki!

I panicked. Oh crap, what is he doing in here? I knew my face turned hot red. I quickly ran to an aisle. I have never freaked out like this before. I looked around to see where he was. I felt stupid for hiding. Especially from a guy I just met yesterday. It is just whenever I see Shiki I get into my panic mode.

I am feeling really embarrassed right now. My desperation was taking over me. I have these feelings of wanting to hug him for a long time. I want Shiki to be…mine. URG! What am I saying? I guess I am going crazy. This feeling is disgusting. Then suddenly, out of nowhere I started sweating.

I was looking around still to make sure he was gone. I sighed in relief. Okay I don't see him anymore. When I was about to go to my mom, someone tapped my shoulder. I jumped.

"Whoa! Did I scare you?" It was coming from behind me. I recognized that voice, it was Shiki!

I nervously turned around. "Uh…Hi Shiki, I didn't know you were here." My voice cracked at the last word.

He gave me a weird look then looked left and right. "Ummm why are you in the kitchen ware aisle?"

"Huh?" I snapped back to reality. I was in the kitchen ware aisle? I didn't know that. Then suddenly noticed I was holding a silver spoon. What the heck? Why am I holding a spoon?

I tried to play through. "Uh, my mom, you see, brought yogurt and she dropped her spoon so I came in here to buy one for her" I bit my lip. Wow that was the most terrible lie ever!

Shiki was speechless. "So you're saying instead of just ask for another plastic spoon you came in here for silverware so your mom can eat her yogurt?"

Oh crap, he's right. I'm totally stuck now. What to say what to say? "Well we didn't want to pay 50 cents for a plastic spoon so we-"

"So you just came into JC Penny to buy an even pricier spoon…?" He cut me off.

That was the dumbest excuse ever! I was in such a panic I couldn't think right. I was so embarrassed. That was what I get for lying.

My mom always said I was a terrible liar. All those years, I kept on telling her she was wrong, but now I realized she was right. I am a horrible liar! I mean, who would come to JC Penny to buy a spoon when you can just ask the person for another? And another thing, my mom doesn't even like yogurt! SHE HATES IT! The only thing in my mind now is how am I going to fix this?

"Uhhh I got to go…" I fast walked away.

"Wait Rima!" Oh great this better be good.

I turned around. "Yeah?"

"That," He pointed to the spoon in my hand," doesn't that come in a box?"

I slowly moved my eyes to the wooden container that was plastic wrapped with the spoons. Crap…I thoughtlessly ripped the plastic wrap to get a spoon out when I saw Shiki.

"Uhhh woops, looks like my mom already has a spoon." I threw the silver spoon on the rack. "I think she's done with her yogurt." I pretended to give thumbs up to no one.

I just wanted to drop dead. I'm the dumbest person to ever pull a lie like that and expecting someone to believe it? FAILURE!

"Who's done with what?" My mom suddenly appeared behind me with a JC Penny bad.

I lightly died. Why does she have to show up at a time like this? I'll regret everything that just happened today later, but first, I have to get away from Shiki.

"Ah mom you are done with your yogurt. Looks like you don't need a spoon anymore!" I laughed nervously pushing her to the exit.

"Huh? Yogurt? What are you tal— is that Shiki?" Mom said.

"Haha mom. Yeah that is Shiki but he is very busy so let's go leave him alone."

My mom then waves over my shoulder. "Tell your mother I said 'hi'!" She smiled at him.

"I will." Shiki yelled back.

When we were out of JC Penny, I sighed in relief. Thank goodness that was over. But I don't think I can ever look Shiki in the eye ever again! I humiliated myself.

**Shiki's POV**

Rima is so weird. She is trying to get me to believe about the spoon thing when I already know her mom hates yogurt. I knew because my mom invited her over to my house once and I offered her parfait and she said she doesn't like yogurt.

When Rima left the store I lightly chuckled. She is so adorable in a horribly lying way. It was cute how she made up that excuse about her mom dropped her yogurt. I got out my phone and called my mom. I'm actually in here for a reason. My mom wanted this kitchenware. It was a heavy duty knife she wanted.

I went to checkout. The line wasn't long as always. When I was done, I exited the store and headed to where Leo and Adam were waiting at. I could see the two idiots were playing their stupid doll bet game. But what got me was who the victim was.

Those two are dead…

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER FIVE DONE! I have to tell you guys, there were a lot of problems typing this story, but the biggest problem of all was I almost lost the notebook with all the chapters in it! I was going to cry my eyes out if I lost it but finally found it 4 days later when my mother found it under the desk. If I lost it, I would have to wing everything! <strong>

** Also…I think the chapters are going to be a little shorter now. It's because it takes a long time to type two chapters into one and I have an over load of school work. I am very sorry about this! But when I have time, I will type longer chapters! **

**What is coming up next: Rima gets hit on and Shiki gets involved in a bet that surprises him...literally.**

**PLEASE REVIEW REIVEW REIVEW!**


	6. The bet

**THANK YOU to Eclipsa332, vkfreako, Cookiemonsteratemycookies, and Vamp.98 for reviewing! **

* * *

><p>I was getting an icy and pretzel for my mom. I'm not a fan if icy or pretzels because they are loaded with sugar and saturated fat. My mom seems to be really carless of what she eats. She has fast metabolism and so do it.<p>

I gave the change to the man with the pretzel hat. He gave me the creeps because pretzel guy keeps looking at me. Not to be mean but I get really frustrated when people look at me all the time. It's not like a model girl can't come into a public place and have a day out with her mom who got me to think, does Shiki have this same problem too?

I got my mom's food who was sitting on a bench. We were sitting in front of Forever 21, my favorite place to shop. I sat besides her eating some of the almond pretzel. We were sitting there thinking about where to go next. Mom wanted to go to the spa we have here. I wanted to go shopping at 4EVER21.

She didn't care and gave me 100 dollars. We went our separate directions. I got off the bench and headed straight into the store until I noticed two guys approaching me. Okay, if they are going to rape me, those two are pretty dumb to do it in a public area.

The guy on the left of me had dirty blonde hair and the other has short black hair. Both seemed fit and bulky.

"Hey." Blonde said who was wearing a muscle shirt that was way too tight showing his entire chest.

"Hey Adam, look who it is, It's Rima Touya that hot model." The black haired guy snickered.

I rolled my eyes. All I have to do it ignore. I knew these guys went to Summit because the guy with black hair had a lettermen varsity jacket with the school's name on it.

"Ummm Rima can I have your number?" Adam asked smiling.

What the heck? First he comes up to me all pedo like and now he wants my number? I had a feeling these two were playing the game called doll bet. Oh I'll give them a number.

"Sure." I gave them a fake grin. I dug through my couch purse and got out a note pad and wrote the number.

"Uh…what are you guys doing?" Shiki asked while walking towards us.

Oh crap! It's Shiki. What to do? I'm still regretting the yogurt thing. I lightly took a deep breath. Calm down Rima.

One of the guys, which I could see from the corner of my eye was Adam, went up to Shiki and whispered something to him. It was kind of loud. Well at least I could hear it.

"Oh man! We're going to get Rima Touya's number!" Adam laughed.

When I was done, I handed the paper to Leo, I found out his name when Adam was talking to him, and both idiots went off running. They were jumping and chest bumping each other. I shook my head.

Shiki was still her beside me. "You know you shouldn't have given those two your number."

I put my pen in my purse. "That is because I didn't. I gave them one of those rejection numbers."

"Nice going." He chuckled.

Rejection numbers come in handy sometimes. I have needed them so often that I've managed to memorize it. I give it to idiots that want my number.

"Well I guess I'll be going. Don't want those 2 to get kicked out by the security. He sighed.

I waved him good bye. I then got kind of depressed. I have these strange feelings towards him. I don't think it has anything to do with liking him. I mean, how can I like him when we just met yesterday? I sighed. Pull yourself together Rima. I can't like him. I want to like him but I can't. Well you guys know the reason for it though. I was thinking about it the whole time I was in 4 EVER21.

**Shiki's POV**

I followed Adam and Leo. Those two idiots went into Barnes and Nobles. They don't even read. The two always goes in there for the frappe's and read the new edition of the playboy magazine.

I found them sitting on one of the round tables, around the magazine area, laughing about how they got Rima's number. I hate to do this but I'm going to have to break the news to them.

"Man this is awesome! We got Rima Touya's number!" Leo said about the hundredth time. Adam kept on fidgeting around his seat. I sighed.

"You guys know it's a fake." I said straight out. I kind of got sick and tired of them bragging about the stupid number. Maybe I should have just let them find out about the fake number themselves.

It is a good thing Rima didn't give these two idiots her real number or else they'll be texting like none stop. I have made that mistake before. Giving these girls my number and the next thing I know, my inbox was overflowing with over at least 500 messages a day. It got so bad; I had to change my number, so I only gave my friends my number.

"What? It's fake?" Adam's mouth dropped open.

Leo didn't believe me so he tried to call the number. "Awww it is fake… It's one of those rejection numbers."

I snickered. "It's alright guys."

"No it's not! I really wanted her number." Leo frowned.

Then, these two started moping, and suddenly turned to look at me.

"Shiki, do you by any chance have her number?" Adam and Leo gave me the pleading eye.

I shook my head.

"Dang!"

Leo and Adam were all glooming. These two sure do look tough but they are acting like pathetic children right now. Adam then got up. "Oh well. I'm going to read the newest issue of the playboy magazine. I have nothing else to do right now anyway."

Leo nodded. "Give me one too."

I snickered. They get all depressed at one minute and then switch to reading chicks on motorcycles. This is Adam and Leo for you.

I was just on my phone when Adam said," Oh no way! Shiki's on the back cover of people magazine!"

Leo jumped up. I was? What did I do to get on there? Adam walked over with the magazine and also on his other hand carrying a playboy magazine. We were all huddled to see. It was from the photo shoot from yesterday. Wow they sure put that on the magazine fast. The picture was of me and Rima from the very first photo shoot. They must really like he one shoot when Rima was holding flowers and kissed me on the cheek.

Leo and Adam gasped. "Rima kissed you?"

The two gave me envious stares. We flipped a couple of pages until we saw a section about us. The title was 'Two Beautiful Models Meet for the First Time…' There were photos about us having the time of our lives. One picture was when Rima and I were sitting on the movie producer chairs and laughing at each other. I didn't know they were taking pictures of us. Also, there was another picture of me sharing pocky with her. I remembered that. It was after our 6th shoot and we finally had a break.

Leo and Adam kept on giving me the stare. Then both whispered something to each other and smirked. I just ignored the suspicious stares. I knew they were planning something.

"Hey Shiki. Adam and I were just thinking." Leo and Adam exchanged looks.

I raised an eyebrow. "What?"

Oh no here we go. This must be another one of their betting games. I know them well. When these two give the awkward stare, I knew this won't be good.

"Want to bet on it?" Adam grinned.

"Uh… the last time you guys betted something on me, I ended up with my phone in the toilet…" I won't play this game anymore!

Leo whispered something in Adam's ear again. Adam nodded. "We'll bet on a years' worth of pocky if you succeed."

Then again…If pocky is involved then count me in. "I'm listening." I sighed. I am doing this for the pocky…I am ONLY doing this for the pocky!

"Okay, the bet is, you have to ask Rima out on a date." Leo smirks.

My eyes widened. They want me to do WHAT?

"And…"

AND?

"It has to last for a week."

Oh crud…

**Chapter 6 DONE! The chapter is shorter today because, like I said in the last chapter, I am cutting each chapter by one. So instead of the 2 chapters combines in one chapter I usually give you guys, I'm basically cutting it down. Reason? I have an over load of school work. It takes a longer time to type up two chapters. I am really sorry for this! Please bear with it! I will try to type up longer chapters but that won't happen in a while.**

** What is coming up next: Rima and Shiki go on a lunch date!**

** PLEASE REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**


	7. Lunch Date :P

**I'M SO SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE! DX**

**Thank you to BET1998, vkfreako, Code Blue, red-devil-rose2094, and Vamp.98 for reviewing! I love and enjoyed everyone of your reviews! Thanks so much! MWAH! *happy face***

* * *

><p>I walked out of forever 21 and was holding a bag of clothes I just bought. I had about ten dollars left. I decided to go and find my mom for more money. I needed some more when I go to Bath and Body Works.<p>

I walked past Sears, GAP, American Eagle, Starbucks, and Barnes and Nobles to get to the spa place. I found my mom in one of the empty rooms. I am allowed to roam the place because my cousin owns this place. I greeted the ladies there.

"Mom, can I get some more money?" I asked.

Hopefully she doesn't bicker at me for spending almost the whole hundred which happens quite often.

"Uhh…" She said while cucumbers were over her eyes. "Sure honey. The money is in my purse."

She sounded pretty relaxed. I got a hundred dollars out of her wallet. Yay more shopping!

"Thanks mom!" I walked out of the spa.

As I walked out of the spa, there I saw Shiki walk out of Barnes and Nobles. Why do I keep bumping into this guy?

**Shiki POV**

I have to ask out Rima. Then I can dump her after a week. That is what Leo said. It seemed harsh. Rima is too sweet and I don't want to hurt her feelings, but I am doing it for pocky. At the end of the week I will just act really dumb or spoiled and she'll just have to dump me. I like the plan.

Adam said if she rejects me then I will have to do whatever until she says yes. I don't this she will say no though… I really want to win this bet because the pocky will be all mine.

I walked out of Barnes and Nobles. Now all I have to do is find Rima and ask her if she's hungry so I'll buy her lunch. Later I'll attack her with my charms and that is when I'll make my move sounds easy enough.

After the quick planning I looked both ways. Hmmm where should I start first? Maybe she is in forever21. I should go check there first. Then something caught my eye. I turned to my right to find Rima walking out of the spa place. Wow that was easy. It took her a while to notice me. When she did I waved.

She smiled and walked up to me. "Hey Shiki. Are you like stalking me or something?"

I snickered. Yeah right. "Anyways, where are you headed next?" Hopefully she says nowhere because I want to buy her lunch. This was part of the plan into getting her.

"Bath and Body Works…why?"

Dang it…that was when I was stuck, Should I just say never mind and walk away? Then maybe ask if I could tag along. Gosh, this plan is slowly crumbling because of my failure of communicating at the right times. I exhaled. You know what…I am just going to say it.

"I just wanted to ask you if you wanted to come eat with me." Oh my gosh…please say yes…please say yes!

She tilted her head.

"It's okay you don't have to. I mean you seem busy." I turned and started to walk away.

Arg! I am so stupid! I should have just said never mind. I bet Rima already ate or something. Geez nice going moron…

"Uh Shiki…" Rima's soft voice caught my attention. I turned around and she walked up to me. "I'll go with you. I'll go to B&BW (from now on the abbreviation for Bath and Body Works) later." She said with the sweetest smile plastered on her face.

Wow. Her smiles were phenomenal. She could seduce people with that face.

"Alright shall we go then?" I grinned and took her hand. I did that on purpose.

We looked like a real couple. Okay, this is a good way to start. Rima had the softest and tiniest hands ever. Okay, I am being a bit of a creep, but I couldn't help but to glance at what she had on. Rima wore a floral contrast top, stonewashed denim matelot shorts, and metallic bow sandals. That was hot.

**Rima's POV**

I didn't know if I was thinking it but Shiki is checking me out. His gaze swept over me. I shivered. Shiki also had a tight grip around my hand and my heart couldn't stop beating. I was enjoying this so far and he is taking me to lunch! This day couldn't get any better!

When we got to the food court, there were a lot of people, and a lot of people mean a lot of staring. Everywhere we walked there were gasps. Well it's no surprise everyone saw two models holding hands. They must have jumped to conclusions. There is nothing wrong with two friends walking in the mall holding…hands… Well…I think I would have thought of it that way if I were them too. I just ignored the staring and stuck to what the true story was.

The fact that we were holding hands had everyone buzzing. They thought we were going out! Before I know it, there were flashes. The people in the food court were taking pictures on their phones and cameras. This might get a messy after a couple of minutes. After today everyone will know we are going out when we are not! Shiki seemed to ignore it. I guess he doesn't really care what people think.

"So what do you want to eat?" He looked around the food court.

There were many varieties of foods we could order. I looked around too. I wasn't sure what to order. "I don't really know. I'm thinking…of Subway or Italian." I placed a hand on my chin.

"How about Italian then?" Shiki stared at the pizza place at the corner of the food court.

I nodded. As we walked to go order pizza, I noticed Shiki must have forgotten our hands were still tangled together. I guess he's distracted. When we got to the pizza place, the line was long. We waited patiently until it was our turn.

I was just standing in line when I noticed we were in front of a mother and a little girl. The little girl had brown hair and eyes. She was holding her mother's hand. I just thought that was the cutest thing ever.

When the little girl turned around, she screamed. "Oh my gosh it's Rima Touya and Senri Shiki!" Her mousy voice echoed through the whole food court. Then everyone turned to look at us.

Shiki snickered and I lowered my head because I didn't like all the attention we were getting.

"Rima and Shiki when I grow up I want to be just like you!" She hugged my legs.

My heart skipped a beat. I lightly blushed. Oh my gosh she is so cute!

The little girl's mother laughed. "Sorry Rima, Shiki, she's your biggest fan. Molly is always ripping pictures out of the magazines of you two and hanging them on the wall."

I smiled. I bent down to get to Molly's height her brown eyes staring into mine. I couldn't help it. I just had to pick her up. She's too cute! Her mother didn't mind it one bit. I think she was happy because Molly was actually meeting her biggest fans, us!

Shiki grinned at her. I literally got goose bumps seeing that smile. Ohhh myyyy goshhhh…

"How old are you Molly?" Shiki asked.

"I'm ummm…" She counted on her finger. "Three!" Molly held up four fingers instead. I giggled. She is so adorable!

Her mother laughed as well. "Well, are you two going out?" She just noticed our hands still being held together.

Shiki and I exchanged looks. "Uh no, we aren't dating, just eating out." I nervously laughed.

"Are you sure?" She glanced at our hands.

I lightly nudged at Shiki's hand. He let go. "I'm sure we aren't ma'am."

"Aw that's a shame. You two would make a really cute couple."

I wiggled my thumbs. What…?

I let Molly down and she had to leave. Suddenly, Molly starts to cry. I guess she doesn't want to go. Shiki and I waved her goodbye.

After we got our food, it was surprisingly easy to find a seat. I started to break the crust from the pizza. That was when the conversation started.

"So Rima…" Shiki glanced at his food and to me.

I took a bite out of the pizza. "Hmmm?"

"What do you plan on doing after high school?" he asked taking a bite out of the pineapple pizza.

"Of Course College." I smiled. A modeling school would be nice!

Shiki nodded. I gave his pizza a funny stare. Gross, Pineapple and peperoni pizza? That's nasty.

"What?" He looked up noticing I was staring at his food.

I blinked twice. "You really like that kind of pizza?" I pointed.

He took his time swallowing and then said, it's the freaking best pizza ever. You don't like it?"

"I hate it."

He grinned. "Hater."

I rolled my eyes. I would prefer a supreme pizza. What is not to love about a combination of vegetables and meat?

Shiki then gave my pizza the stare. "Ewww olives."

I knew better then to talk while my mouth was full so I got an olive and threw it at his plate.

"Mmmph!" He jumped while his mouth was full. I just laughed.

He was so cute and funny. I once in a while had visions of us going out. He would hold my hand and hug me. I kept on wondering what would happen if the whole school saw us together. I would get many girls jealous. I, sometimes, would want to get over Shiki. I have grown to like him, and that's a problem.

Shiki was looking at my plate again. "Rima, you don't like crust?"

I shook my head. "It's plain."

"Wow. We sure do like and dislike different things." He chuckled.

I giggled. "I also don't like watermelons."

Shiki's eyebrows arched. "How can you not like watermelon?"

"It tastes like water and sometimes when I eat it, my throat gets all itchy."

"Allergic?"

I shook my head in disagreement. I'm not sure if I'm allergic because sometimes it doesn't act up. I also have problems drinking milk. When I drink it I get all sorts of stomach aches. It is strange how all of the houses in the neighborhood have milk in their fridge and our house, I bet, is the only one on the block that doesn't. My mom hates it. I agree with her because the drink gives me a fishy after taste.

"Well it might—"He got cut off from the vibration in his pocket. "Sorry, I'm going to take this text."

I let him text. I wonder who it was when suddenly my phone rang. I picked it up and it was Yuki.

"Hello?"

"RIMAAAAA!"

I giggled. "What's up Yuki?"

"Are you and Shiki dating?" She yelled through the phone.

I lightly whispered in the phone. "What are you talking about?" I glanced over at Shiki who was making faces at his phone.

"There are pictures of you two holding hands!" She was jumping in the background. I could hear the glitch noises.

I didn't say anything.

"Well is it true? I thought you were not interested in athletic guys but Shiki is really sweet so you guys will do just fine!" I could tell Yuki was smiling by the way her voice increased.

I was still silent. I looked over at Shiki and he was done texting. He put his phone away and looked at me.

"Uhhh I have to go so bye." I whispered quickly through the phone.

"Wha—"

I ended the call.

After that, I received about 8 unread messages. I had the best feeling it was about the pictures of me and Shiki. I simply ignored them all.

"Uhhh sorry. My friend called me…" I wiggled my thumb.

He sighed. "It's fine. At least you don't have an ex who keeps texting you."

He has an ex?" "Ex…?"

"Yeah we broke up about six months ago."

I knew I shouldn't ask too much questions but I was curious. "Why?"

"She was to demanding and now she is back and bothering me because she thinks I am going out with you." He snickered.

"Yeah my friend was thinking the same thing too."

That was when he actually gazed in to my eyes. My heart skipped a beat. Oh my goodness. He is so CUTE!

I started to sound like one of those obsessed fan girls. That was dumb because I don't like fan girls. Oh crap, am I becoming one of those girls? Q A Q

That was when Shiki asked," Do you want to?"

I gave him a confusing look.

"Like…" He scratched his chest nut hair. "…go out?"

I was speechless but in my head I was thinking YES YES YESSSS!

I can't reject him. A guy I actually like is asking me out. Even though he's a jock I am going to break all the rules!

Shiki was still looking at me curiously. Then I nodded. He gave me the biggest smile ever.

Now…we are officially boyfriend and girlfriend.

**I'M REALLY SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE! My computer crashed and I had to get it fixed and they had to refresh everything so all of my stories in my document got erased! I had to start everything over including this chapter, but I'm glad you guys stuck around even though I didn't upload in so long Thank you!**

**What's coming up next: It's official and everyone knows, even Rima's mom! O.o**

**PLEASE REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**


	8. It's Official

**Shiki's POV**

I can't believe she said yes! That's great news for me because after a week Adam and Leo owe me a years' worth of pocky. I kept on thinking it's only for a week. Then I can just do whatever I want after.

Then again, I was a little scared she might say no but who would say no to me? Oh well, now I have a model girlfriend.

**Rima's POV**

After lunch, that was when everyone knew Shiki texted his friends about it and we both changed our status to _In a Relationship_. I loved those three words. I felt invincible! HAHAHA

The whole relationship thing was a shocker to everyone. I was getting texts messages, calls, and even people in the mall who admired us congratulate us. I just thought we were the ideal couple.

I like Shiki and he liked me too. I know this one will hopefully last. In the past I've had jerk boyfriends and all of them were jocks. I know I said I wouldn't go out with one, but I seem to fail at keeping my promise. I don't care anymore. I am dating Senri Shiki! That is all that matters.

We went to B&BW then to any other store. I had so much fun with him. There was this one time we were in Hollister and he wanted to dress me up in boy clothes. I rolled my eyes. I told him if he wanted to dress me up, then I'll have to dress him up first. Of course, that wasn't going to happen. We were laughing, messing around, and sometimes flirting.

I thought about this for a while. Should I tell my mom about this or not tell her and let her find out on her own? What will she say? Is she going to tell Jessica and both of them stalk us on our first date?

I shoved those questions away. I can tell my mom anything and she'll just jump around about it. That happened once with one of my ex's. It was my first boyfriend and he was a baseball player.

One time she invited him over and showed all of my baby pictures. You guys might not think that's embarrassing until she said 'Rima has the cutest baby butt ever!' I was so embarrassed. My ex was okay with it and thought it was funny which he should be!

Shiki and I took a seat on one of the benches where less people were around.

"Ah." Shiki stretched his legs out. ", So much walking."

True. We were walking everywhere in this mall. It was a relief to sit. My legs just fell asleep on me and I don't want to stand up.

Shiki got out his phone and checked the time. "Its 1pm. Oh…I have to go meet some friends at the Highlands."

When I heard the news, my mood immediately deflated. I wanted to spend more time with him, but I couldn't force him to stay so I said," Alright." I didn't want him to go.

"I'll see you tomorrow then?" He stood up.

I nodded. We exchanged hugs and he walked away. I sat back down. I miss Shiki already. I MISS HIM! I MISS HIM! I MISS HIM!

Suddenly, my mom came walking towards me. "RIMAAA!"

Whoa, she seems excited. "What mom?"

"HONEY ARE YOU DATING SHIKI?" She was squealing like a little girl. My mom gave me big hug. "About time, I was wondering when you'll ever get another boyfriend. I was getting worried."

I stopped her. "Wait mom…how did you know about that?"

She gave me a smile. "Rima, rumors spread like a raid of buffalos."

"Buffalos?" I mocked her.

"Well I was on my phone and there were pictures of you two holding hands."

My mouth hung open. Everyone knows now. Well shouldn't be much of a surprise because I knew this would happen eventually.

We got home and I just locked myself in my room. I hugged my purple fuzzy pillow. I was happy but worried. I wonder what Yori, Ruka, and Yuki will say. I wonder if Yuki will get furious over me hanging up on her. I decided to call her and tell her sorry but before any of that, I got to take care of Marsh!

**Shiki's POV**

Adam drove us to the Highlands where I met up with Kain, Aido, and Kaname. Adam and Leo stayed too. We were planning on seeing the move of The Hangover 3. Adam and Leo were jealous because I was dating Rima.

"Congratulations Shiki. You got yourself a girlfriend." Kaname smirked.

Aido and Kain seemed happy about it too. I knew I shouldn't be doing this. I'm not that kind of a guy. The truth is, I really like Rima as a friend. It's not me going around and asking girls out. Basically the girls come up to me.

Rima must have liked me for saying yes. Well I could see it in her eyes. She blushed when I'm not looking. Rima is the sweetest girl ever and sometimes I think to myself, what have I gotten myself into? I am doing this for the pocky anyway...

I haven't told Kaname, Aido, Kain, or Ichijo yet. I think I'll keep this bet on a low down. If I told them, I know for sure they will disagree on what I was doing.

"Hey where's Ichijo?" I asked noticing my childhood friend wasn't here to bother me about the whole relationship thing.

Kain gritted his teeth. "He couldn't make it. Ichijo was busy with some stuff."

"Well let's go watch a movie." Aido looked the cinema.

We all walked in to see the movie. I knew at the end of the week, everything will work out one way or another. I just have this feeling it's going to turn out to be a complete disaster hopefully not because I have a years' worth of pocky ahead of me.

**Sorry for the short chapter! I promise the next will be even longer. C:**

** Oh and one more thing! This goes to ****Vamp.98****. I decided to leave Zero out of this story because I don't think he'll be in much use. It's better for me to have the fewest characters in this story as possible or I'll have to worry about making sure everyone gets a chance to participate in the story with so much characters. Hopefully that helped **

** What's coming up next: Rima and Shiki have a doggy date!**

** PLEASE REVIEW REVIEW REIVEW!**


	9. Doggy date!

**SORRY GUYS! I was in such a hurry to upload chapter 7 that I forgot to thank my reviewers! THANK YOU SO MUCH TO ****vkfreako****, ****xXDeathIsAPromiseXx****, ****red-devil-rose2094****, and ****Uncharted728**** FOR REVIEWING! Thank you to the reviewers ****RimaTouya621**** and ****red-devil-rose2094**** for reviewing chapter 8! MUCH LOVE TO YOU GUYS! XD**

* * *

><p>Shiki and I walked hand and hand for first period. I was in my cheerleading outfit and he was in his basketball uniform. It was crazy that morning. Students constantly walked up to us. All of the girls that liked Shiki were mean mugging me. I just rolled my eyes because I could care less on what people think. Those girls are just jealous I'm dating everyone's dream guy.<p>

When we entered the gym, everyone ran up to us. We were being mobbed. The students were throwing questions at us and congratulations in our faces. I felt very uneasy at the moment. I didn't like the fact that at least 50 people were around me.

Shiki knew me well enough that I didn't like crowds like this. He wrapped his arm around my waist and slowly moved out of the crowd. I tried not to smile but I just couldn't hold it in. I felt vulnerable at the moment. As long as Shiki is close to me, I'm perfectly well protected.

When the crowd dispersed, we had to go our separate directions. His team was on the opposite side of the gym. My team walked up to me. Cassidy, one of my cheer leaders said with her Australian accent," I see you've got dates for Senri Shiki."

Cassidy is one of my best friends and also somewhat ghetto. She has one of the prettiest curly blonde hair that goes to her shoulders. Cassidy has been there ever since the time Erik cheated on me. She cheered me up and even talked about her other five ex's that cheated on her as well. Cassidy even insisted beating the crap out of him. Of course I said no, but then made me laugh afterwards. I still wonder how she has five ex's that cheated on her. I mean, who would cheat on her? Cassidy is drop dead gorgeous. I'll admit, she's even prettier than me…

I gave Cassidy a big hug. "Yes I do."

"Rima, he is sexy and you are gorgeous so that's a one of a kind couple." I just wanted to drag her to a quiet room and just tell her about Shiki, but I knew I couldn't. I had a team to train.

I smiled. "Thanks Cassy!"

The whole cheerleading squad was happy for me except for Amanda who was elsewhere again. She was probably flirting with the football players. Amanda also gets on Cassidy's nerves. Cassidy even asked me once if she could chunk Amanda across the room but I said that wasn't necessary, but I knew she could knock her out in one blow.

I see Cassidy as my assistant captain. I always leave her in charge when I'm gone and Amanda seems to fear Cassidy more than me. Amanda knows better than to argue with her.

"Rima!" I heard a voice yell behind me.

The whole team turned around to see Ichijo. "ICHIJO!" The girls, except for Cassidy, tackled Ichijo on the floor.

"Arg!" Ichijo cried in pain when he landed on the ground.

Cassidy and I stood in front of the helpless blonde with our hands on our hips.

"Wow what a player." Cassy laughed.

When everyone let Ichijo take a breath, he asked if I could talk to him. I nodded.

"Oh Cassidy do you mind…?" I asked twitching my thumbs.

"Girl, go on ahead. I'll take care of the rest." She shooed me away.

I was walking with Ichijo towards the football team's area. Then suddenly, Ichijo grabbed both of my shoulders and said," Rima I heard your dating Shiki! I couldn't hold him my excitement!"

Was that it? Well, I guess I'm glad to hear that from him. As we talked, Aido and Kain walked over. I waved at the two.

"Yo Rima." Kain greeted.

Aido snickered. "I see the lucky girl who's dating my best friend! Make sure to take care of him because he can't even take care of himself."

"Not true idiot." It was Shiki! He placed his arm on Aido's shoulder. Everyone laughed.

Then Ichijo said," Shiki what are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be in the B gym?"

The basketball team was always borrowing the B gym when they practice. I wonder what he's doing here.

"I'm here with Kain and Aido to get some towels and mats…Oh Ichijo this is Rima if you didn't know." Shiki introduced me to Ichijo who I already know.

My eyebrows raised and Ichijo's mouth drops. "Shiki, some idiot you are, Rima and I have known one another since forever. Where have you been?" Ichijo said dumbfounded.

"Oh really? I didn't know that…sheesh."

As we talked, Cassidy walked up to us. "Rima, do you know where Amanda is?" Then she looked at Shiki, Aido, and Kain. "Oh hey guys."

"Hey evil Cassidy." Aido snickered.

She looked at Aido and rolled her eyes. "You're just mad I ripped your coloring book."

"What? That was like in 5th grade!" Aido shot back.

I can see she is good friends with Aido.

"Isn't Amanda supposed to be over where she's always been?" I meant the football area.

"I checked but I couldn't find her."

Shiki then said," She's outside the gym making out with some guy."

Everyone turned to him with questioning looks. "How do you know that?" Kain asked.

"I was walking by them on the way here. It's not like I was spying or anything."

I sighed. "I'll handle it."

"No Rima," Cassidy stops me," I got this. I want to teach this doll a lesson."

Shit's about to go down. Cassidy walks away and I gulped along with everyone else.

"Uh-oh someone is going to get their ass whooped." Kain chuckles.

Aido scratched his head. "Do those two not like each other or…?"

"Cassy hates Amanda, but with passion." I rolled my eyes.

", Passion?"

"It's complicated."

Then at that second, Amanda busts into the gym and yelled," Don't be a freakin' bitch. I was just talking to Mike!"

"Talking…? More like doing some mouth to mouth action." Cassidy snapped.

Ichijo smirked. "Mike's busted…"

Ichijo was captain of the football team, so he's allowed to punish any player.

"Well we better go. Let's go Kain and Aido." Shiki waved us goodbye.

We said our farewells and they walked away, and again, I was depressed.

I got home from school. Mom finally picked me up early this time. I got Marsh on a leash and decided to take him for a walk. While we were walking I kept thinking about Shiki. Today he gave me his number so now we can finally text. I really wanted him to text me but I'll play hard. I'll wait until his texts me.

After about thirty minutes of walking, we headed back to my house. My front yard was surrounded by palm trees, which shaded my whole yard and sat on the cool lawn. I got a tennis ball and started throwing the ball so Marshy can get some playtime. As I threw the ball a couple more times, my phone vibrated. I had a feeling it was Yuki or Yori because those two always text me around this time, but when I checked the ID, I noticed it was SHIKI! I immediately flipped open my phone.

**Shiki: **Hey Rima!

**Rima: **Herro LOVE.! Whatchu doing?

**Shiki: **I'm watching you...

Okay now that's just creepy. I looked around the area but he was nowhere.

**Rima: **You are such a creeper!

**Shiki: **:D HAHA you wish. I'm actually are Ichijo's house.

He's at Ichijo's house? I looked up and saw him sitting on one of the benches in the front yard of his house. A smile lit on my face. OH MY GOSH HE'S HERE HE'S HERE HE'S HERE! I waved him over. He wore whiskered slim jeans, a 'Destroyed Retro' tee under a hooded denim jacket, and casual flip flops.

I was still throwing the ball back and forth to Marsh when he suddenly stopped and stared intently at Shiki.

," You have a dog?" Shiki looked Marshy in the eyes.

"Yeah, his name is Marsh." I petted his silky, soft fur.

Shiki stopped staring at the dog then to me. "Why is he staring at me?"

"He does that when someone new comes over. Marsh means mugs you to see if you're a threat."

Shiki's eyes widen. "What if he sees me as a threat?"

," Then he'll bark and growl. If not, then he just starts acting his usual self."

Marsh is a very clever dog. There has only been one time when he'd growl at a guest but other than that, all of the people we had over were okay.

As Shiki waited, Marsh suddenly started wagging his tail and acting his usual self. "You're safe." I said and started to throw the ball again.

Shiki went to sit next to me. Once in a while Marsh would sit on my lap and try to make Shiki jealous, but what Shiki did was hug me and say 'She is mine.' which made me laugh.

"What were you doing at Ichijo's house?" I wondered.

He looked at me for the sudden question. "We were doing a project for English class. I took a break and that was when I saw you."

"Where's Ichijo?"

He rests his head on my shoulder. "Inside doing who knows what."

I suddenly had the sudden urge to ask him where he lived but that would be kind of creepy. I decided to ask him anyway.

"Where do you live Shiki? Do you live somewhere around here?"

"No not around here. I live in the Oak wood neighborhood about ten or twenty minutes away from here depending on the rush hours."

Oak wood neighborhood was a quiet nice and older neighborhood compared to ours. The houses there are a little bit bigger than the one I live in now but older.

Marsh was still retrieving the ball to me when he noticed Shiki's head on my shoulder. Marshy walked up behind us and nudged Shiki's head away and placed his chin on me.

"What a selfish dog." Shiki smirked.

My dog licked Shiki's face to show affection. Then Shiki pretended to push him away which caused Marsh to tackle him to the ground. Marsh is a pretty heavy dog. And before o knew it, the two were wrestling.

This was too funny. I got out my phone and decided to take a picture of this priceless moment. I loved it! I changed my wall picture to that picture, so I can always treasure the memories the two were sharing.

After all of that wrestling, it was Shiki's turn to throw the ball. As we sat there watching Marsh fetch the tennis ball, I noticed small grasses stuck to his hair when he was attacked my Marsh and fell to the ground. "Shiki, there is something in your hair." I got on my knees to pick out the grass when I noticed our faces were just a few inches away from one another.

That was when our eyes met. His beautiful ocean blue eyes stared right into mine. My heart skipped a beat. OHH MYYY GOSHHHH! What should I do? I can't take my eyes off of him!

As we stared at one another, I felt his arm slowly wrap around my waist and my arms, moving on its own, hugged his neck. He slowly moved closer to me when suddenly, our lips touched. I closed my eyes and treasured this moment as much as possible but before I knew it, it was over. His warm lips slowly lifted from mine and I couldn't help but turn red like a tomato.

I wished the kiss would last longer. I wished he would hug me once more so I could stare into his dreamy blue eyes once again. I wish he could caress his lips onto mine again and longer. I wish he would but I don't want to ask because he might think I'm demanding. That is the last thing I want him to think of me.

I let go of my arms around his neck but he didn't release his arms from my waist. All Shiki did was smile at me. Then we noticed something, Marsh was staring at us about three feet away from us. He was just sitting there…observing. Poor pup. He doesn't understand human movements.

Shiki whistled him over. Marsh dropped the ball beside him and looked Shiki directly in the face. Then Marsh's moist nose touched Shiki's nose. THAT WAS THE CUTEST THING EVER.

"Awww he was trying to give you a kiss." I lightly giggled.

Shiki chuckles. "He's so damn cute." I agreed with him.

As we played with Marsh some more, we suddenly heard a familiar voice.

"Shiki you're taking a freeing long break!" It was Ichijo standing on his porch.

When Marsh heard the familiar voice, he ran across the street and tackled Ichijo to the ground. "Owww… oh hey Marsh."

Shiki and I couldn't help but laugh. Marsh knows Ichijo well. I think the two get along because they have the same sweet personalities. Ichijo joined us on my yard.

"Well, it looks like you two are having fun." Ichijo grins.

Shiki nodded. , "Tons of it."

Later that day, Shiki and Ichijo had to go back and finish their project. I was, at the same time, depressed and quite glad. It was our first time bonding this much with him since the day of the photo-shoot. I was going to miss him but I knew there will be more exciting things ahead tomorrow.

**Shiki's love status for Rima:**

**0 1 2 [3] 4 5 6 7 8 9 10 **

**Rima's love status for Shiki:**

**0 1 2 3 4 5 [6] 7 8 9 10**

**YAY CHAPTER NINE DONE! I apologize for the late update! DX School work it killing me and I was busy getting my new IB schedule done! Yep…IB. I will have absolutely no social life next school year. Heuheuheu…WISH ME LUCK!**

**What is coming up next: Rima gets JUMPED?**

**PLEASE REVIEW REVIEW REIVEW! C:**


	10. Getting jumped

**I would love to thank ****Vamp.98****, ****anon****, ****red-devil-rose2094****, ****Kei****, ****AnimeGirlWithABigHeart****, ****RimaTouya621****, and ****Koshimaru**** FOR REVIEWING! I LOVE YOU GUYS! HUGS AND KISSES!**

**Also, this is for ****RimaTouya621****. I'm so glad I inspired you! I will absolutely read your story! Thanks so much for the support! :DD**

* * *

><p>I was headed to my Calculus class. Everyone still kept on asking me if it was true that I was dating Shiki. Of course it was true and I said it proudly too. I still got threat stares and mean text messages from, what I believe are, jealous girls, but I got rid of them. I talked to Cassidy and Ruka about this and Cassidy just said 'Threaten those bitches back and if they keep on doing it, I'll just track them down and chunk them across the room for you.' I laughed. I love Cassidy.<p>

We get ten minutes of passing period at my school, Summit High. Our school is huge and they want the freshmen to get used to the long endless hallways. I know this school from the inside out. Well of course because I have been here for three years.

I was about there to my classroom when someone grabbed my hand. I looked to see who it was to find to find Shiki sweetly smiling at me. He's so cute! Today, in the morning, he volunteered to carry my binder. I LOVE IT!

"Where are you headed?" He swayed our hands back and forth.

"Calculus class,"

He scrunched his face. "Math…gross."

I giggled. I love Calculus! The only subject I despise is Physics.

We were almost to my class and I could feel the evil stares from the girls, especially Amanda's. She was outside my calculus class talking to Emily, one of the girls in my class. Emily was Amanda's friends so that meant she doesn't like me either.

Suddenly, Shiki pulled me into one of the empty classrooms.

"Shiki, this isn't my class." I was confused on why he just dragged me in an empty room.

Then there was silence. "I know. I just wanted to ask you a question."

"What is it?" I raised my eyebrows.

He took a deep breath. "Do you want to go to the amusement park on Thursday with me?"

Thursday we didn't have school because it was a student holiday, and Friday was a teachers work day. Of course I would go! This is going to be our first date together.

I happily nodded.

"Great because I just got my license," He dug his hand into his right front pocket and took out his car keys.

I narrowed my eyes. "Wait you are 17 and you just got your license?"

Shiki blushed lightly. "Well I just finished getting my permit a week ago and I could have gotten my license earlier but I kept on rescheduling my appointment and failing my tests."

I tried not to laugh. I already have my permit since last year but it's just my parents don't want to me drive yet so they wanted to wait until I am a senior to get my license. (They think I might sneak out of the house…)

"It's not funny!" Shiki rolled his eyes.

I got myself together. "Well I should be getting to class. Shiki, you should get going too. We only have four more minutes before the tardy bell rings."

"I don't care if I'm late. I have Physics next and I know Mr. Allen wouldn't count his best student tardy. Anyways, Mr. Allen and I are tight!" He grinned.

I shrugged. He escorted me out and we exchanged another kiss (on the lip XD). When he left, I was about to enter the classroom when I noticed something blocking the entrance.

"Excuse me." I tried to break through but Emily and Amanda wouldn't budge.

Amanda gave me a smudge smile. "So Rima, I heard you are dating Shiki."

I knew where this was going. Amanda will try to harass me about Shiki dating me and bitch about how much she deserves him more than I do. What I will be doing the whole time she talks is roll my eyes and yawn. Anyways, Shiki doesn't even like Amanda.

"Yeah so what?" I gave the two girls my 'whatever' look.

That was when Emily jumped in. "You need to stay away from him! Shiki has so much class and all you have is…that."

I think she was referring to all of me. I don't even want to start anything. It's hard to get along with girls like Amanda because she just hates people for no reason. I never did anything to her. I guess she's jealous because I have fame, the thing she wanted all along. I mean if she wanted to be a model, then she can but I don't think her short and stubby figure would be cut out for the modeling world. She's only 5 foot 1.

I was wasting my time. I was hoping someone would save me from these idiots so I could get into class. I wiggled my fingers impatiently until someone behind me said," Hey Rima, are these girls bothering you?"

I turned around to see Calvin and Yori. Yori and Calvin are in the same class as I am. Calvin is the buff and strong football player who gets all the girls drooling over him. He has the cutest dimples ever! He is more of the protective types when it comes to people he cares about. Calvin is one of the few jocks I am actually friends with.

Emily and Amanda stiffen up. I could see the two girls were fixing their hair. "H-hi Calvin…"

"No, they were just letting me in," I leered at Emily and Amanda," Right girls?"

Amanda angrily gritted her teeth. "Yeah…we were just letting her in…" I knew she was going to kill someone saying that.

When they finally let me in, I sat at my usual seat next to Yori and in front of Calvin who sat behind us.

"Rima," Yori said nervously. "Are Emily and Amanda bothering you?"

I smiled. "Don't worry about it. It's just them."

Calvin shook his head in disagreement. "I don't think so Rima. They seem to dislike you because you're dating Shiki."

I sat there speechless. I knew they were right. "It's nothing. I'll be okay."

Calvin nodded but I knew he didn't believe me. I kind of didn't believe myself either. The tardy bell finally rang and everyone took their seats. Emily and Amanda, who sat next to Calvin's table (each table can seat two people. Calvin sits alone.), were glaring at me from behind. I knew because I could feel their eyes burning through me. Gosh…I knew better and ignored them.

**Ruka's POV**

The school day ended and I exited my English class to find Kain waiting at the door. He has been doing this since we met which was like 3 days ago.

I happen to take a liking of him. He's sweet, cute, and really protective of me. Kain and I have been flirting so often that Yuki seemed to notice. Well, she keeps on flirting with Kaname. It happens to Yori too. The thing is, Yori doesn't seem to have a clue that Aido has a thing for her. Yesterday during lunch, Rima and Yuki tried to get her to eat with him but she was too shy to.

Now that Rima has a boyfriend, I could see all of us having one too. I recently noticed I have classes with Shiki. We didn't pay too much attention to one another before, but now after the dating thing, we talk to one another quite often.

Yuki said this yesterday when I was at her house 'Wouldn't it be great for us to date Shiki's best friends and for them to date Rima's best friends?' (She means her and the rest of the VK girls.)

I thought that would be cool and kind of weird, but I don't see why not because we already like each other.

Kain waved," Wow, your class always leaves late."

I rolled my eyes. "Well these guys kept on talking, not my fault."

Today, Kain had after school basketball practice (It's Tuesday) and so does everyone else that plays sports of some sort. He usually walks me out of the school buildings on these days and when he doesn't have practice, Kain usually spends time with me outside and teaches me how to play basketball. I'll admit I'm terrible at sports.

He walked me to the door and I suddenly decided to say this," Hey Kain, I have to go to the bathroom so you can just go to your basketball practice." That was actually an excuse to take a glimpse at my hair.

Kain's eyebrows rose. "Well alright. I'll see you later."

I nodded. When I got into the restroom I checked the mirror. Oh my goodness, my hair was so frizzy. I took out my comb and brushed my hair when suddenly, I heard a group of four laughing girls about to enter this restroom. It sounded like Amanda's squeaky laugh. I immediately ran into one of the stalls and sat on the toilet. I was about to eavesdrop on them. This is so exciting.

When the crowd of girls walked into the restroom, they were all laughing and turning the sinks on. I bet those makeupatics were here for their facials not their bladders. I giggled. Every one of them to always look anorexic to me.

A girl with a high pitch voice said," So we're going to jump Rima?"

Amanda snickered. "Yes. That bitch is going to pay for even touching Shiki. Anyways, he's too cute for her."

At that moment, I pretended to puke. Rima is ten times prettier than those posers.

"Rima is headed to the storage room in the 100 hall. When we get there, just stay cool until I say so." Amanda was in the cheerleading team so she would know what Rima's doing.

I have to warn Rima. I got out my phone and tried to text her. Oh crap no bars. I waited patiently for the group to leave. When they did, I ran out of the stall and checked in the hall way to make sure they were out of site. I have to hurry and tell her. This is bad. Rima will get jumped by 4 ugly girls! I thought on what to do. The 100 hall is pretty far from here. It's on the other side of the school and it'll take about 5 minutes to get there. How am I going to warn her if Amanda and the others took the fastest way? I can run to the 100 hallway but I have on heels. Not such a great idea.

As I was thinking, I saw Cassidy walking down the hall. BINGO. She was in her cheerleading uniform walking angrily. I wonder what's up…

I ran up to Cassy. "Cassidy!"

"Oh hey Ruka." Oh my gosh…I just love her accent.

"Where is Rima?" I asked to make sure if she is really headed to the storage room.

"She's headed to the storage room." Crap, she is headed to the storage room. "Anyway, have you seen Amanda? She's taking like a 20 minute restroom break."

"That is what I need to tell you! Amanda and her trio are planning on jumping her."

Cassidy's eyes widened. "That bitch!"

"They're headed there right now."

Together, we started to run to the 100 hallway. Then that was when we bumped into Yuki and Yori.

"Hi guys." Yuki sweetly smiled. There was no time to explain but we did anyway. Yuki was surprised and Yori and Yuki insisted on coming with us.

**Rima's POV**

Why does the storage room have to be all the way out here? My legs were all numb from all the walking. I was getting yoga mats to demonstrate a proper back flip. Cassidy was taking charge over the class. I can always trust her. She is the only one who can actually scare the life out of Amanda so I'm glad I have her. I think I should be more defiant. I can't even get Amanda to listen to me.

I got about 5 yoga mats. I wished I brought a couple of helpers. I didn't know they were so heavy. As I was about to lock the storage room door, I spotted Amanda and a couple of her friends. I wonder if Cassidy knew I needed help and sent a few helpers but then I suddenly realized that Amanda wouldn't help me and I don't recognize those girls from the cheerleading squad. I gulped.

"Hey Rima." Amanda smirked.

I narrowed my eyes." Amanda what are you doing here?"

She looked at the yoga mats in my arms. "I was just her to help you carry those."

That was such a lie. "Then what are your friends doing here? They aren't even supposed to her in the school building at this hour."

"We wanted to teach you a lesson. It's for even putting a hand on Shiki." One of the girls grinned.

I stand my ground, but the girls surrounded me.

"You're a freaking slut. Just because you're a model doesn't mean you can get any guy you put your dirty hands on." Amanda growled.

I closed my eyes in annoyance. "For your information, he was the one who asked me out first, so don't make up crap like that before knowing the real facts."

"We'll leave you alone if you break up with Shiki." One of the other girls said.

I smirked. "Like that's going to happen."

"Why you-"

"Well…well…well…what do we have here? I see four ugly makeup whores ready to start some trouble. Why don't you let me join in…?" It was Cassidy! Ruka, Yuki, and Yori appeared around the corner.

Yuki glared at the girls. "If you want to fight, we'll do it right her right now."

Yuki has much more confidence than me. Yori also knows martial arts and she's a black belt. Ruka says she carries pepper spray around so I guess that counts.

Amanda gulped. Amanda knows well that Cassidy can break her like a tooth pick. Amanda isn't even worthy of an opponent.

"What are you talking about fighting?" She tried to pretend she didn't know a thing.

Cassidy rolled her eyes. "If you don't have anything else better to say, then you better get your ass in the gym and your friends out the door."

Amanda and her makeup whore friends walked away.

I could finally sigh in relief. I' so glad they came to my aid because I almost got jumped.

**Shiki's Love status for Rima:**

**0 1 2 3 4 [5] 6 7 8 9 10**

**Rima's love status for Shiki:**

**0 1 2 3 4 5 [6] 7 8 9 10**

**OH MY BOB! I'M DONE! Sorry for the late update guys! DX I hope you guys enjoyed the story! Today is my half say! I don't get to go to school until 12 (freshmen are taking the STARS)! TAKS is finally over for us though (well for the sophomores anyway)! YESSS! I wish you guys the best!**

**What is coming up next: Everyone goes to hang out at Rima's house and eats her mom's famous Quad S's!**

**PLEASE REVIEW REIVEW REIVEW!**


	11. Hangout

Tuesday was the past and it was finally Wednesday. Everyone is excited about the holiday. I am excited too because I have a date with Shiki tomorrow. Shiki has changed tremendously over the few days we have been dating. He is actually stepping up to the game and is acting like a real romantic couple. We cuddle way more than we did before and he has been very gentle with me.

My first period was okay. Amanda did her usual business flirting with the football players and I was talking to Ichijo, Kain, Aido, and Shiki again. I have always had second thought on whether I am fit for captain. I mean I can't even control one member of the team, but I'm not stepping down from any plate because that is just what Amanda wants me to do.

She has been holding the grudge against me ever since I beat her in the election on becoming the cheerleading captain. It's not my fault I was better than her at the double flips and kicks. She can barely do a proper split. I have gotten this team to the state championships twice so I wouldn't dare quitting now.

Today after school, we were planning a hangout at my house. The original plan was supposed to be held at Ichijo's home but because of remodeling being done there, we decided to do it at my house. I told my mom about the hangout and she was excited about it. My mom knew everyone that was about to come over except for Kain, Aido, and Kaname. We were carpooling in two different vehicles. One of the cars was Shiki's. He has a Mercedes Benz that could fit 5 people, and the people that were going to be in it were Kain, Ruka, Shiki, and me. Yuki, Yori, and Aido were going in Ichijo's Range Rover. It was normal to see all these fancy cars in the parking lot of our school. It was quite obvious we lived in the 'rich' area of town.

Kaname was going to meet us at my house. I warned my mom we were coming. When we arrived, Kaname was already there. He was parked out on the curb of my house. Ichijo went to park his car at his home which was right across the street from my home and they walked over.

We got out of the car and greeted Kaname.

Kaname whistled. "Nice house Rima."

"Thanks." I smiled.

I got my keys out of my nag and unlocked the wooden French door. "Mom, I'm home!" My voice echoed through the mansion.

"I'm in the kitchen." She yelled.

I smelled something sweet and familiar. It was Quad S's my mom's famous spaghetti.

"I smell food!" Yuki skipped to the kitchen.

Mom greeted Yuki and the others. Others were mingling on the sofa while Yuki, Ruka, and Kain were insisting on helping my mom. I went up to my room to change out into my shorts and a white T-shirt. When I walked down stairs Shiki asked," Rima where is Marsh?"

I pointed to the two door glass door in the back. "He's in the backyard."

"Can we bring him in?"

I wasn't sure if I should. Marsh gets really hyper when there is company, and he gets even crazier when Ichijo is here.

"Sure but you should probably hide him." I pointed to Ichijo.

Ichijo grinned. "I'll survive."

My mom allows Marsh in the house. "You have a dog? What kind?" Kain asked looking outside the twin glass doors.

"I have a golden retriever and he's three years old." I was headed to the backyard door and saw Marsh in his dog house.

Shiki walked with me to the door. I opened the doors and Shiki whistled. That was when the retriever came charging at us. I walked to the kitchen to see if my mom needed any help and left Shiki with Marsh.

"Uhhh… why is he staring at us?" Kaname asked.

"He judges you to see if you're a threat." My mom said from the kitchen.

Aido gulped. "Hopefully we aren't"

I walked up to Marsh and snapped my fingers. "He won't bite." I smirked then walked back to the kitchen. I could already hear Marsh tackling the guys. He must be happy to see so many visitors. I decided to feed him some vegetables especially salted and peppered cooked green beans. I got a couple and walked to Marsh where he was sitting on the couch next to Kaname.

"Is that green beans?" Aido looked over my shoulder. I nodded.

"Gross…" All of the guys muttered.

Yori, who was sitting on the couch reading the new issue of 'people magazine' said," How can you guys hate green beans?"

"I hate vegetables except for potatoes." Aido took a seat next to Yori.

"Did you know tomatoes are fruits?" Ichijo said while playing with his PSP.

Shiki, Aido, and Kain stared at the blonde gamer. "Don't start that conversation again."

"But it's true!" Ichijo pouted.

"Hey eggheads come and get your plate!" Yuki came around the corner carrying her plate of spaghetti.

Kaname stood up from the couch. "What are we eating?"

"Quad S's." Ruka also carried her plate out and sat next to Yuki on the couch.

I rolled my eyes. "It's basically my mom's top secret recipe and she doesn't even bother to tell me about it."

Everyone went into the kitchen and got a plate. "OH MY GOSH! Thish ish sho good!" Aido said with a mouth full.

I was enjoying mine while Marsh was sleeping soundly next to me. He knew better then to ask/beg for food from us. Shiki was sitting on the opposite side of me with Ichijo.

My mom stood behind the couch with one arm on Shiki's shoulder. "So, how are you enjoying it?"

Shiki got up from his seat and wrapped one arm around her shoulder. "So are you going to tell me the recipe one day?"

"In ten years if you are still with my baby girl, then maybe." She grinned.

Everyone laughed. There was something I was looking forward to. If I'm still with Shiki in the next ten years I can know the recipe!

**I'm sorry for the short chapter! The next one will be three times as long! I guarantee it.**

**Shiki's love for Rima:**

**1 2 3 4 5 [6] 7 8 9 10**

**Rima's love for Shiki:**

**1 2 3 4 5 6 [7] 8 9 10**

**I have an A.P. world History test on Thursday and I know for sure I'm going to fail because I took the practice test for it and I got 47/70 questions right. My teacher said that was okay and it will guarantee me a '2'. NOOOO! I need a three so I'm going to work hard on the DBQ's! Please wish me LUCK! DX**

**What's happening next: Rima and Shiki get a little held back from going on their date because Shiki has to Babysit. But who?**

**PLEASE REVIEW REVIEW RIEVEW! C:**


	12. Babysit

_I want to THANK __**red-devil-rose2094**__, __**ThePersonFromYourNightmares**__, and __**XxXShikiandRimaXxX **__for reviewing chapter 10! Sorry I was in such a hurry (again) and forgot to thank my reviewers_

_And lastly, I would LOVE to thank __**XxXShikiandRimaXxX**__, __**RimaTouya621**__, __**xXDeathIsAPromiseXx,**__ and __**red-devil-rose2094**__ for reviewing chapter 11! You guys gave me so much support! Loves and Kisses to you all! C:_

* * *

><p><strong>Shiki's POV<strong>

I got ready for the date today. I was to pick Rima up at her house at 11:00 a.m. and take her to the amusement park (it was 10:30 a.m.). This was also going to be our first date. I was excited because we were planning on spending the whole day with each other. I put on a striped knit top over a distressed Chambray shirt, a woven self-bow tie, readers, Bahama 2-eye boat shoes, and slim fit jeans. I looked like one of those cute geek dudes. I checked myself out in the mirror one last time and then headed down the grand wooden stairs.

My mom was in the office. She was busy for some photo shoot today or something. I didn't really pay attention to her talking yesterday. I was too busy thinking about the amusement park date Rima and I have today.

As I went to the door my mom stopped me. "Ah Shiki honey can you do me a big favor please?"

I stared at her and walked in to the office. "What?"

"Ummm…" I could see her getting nervous. "I know you have a date today but-"

"Mom! I told you yesterday I was going to be busy!" I immediately shot back. I knew what she was going to do. I hated it when she does this to me. I already had plans today and she's not going to stop me. This happened often. When I tell her ahead of time the only thing she does is ruin it for me. I am getting sick of it.

My mom bit her lip. "I know! I know but this is really import-"

"What's so important that you have to stop me from going?" I asked angrily. My stress level was going to blow through the roof. I swear, she never thinks ahead.

My mom became flustered. "Senri Shiki let me finish!"

"Whatever." I snorted and took a seat on one of the chairs in her office.

Mom coughed and said," You know Aunt Monica right?"

I nodded in annoyance telling her to hurry up.

"Well she is helping me with a project at the agency."

My Aunt Monica is a popular wedding planner and also my mom's older sister. She is a pretty cool aunt. Not only that but she's married to Jacob, a CEO of Wings Stop. I'm lucky because I'm allowed to have free Buffalo wings anytime.

"And?" I asked hoping she would hurry up and tell me what the important news is all about.

"Your cousin Preston, I need you to take care of him for just 2 hours and that's it." My mom held up two fingers. "Jacob can't take care of him because he has an urgent meeting today at the office."

My eyes widened. "Wait you want me to babysit?"

"Just for two hours."

"Can't." I put both of my arms behind my head.

My mom's eyebrows rose. "What do you mean you can't?"

"If you haven't noticed, I can't take care of kid's mom. Preston is like, what, 5?" I shrugged.

"He's 2…" My mom hissed.

I rolled my eyes. "I don't even think I'm cut out to be a baby sitter. Why can't Monica just get a real babysitter?"

"Shiki if you think about it, what is the point in hiring a baby sitter just to take care of a 2 year old for two hours?" She has a point.

I still didn't want to baby sit so I decided to make up more excuses. "Preston isn't even potty trained. What if he takes a crap in his diaper? Mom you know I can't change diapers."

"He is potty trained." She smirked at me.

Damn it! That was when I was officially stuck on excuses. "Mom, listen, I specifically said I had plans with Rima today. You can't just change my plans."

"How could you be so selfish and stubborn?" My mom slammed both of her hands on her desk. "Aunt Monica has always been there for you when I wasn't around. Remember the talent show you were having when you were in 6th grade and you asked me to come but I couldn't because of work. Do you know who showed up just to watch you perform?"

"Aunt Monica…" I grumbled.

"Correct. And who took you to the hospital when you fell down the stairs?" She got up out of her leather chair and walked towards me.

"Monica."

My mom smiled. She knew she had won. "And who-"

"Alright I get it! Just stop shoving things like that in my face." I grumbled. I had no other choice but to babysit. I mean, Monica has been there for me and I guess it won't be that bad taking care of a 2 year old. But there was one problem in my mind. "What about Rima? Do I just tell her to wait 2 more hours because I have to babysit?"

My mom was packing her paperwork into her bag. "No, just bring her here. I know she won't mind."

"How do you know?"

She smiled at me. "I'm a girl and she's a girl. We females love kids. Anyways, Rima seems responsible enough…unlike some people."

I rolled my eyes. She was teasing me. I checked my phone. It was 10:50 a.m. I guess I should go pick up Rima now. I got into my car and sat there for a bit. I stared at the steering wheel and sighed. Crap…how am I going to explain this to Rima? I wonder if she'll be mad because I had to delay the date to take care of a little kid. I inhaled and exhaled. Please don't be mad Rima…

The drive to Rima's house wasn't long. I found her outside playing with Marsh. I beeped at her from my car and she looked up. I smiled. Rima went to go lock Marsh up in the backyard. When she did, she headed to my car.

Okay Shiki…just tell something came up and it was all my mom's fault. Yeah, she'll understand. Rima walked towards my car and I gasped. She looked pretty fine today. Rima had on a Color block self-tie top, metallic trouser shorts with belt, Woven t-strap flip flops, and a prancing giraffe Necklace. I feel so guilty. I knew she was excited about the date. I took in the deepest breath I could possibly inhale and exhaled.

Rima opened the door to my car. "Hey Shiki!"

"Sup…" I didn't look at Rima. I was too nervous on breaking the news to her. She probably might dump me…Nah she's too nice to do that.

Rima stared at me. Then she sighed. "What's wrong?"

I blinked multiple times and looked at her. "Huh what do you mean what's wrong? Everything's fine."

"Liar. I can see your sweat drops. I know something's up…"

"Why do you think that? I mean, look at me I am absolutely fine." I gave her the fakest smile ever. I knew I looked like an idiot.

Rima kept on staring at me. "Shiki, I'm going to get out of this car if you don't tell me what's up."

I gritted my teeth. She saw right through me. "Can you see I'm perfectly fine? Why are you always on my back?" I snickered.

"Hmmm…a girlfriend can wonder." She giggled. "So, why are you upset?"

I slumped deeper into my chair. I guess its confession time. "Rima, we have to delay the date. My mom has this major project at the agency with my Aunt and she needs a babysitter to take care of her 2 year old son. I told her I couldn't because I had a date with you but she wouldn't listen and she said something like I owe my aunt. I couldn't argue with her anymore so I took the babysitting job and now…we have to delay the date 2 hours." I said it in one breath. I braced myself for yelling but it never came.

"Pft…!" Rima held a hand over her mouth.

I stared at her in confusion. "What's so funny?"

"So that's why you were upset?"

I nodded.

"Shiki, I don't mind if it's babysitting. I think it's good that you wanted to take care of the kid because your mom is so busy and all." She put one hand on my shoulder.

Wow…I wasn't expecting that. "But what about our date?"

"The date can wait. I'll admit, I was excited about it but I love kids and I don't really care either way. We can always go after the babysitting right?"

"I guess."

I can't believe she wasn't mad. I don't know why I was so nervous about. Rima is pretty easy to understand and she's patient. My mom was right. Hahaha…

We drove to my house. I parked my car into the garage and turned the power off. When we got out of the car, we entered through the garage door and found my mom still in the office.

"Hello Miss. J." Rima greeted my mom and bowed.

My mom looked up. "Ah, Rima! You're here. I'm really sorry about this but I really Shiki to take care of the kid. It was such last minute plans that I accidently had Shiki babysit."

"It's fine. I don't mind at all." Rima giggled.

"Well alright than. I was just about to go and Preston will be here any minute."

Rima looked at me. "Peston?"

"He's my cousin. He's the kid we're taking care of."

"Oh okay." Rima nodded.

"Thank you two so much! I'll be back in 2 hours and you're free to do what so ever after, and Rima make yourself at home!" My mom waved up goodbye.

After she left, we were alone. "Well Preston will come in a little bit, so what do we do till then?" Rima asked glancing at me.

"We can make out." I joked.

Rima slapped me on the chest. "Shut up!"

I grinned. "I was kidding!"

"Whatever, Well I need to use the ladies room. Where is it?"

"Straight down that hall and the first door on the left." I pointed to the direction.

She left and I went to sit down on the couch. I was busy texting when I heard the doorbell ring. I guess he's here. I went to open the door and found my uncle and Preston standing at the entrance way. Jacob was dresses in his formal suit. He was about to go to the meeting.

"Hey Uncle Jacob." I greeted him.

My uncle smiled. "Good morning Shiki. Thank you so much for doing this. Here is this bag that has all the supplies to taking care of him. Now, I need to run. I'm going to be late for the meeting." He picked up Preston and kissed him on the forehead. "Now you listen here. You be good. If I hear you have been miss behaving, I'll take away your Mario toys, okay?"

Preston nodded hesitantly. I took a good look at him. Now that I think about it, the last time I last saw Preston was when he was about 3 months old. Preston looks so different from 2 years ago. He had a small face with chubby cheeks. His hair was brown like his fathers and his eyes were hazel. Preston was pretty handsome for a two year old. I'll admit that.

When my uncle left, I took Preston inside. "So Preston, what do you want to do?"

"MARIO!" He smiled showing his two from teeth.

"Mario? Do you like Mario?" I asked giving him the 'are you serious look'.

Preston nodded. "Preston likes Mario! Let's play Mario!"

Okay than…This kid is a Mario fan. I don't know much about Mario. It's a classic and I'm not really interested in games.

While Preston went on ranting about his favorite game, Rima turned the corner and she saw Preston. "Oh is this Preston?"

I nodded. I looked down at the little Mario fan and this time, he was staring at Rima with wide eyes. Rima stared at me then to him.

"Preston this is-"Before I could finish, he cut me off.

"PRINCESS PEACH!" Preston's eyes lit up. "She's Princess peach! She's like a pretty fairy!"

"HUH?" Rima and I said together.

Preston runs up to Rima and hugs her. "Princess Peach is so pretty! Princess peach! PRINCESS PEACH!"

I guess Rima's princess peach now…? I was so confused. I am not a fan of Mario so I had no clue who Princess Peach was. "Preston, she's not Princess peach. Her name is Rima."

Preston looked at me then to her. Rima nodded in agreement. "Shiki's right, I'm Rima not Princess Peach."

"Princess peach is Rima?" He stared at her some more.

She nodded.

"But, can Rima be Princess Peach?" Preston grabbed onto her leg and smiled. "Because I'm Mario, and Mario and Princess Peach like each other and we're supposed to be married!"

"Uhhh..." She looked at me.

I shook my head 'no'. "Preston she's not your princess, she's my princess peach."

"NO!" He pointed at me. "I'm Mario and Rima is Princess Peach! You're…TOAD!"

"Toad?" I asked in confusion. "I'm a frog now?"

Rima chuckled. "No Shiki, toad is actually the little mushroom guy in the game."

"What? I don't want to be a mushroom!" I confessed.

Preston laughed. "Toad is Mario's helper."

I scrunched my eyebrows together. "Well change of plans! Toad is going to marry Princess Peach."

"No, Mario is marrying Princess Peach." Preston glared at me and I did the same to him back. This little kid…I sense competition…

**Rima's POV**

I was in the middle of seeing two little kids fighting over me. So basically I'm Princess Peach and I'm supposed to marry Preston, Mario. I'm not sure if Princess Peach is supposed to get married to Mario in the game but I know they have affection for one another. I actually think it's kind of cute for Shiki to fight for me. I was having fun watching these two argue. They're so cute and I'll admit. Preston is cute for a two year old. He's good looking and I wasn't trying to be a creeper or anything.

I just sat on the couch and let those two argue away. I mean what are they going to do fight each other? Haha I would love to see that. Little Preston and Shiki having an all-out brawl would make my day.

As I watched, Shiki jumped on the couch right beside me and hugged me. "She's mine!" He stuck his tongue out at the 2 year old.

Preston did the same too. "No she's mine!"

I could have sworn I saw electrical shocks glaring at each other. I decided to call it quits. "Aright alright you guys, settle down."

"Rima-channnn!" Preston tugged my shirt. "Who do you like more, me or Toad?"

Shiki snorted. "HEY, Toad has a name!"

"Your name is Toad! You're an ugly mushroom!" Preston laughed. "Rima loves me more right?"

"Uhhh…" I couldn't resist his puppy dog eyes.

Shiki got closer to my face. "Rima, you like me more right?"

I blushed. He was staring into my eyes. I couldn't look away from it. His eyes were so seductive. I didn't know who to answer to. If I say Shiki, Preston might cry, so I had an idea.

"Ummm…PRESTON, have you eaten breakfast yet?" I immediately turned away from Shiki's gaze and picked Preston up.

He shook it head. "Nope, is Princess Peach going to feed Mario?"

I nodded. "Let's goo!" I ran to the kitchen with Preston and left Shiki behind.

**Shiki's POV**

She completely avoided my gaze not to mention the question. I could see Rima was having fun with this. I was having fun myself. I kind of liked having Preston over. My mom was right. Rima does like kids. I didn't know what to expect at first though. I though he was one of those bratty kids that whine and cry all the time. Well at least that's what I thought.

I walked to the kitchen and found her looking through the bag Uncle Jacob gave me. He packed Mac and cheese, apple juice, and gold fish crackers.

"Mac and Cheese!" Preston cheered.

Rima giggled. She opened the little container and gave Preston a spoon. He dug right in to the food. He was eating fast for a 2 year old. I went to join them at the dining room table.

As Preston ate, I turned to Rima. "So…you never got to give Toad an answer."

She looked at me than to Preston. She whispered," I didn't want to hurt his feelings…"

"Right." I grinned.

I looked over at Preston and saw him making the biggest mess. He might be a cute and smart cousin but he is still a kid.

"Preston, why are you eating like that? You look gross." I said sarcastically.

Rima elbowed me. "Don't listen to Shiki. He's just a big butt face."

Preston nodded. "When I'm done eating, Toad will clean all of this up!"

"Why?" I asked.

"Because, you are Mario's helper."

Rima started laughing and I grumbled. This little kid…

"Well Mario is done eating, Princess let's go play!" Preston got out of his seat and grabbed Rima's hand. He dragged her out of the Kitchen and into the living room. I guess I have to clean up. Urg…

**Rima's POV**

I felt kind of bad leaving Shiki there to clean up the mess. It wasn't too big of a mess but there was a lot of cheese spattered on the table. I wiped Preston's mouth and hands.

"Princess, let's play hide and go seek!" Mario smiled.

I raised my eyebrows. "Hide and go seek?" I remembered playing that game when I was younger. Good times… "Sure."

"Toad will be the counting person and we will go hide." He said right when Shiki entered the room.

"I don't want to count…" He said dully.

Preston pouted. "You have to count because I said so!"

"But Preston, I can't count."

"Yes you can!"

"No I can't. See look. 1…2…4…3…8…6…7…9…" Shiki was the biggest liar ever.

Preston seemed to buy it. "Toad doesn't know how to count?"

Shiki shook his head.

Mario sighed. "I guess Mario has to do it than. Toad is a dummy."

"Hey…" Shiki growled.

I lightly hit his arm. "Shhhh…"

"Okay, Preston ready. You go hide!" Mario smiled. "1…2…3…."

We both went to the hall way. Where do we hide? Shiki's house is huge. There are too many rooms. I need to hide somewhere simple because Preston might get lost around here. I looked around. Hmmm…where did Shiki just go? He was right here with me a minute ago.

"Ready or not here I come!" I could hear Preston's footsteps headed my direction.

Oh crap. I needed to find somewhere to hide quickly. Which door should I go into? There were trillions of doors to choose from. Dang this game and Shiki's freaking big house…

As I heard Preston's footsteps draw closer, someone from behind grabbed my hand and pulled me into a room.

"Whoa!" I said. I looked around the dark small space. I was guessing this was the closet.

"Quit squirming. He's going to find us." It was Shiki!

I sighed. "Ohh. You freaking scared me." I whispered.

"Sorry I knew you were going to be confused on where to go so I just pulled you in here." I could tell he was grinning.

I rolled my eyes knowing he didn't see because we were in a dark room. Then there was an awkward silence. I started to feel uneasy. It was the same feeling back at the photo shoot we had Saturday. I don't know why this feeling keeps on popping up every time I'm with him. I was guessing the tight space around the closet was to blame, but then again I wasn't so sure.

"Rima," Shiki said my name from behind. "Sorry about today. I know things didn't go as planned but I know I can't make it up to you."

I blinked then frowned. "Actually, today has been fun. I don't really have any little cousins like Preston and besides, it wasn't your fault."

I could tell Shiki was staring at me hard from behind. I turned around to face him. I couldn't really see him in the darkness but the only thing that I could see was his beautiful silver eyes. My eyes looked into his and I smiled.

"You know, I planned this day for us two to spend quality time alone together like this, but then the babysitting deal kind of ruined it." He caressed my cheek.

I was speechless basically because I was cherry red right now. I'm so glad this room was dark. I didn't want Shiki to see my face. He probably might have laughed.

I could sense his face inching closer to mine. Then that was when my heart started beating like crazy. This was going to be the second time we kiss! I closed my eyes and waited for his lips to touch mine. Here is comes!

"Rima I…"

"FOUND YOU GUYS!" The closet door swung open.

My eyes widened and I pushed Shiki away. That was a close one. Preston almost saw us kiss. I just pretended nothing happened. Oh great, I guess the second kiss will have to wait.

**Shiki's POV**

Ouch! Rima pushed me damn hard. Who cares if Preston saw us kissing? I wanted to see what Mario would do if he saw Toad kiss Princess Peach. That would have been hysterical. It would have been more of a betrayal because Toad which is Mario's wingman was caught kissing his princess.

I'll admit, I got a liking to Preston. He's a pretty funny boy and I could imagine him as my brother. Later that day, we played a little more hide and seek, a made up game of Mario, which went well because I was basically the horse and Preston rode on my back and Rima was the damsel in distress, and tag, which ended up getting my mom's $500 lamp knocked over thanks to Preston's clumsiness. It was a fun 2 hours with my cousin especially when Preston keeps fighting with me over Rima. He seemed to have this special attachment to her.

The two hours came to an end and Preston was sleeping on the couch on Rima's lap. She was sleeping too which I thought was cute. While the two were sleeping, there were knockings at the door. I guess that's my Aunt Monica.

I let the two sleep and went to fetch the door. I was right; it was Monica and my mom.

"Hey Shiki!" Monica smiled.

"Shhhh," I warned them. "He's sleeping."

Aunt Monica and my mom nodded. "Sorry."

I walked in and shook Rima awake.

"Mmmmm…" She grumbled.

I shook her again. "My aunt's here to take Preston."

"Oh it's time already?" She stretched her arms and yawned. Rima carefully lifted Preston off her lap.

My mom and Monica walked into the living room. She picked up Preston off of Rima and smiled. "Thank you two so much for taking care of him. I hope he wasn't much of a problem."

"He wasn't. Actually Preston behaved all day." Rima giggled.

Monica sighed in relief. "Ah that's good to hear."

I guess I should tell my mom about the lamp. "Oh and mom, the lamp Grandpa gave us broke."

"What?" My mom whispered. "How did that happen?"

"Preston accidentally bumped into it while playing tag with us." I chuckled.

My mom frowned in disappointment. "Ah well, as long as no one got hurt." She looked at me then to Rima. "Well you two can go do whatever it is you had planned today. Thank you so much for this though."

I nodded. Rima and I said out goodbyes and walked out of the house and into my car. I checked my clock. It was 1:25 p.m. We still had all day. Rima looked at me and smiled in excitement. Finally, it was time to go on our date.

**I hoped you guys loved this chapter. It's a good long 11 pages for you! C:**

**Shiki's love for Rima:**

**[6] 7 8 9 10**

**Rima's love for Shiki:**

**[7] 8 9 10**

**So guys, I have good news and bad news for you. The good news is I HAVE ONE MORE DAY UNTIL SCHOOL'S OUT! XD The bad news is I'm going on vacation to Vietnam for a month. That means I won't be able to upload chapters. I will be leaving on Saturday 6/2/12. :c I will try my best to upload at least another chapter but that seems likely because of all the exams I really have to study and the preparations needed for the trip is still lacking. I hope you'll understand but don't worry; I'll upload as soon as possible when I return which is on 7/3/12! I'm going to Miss Texas! XD**

**What is coming up next: Rima and Shiki go to the amusement park and Shiki attempts to kiss her!**

**PLEASE REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! C:**


	13. Amusement Park

**Shiki's POV**

We arrived at the amusement park and parked in a reservation spot I scheduled yesterday. Well they would have done it anyway because we were famous. When we got out of the car, I walked hand and hand with Rima. The rides were all free but the games weren't.

"So what do you want to do first?" I asked swinging our hand back and forth.

Rima pointed at a ring toss game. I nodded. The game looked simple. The man with a rusty beard walked up to us.

"Hey guys, play it! It's a bucket of rings just for $5." He waved us over.

That seemed like a good deal. The bucket was full of red plastic rings and we had to shoot at least one ring into the glass bottles. If we do then we get to choose any prize from the shelf.

"Alright, I'm going to win you a bear." I smirked.

Rima and I began to toss the rings. After a couple of shots, we figured this game was harder than we thought. The rings kept on bouncing off the bottles.

"This is impossible!" Rima laughed.

I tried to aim one in but I just couldn't. So that's why there were so many rings in the bucket because there wasn't a chance anyone could make it! This game is a bunch of bull…

When we ran out of rings, both of us were surprised that not even one ring made it on a bottle. Rima shrugged. "Ah well, thank you for the game." She thanked the man and we walked away. "Let's go to a game that we can actually win in."

I was disappointed but followed her. There were a lot of people at the amusement park. Stands were persuading us to play but we rejected their offer. Those games were just as impossible as the last one. As I walked around looking for something interesting to do, something caught my eye. I grabbed Rima's hand and pulled her over to a hoop game.

"Really Shiki? I'm not good at Basketball." She groaned.

"Aw c'mon. It'll be fun." I held her hand tighter and smiled.

She sighed. Yes I have won!

A woman with blonde hair smiled at us. "Hey there, this is a 2 player or more game so you're competing against each other, am I right?"

I nodded but Rima nudged me on the arm. "I'm not playing."

"Why not? It's going to be fun hun'." The woman waved us towards the separate hoops.

Rima shrugged. She still wasn't sure.

"Please, I'll take it easy on you." I lied. When it comes to basketball, I never take it easy. I would go all out.

"Sure you will." Rima rolled her eyes.

"Alright, whoever gets 10 balls in the hoop first wins." The woman explained the rules.

There was endless supply of mini balls. "Alright, ready set begin!"

I started shooting hoops. 1, 2,3,4,5 they were shooting in to the hoop constantly. I looked over at Rima and she only had 2 hoops in.

"Urg I can't do it." She said hesitantly. I felt bad. I guess it won't hurt to show her my trick.

"Here Rima I'll show you how to correctly throw a ball."

Rima punched me on the shoulder. "What are you trying to say?"

"Nothing." I laughed. "Here let me show you."

I told her my stance and arm movements. She nodded and tried it. Rima made the shot!

"Yay I got it!" She jumped in joy.

I smiled at my accomplishment. 1, 2, 3,4,5,6… Rima was on fire.

Then I suddenly remembered I needed to do mine too. I started shooting again. We were neck and neck.

"Woohoo! You two are close!" The woman clapped.

I just needed 2 more, but then Rima knocked her hand and I dropped my ball. "Cheater!" I grinned.

"Haha!"

But I was faster. I finished just in time before Rima could make her last shot. She pouted.

"I'm not good at this!" She pretended to give me the silent treatment.

"Cheaters never win." I smirked.

Rima sighed. "True."

The woman said," Alright what would you like?"

There were loads of stuffed animals. I looked over at Rima. "Which one do you want?"

"It's your prize. You choose."

I decided to get the bear that said 'Sorry you lost'. "Here Rima."

She took the bear and looked at it. "Wow thanks." She said sarcastically.

We decided to go on a roller coaster. "Let's go on the Titan." I said.

We walked to the ride. There was a long line of people waiting to get on. The line was a 40 minute wait. "Hmmm this is taking forever…" I muttered.

"It's has only been 20 minutes." She held my hand. "We can wait."

As we waited, I suddenly noticed an increase of eyes staring at us. I looked down at Rima who held my hand tighter. She doesn't like a lot of attention. I moved a little bit closer to her. I held in my breath. Please don't yell out our name. Please don't yell out our name. Please don't yell out our name. I swear if-

"Oh my gosh it's Rima and Shiki!" A girl cried.

I spoke too soon…

"Rima, Shiki, OH MY GOSH!"

Rima's hand tightened around mine. Like it wasn't tight enough. She squeezes hard…not to mention push. She gets so nervous every time she's in the center of attention Rima gets so stiff it's not even funny. I always wonder how she manages when giving speeches to the public or even sponsoring parities. As for me, I just ignore.

A girl that was behind us was with her boyfriend when she poked Rima on the shoulder. Rima turned around.

"Do you mind if we take a picture with you two?" The girl asked. She looked like about our age and her boyfriend too.

I really didn't want to take pictures with anyone at the moment. Today we were supposed to spend time with one another but it seems like we can never get a normal day to hang out peacefully. I waited for what Rima was going to say.

"Sure." Rima tugged me a little. I groaned quietly and got into the picture. The two girls were in the middle and the guys on the outside. We tried to make room so all four of us could pose. The line was kind of narrow so it was a hassle trying to fit horizontally in the line. They asked someone to take the picture. I grinned and Rima had on a really cute smile.

After a snap, the girl thanked us. It wasn't long until another person asks for a picture…then another and another…and another. There were also autographs given out from the both of us. I was kind of annoyed by it but Rima didn't seem to mind.

When it was finally our turn, we ended up getting the best seats on the ride, the front! Rima shuddered when she realized we were getting the front seats. We strapped ourselves in.

"Scared?" I asked.

She gritted her teeth. "Nope."

"What explains you holding onto me like that?" I looked down to her hand on my arm.

Rima slowly slid her hand off of me. "Oh…I didn't know I was doing that. Hehe"

She is lying. I guess I have no other choice. I reached for her hand and squeezed it hard. Then there goes the count down. I looked over to Rima who had her eyes closed.

5, 4,3,2,1 GO!

The roller coaster started.

"Eeep!" Rima said as the ride got higher and higher up the hill.

Ooooh…this is going to be a steep drop. My heart started pounding. The adrenaline rush increased in me as the ride got higher. Rima still had her eyes closed. I leaned back and smiled. She's so cute.

When the roller coaster finally ended, I was dizzy from the loops and swirls. Rima was shaking and tumbled a couple of times but I caught her.

"How was the ride?" I asked probably knowing the answer already.

Rima clenched her hand into a fist. "I almost crapped my pants…but it was really fun."

I snickered. How cute can she get? I wrapped my arms around her from behind and kissed her cheeks a dozen times. She didn't seem to care.

We kept on walking and played more games and won more prizes. We decided to to ride the Ferris wheel next. As we walked hand and hand, there was a man walking about holding about 4 dozen red balloons. He was passing them out to people. The man offered Rima one.

Rima kindly shook her head. "No thank you."

"Please take it. It's a free balloon for you." He offered.

She took it. "Thank you." The man smiled and walked away.

We kept walking to the location of the Ferris wheel. Then there was something loud crying. Rima and I looked over to see what the situation was about. It was a little boy crying on top of his lungs. His mother tried to calm him down but kept on yelling.

"My balloon popped!" The boy cried. The crying was giving me a headache. It caught attention from passing customers.

I just kept on walking when Rima let go of my hand. She walked over to the boy and got down onto her knees so she could be on his level.

"Don't cry." She wiped his tears off his face. "It's just a balloon but here, have mine."

Everyone around us watched in awe. I wasn't too surprised because I knew who she was and what she does. Rima loved helping others. She gives up a little thing and that little thing can make someone happy. To tell you the truth, I have never had a girlfriend with such a big heart as Rima.

The little boy slowly took Rima's balloon while sucking on his thumb. "Thank you."

Rima nodded. "What's your name?" She asked.

I decided to walk beside her. I wanted to join too.

"Kyo…" He said putting his thumb out of his mouth.

I grinned. "Well Kyo, you shouldn't cry so loud when your balloon pops. It makes your mom sad when she sees you sad, okay?"

Rima looked at me then smiled. Kyo shook his head yes.

His mother said," Now what do you say Kyo?"

"Thank you." Kyo gave each of us a hug. "Sorry mommy." He went to hug his mom too.

"Thank you so much." The mother held Rima's hand. "I wish you two well!"

When she walked away, I gazed at Rima. Every time when Rima does things like this, it makes me want to do the same. I really like seeing others smile especially hers.

"That was w=nice of you." I grinned.

Rima shrugged. "Well sometimes you have the opportunity to make someone's day, and I think you can so that too. I mean, just a minute ago, the boy was smiling because of you."

He was actually smiling because of Rima's charisma.

As we got in the Ferris wheel, I couldn't help look at her lips. The last time tried to kiss her was kind of ruined because SOMEONE had to open the door. I held myself back. Okay Shiki…don't pounce on her. Remember what happened last time when you did that? I lost a girlfriend and my dignity. I was in pain for the next 3 weeks. That shit hurt like hell…

We took our seats in the Ferris wheel right next to each other. Rima and I held hands and I just couldn't hold myself back much longer.

**Rima's POV**

"Rima," Shiki said my name in a low tone.

"Hmmm?" I was looking out the window on the edge of the seat.

"I'm really glad we met." He pinned his hands around me on the wall of the Ferris wheel. I turned and our eyes were locked. He slowly moved his face towards me. I closed my eyes waiting for his lips to caress mine. His lips tenderly touched mine. Shiki's tongue played around my mouth and so did mine. My hands played with his mess chest nut hair. I felt his kisses became more forceful. It got to the point where I couldn't breathe, but I didn't want it to end. It went on for a couple of seconds until I reached my limits.

I slowly released my lips from his and our heads touched. I smiled. "You're sucking the life out of me."

Shiki grinned and kissed me on the forehead. "Sorry I got carried away."

I let go of him. The ride ended and shortly after. For the rest of the time, we messed around and sometimes kissed. I got to admit. He's a pretty awesome kisser.

**Shiki's POV**

The wait was worth it. I had so much fun today than I ever had in a long time. Rima is so fun to hang out with and I'm never going to get tired of her. When we first dated, I didn't have much feeling for her. My emotions were neutral at the start but when I slowly bonded with her I found out how amazing she was. I'm afraid I'm slowly falling in love with her…

**So I have no idea why when I make the ratings for their love for each other, all the numbers before it disappear when I upload the chapters. It's happening to all of my stories so I'm just going to tell you the numbers c:**

**Shiki's love for Rima: 9**

**Rima's love for Shiki: 8**

**I finish typing this chapter on the plane on 6/2/12 at 3:11 p.m. (Texas time). We still have a long way to go until we reach Tokyo. I'm looking at the flight path and we're in Canada right now. (Started in Texas) XD We're specifically flying through British Columbia and I think we passed an area called 'Juneau'…? **

**Well I found out that my family's house has internet so YAY! Uploads! Btw it's hot over here! XD Hello's from Vietnam!**

**What is coming up next: Shiki surprise visits Rima at her house.**

**PLEASE REVIEW REVIEW REIVEW!**


	14. Surprise Visit

Well shame on me for not thanking the reviewers. Let's start with chapter 12! THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU to **vkfreako**, **xXDeathIsAPromiseXx**, **I luv nobody**, **Xx4tuneCookieXx**, **red-devil-rose2094**, and **XxXShikiandRimaXxX** for reviewing!

AND, I want to say I love you too **xXDeathIsAPromiseXx**, **Xx4tuneCookieXx**, **XxXShikiandRimaXxX**, **vkfreako**, **Vamp.98**, **red-devil-rose2094**, **iloveanime**, **itsallgood**, **CuteVampireAnnabel**, **I luv nobody**, **anon**, and **AnimeCreeper** for reviewing chapter 13!

P.S. to **Xx4tuneCookieXx**: YAY! I'm happy you're writing stories on fanfiction! Honestly, I get really bored on the internet and I would always go on fanfiction to find a story to read. I bet it's fun planning and writing stories because every time I finish a chapter or think of an idea, I feel like I accomplished something! Have fun with it! C:

**Shiki's POV**

It's Friday and we have been dating for five days now. I don't have any plans on breaking up with her. The bet is still going and after a week I'll still get my pocky and Rima. I didn't have any plans on breaking up with her. The bet is still going though.

I decided to surprise visit Rima. I drove to her house and called Karen that I would be arriving in a little. She approved it and left the door unlocked. I wanted to take her to the park. Kaname had a football game today and I thought maybe Rima would like to go watch it with Yuki and the others.

It was only 7 a.m. and I knew she was asleep. I arrived at her house and parked the car on the curb. I locked my car and entered the house.

Karen greeted me. "Rima's in her room sleeping. I'm going to work so take care of her." She said while putting on her earrings and heals.

"Don't worry Mrs. K; I'll take good care of her." I smirked.

She patted me on the back. "Good boy," and walked out the door.

I headed up the stairs, skipping steps, to her room. I opened the door that had a mural of pictures of her and the girls (Yuki, Ruka, and Yori.). I found her sleeping soundly on the queen sized bed. She looked like an innocent kid while sleeping. I sat on the edge of the bed and shook her. "Rima wake up."

"Rng…" She turned away from me.

I kept shaking her. "Rimaaaaaaa wake up. It's Shiki!"

"…go away…Shiki…" She mumbled. "I'm sleeping…"

I sighed. She isn't a morning person. I could tell you that.

**Rima's POV**

Shiki's here? I was excited yet confused. What's he doing here anyway? I was too tired to wake up. I couldn't sleep last night because I was thinking about the date the whole night. I just kept on ignoring him.

"Rima wake up…" He said again. "Wake upppppp!"

"…"

"Don't make me rape you." He said seriously.

"…" Yeah right.

Suddenly I felt him grab both my arms and pinned me down on the bed. "You leave me no choice."

I opened my eyes half way. "What do you want? Leave me aloneeeee."

"Not until you wake up." He smirked. "Or I'll rape you."

I laughed. "You know it's not considered rape if I like it."

Shiki chuckled. "What are you trying to say?"

"Uhhh…you know what, I'm awake now." I tried not to get into the 'sex' subject.

Shiki released my hands and I sat up.

"What time is it?"

"Seven a.m.…" He answered.

I scratched my head. "Why so early?"

"I wanted to take you somewhere."

"This early in the morning?" I groaned. I wonder where he's taking me.

I walked to the bathroom and got ready while Shiki was down stairs waiting in the living room. I walked down stairs and saw Shiki texting on his phone.

"Ready." I walked over to him.

Shiki got up and took my hand. "Let's go."

We walked to his Mercedes Benz and drove to the Vandergrift Park…Vandergrift Park? Why are we here?

Shiki parked his car and we walked towards the football field. The Vandergrift Park is the main park where everyone goes to if there are games or activities. They have tennis courts, a football/baseball/soccer field, and a basketball court.

"What are we doing here?" I asked.

He looked at me. "Well Kaname has a football game here and I just remembered yesterday that you said you haven't gotten to spend time with Yori, Yuki, and Ruka so I invited them to Kaname football game. I just thought you might want to spend more time with them."

I lightly blushed. He did this for me? I hugged him from the side. Thanks Shiki! I could hear his heart beat increase and his skin got warmer. He's blushing…how cute.

The stands at the football field were jam packed. There were people in yellow and blue jerseys which were people who supported Martin High school, Kaname's school. The other side was people in purple jerseys. They were supporters of Bowie High school. I didn't know they had a game today.

We made way to the yellow and blue area, which is where Yuki, Yori, Ruka and the others were probably at, but before we could walk 5 steps, someone turned around from their seat and saw us. "IT'S TOUYA RIMA AND SENRI SHIKI!"

"Oh crud…" We both said under our breathes.

It was like five minutes in hell. Everyone was up from their seats and swarming us with papers and pen. Autographs were asked and cameras were flashing. Shiki held me back in case I get hurt. Then there were whistles. Security pushed everyone back. Thank goodness they were here…

We walked over to where the blue and yellow jerseys were. There sat Yuki, Yori, Ruka, Kain, and Aido. They waved us over.

"Hey guys." I hugged my three best friends.

The three sat a bleacher below the boys. I sat with Yuki and Shiki sat with the guys.

"I'm glad you were able to come, Rima!" Yori smiled happily.

Then that was when Shiki said behind me," I had to force her to wake up."

Everyone laughed and I playfully pushed Shiki's knee. "He threatened to rape me." I rolled my eyes.

Kain chuckled. "I bet he would have."

"He wouldn't, right Shiki?"

"…" Shiki gritted his teeth. My eyebrows rose.

"No comment." Aido coughed.

Ruka busted out laughing. "Rima you should watch out for him."

Shiki put one hand on my shoulder. "I'm just kidding."

He better be, but I knew he would never do anything to me that I didn't like. So, there is nothing for me to worry about.

As we watched the game, there were cheers and Kaname's team seemed to be winning. I seemed to notice it was pretty windy out for a September. I was sitting next to Yuki when I suddenly noticed something on Yuki's neck. The wind blew her brown long hair and there it was a hickey. Or was it a hickey? It was so clear and I had to say something.

I tapped her on the shoulder and whispered," Is that a hickey on your neck?"

Yuki's eyes widened. "Uh…" she said nervously covering her neck.

Shiki who sat behind me seemed to notice the bruise too. "Yuki, is that a hickey?" He said a loud.

Then all of us turned to look at her blushing. She was hot red. Wow really Shiki, you had to say it out loud? I guess it was a hickey after all but from whom? Kaname?

Aido leaned towards Yuki. "Did Kaname do that?"

There was no answer from her.

"I bet he did." Kain snickered.

Ruka chocked on her water she was drinking," What? So you…and…him…did…it?" Her voice got lower every second.

Yuki jumped up from her seat. "No, we didn't do it! That's for sure."

"Wow," I shifted her hair aside so I could see the bruise. "It's really red."

Yori winced at the mark. "He must have been sucking on it hard."

"Like a vacuum cleaner?" I suggested.

"Bingo!" Yori gave me thumbs up.

We all busted out laughing. Even if it was embarrassing, Yuki laughed along too. I was having fun. I'm happy Shiki brought me here. Not only do I get to spend more time with my best friends, Shiki gets to spend time with his too.

It was half time and that meant everyone gets to take a break. I had to use the restroom. I told Yuki and the others that I'll be right back. The restroom at parks might seem unsanitary but not this one. There are so many visitors and events held here that they just had to keep it clean. As I walked into the restroom, there wasn't a line thank goodness.

I used the restroom and washed my hands. The door to the bathroom suddenly opens and I just stood there with my eyes widened. Here comes trouble.

**Shiki's love for Rima: 9**

**Rima's love for Shiki: 8**

**I'm having a great time here in Vietnam! Except for when I got food poisoning, but I'm okay now! The beaches here are beautiful (btw). I might ride an elephant sometime while I'm here and go to the hot springs. I'm so excited! I hope you guys are enjoying summer like I am! Stay up late and watch dramas. That's what my Spanish teachers doing! XD**

**What is coming up next: Trouble comes at the wrong time for Rima. Have you guessed it? IT'S AMANDA! And also later Rima discovers something about Shiki's father.**

**PLEASE REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**


	15. Confusion

**Xx4tuneCookieXX **I'm very sorry for not updating on the 6! I got so caught up behind summer homework that I just couldn't type the chapter! I'm sorry for making you wait! :c

I want to say Thank you to the BEAUTIFUL people out there! The beautiful people are **Xx4tuneCookieXX, xXDeathIsAPromiseXx**, **XxXShikiandRimaXxX, Hime-chan7**2, **AnimeCreeper**, and **Guest**! Also, a little message to **AnimeCreeper** I read your whole review and I smiled the whole way through! I'm so happy for the inspiration and I hope you will get back to writing! I bet your fans don't want to wait long for the chapters to come out! XD

The door opened from the restroom and there came the makeup whores. Amanda and her two other friends walked in like they owned the place. I couldn't tell you how short her skirt was not to mention the incredible amount of cleavage she was showing. If I could burn my eyes I would. To make matters worse, Amanda was wearing four inch stilettoes. Might as well go stand beside the road and get successfully mistaken for a prostitute. Amanda's minions were wearing short shorts and a v neck showing large amounts of cleavage, but of course, Amanda's were worse.

The three girls glanced at me and smirked.

"Hey girls, look at who it is. The skank model that gets every guy she can seduce." Amanda giggled. Her minions also snickered. I just stood my ground.

Amanda walked towards me and pushed me to the wall. "So, how's Shiki?"

She just pisses me off. So, I decided to rub it in her face. "It's going great. We kiss and hold hands. He even told me he loves me." I smirked.

Amanda's eyebrows scrunched in anger. "Shut the fuck up!" Then there came a violent slap.

It hurt but I held back the pain. I wanted her to see I wasn't getting affected by any of her threats. Her friends laughed and I just kept a smirk on my face. "Ow?"

"Urg…!" Then there came another blow on the same exact cheek. This time the slap was three times harder and I was holding my pained face back as much as possible. "You know Rima; every girl in school knows you're a slut. Everyone hates you. They even said you black mailed him to go out with you."

My eyebrows rose. "But I didn't make him…"

"Humph…yeah right." She grinned. "Try to explain that to them."

What the heck is wrong with her? Why is she still saying things like this? It's obvious she's jealous of me.

Then one of her friends said," And just because you're captain of the cheerleading squad doesn't make you the eligible girl any guy can flirt with."

What? That's a load of crap. I suddenly realized being the captain of cheerleading has something to do with this. Hey keep Shiki out of this. That was just another excuse for them to hate me even more.

"You know, if you think harassing me will make me quit cheerleading, guess again." I said even if my cheek stung from talking. "I'm the reason why we're in the championships. I trained you to the best of my ability, so you better listen up. Keep Shiki out of this. As much as you want it, I'm not going to quit!" I got into Amanda's face.

I could tell Amanda wanted to strangle me at the moment. I don't care. I'm not throwing away the hard work I put into this. I can care less if everyone hates me.

Then out of nowhere, I was slapped again on the same cheek. "Watch your mouth bitch."

Ow!

Amanda kept on throwing words at me. The only thing I did was stare away and ignore. I wasn't really listening to her. I was too distracted by the pain on my cheek. I hope it's not swollen. Then suddenly, her friends pulled her away from me to stop her. "Amanda, we need to get back to the game. Half times over."

"You better watch out Touya! I'll get you back later. Just watch!" and that was that. The makeup whores left.

I stood there thinking in awe. What just happened? I took a deep breath and turned to the mirror. I exhaled the air and saw my cheek pink and swollen. What should I do when Shiki and the others see this? I didn't bring makeup with me. As I stared in the mirror thinking of a solution, a girl in a purple jersey walked in. She must be from the Bowie side.

I eyed her makeup bag she was carrying. The girl looked at me then looked away then looked back at me again. "You look familiar." She tapped her chin.

I blinked twice not sure where this was going. "I don't think we've met."

"Oh wait I know!" She clapped. "You're Touya Rima aren't you?"

I nodded. I guess she knew of me.

She clapped excitedly. "I adore you! You're even prettier in person!"

"Thanks, I get that a lot." I nervously laughed. I stared at the bag once more. Should I ask her? Would it be weird to ask someone you just met to borrow some makeup? Hmmm…she seems to like me so why not? "I'm sorry to ask out of nowhere but may I borrow some of your makeup?"

"Yeah sure." She handed me the makeup bag.

The first thing I looked for in the bag was concealer. I found a bottle half full but the color was a little darker then my actual skin. I decided to apply the cream on my cheek and found blush. Aha! I swiftly yet slowly applied the light pink blush to my skin. It covered up the dark areas where I put the concealer on so it won't look that off. I did the same to my other cheek.

When I was done, I studied my face to see if there were any other flaws I might have left behind. Nope, Perfection! Thank goodness my mom gave makeup lessons to me when I was still in junior high. Now there was another thing that bothered me. How am I going to explain the long restroom break? Great, I'll just make up an excuse when I get there.

Half time was over 10 minutes ago. I stride to the bleachers where the others were waiting in worry. Shiki saw me and quickly walked up to me.

"Where have you been?" He was holding my shoulders.

I felt bad. Sorry Shiki but, I was in the restroom and got caught up by makeup whores. "Uhhh…line?"

"She took a dump!" Ruka pointed.

I winced at her. "No I did not!"

Shiki sighed. "Well it doesn't matter anymore, you're here now."

I nodded and took my seat. I elbowed Ruka for the comment earlier and she just winked at me. I realized Kaname's team was winning by two points. After about thirty minutes of passing and stealing the ball, Bowie and Martin high were neck and neck. This was going to be the last touchdown. Who's going to win?

The last few minutes were so intense. Everyone stood from their seats and was screaming on the top of their lungs. I, for once, got into the mood of the game and did the same. The crowd was swaying their arms and cheering. Then suddenly the buzzer went off.

TOUCHDOWN! Martin High School wins!

Yuki was going crazy. You could see all of the people in Blue and yellow jumping from the bleachers. The purple were clapping on their defeat.

Everyone from the bleachers went down to the field to congratulate the football team. We found Yuki jumping on Kaname even if he was drenched with sweat.

"Hey guys." Kaname greeted with a smile and Yuki around his arms.

Kain grinned. "That was one of the best games I've seen in a while. Nice going man."

Shiki has his arms around my shoulder. As I looked around, I suddenly saw Amanda with some guy. Our eyes met and she smirked. I looked away. Urg, just when I needed to see her face.

While we talked a familiar voice came over and put an arm around Kaname's shoulders. "Good game." It was Erik. I turned away from him.

The girls leered at him. They knew better than to say 'hi' to him. He's a player and also my ex.

Kaname shrugged his arms off. "It was wasn't it?"

Kain and Aido greeted him and so did Shiki. Well it seems like they were friends. I still looked away from his face. I don't want to see him right now, but then there was a shadow casted over me.

"Hey Rima." Urg, why is he talking to me?

I didn't even bother looking at him. "Erik." I 'supposedly' greeted him halfheartedly.

"Ouch." Ruka smirked.

Erik knew I didn't want to see him and he seemed to know that. "Well I'll catch you guys later." He walked away but as he did, he lightly tapped my butt. I flinched and turned around. I glared at him and he just smirked. He is such a loser! No one seemed to notice what Erik did just now. I bit my lower lip. Damn him!

After talking for about ten minutes it was time to leave. Kaname and Yuki invited us to go eat pizza at the Highlands with the others but we denied. Shiki and I decided to take a stroll in the park for a little while.

"Alright then, we'll see you later Rima, Shiki!" Yuki and the others waved goodbye.

Shiki and I walked to the jogging trail. It was surrounded by trees when we enter so this was a good time to talk.

"Did you have fun today?" Shiki asked.

I nodded. "Yeah it was."

Shiki swayed our hands back and forth. "So, what's up with you and Erik?"

I flinched again. Dang, are we really going to talk about this? I guess since I haven't talked about it, this should be a good time. "Erik was my ex."

Shiki's eyebrows arched. "Your ex? Since when?

"Last year."

"Sorry I didn't know." He frowned.

I shook my head. "Don't be sorry. He wasn't worth the time anyway…"

"Hmmm, you know, I never actually had a chance to know more about you Rima. Just like today, I didn't know Erik was your ex." Shiki looked at me. "And since we're here, why not do it now?"

I shrugged. "Sure."

"Okay, let's play the question game. Basically what it is is I ask you a question and you can either answer it or skip it. But no matter what, you have to ask me a question to finish it off."

"Sounds good."

"Okay, me first." Shiki thought for a second. "What's your favorite food?"

I tapped my chin. "Whatever my mom makes."

"Now you ask me a question back." Shiki nudged my shoulder.

"Oh okay, what do you like to do in your spare time?"

"Play basketball." Shiki grinned. "What was your first impression of me?"

Shiki looked me anxiously to see what my answer would be. I giggled. "I thought you were cute."

"What really? That's it?" He said surprised.

"Hush, it's my turn!" I grinned. "Would you jump off a bridge for me?"

"Yes." He said hesitantly. I rolled my eyes. "Have you ever done any illegal crimes?"

I looked at him. Wow, he's so unbelievable! "Nope never. Have you ever been drunk before?"

"…what's your favorite animal?" Shiki skipped the question.

"Nice save. Dogs." I smirked. "Are you a virgin?"

Shiki snickered. "…Yes… How many guys have you dated?"

"…" I looked at him for a second. "Why would you ask that question?"

"Because I'm curious." He glanced at me in the corner of his eye. "Will you answer the question?"

"No." I decided to change it. "Where does your father work?"

Then there was silence. Shiki looked away from me and to the ground. I raised an eyebrow. Was it something I said? "Shiki?"

"I don't know."

I gave him a confused look. "What do you mean you don't know?"

"I…" Shiki scratched his head. I guess he was trying to think of a way to explain things. "I don't have a father."

My eyes widened. He doesn't have a father? I blinked a couple of times. "What happened? I mean, if you don't want to talk about it, you don't have too."

Shiki shook his head. "No, I'll tell you."

I gave him my full attention.

"My father abandoned us when I was two." He paused then looked at me. "That's kind of why I don't like talking about it. I'm really annoyed that he just left leaving my mother and me alone."

For the past 17 years, he has been holding in his anger because of his father. "I don't want you to hold grudges on people. Yes, it's true that he left you but being angry won't bring him back. It's not good to be angry at someone for this long."

I kind of made myself think about Amanda. I don't like her but she's been so mean to me that I just can't forgive her.

Shiki shrugged. "You don't get it. At least you have a father."

Okay, that kind of hurt. My father was in the military and I might never know when he's ever coming back. My situation isn't like his.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to say that." I could tell Shiki was probably cussing in his mind right now.

I sighed. "It's okay." There might be a million things going on in his head. The last thing I want him to do is regret saying that to me. I couldn't blame him. This is a tough topic to talk about.

"I guess we should be heading home. I'll take you." Shiki held onto my hand and we walked to his car.

Shiki drove me home and kissed me goodbye. When he drove away, I gently placed a hand on my injured cheek just talking to Shiki made it throb. I had to hold back the pain while in the car with him. Thank goodness I was finally home. I sighed in relief. I walked up to my front door and opened it with my house keys and walked inside.

"Rima is that you?" My mom asked from the kitchen.

I took off my shoes and placed them on the rack. "Yeah." Then I walked into the kitchen.

"Well," She wiped her hands on the kitchen towel. "I'm making south west salad if you want some."

I nodded in delight. "Sure."

"Oh honey, I got a letter from your father." She waved an envelope in the air. "I haven't opened it yet."

I stride excitedly to her and snatched the letter out of her hand. I walked to the kitchen table and sat down. I stared at the envelope and scrunched my eyebrows together. "Mom, you know this letter was sent four days ago right?"

"Oh yes, sorry honey. I was so busy with work I didn't get the chance to check the post office." My mom giggled. "Oh how silly of me."

I rolled my eyes. I opened the letter and decided to read it out loud. "'Hey Kiddo! It's dad and if you're wondering, I'm doing terrible! I miss you guys so much and the training here is difficult for me to cope with in this heat. Tell your mom I miss her and love her-'"

"Of course you do." My mom smiled while cutting the lettuce.

"'-and that I'm coming home soon! I'll be back home on Saturday. I can't wait to see you!'" I stopped reading and looked up at my mom. My mom also stopped cutting. He's coming home tomorrow? I couldn't help but plaster a ridiculously big smile on my face not caring if it stung. I continued to the next paragraph. "'Rima, I also heard you have a boyfriend from the letter mom sent me. Is he treating you right? Well I'll see for myself when I come back. If he's making my little girl miserable then tell him to prepare to die!' "

I stopped reading again and laughed at the last sentence so did my mom. That was a funny jock. I continued reading. "'And I wasn't kidding when I said he's going to die.' "

Oh…so he wasn't kidding…

"I'll arrive in the afternoon so be prepared for my bear hug! Love your BEST DAD IN THE WORLD!' "

He was actually coming home tomorrow! I can't wait until I introduce Shiki to my dad. He's going to love him! I read the letter over and over again. He was actually coming home! I can't wait to tell him all about my times with Shiki. There was so much to talk about.

As I thought about my dad, I suddenly remembered about Shiki's father the man who abandoned him. I sat on the kitchen table wiggling my fingers. I looked at my mom then back to the table. Does she know about his dad? Of course she would. Jessica and mom are best friends.

I put down the letter and looked up. "Ummm mom…"

"Hmmm?" she replied while still chopping up the salad.

I took a deep breath. Here goes. "Do you know anything about Shiki's father?"

My mom started slowing down on the chopping.

I continued. "He told me his dad abandoned him when he was two and Shiki doesn't seem to like him very much." I bit my lower lip hoping she knew some answers.

"Can't believe she didn't tell him yet…" She mumbled and started chopping furiously.

I overheard. "What truth?"

Mom put down the knife and sighed. "That's not true Rima." She said while her eyes were on the chopped salad.

I gave her a questioning look. "What…?"

"The truth is…" She sighed stressfully. "Shiki's father didn't abandon them, he died."

My eyes widened. The curiosity in me suddenly changed to confusion.

**Their love for each other is a 10! C:**

**I just recently got home from vacation! I have gotten two times darker then when I first arrived there. But it was my intention of getting an even tan because I had a farmers tan before! DX but it's all good now. I HAVE MAJOR JET LAG (and still do)! Q A Q Because of it, I slept through the 4****th**** of July guys! What kind of a person sleeps through Independence Day? Oh well maybe next year. One more thing, I might start summer school Monday so I'll be extra busy! **

**What's going to happen next: The truth is revealed about Shiki's father and will Rima's father accept Shiki? **

**PLEASE REVIEW REVIEW REIVEW! XD**


	16. Japanese Garden

Thank you to **AnimeCreeper**, **xXDeathIsAPromiseXx**, **red-devil-rose2094**, and **Xx4tuneCookieXx **for reviewing! C: MWAH!

* * *

><p>I shook my head. That's not possible. If he died then why is Shiki saying he abandoned them? I asked my mom and she sighed. "Okay, here is the real story."<p>

I lifted an eyebrow. There's a story to it? "Okay?"

"Fifteen years ago, Shiki's father, Rido had bone cancer. The disease was slowly spreading to his bones and every week he just kept getting worse. Jessica kept setting up appointments for him but they apparently failed and her money was going down the drain in a matter of months." My mom didn't look at me. She was focused on crushing the chips.

I stayed quiet waiting to hear what happens next. Then something came up in my mind. "Where was Shiki during this time?"

"He was at his grandparents' house. They wanted to keep this a secret on his father's sickness and death."

"Why? Why didn't they tell him that his dad passed away?"

My mom stopped crushing for a second then continued. "He was only three. Apparently kids that young wouldn't fully understand death."

I shrugged. True. It would confuse him if his mother just told him that his father just died. How would Shiki process that? I could understand them keeping this a secret but why after fifteen years hasn't his mother told him that his dad died? Was Jessica scared?

"Jessica, after the death, was literally broke. So one afternoon, she called me." My mom smiled while she said that. ", And asked for my help. Jessica couldn't take care of a three year old alone without money so she stayed over at our house for a couple of weeks."

That was when I interrupted. "Where was I at?" If I was there then Shiki and I must have met at least.

"You were at Sea World with your father. I didn't go because I had to run the agency."

Oh so maybe not…but I did remember that trip. My dad and I would always get wet at the splash of water.

"I helped Jessica get back to herself and open her very own modeling agency. She got the hang of the agency and that is how she is like this today."

Well that's good but what about Shiki? He has no idea about this. Would matters become better if he knew the truth? Maybe I should tell him? No that might be kind of wrong. I think Jessica should tell him herself but then again… "Could I tell Shiki mom?"

My mom shrugged. "Do whatever you want. I think Jessica will understand." My mom got the salad and placed it on the table. She gave me a fork and one for herself. She drizzled ranch dressing all over the lettuce just the way I liked it. We munched away on the salad. It was sour, sweet, and crunchy. I decided to bring up a subject.

"Dad's coming home tomorrow." I looked up from the bowl to look at my mom.

She smiled. "I know. I'm quite excited and don't forget to bring Shiki."

I gritted my teeth. "Hmmm…I hope he likes him."

"I think he will." My mom giggled. "I mean, I like him."

I rolled my eyes. Of course she would like him. She's your best friend's son and my boyfriend. It would be kind of awkward if my mom didn't like him.

"Well…" Mom sighed. "Your father is going to love him."

I just kept stuffing salad into my mouth. "I hope so…"

**The next day…**

Shiki and I were at the house. I made sure he was dressed well to have him presentable for my dad. My mom was on her way home. The plans today were for my parents to go out on a lunch date first. I grunted at the idea but I let them off the hook.

When my mom arrived home, she was dressed in her work clothes, but the atmosphere suddenly changed. It was this fuzzy and excited feeling rubbing off of her. Shiki and I stared at one another and snickered. She was super excited. I could understand that because they haven't seen each other in six months. I tried to imagine Shiki and me not seeing one another for six months. I would have died.

"Alright Shiki, are you prepared?" My mom smiled.

Shiki nodded. "Hopefully he accepts me."

I touched his shoulder to comfort him. "Don't worry. My mom is just trying to scare you."

"You sure about that honey? Remember the last boy you dated? He s-mph?" I stopped my mom from saying anymore.

I glanced over at Shiki who was sweat dropping. I bit my lip. "Again, Shiki, she's trying to scare you."

He nervously laughed. I grabbed his hand to calm his nerves. Way to go mom… I glared at her and she just giggled.

"Anyways, where is dad?" I asked looking at my phone. "He should have been here by now."

"Patience honey must be traffic."

Suddenly the doorbell rang and everyone flinched. My heart started racing. HE'S HERE! I held in my excitement. Just take a deep breath Rima. You are not a child anymore so don't even think twice on attacking dad when he gets into the house especially not in front of Shiki. I tapped my feet impatiently on the floor.

My mom was hurrying to the door. She held her hand on the knob. She opened the door and there he was. My six foot tall dad in his camouflage suit. He seemed darker than before but it was actually him!

When he walked in the house, my mom and I pounced on him. I know I told myself I wouldn't but I couldn't resist. I missed him so much. I glanced over to my mom who was tearing up. I suddenly started tearing up too. My dad hugged us both back. He held my mom and me tighter and kissed us both on the head. "I'm finally home…"

As I hugged my dad I suddenly remembered Shiki was still in the room. I got out of his embrace and found Shiki smiling. That was when I felt guilty. He never had a dad and I'm here shoving everything in his face. What am I stupid?

"Uhhh…dad, this is Shiki." I tried to break the awkward atmosphere.

My father just got done giving my mom a big kiss. He took a look at Shiki. "So this is the son of Jessica's? I have never actually gotten to meet you." My dad walked up to Shiki.

Shiki held out his hand "I'm Senri Shiki. It is an honor to finally meeting you."

My dad took his hand. "Oh wow nice grip my boy. You sure got some muscles."

"Thanks…" He grinned.

"Ah well, I guess I don't have to worry about protecting my little girl anymore do i?" My dad roughly patted Shiki on the back. "You're pretty strong so I can depend on you." My mother and father started walking to the living room. When they left I stared at Shiki.

"Owww…" He rubbed the place my father patted him. "That hurt."

I giggled. "You'll be alright."

My mom went to go get changed out of her work clothes. They were going to have a day to themselves and tomorrow, we were going to hang out as a family. My father was already changed and he went to join us on the couch.

"So Shiki," My father started. "How long have you been dating my daughter?"

Shiki blinked then thought for a second. "This is our first week so far."

I couldn't help but put on the biggest smile ever. My dad grins. "Hmmm…haven't seen you smile like that in a long time Rima."

I laughed. "That's because I haven't seen you in six months."

"Not exactly, even before six months, you have never actually smiled happily." He crossed his arms across his muscular chest.

I thought is over. Then I suddenly realized he was right. I was currently happy in a long time. It was because I met Shiki.

My mom suddenly started walking down the stairs wearing an American living side drape dress, Cultured Freshwater Pearl & Leather Necklace, and Dante satin peep-toe pumps. I could see my dad's eyes pop open. He was getting turned on. Ahahaha

"Aren't you a sight for sore eyes?" He whistled.

Shiki and I chuckled. That was true love. I imagined Shiki and me being together for a long time. If anything goes wrong, I'm going to treasure the moments we spend together.

After my parents left, Shiki grabbed my hand and said "So let's go have some fun."

"Where?" I asked. Well this is unexpected.

"Anywhere, we can't just be stuck in this house while your parents are out having fun can we?" I shrugged. I guess he's right.

"I don't really know where you want to go so…you pick." I suggested.

Shiki though for a moment. "I know! Let's go to the Japanese's garden."

We headed straight to the garden. I have never been there before even though I have heard great remarks on the place. Shiki and I were holding hands through the whole ride. I blushed while looking out the window. Shiki would constantly hold my hand tighter every time he gazed at me.

When we arrived, there were crowds of visitors and tourists at the garden. I gasped. The front entrance was decorated with rose bushes and Japanese magnolias. I knew for sure that the garden was going to be breath taking just from the first appearance.

Shiki opened the door for me and held out his hand. I gracefully took it. We headed for the front entrance and he paid to get us in. There were shrubs; Japanese black pine, Hinoki Cypress, and Torulosa Jupiter were the first things I saw. I stood at the entrance in awe. This place is to pretty. It was really a Japanese garden. Water, garden plants, stones, waterfalls, trees, and bridges created this Japanese atmosphere. I can't believe I have never been here before.

I took a while to take everything in. There were many paths and trails leading to different areas of the garden. I didn't know which oath to take. Then suddenly Shiki tugged on my hand. "Come with me Rima, I want to show you something."

"Okay." I smiled.

We took the trail fewer visitors entered. It was full of bushes and trees. No wonder less people go this path. There were bushes taller than me and not much flowers were planted here. I wonder why Shiki decided to go this path.

"Why are we going here?" I asked while looking around seeing nothing but bushes.

Shiki kept on going. "This is a maze."

"Maze? Why a maze?"

"Because, I want to show you this…"

* * *

><p><strong>WOOOHOOO! I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! I know I know it's really short but bear with me! The climax is going to come later! XD Oooh and also…are there any Momo and Torshiro fans? Well I'm typing a bleach story about those two called 'Preach Prodigy'! Go on my profile for more information! I may publish it later…sometime! XD<strong>

**What is coming up next: Shiki and Rima make a wish and Shiki tries to make a MOVE? O.o**

**PLEASE REVIEW REIVEW REIVEW! XD**


	17. First Argument

I would love to take my time to say thank you to** Xx4tuneCookieXx, CuteVampireAnnabel, Guest, Yue Matsunoki, Vamp.98, **and** Sakura Lover 614 **for reviewing chapter 16! MWAH!

And also, a message to** Guest**, OMG I can't believe you like Toshiro and Momo! I can't tell you how happy I got when I knew you liked Hitsuhina! XDD I might upload the first chapter MAYBE on when upload chapter 18 or 19 of Jock…not so sure though! But I hope you will read it! XD Another message to **Vamp.98, **NOOO you can't get tired of SHIMA! I would love to read your stories! If you upload them I will read it and give you my honest opinion! Don't give up! C:

* * *

><p>I gasped. Shiki brought me to an open area that had a tremendous amount of flowers and the most beautiful trimmed bushes. Compared to the other sides of the garden, this was the most surprising. In the middle of the garden were a river and a bridge.<p>

"Wow, this is so beautiful." I said in awe.

Shiki chuckled. "That's why I brought you here. Do you know what other neat thing about this one area of the garden has?"

"What?"

"Do you see that over there?" He pointed to the river and a little stand beside it.

I nodded.

"Well there are small fake lotus flowers there." He walked up to the stand. ", and what you're supposed to do is get a flower, write a wish on the lotus and put it in the river. It'll probably come true but I'm not sure."

We decided to do it. I thought for a second about what to wish for. Then I looked at Shiki and remembered about all the tough times he has gone through, especially about his father. I sighed and looked at the plastic lotus. I got a sharpie and started writing on the piece of paper and folded it up, and placed it into the lotus. I decided to make a selfless wish, but it's going to be a good one.

_I wish for Shiki to be happy. _

I smiled at the lotus and closed my eyes. I hope this wish will come true because right now, he has been going through so much lately. I just want him to be happy. Shiki and I placed the lotuses in the water and they started floating down the stream.

"So, what did you wish for?"

I stuck out my tongue. "I'm not going to tell you!"

"Why not?"

"Because it might not come true."

Shiki frowned. "Well that's no fun. So you know what I wished for?"

"I don't want to know." I giggled.

Shiki smirked and walked towards me. "I wished for…"

I closed my ears and eyes. No! I can't know what he wished for. If I do know it won't come true! "Shut up Shiki! Shut u-"

Before I could finish, I felt his grasp on both my hands to remove them from covering my ears and his lips suddenly touched mine.

I opened my eyes. What?

Shiki slowly moved me so my back was touching a tree. His kiss suddenly got a bit rough and I felt something warm enter my mouth. Everything was happening so suddenly that I tried to break free but his grip got tighter. I tried to push him off but it failed. As much as I felt uncomfortable, there was another feeling telling me to kiss him back, so I did. Then there was a moment I suddenly forgot to breathe. Really Rima, what idiot forgets to breathe?

Finally before I thought I was going to die, he finally let go. I grasped for air and fell on my knees. That was some kiss he just did there. Shiki knelt down to my level. "Are you okay Rima?"

"No!" I said looking straight at him. "I couldn't breathe."

His eyebrows rose. "Are you mad at me?"

I gritted my teeth. "Yes…I mean NO!" I paused for a second. "No…I'm not mad." I looked away in embarrassment.

"Why won't you look at me?" He sighed.

I couldn't look at him with my face in a shade of crimson.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to do what I just did. It was kind of taunting. I couldn't stop staring at your lips." He sighed once more. "But, I won't do it again."

"Don't worry about it. I was just surprised so don't say sorry." He was looking at my LIPS?

After a while of cuddling, we went to go find a spot on the green grass under a tree. Shiki started cracking up stupid jokes and I couldn't help but laugh. Then my phone suddenly vibrated. I took it out to see who the message was from. The text was from dad!

_Hey darling! What are you doing right now? Well mom and I are having a great time right now. We'll be home tonight for dinner so invite Shiki._

I smiled at the message. "What's with the grin? Who texted?" Shiki questioned.

I showed him the message. He chuckled. "Must be nice to have a dad that cares." He said absentmindedly.

That was when things got awkward. Shiki still doesn't know about his dad yet. I thought about whether it was a good time to tell him. Maybe not. Ever since the time I brought up the 'father' subject, he has gotten moodier and moodier about the subject. I hope be doesn't go out of control about the situation…

"I don't think that's true Shiki." I stared at the green grass and not to him. "I think he cared very much about you."

Shiki snorted. "How would you know that? I don't even know where he is or why he left. Don't you get it Rima? How can you say he loves and cares for me when he's the one who left?"

My eyes widened at the increase of tone coming from him. I furrowed my eyebrows and stood up. I faced him with both of my hands on my hips. He yelled at me. Shiki was being so stubborn. I noticed he suddenly gets angry when his father gets brought up.

Momo tried to avoid slipping out the 'secret'. "Do you know why I said that? It's because I just know!" I raised my voice a little higher. He was getting so worked up about all of this. And now that I mentioned it, we were having our first argument.

Shiki rolled his eyes. "You don't get it…you don't know him…"

"You don't know him either." I narrowed my eyes to the chest nut haired boy.

Shiki suddenly shot me a glare. I flinched at the sight and stepped back a little. The boy stood up and clenched his hands into a fist. "Rima…please…be quiet!" He grabbed both of my hands and squeezed them. His grip was painful. Shiki's face was inches away from mine and I could see the rage in his eyes. I tried to loosen the grip but the more I tried, the tighter it got.

"Shiki!"

"Stop talking about him! I'm trying my best to forget about the guy but I can't seem to because he is always in my head! And when I say something about him, you always defend my dad! I thought you got it in your head that he abandoned me and my mom to suffer, but all you can do is say otherwise!" His voice rose each second. I couldn't look at him. I just couldn't. I stared at the green grass beneath my feet. "Rima, look at me." He growled.

I didn't want him to see me cry, but I was angry. I didn't want to blame him for not knowing what really happened but has he ever stopped to ask anyone about his father? None of the less, he barley knows about that man. The only thing Shiki does is make up excuses on hating him. Shiki is making his anger get the good of him and I can't take it. I gritted my teeth ignoring the painful grasp around my hand.

"Don't you know anything?" I mumbled still staring at the ground.

"What?"

I raised my head up and glared at him with tears still streaming down my eyes.

Shiki's eyes widened at what he just saw. "Rima?"

"How could you not care to ask about your father? You only know one thing about him and didn't bother asking your mom for information." I was kind of glad there were no visitors around while we were arguing but I could have cared less.

"What do you mean ask? My mom told me more than enough information about that guy!"

"Then tell me, Shiki, how many times have you asked your mom about your father?" His grasp suddenly loosened and he stared at me confusingly. I felt a feel of relief from my hands and started rubbing them. They had red hand print marks on both of my hands but they weren't too bad.

Shiki stayed silent for a while. He was deep in thought. "Why should I ask her more than twice? What she told me was the truth and that's final."

My eyebrows twitched. He is acting so ridiculous right now. Then it suddenly slipped. "You're an idiot! Blaming everything on your father! Do you want to know the truth? Well I'll tell you!"

Shiki looked at me questioningly. "What are you-"

"Your fathers dead!"

* * *

><p><strong>Well I decided to upload early because this chapter isn't that long either, and if you guys think this is the climax, well it's not :D Hahaha The climax will come very soon and I just so happened to estimate all the events that are going to occur by chapters and the outcome is this story will have no more than 27 chapters? I MIGHT BE WRONG THOUGH! This is an estimate. I can't believe I'm more than half way through the Jock! ARRR MAAAA GAWWD! O-O!<strong>

**What is coming up next: The truth is out and Shiki is more than surprised (goes and asks his mom about his father)! And also…Rima and Shiki webcam eachother! C:**

**PLEASE REVIEW REVIEW REIVEW! *HEART***


	18. Webcam

**OMG I GOT 100 REVIEWS! **I would **LOVE** to say **I LOVE YOU** to **FragileBlueButterflies**, **Guest**, **Yue Matsunoki**, **Demonic Angel 7**, **AnimeCreeper**, **Sakura Lover 614**, **vAmp.98**, and **red-devil-rose2094** for reviewing! I can't tell you guys how happy I got when it reached 100! I was jumping over couches and saying gibberish! I was so over joys and I can't tell you how thankful I am to you awesome reviewers so here's what I'll do!

Every one of you will be allowed to ask me ONE yes or no question. It can be ANY kind of question involving what you want to know about the jock story. [I REPEAT ANYTHING!] Put them in the reviews and I'll message you the answer! This is just a little reward for the 100 reviews so make sure to think of your ONE QUESTION wisely! XD (for the ones who are kind of not getting what I'm trying to do here I'll give an example…Q: Will Rima get hit by a car in the story? A: No XD) I'll be looking forward to the questions! C:

* * *

><p>I set the table for dinner. My dad was grilling steak outside in the backyard with Marsh by his side glad to see him finally home. My mom was washing the vegetables and cutting up cucumbers. I placed three round plates on the table and grabbed the already cut up vegetables onto the middle of the table.<p>

I sighed every now and then and my mom seemed to notice. She would glance at me then sigh herself. Finally mom couldn't take it anymore.

"Rima, what's bothering you?" She asked placing the cut cucumbers onto a metal plate.

I blinked and turned to stare at her. "Hmmm?"

"You seem stressed honey."

"What?"

She sighed once more and put the metal plate on the wooden table. "You're sighing every minute."

I stared at her. Was I really doing that? I didn't tell mom about the argument Shiki and I had earlier at the garden. I thought it wouldn't be that important but maybe I should tell her about it.

"I screwed up." I placed my hand on my forehead. "I think he hates me…"

My mom pushed her lips together. "What exactly did you-"Before she could finish, my dad came into the house carrying a plate full of nicely grilled meat.

"Dinner's ready!" He smiled.

I guess this conversation will have to wait, but I don't mind if my dad knows too. We settled down around the table. It has been a while since we've eaten like a family. I picked a small piece of steak and placed it on my plate then we dug in.

My dad cut him a small piece before he began to talk. "So, Shiki isn't going to join us?"

My mom glanced at me. I shook my head. "Uhhh…something came up."

"I see…well that's a shame. I thought we could have done some bonding time." He chuckled and stuffed a piece of salad into his mouth.

My mom giggled. "Hun' when you say bonding time, I hope it isn't playing _Street Fighter_ on the Xbox."

"What? I like _Street Fighter_!"

I weakly smiled at the two. My mind was stull focused on what happened today. Maybe I shouldn't have had blurted out the secret, but it was bothering me so much! Urg! Everything is so complicated.

"Rima?"

I flinched and found both of my parents staring at me. "Huh?"

"I asked why Shiki couldn't come today." My father stared at me worriedly. "Are you okay? You don't seem awake."

My mom leered at me extra hard. I knew she was thinking 'this has to do with what we were talking about earlier right?'

I sighed. "No it's nothing. I'm just really tired because we went to the Japanese Garden that's all."

"Oh well that makes sense."

I could see my mom rolling her eyes. Sorry mom but I just don't want dad to get involved. Then the table got silent. I decided to bring up a subject.

"So dad, how long are you staying home before you get deported?"

He looked up from the question. "Tomorrow's my last day."

My mom didn't react to the news. She simply stared at her food but I could see a hint of sadness in her eyes.

"What?" I dropped my fork. "Already?"

"My general only allowed the soldiers a 2 day vacation to go home and after that we had to go back to the military." He didn't sound so happy. "It's because things are getting a little hectic, If things weren't we could have had a weeklong vacation."

He can't leave! Just not now! It has only been a day and we didn't get to spend quality time together yet. It has only been a day and he's already leaving. "When?"

"At 8 p.m. but it's plenty of time for us to hang out right?"

I didn't smile but shrugged. "Yeah I guess."

"Don't worry kiddo! I planned the whole day for us tomorrow!"

I smiled. If he can't stay here for long than I better treasure the time we have together. "Okay."

It was 6 p.m. My mom and I cleaned the table while dad washed the dishes. When I was done, I headed up the stairs with Marsh. Marshy rarely gets to go on the second floor but today was an exception because dad was home. He said 'Since the family is home, let's spend it together.' Marsh was part of the family anyway.

I propped down on my bed. Marsh cuddled next to me. I was deep in thought. I wondered what Shiki was doing. Should I call him? I hope he's not mad. Maybe it was too soon to tell him. No! It can't be too soon. It's more like too late. He should have known from the beginning but…I was in dilemma. I sighed one last time and hugged Marsh.

'I hope Shiki's doing okay.'

**Shiki's POV**

I tapped my fingers against the desk. I waited impatiently for my mom to get home from work. I switched on my phone. Darn it's only 6:04 p.m. She should be home by now. Where is she? If what Rima told me was true then…I don't know. I just don't know anymore. I'm so confused right now that I'm getting frustrated. What frustrates me the most is that I hurt Rima.

I hit my head with my palm. Why the heck would I hurt her? I must be the lowest guy out there. I hated myself for the mistakes I've done. I warned myself not to get my anger the best of me but it beat me by the curb. I hope she wasn't mad. I gritted my teeth. I wonder if she's okay…

Then suddenly the front door opened. I sat up from the kitchen table. She's here. I walked over to my mom who was taking off her heels and placing them on the rack.

"Hello Senri, you're home early." She smiled placing her luggage on her office table.

I didn't greet her back, but instead I asked," Mom I want to know the truth."

She loosened her blazer and sat behind the desk. "What truth?"

"About dad."

That was when she halted whatever she was doing and looked up at me with wide eyes. Then her eyes softened and looked down at her desk.

"Where's dad?"

"He's gone." She said softly.

I raised my eyebrows. When I think of gone, I wonder of gone gone and gone as in left us gone. She was using a pun. Mom sure is sneaky. "No really mom, where is he?" I waited patiently for the answer.

"I don't know…he just left."

I sighed in annoyance. She used the word 'left' which made it sound like leaving us or dead. I scratched my messy head. This is getting nowhere. I might as well just ask it.

"Mom is it true that dad died?" I hope it wasn't true. I repeated the sentence in my head. He left us…he left us…he left us…he left us…

My mom's eyes widened. "Who told you that?"

"That's not important right now. Answer the question mom." I just want to know the truth.

She stayed silent. I raised an eyebrow. "Mom?"

"I'm sorry…" Suddenly tears started streaming down her face.

"Mom I-"

She began to cry even harder. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry…"

I stared at her confusingly. Why was she crying? "Why are you-"

"I'm sorry Senri!" She slammed both of her hands on her desk. "Yes, yes he is dead, gone! He didn't run away. I lied to you Senri…I lied to you. I'm such a pathetic person. I didn't mean for you to hate him. Hate me, your mother, who didn't tell you the truth!"

I stepped back. I didn't expect that much of an out blow. She must have felt guilty for keeping all of that in for so long. I didn't know what to reply back. I just stared at her blankly. My mouth was an inch open. I finally knew the truth about father and I was speechless. Absolutely speechless.

"I thought lying to you would have caused you less pain but that was the complete opposite. I knew you would have found out sooner or later but I just didn't have the guts to tell you the truth. Everything is my fault! If anyone is to blame, blame me!" She slouched on her office chair and cried.

I stared at her in awe. So Rima wasn't lying. A heap of guilt lunged in my throat. I yelled at her for nothing. This is all my fault.

I walked over to the women that has been there for me , holding all the responsibilities, struggled, and even loved me since I was still a little infant. I pulled my mom into an embrace. She was a couple of inches shorter but I was still tall enough to hold on to her back. We stayed there for a while.

"Mom," I began. "Please stop crying and don't stress about this anymore.

She sniffed. "B-but i…"

"Mom…" I said calmly. "I know dad was really important in our lives…"

"But I lied and made you think lowly of him."

I stared at the hardwood floor. "All of that is forgotten now."

"Your father Shiki…"

"I know dad is gone. Even though I barely remember his face or his love for me, I can't change the fact that he is in a better place right now." My mom stood there in silence. "I know you miss him mom. I don't want to see you sad all the time because dad isn't here, but now that I know everything, I can sense he is officially at rest. I think dad wouldn't want to see you sad right?" I pulled away from her and smiled.

My mom lightly smiled. I wiped away the tears from her face. "Thank you Senri."

Then my thoughts suddenly shifted to Rima. Oh yeah…I think she's still mad at me…I guess I should go and apologize to her. I sighed. I had to admit, I was kind of nervous to face her. She might say 'I told you so.' Well she was right from the start.

"Now that you know, do you want to visit his grave tomorrow?" She put a hand on my shoulder.

"Grave here?" I asked surprised.

"Well it's the one near the main hospital."

There was so much I didn't know, but for sure I wanted to visit my dad and maybe talk to his grave for a bit.

"Okay, are you going to come with me?"

My mom nodded. "I'm going to go buy a bouquet of flowers now."

"Okay."

When she left, I sighed. I guess I should call Rima and tell her sorry. I walked up the grand stairs with my hands in my pockets. I opened the door to my room and sat on my queen sized bed. I took out my phone and stared at it.

"Ah crap!" I was nervous. Rima might rage on me or something. I took a deep breath and decided to text her.

**Shiki:** Rima you there?

(5 minutes later)

**Rima:** Yeah I'm here. Is something wrong?

**Shiki:** Can you get on Skype?

**Rima:** Sure

I opened my laptop and logged onto Skype. I waited for her to get on. My heart rate increased each second. Damn it, what am I supposed to say to her? First I'll say sorry and if she doesn't forgive me than I'm just going to keep trying.

When she logged on I took a deep breath and checked the 'call' button. It only took her a second to accept it and there we were webcaming. She had her hair in a French braid and Marsh in the background lying next to her. I smiled and waved at her who kindly smiled at me. We ended up staring at each other in silence before I bought up the subject.

"I'm sorry." I said looking down at my desk and not at the webcam. "I was really carless today and I didn't mean to make you cry or hurt you."

Rima stared at me blankly and sighed. "Don't worry about it Shiki."

"No, I have to worry. I feel really bad for hurting you." I scratched my messy hair.

"Shiki looked," She lifted both wrists so I could see. "No harm done. I'm not hurt."

I grimaced. "But I DID hurt you. I must be the worst boyfriend in the history of boyfriends."

"Or the most honest one…" I looked up at the computer and saw a calm smile form on her pale face. There was this urge in me that I just wanted to take my hands and grab her face. "So how are you feeling?"

I snapped back to reality. "Actually I'm pretty okay. It'll take a while to soak things in but I'm kind of relieved that everything is finally clearing up. My mom kind of had a break down and we're going to visit his grave tomorrow."

"Oh really? I'm glad she's doing okay and that's good news for you!" She giggled and petted Marsh on the head, which was sleeping soundly on her massive bed.

Then my doorbell rang. I flinched. "Hmmm who might that be? I'll be right back."

"Okay."

I left my room and walked down the stairs. It was 7 p.m. and I know that wasn't my mom at the door because she would've opened it. I opened the door and found Leo and Adam with a wagon full of pocky. Now that I remembered, I won the bet with the dating Rima thing and they were here to give me my reward. The two were carrying bags full of the chocolate covered pretzel sticks. I smirked.

"Here's your pocky." Leo smiled in annoyance knowing he must have spent his last pay check buying me the pounds and pounds of pocky.

I snickered and waved them in. "Wow that's a lot of pocky…"

"Well you won the bet fair and square." Adam placed the bags on the living room floor. "Yeah…there's more in the truck too."

My eyes widened. "Damn you guys didn't have to buy that much at one time."

"Well we did and I want all the pocky crap out. We went to 8 different stores just to get you these…no wait make that 11."

I snickered. "Here let me help you."

**Rima's POV**

I waited patiently for Shiki to return. I was glad we made up. The argument was bothering me for the past time and I just felt the flow of relief when he apologized. I happily hugged Marsh who suddenly woke up. "I'm so happy Marshy!" I squealed to myself.

Then I heard a noise coming from my laptop. I looked at the screen and there I saw Adam entering Shiki's room with a bag…of pocky? Whoa, that's a lot of treats. I stared at him anxiously while he put the three bags down on the floor. Then Adam looked up and he saw me.

"Rima?" Adam walked closer to the screen of his laptop.

I waved. "Hey Adam."

"Oh wow, I didn't know you guys were still together."

I gave him a questioning look and decided to ignore what he just said. Then, I leered at the bags and couldn't help ask," Hey Adam, what's with all of the Pocky?"

Adam pointed at the bags and looked at me. I nodded. "Oh Shiki didn't tell you about the bet?"

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 18 COMPLETED! Tell me what you guys think! Bad? Good? Well I'm really sorry for making the past couple of chapters boring DX But I'm going to tell you, THE DRAMA HAS JUST <strong>BEGUN**! So did you guys see the opening ceremony of the Olympics? I have to tell you, IT WAS SO AWESOME! My favorite part was when they formed the Olympics sign (don't know what it's called) and then I think fireworks or something showed down. I just loved that part! It was so pretty. REMINDER: Don't forget to ask ANY yes or no question! I can't wait to answer them! C:**

**What's going to happen next: Since you're allowed to ask questions I'm going to keep my mouth shut! :D [sorry ;c]**

**PLEASE REVIEW REVIEW, ASK QUESTIONS ASK QUESTIONS! XD**


	19. Rainy Day

I would love to say thank you to…**Xx4tuneCookieXx**, **FragileBlueButterflies**, **xXDeathIsPromiseXx**, **ShimaOverload**, **Demonic Angel 7**, **Yue Matsunoki**, **AnimeCreeper**, **LifeToShortToCare**, **Midnight Phantomhive**, **MusicSpeaksWhataWordscant**, **vAmp.98**, and **LittleStar08**! I couldn't believe I got so many questions! I enjoyed answering them and I hope some of you got what you were looking for! C:

Also to the HitsuHina Fans, **Peach Prodigy** chapter one is uploaded! c:

* * *

><p>I looked at the screen silently. I wanted Adam to continue. If this bet involved pocky, then I'm going to congratulate him. He has like a years' worth of pocky in his hands here.<p>

"Well the bet was to go out with you for a week and if he succeeds than he gets a year's worth of this stuff." He pointed to the bags.

My excitement suddenly faded. I stared at the screen blankly. No he must be joking right? Shiki would never do something like that…or would he? I started to second guess myself. No, Adam has to be lying. This can't be true. If it was a bet Shiki wouldn't have shown affection towards me. I laughed to myself.

Adam smiled at me. "Well I'm glad you're taking it calmly."

"Wait what do you mean?" I raised an eyebrow.

Adam's eyes widened. "Hold on…Shiki didn't tell you…oh shit."

That was when my eyebrows furrowed. So, all this time, I was his 'toy' just so he could get his pocky. I clutched my hands into a fist. I angrily bit my lip. I thought back to all the events we spent with each other before. Was all of that a lie? All of the fun, sad, serious, and love we're been through together was all a lie? I held back the heavy tears that started filling on my eye lids. I tried not to blink so the salty tears wouldn't fall out. I sucked in my breath. This can't be real right?

Then there was a sound of a door opening. It was coming from Shiki's room. Adam quickly spun around to find Shiki standing at the door. The boy looked at me then to Adam. "What are you doing here?"

Adam sucked in his breath and hesitantly said," I was just leaving." The muscular boy ran out the room.

Shiki stared at him confusingly. I just stared at the screen emotionless, too lost in my train of thoughts. Shiki sat down on his computer chair and there we were face to face. He seemed nervous. I waited a bit to calm down then said," Shiki what's with all the pocky?"

"Oh that?" He pointed to the bags. "Uhhh…those were for…a bet that Adam and I had in Physics class. We betted on this question and I ended up winning." He shuddered a few times.

I glared at him. I wasn't fazed at all. "Shiki do I look stupid to you?"

"What?"

"Don't play dumb with me!" My voice raised a little. I clutched my fist to keep me from going out of control. "I was part of your little 'game' wasn't I?"

Shiki's mouth dropped then he closed it. "Wait who told you? It was Adam wasn't it?"

"Don't go blaming Adam for what you did!" I wanted to punch something just to get all of this madness out, but I'd rather punch this idiot for everything he's done.

"What did he tell you?"

"Everything! That I was your stupid dam toy to get your stupid pocky! Shiki, I can't believe you would do something like this!" That was it. I've had enough. My voice got shaky. My body was trembling and suddenly, my tears started flowing out. I couldn't hold in the tears anymore. I cried and cried. I wiped my eyes with my sleeves. "You're s-so stupid…n-no i-I'm the s-stupid one"

The chestnut haired boy gritted his teeth. "Rima you're not stupid! Don't say that. I'm the stupid one!"

"Shut up!" My tears blurred up my vision. I couldn't think right at the moment. "I-I was s-stupid enough to fall for s-someone like you!"

Then his expression went to hurt. "Rima I'm so sorry-"

"I warned myself not to fall for you, but yet you did your little 'charm' at me and it worked! I bet you do it to other girls too! I knew all of you were the same! Heartless conceited bastards who only do for their own selfish needs!" I absentmindedly swear which was rare. I didn't feel comfortable cussing but it just slipped out.

"Rima that's not it!"

"Be quiet! This is the reason why I don't date Jocks! I thought you were different Shiki! I did but in the end you're just like everyone else." I looked away from the screen. "I also wonder if this whole relationship was real anyway…but now I know it isn't. Since you got your pocky, I guess you don't need me anymore. I'm ending it here Shiki." Tears rolled down my cheeks. I kept my eyes away from the screen. This was it.

"No Rima-"

I slammed my laptop shut. The argument was finally over but the tears kept coming out. "Stop crying stupid!" My lips trembled. "Don't cry for something like that." My arms were wrapped around my tiny waist and my hair was a mess. The once dried sleeves were damp with salty tears.

I pinched myself. "Stop crying damn it! You don't need Shiki. You don't love him anymore not after what he did to you."

I talked to myself, hoping it would help but I ended up crying again. "I will never date a jock ever again. Never…" I froze. Shiki's picture ended up appearing in my mind. His soft smile and gentle eyes- NO! I bet he shows that to other girls when I'm not around. I angrily pulled my hair. I don't love him anymore. I don't live him anymore. I don't love…

My anger suddenly turned to sadness and my eyes began to fill with tears again. "Why…W-why can't I just forget about him?"

I shoved my pillow onto my face as I shut the lights in my room. I hugged Marsh as tight as possible. "I don't need him…"

As I repeated those words, I slowly drifted to a snooze not aware that I was crying to sleep.

* * *

><p>Before I knew it, my mom and I were at the airport saying farewell to my father. For the whole day we hung out together. Went bowling played laser tag, went rock climbing, and even shopped. If felt like yesterday never happened. All of my worries, depression, and anger were swept away.<p>

I held my father's big rough hands. I held onto them tightly hoping he wouldn't let go. My mother wrapped her arms around his waist, as he hugged her tight.

"I'm going to miss you two." Dad closed his eyes and kissed both of us on the head. "I love you."

"I love you too dad."

"Flight 106 last call!" one of the flight attendances yelled aloud.

"Well that's my Q." My father sighed, but I didn't let his hand go.

My mother looked at me concerned. "Rima honey, let your father go. Let's go home. It looks like it's about to rain."

I refused and wrapped my arms around his hands. "No…please don't leave now dad…"

"Rima," He loosened my grip and held onto both of my shoulders. "Honey, I don't want to leave either but it's my duty to protect the ones I love. I want you to know I will never leave you or your mother behind. I will return as soon as I can, but all I want you to do is have hope in me."

I stared at his chest emotionless. Then a tear trickled down my cheek. He wiped it away with his thumb.

"LAST CALL!"

My father flinched. "Well I better get going." He pushed me to mom as she held me in an embrace. They shared one last kiss before turning ways. "Take care of your mother for me."

"Let's go Rima. It's going to rain soon…" My mother frowned.

I watched him slowly walk into the plane. "No…" Tears suddenly started slowing out. "No dad no! Please don't leave!"

"Rima!" My mom grabbed onto me. "Stop!"

"Dad please don't go! Don't leave…me…" Please don't leave me like Shiki did. I already lost one; I can't stand losing you too.

My father stood on the top steps of stairs and turned around to glance at me and my mom for the last time before the door to the plane closed. I cried harder. My arms reached out as if I could keep the plane from taking off. My mother held me back. She was crying but not as hard as I was. I couldn't even breathe correctly. The engine started and the plane took off.

I hugged my mom and cried in her arms. There was this bundle of emotions in me that I just wanted to let out. It was a mess, sorrow, anger, and despair. All of those feelings were pouring out of me so suddenly. I couldn't stop myself from crying.

Then wet droplets began to fall from the sky. Then in a few seconds, it began to shower. Visitors began to run back into the building while my mom and I stood outside. We were drenched but didn't care. I would do anything just to have him back, but it was no use. Shiki was gone- I slapped my head. Why am I thinking about him? He's the one who hurt me. I've already promised myself to not have anything to do with him anymore.

The rain was cold and my skin went pale. "Come on Rima, let's go home."

We walked to the car and drove home. I had a blank face on the whole ride. It was still pouring when we arrived home and I walked inside.

"Go dry yourself honey." My mom walked into the kitchen to hang up her keys.

I slowly walked up the stairs and down the hall.

Everyone was leaving me. Why do I feel so lonely today? Dad…and Shiki? I stopped and stared at myself in a mirror that was decorated in the hall. My eyes were red and plump. As I stared at myself, I suddenly saw Shiki's image. I flinched and got my left hand and smashed the mirror. It cracked and the glass punctured through my skin. "Crap…"

Blood slowly trickled down onto the wooden floor. I winced at the pain and sighed. I didn't care anymore. I just didn't.

"Rima honey! What are you doing?" My mom ran up the stairs and grabbed me by the wrist. She turned me around and a tear streamed down my face. "Rima what are you thinking? Why are you so emotional today? You never acted like this when your father went away like this!"

I didn't answer but kept my gaze at my bloody hand.

_Shiki_

That was the only word that popped in my head.

I guess I'll tell her later.

**Shiki's POV**

I stood at the foot of the grave where my father was buried. I placed the bouquet of flowers on the ground and stared blankly at the carving on the marble stone. My mom stood beside me, hands held together looking at the grave then to me.

The sky was gray and humid. It was going to rain soon. My mom tapped my shoulder. "Shiki, we should go. It's about to rain soon."

I didn't listen. "Mom…can you give me a moment?"

"Hmmm…" She sighed. "Alright. I'll be waiting in the car."

I watched her leave. When she was officially out of sight, I knelt down on the grass and faced the stone. "Hey dad."

There was silence and I began. "It's been so long since we've last…met." The last part didn't sound right but I shrugged it off. "Ummm, life here isn't really going great. If I told you what happened, you might be kind of pissed." I snickered.

I felt ridiculous talking to a stone but as I was talking I imagined my dad facing me listening to me talk. I knew I wasn't alone. He would be listening to me silently while I told him about my situations. Honestly, talking like this was easier then talking to my mom. I guess I have this bond with dad I've never had before. But, there was no bond. I was basically talking to myself or that's what I made myself believe.

"Well mom is doing great and I just recently found out I had a deceased father." I laughed to myself. "But of all the surprising things that happened, there are also the bad."

I stared gloomily at the grave. "Recently I've met a girl." I stopped talking and smiled at Rima's image that popped in my head. "Her calm smiles, ocean blue eyes, and perfect golden locks. She was everyone's perfect girl…MY perfect girl." I said those words absentmindedly but it didn't really matter. No one was around to listen anyways.

"But yesterday, there was some trouble. There were things she wasn't supposed to hear and now I think she officially hates me. I don't know what to do. If I tried to apologize she probably might yell at me and ignore me. I don't know if she knows this but I'm in love with her. She changed my personal view and made the little things meaningful." I weakly grinned at my confession. It felt good saying these things out loud.

As I stared at the stone, a water droplet fell from the sky. It started as a sprinkle then suddenly started pouring like an angry waterfall. If this isn't a coincidence, the weather totally sets the mood. I guess I deserve getting drenched. Dad this will be my punishment.

"Shiki get over here!" My mom said carrying a black umbrella.

"Alright! I'll be right there!" I turned to my father's grave one last time. "Dad I will promise to set things right even though there might be some drama ahead but I'm asking you, as your only son, if you could look over me." I smiled at the grave. "Bye dad."

I took my hand and placed it over the words 'Rido' and walked to the car.

* * *

><p><strong>I have got to admit, this chapter was the hardest to writetype. It involved a lot of emotion, which I'm terrible at describing, and a lot of sorrow. I don't like sorrow but I'm glad this chapter is finally done with! I have waited for this moment when they break up because I got some good stuff coming up! One last thing, I'm sorry for making Rima go kind of insane (like breaking the mirror) I just needed something dramatic to happen so I hope that went okay…**

**What's coming up next: Rima is depressed and she TRIES to avoid Shiki.**

**PLEASE REVIEW REVIEW REIVEW! **


	20. Mess up

I would love to say thank you to **vAmp.98**, **Xx4tuneCookieXx**, **Yue Matsunoki**, **FragileBlueButterflies**, **AnimeCreeper**, **Demonic Angel 7**, **shima**, **Midnight Phantomhive**, **red-devil-rose2094**, and **KUKAIxAMU** for reviewing! Also, I would love to give a little shout out to **AnimeCreeper**! I saw the little message! [If you know what I mean c;] Thank you so much for the support! I couldn't stop smiling! :D MWAH!

* * *

><p>My mom dropped me off at school. It was Monday and I couldn't be happier. I walked into the school with my slouched back and morning face. I wasn't in the mood to talk. My left hand stung each time I touched it. Because of the mirror incident yesterday, my left hand was bandaged up.<p>

I carried my bag over my shoulder and scratched my head. I hope I don't get to see Shiki today. I don't even want to know what I'll do when I see that idiot. I pictured the break up. That was the first time I dumped someone online. I knew the circumstances of breaking up through webcam but I have to admit, it's better than texting it.

I explained to my mom about the incident Saturday. She was rather disappointed and made sure I was doing okay. After talking about it and crying in her arms, I felt much better. But last night, I cried myself to sleep again.

I opened the glass doors to the school entrance and a gush of cold wind blew in my face. Students were mingling amongst one another waiting for the bell to ring. I walked to my locker and opened it, but as I did, a few girls walked past me. They all elbowed me against the lockers. I turned around to see a few softball girls giggling and glaring at me. I recognized some of them. They were girls that adored me. Why did they suddenly do that?

I rolled my eyes and grunted," excuse you…"

I got out my Calculus text book and notebook. It was kind of a struggle to balance the books in one hand since the textbook was about 6 pounds and to make matters worse I have an injured hand. As I tried to tuck the books under my arm, someone suddenly pushed my back and I dropped everything on the floor. "Crap…"

"Oh sorry." I turned to find Amanda and her makeup whores smirking. "I didn't see you there."

I glared at her while she walked away. Oh my gosh. How much I would pay just to get permission to strangle that girl…

I looked on the floor finding the 6 pound textbook lying there. "I really need help.." I mumbled to myself.

"Rima!" The familiar voice came from behind me. I turned to find Ruka and Kain!

The red headed boy picked up my textbook while Ruka handed me the notebook from off the ground.

"Thank you so much guys." I firmly held the books under my arm.

"Whoa Rima, you look like a walking zombie." Ruka examined my face. Kain snickered.

"Wow thanks." I coughed. "So, what have you two been up too?" I glanced at them. They seem to be closer. It's rare that I see Ruka walking with no one other than Yuki or Yori but with Kain? That's new.

They exchanged glances and Ruka blushed. "Oh you know this and that." She played with her hands.

"We're dating." Kain said flatly causing Ruka to turn a hot red.

I stared at the two amusingly. "You're what?"

"Yeah, we're dating." She sighed. "Sorry I couldn't tell you sooner, but you were the fir-"

"EYYY RUKA!" I pounced on my childhood friend. "I can't believe it! I'm so happy for you two!"

Ruka hugged me back in excitement. "I know right! Thank you Rima!"

"So," I nudged her on the shoulder. "How is it going with Aido and Yori?"

Kain grimaced. "Well Aido is TRYING but Yori doesn't seem to cooperate. It's going to be harder than we thought."

Ruka agreed. "She totally has a thing for him but she's too shy to say it. Those two do flirt so it it's not too soon, I hope Aido can make a move."

"Hmmm…" I rubbed my hand on my chin. "Weird."

"Anyways," Ruka stared at my left hand. "What happened to that?"

I looked at the bandaged hand. I needed to think of an excuse fast. Then finally I thought of one. "Oh you know me, doing backflips in the living room."

Ruka's mouth dropped a couple of inches while Kain chuckled.

"Rima are you crazy? Why in the world would you do that?" Ruka asked in disbelief. "I sometimes wonder if you're way too serious with cheerleading. I mean, do you even like it?"

"It's like a hobby for me, anyways, I'm good at it." I winked at the disappointed girl.

Ruka rolled her eyes. "You over achiever."

"You betcha!" I laughed and gave her thumbs up.

"Anyways, since Kain and I made it official, how about Shiki and you, me and Kain go on a double date?"

Then things suddenly got awkward for me. Kain stared at the floor while I looked away. The dirty blonde haired girl stared at the sudden change of atmosphere.

"What?"

Kain scratched his head strangely. "You don't know? They broke up yesterday."

Ruka's eyes widened and she grabbed both of my shoulders. "THEY WHAT?! W-WHY? HOW? RIMA GIVE ME AN EXPLAINATION! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME?!"

I frowned. "How could you not know? I changed my Facebook status to single."

"W-wha, you know I don't check Facebook!"

"Yeah you do! Every ten minutes, you always post pictures of clothes."

Ruka closed her mouth. "Oh…well I didn't check yesterday. I was too busy hanging out with Kain. I didn't check Facebook, but what happened?"

"I was wondering that too. Just the other day, you two were in a good relationship. What's with the unexpected break up?" Kain stared at me worriedly.

I pressed my lips together. Should I tell them? If I do, will there be rumors about it? No, I can trust Kain and Ruka. Anyways, they deserve to know since Ruka told me she is currently dating the red head. I sighed. "Okay…but please don't tell anyone. I don't want people to make rumors."

Kain and Ruka huddled closer to me while I told them what happened. It felt good talking to someone about it. Especially to people you can trust. Kain and Ruka listened to me patiently without any interruptions or questions. There were some moments where Kain furrowed his eyebrows at what Shiki has done when I told him about the pocky. I hope he doesn't rage at him since Shiki doesn't know I told his friend about what really happened. After about 5 minutes of briefly explaining the breakup, I ended up frowning.

"Oh my gosh Rima…I'm so sorry." Ruka embraced me in her arms. She smelt like Daisies. It was a relaxing smell and I closed my eyes forcing myself to hold back my anger and tears. Just a couple of minutes ago I was feeling that I could forget about the chestnut haired heart breaker but now that I'm talking about him, I suddenly get really emotional.

Kain side hugged me. "I'm sorry for what my idiot friend did to you. I think he deserves a beating from me and Aido…"

I shook my head. "No it's fine…don't beat him please. What he did has already been done."

"Rima…" Kain stared at me sadly. "What Shiki did was cruel and maybe it's behind you but not to me or Ruka."

Ruka held my right hand tightly, comforting me. I listened to what Kain had to say.

,"You're my friend too and it's my responsibility, as his best friend, to knock some sense into that guy. He should have never treated you like that…actually he shouldn't even treat any girl like that."

My bottom lip trembled. Don't cry…don't cry…don't cry!

"Don't worry Rima; I'll get him back for you." Kain put his hand on my shoulder while Ruka's cheeks rested on my head.

"No." I stared at him in the eyes. "Kain, I don't want you to get involved with this. It's between me and Shiki and besides; I'm kind of over it…"

Kain stared at me harder. "Are you sure? Why are you crying?"

I flinched and toughed my cheeks. When did I start crying? Oh no…no no no. Stop crying you idiot. "Uhhmm…It's, it's…"

Before I knew it, Kain pulled me into a tight hug. It was a warm and protective hug. It reminded me of Shiki. Then a river of tears began to flow out. I cried in his chest. Ruka put her hand over her mouth and Kain gave her a calm glance.

"I can't believe you Shiki. I can't believe you made a girl cry…you idiot." Kain mumble to himself.

Ruka poked my shoulder and gave me a tissue. "Rima, it's going to be okay. Don't cry." I wiped my tears from my eyes. As I did, Ruka examined my face. "No wonder your eyes are so puffy, you've been crying all night haven't you?"

I stared at her and nodded. There was no point in denying it anymore. They know all about it now. I sighed and took another tissue from Ruka. Out of all my relationships, this one was the most painful to bear. I still had feelings for him. Actually, I miss him a lot, but I can't love him anymore. He played me and that was that.

Then Kain leered at my hand. "So, did you really do a back flip in the living room?"

I stared at the two and shook my head. "No…hahaha."

"Well that's it. I can't let Shiki get away with this. He hurt a girl and mad you cry. I can't believe how low he has gotten." Kain grunted angrily.

Then the first bell finally rang. Ruka and Kain didn't move. They stayed by my side. I closed my locker and stared at them. "It's okay, you two should go to class."

"But Rima," Ruka touched the textbooks that was under my arms. "We can walk you to class. Besides, you have an injured hand and-"

"No, no it's okay. Thanks to you guys, I'm feeling much better." I smiled. "Oh and sorry about your shirt."

Kain stared at the damp spot on his shirt where I cried on. He shook his head. "Naw, that's nothing. It'll dry."

After a few minutes of denying their help to walk me to class, Kain and Ruka finally gave in.

I walked to my Calculus class and there was a crowd of girls at the entrance of the door. I gulped. This doesn't look good. I walked towards the door and all the girls turned to glare at me. Some of the girls seemed familiar. They were girls that adored me. I wonder why they were giving me death stares. Then before I knew it, every one of them walked by me.

"Slut."

"Whore."

"Bitch."

"Hoe."

I stood there shocked as they walked past me laughing. I stared at them one last time. They were fans. My fans. Why all of a sudden did they cuss at me? I don't remember doing anything wrong. I stared back at the entrance and there I found Amanda and Emily with their arms crossed across their chests with smirks plastered on them.

I clenched my hands. She did something. I stomped up to Amanda and said angrily," Hey what's the big idea?"

"Oh it's you." She rolled her eyes. "What are you talking about?"

"Those girls," I pointed to the four earlier. "What did you tell them?"

"What are you talking about? All of that's true isn't it? Anyways, this is all caused by you so don't go around blaming Amanda for everything." Emily pointed a hot pink manicured finger in my face.

I just wanted to bite that finger right off her hand, but I didn't. "I didn't do anything."

"Oh, but you did." She grinned while she bit her fingernail. "Everyone in the school knows."

My eyes widened. "What? Heart breaker?"

"Ahem!" I turned to find Yori and Calvin coming to my rescue again. I sighed in relief. Thank goodness…

"C-Calvin!" The girls blushed and smiled. "Hi."

The football player slightly nodded. "If you don't mind, can you get out of our way?"

The two girls stepped aside and before I knew it, Yori and Calvin grabbed both of my arms and forcefully dragged me into the classroom. They pulled me to my desk and sat me down onto my seat.

"Whoa guys what's-"Before I could finish, Calvin kneeled in front of me and put both of his arms on my desk, so we could be face to face. Yori on the other hand sat in her seat which was next to mine. Both stared at me intently and I looked at them blankly. What's going on?

Calvin stared at me in the eyes. "Explain." He seemed disappointed.

"Explain what?" I asked in confusion.

"Rima we heard about the break up." Yori frowned. At least she was aware of that.

I nodded. "Yeah?" What about it?"

"I don't want to believe it." Yori said lowly.

"Believe what?"

"Okay this is what we heard." Calvin inhaled and exhaled. "That you played Shiki into dating you for a week for pocky."

"Wait what?!"

"That's not all…" He stopped me from interrupting. "After you got the pocky, you dumped him by text message."

I was speechless. Where was he getting all of this bull from? None of that was true!

"What? Where did you hear this from?" I asked concerned. Then I suddenly remembered, so that's why those girls said cruel words to me. They thought I played Shiki. Oh no this can't be happening. Emily said earlier that 'everyone' knows. There are rumors about me? If Yori was able to hear this rumor then…I gulped. Everyone is hearing the lies. No one knows the truth except for Ruka and Kain. I bit my lower lip.

"Rima please tell me this isn't true." Yori clutched my hand.

I shook my head. "No it's not. Someone made up all those rumors."

Calvin sighed in relief but then he got tense again. "If that's not the true story than what is?"

I sighed. I hope I don't get emotional when I'm telling them the real story. I stared telling them about what happened, same as when I told Kain and Ruka but with some added detail. I made sure they knew Kain and Ruka were aware of the truth and that they were the only four that knew so far. Yori stared at me in awe while Calvin rubbed her temples.

"How is this happening?" Calvin said furiously. "I wonder how this rumor spread so fast."

I shrugged. "Like my mom always says, rumors spread like a raid of buffalos…" (In chapter 8! XD).

"I never though Shiki would do something like that. I actually thought you two were going to last." Yori frowned.

"Yeah well I guess not."

Calvin gave a straight mouth. "I'll try to do something about this Rima."

"No Calvin, it's okay, please don't get involved. I don't want any of you to get hurt because of me." I tried to settle them down.

Yori raised an eyebrow. "Rima listen, the situation won't improve if you don't do something now. And worry about yourself from getting hurt, besides, Calvin is willing to help and you know he's a keeper." She winked while the buff football player chuckled.

I didn't want to reject them. I needed the help. I need all the help I can get because I'm worried this rumor will get out of hand. I fear of the future. Then I pictured Shiki's image in my head. I felt anger and frustration fill up my mind. All of this is happening because of him! I bet he told his friends about the bet, and in the end, I'm the one who is made fun of. Why do the bad kids always get away with everything? I didn't do anything wrong to deserve this, but all I know is everything is Shiki's fault.

The final bell finally rang and everyone took their seats. Calvin went to the desk behind us where he usually sits. The teacher talked in and class began. I laid my head down. This sucks.

* * *

><p>It has been about an hour since Calculus class started and at the moment, we were taking a test and the room was dead silent. The only sound I heard were the sounds of pencils being used and papers being flipped. I scribbled the answers down fiercely. This test was surprisingly easy. I didn't hesitate at any of the problems and finally finished all 50 questions under 45 minutes. I stood up from my seat, which caused my chair to make a screeching noise, and walked up to the classroom. I handed my test to my teacher who stared at me amused.<p>

"Ms. Touya, you're already done?" Mr. Lee asked looking at the answers I wrote down on the answer sheet. "Well that's not a surprise." He smiled at the answers.

I nodded.

"Well," Mr. Lee placed my test in the tray. "Since you're done, do you mind doing some errands for me?"

"No not at all."

He dug through his desk and handed me a packet of papers. "Send this to the office please."

I nodded and walked out of the classroom and towards the office. It wasn't a far walk. I needed to walk straight and turn a few corners. When I got there, I opened the glass door and met with the desk lady. She smiled at me when I walked in. I handed her the papers and she thanked me.

I headed to the door of the office, but before I could grab it, the handle twisted open and there he was right in front of me. My eyes widened. What is Shiki doing in here?

Shiki stood at the door shocked and he lightly blushed. "Hey Rima."

I grimaced and pushed him aside. "Excuse me, I'm trying to exit." And walked out of the office.

My heart was beating, face flushed with anger, and embarrassment shamed my head. It was awkward seeing him, but at the same time, I was sad. When I saw him just now, the first thing I thought was if he was doing okay. Then I hit my head. Why wouldn't he be okay? Shiki doesn't even like me. He wouldn't care if my heart was broken or if I was feeling okay. I was just his toy.

I stared at the floor. I was so confused. I love Shiki but at the same time I hated him. My lips trembled and I held back the tears that were about to flow out.

Stay strong Rima. You're done with him. Shiki isn't worth your time. It's not like he ever loved you. Shiki used you for crying out loud!

The more I thought, the more tears began to fill on the tip of my eyelids. I wiped away the tears. Why are you crying again idiot? Shiki broke your heart and the only stupid thing you can do was think about him. If he really loved you than he would have never accepted the pocky. I was talking to myself. I didn't know what to do anymore. I have never cried this much for a boy but out of everyone I have dated, Shiki was special. He was one of a kind but in the end he kicked me on the curb.

As I headed back to class, someone yelled my name. "Rima! Wait" It was Shiki! I turned around for a quick second and saw him walking towards and I turned back, but I didn't stop walking. Instead, my walking pace began to increase.

I ignored him. He wasn't worth my time. "Rima please! I need to talk to you!"

"There is nothing to talk about!" I suddenly began to fast walk. Why is he following me? Then, Shiki grabbed my shoulder and I hesitantly shrugged it off. "Don't touch me." My voice was hazy. I couldn't talk straight. Seeing him made everything worse. I can never forgive him. I just can't.

Shiki then grabbed my hand and he pulled me into an embrace. I tried to wiggle my way out but his grip was too strong.

"Let. Me. Go!" I said against his chest but he didn't budge.

"Rima, I am so sorry I hurt you. I'm so sorry about lying to you. I didn't mean for you to find out about any of this. I know I'm an idiot! I'm the worst guy on the planet, but please forgive me. The last thing I ever wanted to do was hurt you. You have to believe me Rima."

His words were calm but yet he sounded sad. I stayed silent for a second and then I gritted my teeth. This was another one of his tricks. I can't trust him. "Shiki let me go. I can't breathe."

"Oh sorry." He loosened his grasp and I quickly looked away from him. I didn't want him to see me cry. I didn't want to cry in the first place but the tears just streamed out.

"I can't trust you anymore." I wiped my eyes with my hands. "After what you did to me, there is no way I'm going to forgive you."

"Rima I-"

"Who do you think I am Shiki, some weak hopeless girl that will just forgive anyone?"

"No Rima, I never thought-"

"I can't believe you would do something like this. I gave all of my trust to you and what I got in return was nothing. Do you know how much you hurt me Shiki? I thought you loved me!" I cried and cried harder yet my face was still facing away from him. I knew he knew I was crying. I want him to know well that he did this to me. I hope he feels like crap because I want him to.

"I do love you Rima!"

"Then why," I turned around and pointed a finger in his face. "Why did you accept the pocky? WHY did you agree with the bet? If it wasn't for the bet, we wouldn't have ever gone out and you wouldn't have gotten your pocky. Am I right?" He stayed silent. I glared at him and turned away. "You're a waste of my time. Just leave me alone." I started to walk away, but he followed.

"Rima, what can I do to earn your forgiveness? I know you must really hate me right now but I really do love you! You're the first girl I dated that didn't care about herself, who doesn't complain about the little things, who doesn't dress like someone she's not. To me, you're different and I love you for that."

Then my anger disappeared and suddenly I felt sad. "If you really did love me, you wouldn't have accepted the pocky! Is pocky more important to you than me? Don't you get it Shiki? You would have never loved me if it wasn't for the bet! All of this happened BECAUSE of the bet! You're stupid damn bet that you and your idiot friends played! But you know what, I'm done with this. I was right about you. You're just like your idiot friends. You're no different."

I began to speed walk away. I wanted to get back to class before Mr. Lee gets worried, but I didn't want to go back. Not with my crying face. I took a quick glance backwards and I suddenly found out he was still following me. Oh my gosh, when is he going to give up?

**Shiki's POV**

I need to keep trying. I want her to know 100% that I never wanted to hurt her. I want Rima to forgive me and I want her back! I felt stupid for accepting the pocky yesterday. Maybe if I didn't, we would still be together. I gritted my teeth. I didn't stop following her and she noticed.

"Please Shiki, stop following me." I could her voice quiver. Rima was crying so much, she couldn't even talk straight.

I can' believe I hurt her again. I hated myself for it and I wished I could just reverse time so I can fix everything, but I knew I couldn't.

"I'm not going to stop until we have a proper talk."

Then I heard a familiar voice. "Rima?" I turned to see Calvin at the end of the hall. Rima immediately ran up to him and he hugged her back. "What happened? Why are you crying? Mr. Lee sent me out to look for you because he was wondering why you were gone so long." Calvin looked up and his eyes widened. "Shiki…what are you doing here?"

"Calvin, I need to talk to Rima for a bit."

The buff football player stared at Rima then to me. "Ummm…I don' think so. You should leave before things get worse."

"But-Calvin, I-"

"Shiki, just go. If you don't, there's going to be a flood." He was talking about her crying. "I'll take care of things from here."

I stayed silent. I stared at Rima who had her face buried in Calvin's chest. I felt a bit jealous and disappointed. I closed my eyes. "Rima," I stared at her even though she wasn't looking at me. "I know you hate me and think I'm one of those guys but think about what you want. I'm going to prove it to you that I'm not what you think. I'm not giving up on you just yet." I sighed and walked away. Each step I took, it felt like a little piece of me was being left behind. I don't know how I'll prove it to her but all I know is it's going to have to take patience.

**Rima's POV**

I kept my face buried in Calvin's chest. I just stared at his gray v-neck and sighed. "What's wrong with me?"

"What do you mean what's wrong with you? There is absolutely nothing wrong with you Rima. But, are you alright?" He asked concerned.

"I don't know why but that idiot is making it harder for me to forget about him…" I weakly smiled and pictured Shiki's face in my head.

* * *

><p><strong>ARMAGAWD This chapter was LONG! Okay, a little drama here but sorry if it wasn't always about Rima and Shiki! Don't worry, I'll make it up for you guys in the next chapter! Oh, school for me starts next week on the 27<strong>**th**** of August so I might upload kind of late, and for those of you who read PEACH PRODIGY THANK YOU SO MUCH! It takes a lot of time writing two stories at once! Thank you for your patience! C:**

**What's coming up next: The drama for Rima never seemed to die down and Cassidy wants to beat someone up!**

**PLEASE REVIEW REVIEW REIVEW! :D**


	21. Close call

I would love to say 'thank you sooo much for the reviews' too…**Anime Creeper**, **Xx4tuneCookieXx**, **Demonic Angel 7**, **xXxTwilightroseXx**, **Midnight Phantomhive**, **KUKAIxAMI**, **red-devil-rose2094**, **xXx-YuukiShimaida-Xxx**, **bullsh.t**, **iRaydYou**, and **Alliana2312** for reviewing! Also I would like to answer **xXxTwilightroseXx** 's question, sadly there won't be a sequel to this story ): AND also, I would like to say HI to **iRaydYou** XD! Rayd is my buddy from temple. Hehehe c:

* * *

><p>It was a Tuesday. I walked through the halls with my cheerleading uniform on. The stares and glares gradually increased by day. I've been getting more threat texts and stupid notes getting stuffed in my locker.<p>

Everyone thinks I'm a slut because they believe I'm the one who played Shiki. We all know that's not true though. Well the people I told anyway. Yori and Calvin are out to investigate who started the rumors while Kain and Ruka went around and informed some of the students about the truth. I'm crossing my fingers hoping they will succeed in persuading them. I'm already having enough enemies and there is no reason for that to increase.

I opened the doors to the gym. There were crowds of athletic students flooding the area. I headed over to the cheerleading team, who were warming up on the floor. Among them is Cassidy, who was in control at the moment.

"Hey girls." I waved kindly at the team.

The girls smiled. "Good morning Rima."

Cassidy, on the other hand, attacked me. "Oh my gosh girl. How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine." I hugged the blonde back.

She stared at me worriedly and grabbed my arm. "I need to talk to you in private."

I blinked at her and nodded. We walked to the far corner of the gym a little behind the bleachers.

"So I heard what happened." She began.

"You did?"

"Yeah Calvin told me. Don't worry I'm on your side."

I sighed in relief. I need to thank Calvin later. I could trust Cassy. We've been friends for way too long for her to hate me because of false rumors.

"Whoever is doing this will get their ass kicked." She crossed he arms over her chest. "I hate it when people start shit."

"Yeah well I don't know how long this is going to keep up. Everyone hates me now."

Cassidy shook her head in disagreement. "Now wait a minute, you're not along. You got us. Don't you ever forget that."

I nodded. It was true. I have friends that support me, but I always wondered if that's even enough to stop the drama I'm going through. I can't always have my friends defending for me.

"So, how's prince charming?" She meant prince charming towards Shiki. "Is he not taking action and just sitting back waiting to see what events are going to unravel?"

I pressed my lips together. "Actually, I don't think he's aware these things are happening."

The blond flinched and looked at me in shock. "What? You didn't tell him?!"

"I thought since he's my ex, I'll have nothing to do with him anymore."

"Girl listen," She held up one hand. "Him being your ex doesn't mean shit. Second of all, isn't it all is fault everything is happening? And third, if these bullshit rumors are spreading so fast, then why the hell hasn't he heard about them yet? If he did, he might have instantly known it's his fault."

"What are you trying to say?" I placed both arms on my hip.

"What I mean is, get him to help your ass."

"I can't do that! Things are going to be awkward."

Cassidy sighed in annoyance. "What am I going to do with you Rima?"

I shrugged. Cassidy was just as worried as the others were. "Wait, when did Calvin tell you this?"

"He told me just a minute ago before you walked in. Don't ask me, I was freaking pissed when he told me since there are like 2 different rumors going around."

"Oh really…"

"But I can't let him get away from hurting you like that." She leered at me. "Do you want me to hurt him for you?"

I stared at the blonde suspiciously. "How are you going to hurt him? He's a dude."

"I can get my home boys to jump him." She winked playfully. "I got people babe."

"Of course you do." I giggled lightly.

"But really, he shouldn't have messed with you like that." She glared over to the basketball area where some of the boys were just hanging out before they go outside and practice.

"No don't jump him."

"You sure Rima? It's because ever since Calvin told me about it, I lost all respect for Shiki. But it would be a real shame to mess up his beautiful face."

I shivered. I defiantly wouldn't want her to do that. "Uhhh…please don't do that."

"Okay but if you need something I'm here for you."

"Thanks Cassidy."

"Anytime."

We headed back to the cheerleading area and saw the girls talking amongst one another. I looked back and forth at the team. Of course Amanda would be missing. How am I not surprised…

Then I stared at the football team. They were all scattered around the gym but the group was in the middle of the gym. I remembered Ichijo. I wonder if he's aware of these rumors going around. I haven't seen him around in the longest time and I missed the sarcastic boy who lives across the street from me.

"Hey Cassy, I'm going to go look for Ichijo. I'll be right back."

She nodded and I headed to the ocean of boys. Here goes…

I moved around the boys and ignored the stares and glares I got from them. Walking from left to right, there was no sign of Ichijo. Where could he be?

"Hey Rima."

I turned around to find Calvin. He was in his football uniform looking good as ever. "Hi Calvin."

"What brings you here?"

"I'm looking for Ichijo. Have you seen him?"

He looked around him and sighed. "Ummm….nope. Captain isn't here right now. He has 'stuff' to do."

I frowned. I really wanted to tell Ichijo about the rumor thing since he's my best friend, not to mention Shiki's. I waved Calvin off and went back to the team. I guess I'll have to find him later.

**Shiki's POV**

I dribbled the ball around the court and shot it into the hoop.

"Nice job as always Shiki." Gin said behind me.

I smiled and wiped the sweat rolling down my head away. It was a good 95 degrees Fahrenheit outside in this summer heat and the basketball team and I (Reminder: Shiki is the captain of the basketball team.) was just outside on the black top shooting some hoops. I was playing with Gin and Jimmy while the other team members did whatever they wanted to do. I usually played with Kain and Aido but they had to go somewhere.

We played another round and of course, I'm in the lead.

"Yo Senri, let's take a break. My foot fucking hurts." Jimmy walked over to one of the benches and sat down massaging his foot.

I chuckled. "Fine."

"You're always complaining about your foot." Crossing his arms, Gin walked over to sit next to Jimmy while I continued to shoot some hoops.

Gin sighed and stretched his arms backwards. "My back hurts too…"

"…" I stopped playing and stared at my hopeless whiny friend while Jimmy glanced over at him.

I rolled my eyes and continued doing free styles, but as I did I constantly took a glance over to the football field. Rima and her cheerleading team were outside practicing. She was of course the leader and started showing the girls how to do the procedures. I kept my stare on her. I would constantly wonder what would have happened if we never broke up, but then again, what would have happened if the bet was never involved. It was a serious dilemma. Those questions would annoy me every time I see her.

I looked away from the football field and furiously threw the ball into the hoop. I was so frustrated with myself. I really do love Rima. But it's going to be hard to prove to her I changed. I don't know how I am, but I'll find a way.

I stared at the basketball blankly and threw it over my shoulder. "I'm going to get a Gatorade."

Gin and Jimmy nodded as I walked away and into the school building.

* * *

><p>I entered the trainer's room and asked for one of the energy drinks. I paid a dollar and popped the cap open. Gulping the drink down, I noticed from the corner of my eye, someone in a red cheerleading uniform walking in the trainer's room. I immediately turned my head to see who it was hoping Rima walked in, but it was Cassidy.<p>

Cassidy stopped at the entrance and stared at me for a second before continuing. Instead of walking into the office where there were drinks, she walked right up to me.

"Hey Senri." She glared at me in the eye. "You're lucky you're not getting my boys on you."

"Boys?" I stared at her questionably.

"Just be thankful that Rima stood up for you because I would have gotten your face rearranged."

I shivered. What is she talking about? Then I suddenly remembered. Rima might have told her about the bet thing. I gritted my teeth. "Cassidy, I never intended to hurt Rima that way, or any way possible, but I want to prove myself again to her."

"Prove?" She snorted. "You hurt her Shiki. And I'm glad my home boys aren't on your ass because they'll send you right to the hospital."

I pressed my lips together. This girl might look nice but she intimidating as hell. She's like another Yuki but meaner. Yuki can be mean but she's more of the happy go lucky girl.

"Do whatever you want to 'prove' yourself, but if you ever hurt Rima again, I'm not holding back next time." Cassidy walked around me and grabbed two Gatorades from the fridge. After paying, she walked out of the room.

I stood there staring at the wall blankly. I have made an enemy of Cassy. Crap…

**Rima's POV**

It was hot outside. It's not a surprise because it's in the middle of September. I decided to have the girls train outside because of the three day weekend and they need to get used to the heat since the championships is just two weeks away.

"Alright girls. We need to practice the liberty stunt." I clapped my hands and the girls got into their groups of four. "Okay ready? One, two, three…UP!"

The girls one by one had to lift one girl in a group while the three others held her feet. Cassidy was one of the girls that had to be lifted up. She had one leg bend and made a 'y' with her arms. The other two groups seemed to have trouble with it. They were wobbly and uneven. I sighed and said," Alright, Cassidy's group did an excellent job, but the two others need some fixing. Here, I'll do one example. Look and listen because I'm not repeating myself. Can I have three volunteers to help lift me?"

"I volunteer."

I froze. I turned to find the horrid voice belonging to Amanda. No way. She would never help me. I could reject her now. I did ask for volunteers carelessly but I would have never expected Amanda to willingly help.

Cassidy stared at her cautiously then to me. It was like she was saying 'Are you sure about this?' I shrugged. "Alright then Cassidy, Olivia, and Amanda let's go."

They surrounded me as I grabbed Amanda's and Cassidy's shoulder for support and Olivia cupped both of her hands together. I lightly pushed myself against her hands and jumped up. When I did, the girls caught my one foot and held me in the air. I raised both of my arms into a 'Y' shaped angle and bent one leg up. "Alright, this is how you-"Before I could finish, something felt wrong. It felt like there weren't enough people holding onto my foot. Then I began to wobble. I took a quick glance down and saw Amanda loosening her grip. No way…

"Ahhh!" I waved my arms around as I was falling.

Cassidy gasped. "Rima!"

I was about 15 feet off the ground and falling backwards onto the track concrete. I closed my eyes shut and braced myself for the fall. It was happening so fast, I was thinking about the possibilities of what might happen when I do fall. I waited to hit the rough ground, but it never came.

Then the next thing I knew, I was in someone's arms. What? I heard screams and panics around me, but the only voice that echoed in my head was my savior's.

"Are you alright Rima?"

My eyes fluttered open and there I found Shiki three inches away from my face. His muscular arms was protectively holding me in a bridal style lift and my hand was against his muscular chest (He was wearing a muscle shirt.). He caught me when I was about to fall. I stared into his light blue eyes. It felt like we were the only ones here.

Suddenly I snapped back to reality and stared at Shiki in shock. I pushed myself off of him, but he kept his arms around my back.

"Rima, are you okay?" Shiki asked worriedly again. "I was just walking out of the trainer's room and I was heading back to the black top when I saw you falling and ran over here."

"I'm fine. You can let go of me now." I said bluntly. He loosened the grip around my back and I stepped 2 feet away from him.

Cassidy jogged up to me. "Oh my god girl, are you okay? That would have been a nasty fall if Shiki didn't catch you." She checked my face and body to make sure I wasn't hurt.

"I'm fine. Don't worry." I giggled.

Cassidy then stared at my ex-boyfriend and sighed. "Thanks Senri..." I wasn't sure how she meant her 'thank you' to him because her voice contained anger yet relief. I didn't and had my back facing him.

"No problem." Sadness was in Shiki's voice. He turned and walked away.

I clenched my fist. I felt guilty. He just saved me and the only thing I did was neglect him. I guess you can say I was still furious with the 'bet', but then on the other hand, is he really a bad guy? I sighed. Since the breakup, I've thought otherwise.

When things turned back to normal, I turned to glare at Amanda. She stared at me amusingly. "You, you loosened your grip on purpose."

Amanda held up two arms in defense. "What? Your blaming me for something I didn't do?"

"Uhhh, I saw it to. You're not that slick bitch and if you think I'm going to let you get away with it then-"Cassidy started walking towards Amanda but I stopped her.

"Cassidy!" I yelled. "It's okay; there is no need for any of that."

She stared at me in disbelief. I knew she was thinking 'But she almost killed you!'

I sighed in annoyance. "Amanda, you are to run up and down the bleachers 200 times and if you don't finish, you'll stay until you're done."

"What?! But I didn't do it on purpose!" She gritted her teeth and glared at me.

I stared at her emotionless. "I'll make it 250 if you don't get to it."

Amanda glared at me even harder. 'You'll regret this…' she mouthed and walked to the bleachers.

I stared at her cautiously and sighed. I, might as well, should make her suffer before she plans anything up her sleeve. I positioned the girls again and we began to practice the liberty stunt.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 21 complete! Sorry for the very late update but I think this might be the update wait for now on since I only get the weekends to type. I wish I could update sooner but school is keeping me behind. I'm in this program, for those of you who know the IB (International Baccalaureate) program. Yeah I basically have no life. Homework all the way… Also, I'm guessing school starts for some of you but guess what? LABOR DAY is today (93/12) for me so the holiday gave me a chance to finish up this chapter! Q A Q **

**What is coming up next: Ichijo goes on a rampage and Rima? Water balloons? What?**

**PLEASE REVIEW REVIEW REIVEW! XD**


	22. Water Balloons

Wow, a month later I finally update…I am gravely sorry! School work is piling up! I apologize deeply and bow down to you! I can't control this homework madness and I just feel like poo for making everyone wait! I AM SO SO SO SO SORRY!

Finally, I would like to say thank you for waiting to…**Demonic Angel 7**, **FragileBlueButterflies**, **Xx4tuneCookieXx**, **Midnight Phantomhive**, **hitsuhina forever bestcouple**, **KUKAIxAUTUMN**, **xXx-YuukiShimaida-xXx**, **Pookiewoo**, **AnimeCreeper**, **KittyCupcake3000**, **red-devil-rose2094**, **I luv nobody**, and **Kimmi** for reviewing chapter 21! Also

* * *

><p>First period ended and I changed out from my cheerleading uniform into my casual clothes. I loosened my ponytail and let my golden hair fall. It dangled freely on my back as I reapplied makeup. The girls were also dressing out in the locker room. I was in front of the sink and mirror as I dabbed concealer and blush on my cheeks. My skin was naturally clear but I applied concealer anyways. It made my cheeks brighter. I put lip-gloss on my lips and examined myself. I'm ready.<p>

"Rima are you still in the locker room?" Coach Mai yelled from her office.

I looked around for a second and finally got my mouth to say," Yeah?"

"When you're done with what you're doing than can you come to my office please? I need to talk to you about something."

I packed my materials into my makeup bag and stuffed them into my cheerleading backpack. I swung the backpack over my shoulders and walked towards coach's office. There I found her snuggled in her big leather chair doing paperwork.

"Coach, you needed me?"

Coach Mai spun around in her leather chair and looked straight at me. "Ah yes Rima, I needed to talk to you."

I stepped into the small messy office. "What do you need to talk about?"

"It's about the cheerleading competition. The state made a change in the schedule of the championships."

I lifted an eyebrow. "What?"

"Instead of it being held in 2 weeks, they extended it to February."

My mouth dropped 5 inches. They're extending it? I've been training the girls so hard to be prepared for this competition and 2 weeks before the big day, they unexpectedly moved the date to February. I was quite disappointed yet relieved. The team did need extra practice on the stunts. We've been kind of rusty since summer.

"It's a big extension I know but if you have any complaints, bring it to the state." Coach sighed.

I shrugged. "Nah, I'm kind of relieved of the extension. The girls need the extra practice anyways."

Coach stared at me for a second and then nodded. "Alright than, that saves me the time of not being complained at."

I giggled and walked out of the coach's office. I guess the competition will be held in February.

**Shiki's POV**

First period was coming close to an end and I walked out of the boy's locker room with about 12 minutes to spare. I decided to go to the track and relax on the bleachers before the second period bell rings. I walked down the stair well and exited the school. The track was a little bit farther away from the school but a short walk.

As I was walking out of the school and turned the brick corner, I spotted something from the corner of my eye. It had multicolor that consist red, blue, green, yellow, and many more. Turning my head towards the colors, there I saw Jake, Colin, and Sam filling water balloons. There was about 3 bucket full of water balloons and more to come. I recognized the boys. They were from the football team. I wonder what they're doing.

"…why?" I started staring at them in confusion.

The three, not fully aware of my presence in front of them, flinched and jumped.

"Oh it's only Shiki." Jake sighed in relief. The other two boys settled down a bit and continued to fill the balloons.

"What the hell are you three doing?" I asked totally confused. I wasn't sure if this was going to be some kind of water balloon fight or something of that nature. I just don't want to get in the middle of it.

Colin turned to me and chuckled. "Oh this? We're filling balloons with water, duh."

"No idiot, I meant, what is it for?"

"It's for something."

I stared blankly at them. They aren't telling me the specifics. "Like…?"

"Don't worry too much about it. You'll be relieved on what it's going to be for." Colin grinned at me excitedly.

I grimaced. Those three are always up to trouble. "Uhhh…I don't really want to know anymore." I don't even want to get involved. I rolled my eyes and walked away heading to the bleachers.

**Rima's POV**

The last bell of the day rang and everyone exited their classes quickly. It was a Tuesday so there was recommended athletics after school practice held today. I changed out into my cheerleading uniform and headed to the gym to start practice. My left hand has been throbbing for the whole day today. The bandage was loosening and I needed to go to the nurse's office to wrap it again. The pain wasn't as bad as yesterday and the wounds are improving a little.

I wasn't in the mood for practice since today hasn't been going smoothly. So much has been happening in two days since my break up with Shiki. There are fake rumors going around that I'm the one playing him. I've noticed more people have been glaring and giving me the dirty look. The fake rumors have been getting to them and I'm not so sure on who is starting them.

But out of all honesty and suspicion, I have the slightest feeling that it was started by Amanda. It's not my intention to accuse anyone but because she tried to kill me today. That just made me wonder but then again I'm not so sure if that's possible. How could she know that real story? Well Shiki was in a bet so there should be others that were involved and those guys/girls are the ones who leaked the secret out. Then at the end, one of those idiots must have twisted the story.

I walked through the empty atrium. It was 20 minutes after school ended and the only students present in the building are the athletic kids. The school was quiet until I heard a dozen footsteps all around me. I froze in place. That's strange. Where is that noise coming from? I looked around the atrium clueless until I saw a group of students walking towards me. They were a mixture of the football, soccer, tennis, softball, and basketball students, but what caught my attention was what they were holding. Buckets of water balloons filled their hands and each person was holding one.

I gulped. Why do I have a bad feeling they're going to throw those balloons at me?

"Uhhh guys, what's going on?" I took a step back but noticed they were all surrounding me. I hesitantly turned around to look for a way out but there was none.

One of the boys chuckled. "…It's called payback…"

**Shiki's POV**

I was waiting in the A gym, main gym, for the 6 boys that said they wanted to 'take a restroom break'. I was kind of weary of the fact six of the guys had to go to the restroom so urgently. There was nothing wrong with going to the restroom but it was just weird for them to go. I mean, if they have to go then they should just go.

Aido and Kain were busy doing errands since they are both officers of Student Council and will be joining practice shortly. I was weary of them too. Kain has been keeping a distance away from me while Aido frequently glares behind my back. I have no idea what was up with those two but I decided to ignore it. Why is everyone acting so strange today?

The other basketball players were just shooting random hoops to pastime. I glanced at them then at the time and annoyingly sighed.

"Where the hell are those guys? A restroom break doesn't take this long." I said while placing both hands on my hips.

Gin, which was shooting hoops with other players, looked at him. "Maybe they're taking a dump."

"Why would they be taking a dump?" I asked seriously frustrated. Time was being wasted for me just waiting for those six to return to practice.

"Shiki, you should know Daniel has a big appetite. He's bound to let loose."

I furrowed my eyebrows a little. That was true; Daniel was one of my bigger players. He ate almost anything and most of the time would ask for frequent restroom breaks, but that didn't satisfy me since the other 5 players are pretty thin and fit. I tapped my foot twice and made up my mind.

"This wait is killing me. I'm going to go look for them." I turned around and headed to the exit but was blocked by Gin and a few of the other players. "Get out of my way."

Gin hesitated. "Shiki, there is no need to go look for them. They'll come back for sure just stay here."

I raised an eyebrow. Why are they stopping me from searching for them? "Guys, move."

They stared at me intently and I knew something was up. I took a step forward and the guys took a step back, sense the stress building up in the players. This was the first time they were refusing their 'captain's' orders.

A vein formed on the top of my forehead. "I don't have time to waste. Time is being wasted and we haven't even started practice."

The boys could feel the aura flourishing from my body. I wasn't a patient person and it disappoints me when the guys disobey my orders. I can be the nicest captain they have ever had but when it comes to basketball, I take the sport very seriously. To make matters worse, I wasn't having a very good week to start off with. Rima dumped me over webcam and she keeps on ignoring me. It's really frustrating when I can't seem to talk to her. Even today, I saved her from the fall but Rima repaid me with her back. If it wasn't for me, she would have been badly injured.

I glared at the 7 other boys blocking the exit of the main gym. "Listen, I'm not having a good week to start out with so if you don't want me to blow up, get the hell out of my way."

"…" Gin gulped along with everyone else. They stepped aside and I passed by them annoyingly.

"…wise choice…" I mumbled.

Walking out of the gym, the first thing I did was pass by the closest restroom. They weren't there. That was then that my suspicions increased. I looked right to left and decided to head towards the atrium. I bet they're in the back of the school smoking pot with the other guys or something. Rolling my eyes, I stride towards the back of the school.

As I did, there was a group of guys laughing hysterically and I spotted buckets of water balloons scattered everywhere. Water flooded the school atrium and fragments of the balloons stayed behind. My eyebrows furrowed. What the hell are those idiots doing? Is this some kind of prank they're pulling on someone? I opened my mouth to shout at the crowd of idiots but closed it when I saw a familiar figure in the middle of everything. No it can't be…is that Rima? Her whole body was drenched with water and she stood there defenselessly. What in the world?

I clenched my knuckles and gritted my teeth. My legs began to sprint towards the crowd. "Hey, what the hell are you doing?" Pushing through the mob of guys and girls, I ran to find Rima staring blankly at the floor drenched in water. I jerked my mouth a little and ran to her, embracing the petite girl that I love in my arms.

"Shiki…?" The crowd murmured in shock.

I ignored the stares and looked down at Rima. Then suddenly, I noticed her left hand was injured. It has a big cut that was processing into a scab. What happened to her hand? Did someone hurt her? I turned to glare at the mob while still having Rima in my arms, but then I felt a rough shove.

"Don't touch me!" Rima stepped back a couple of feet.

I looked at her concerned. "Rima…why are they doing this to you?"

She glared at me and mouthed, "This is your entire fault…" and pushed her way out of the crowd.

My eyes watched her go as Rima made her way up the stairs and out of my sight. What was she talking about? I did nothing to her and she acted so coldly towards me.

"Shiki, why'd you stop us? That bitch deserved it." One of the girls sneered.

I glared at her and she flinched. "That 'bitch'? Who the hell are you calling a 'bitch' you damn slut? "The girl turned away embarrassed. I knew that wasn't necessary to say but it just came out of my mouth.

"Shiki, chill man. We're only here to help you." I recognized him. He was in the soccer team, Reese.

"Helping me with what? Do you know what you just did? What the hell did Rima do to deserve that? I can report every one of you for harassing a student or vandalizing school property! What were you all thinking?" My hands were clenched in a fist, face was as red as a tomato, and in any second, I was about to blow up on someone.

Why would they bully Rima like that? Is everyone here high or something? And, how does all of this apply to me? Just a few minutes ago, Rima was blaming me for this happening. I don't remember starting shit. I stared at everyone in disbelief. The crowd stayed quiet at my outburst.

"Why are you defending her? She's the one talking shit about you and we couldn't stand back and listen to her talk about you like that." One of the softball girls said aloud.

I glanced at her. "Rima wouldn't do that."

One of the football guys stepped forward. "Dude, I know she's your ex and all but don't let her deceive you. She might look nice but we know it's not true."

I stared at the crowd silently. "Who told you all that bullshit? I've known Rima longer then some of you have ever even talked to her. She's the sweetest and most natural girl I've ever met. And out of all the time we've been together, I know she would never talk behind my back."

"Wow, even after all the things she said about you, you still defend her? Shiki, I know you're not blind or stupid but listen to us, your friends, that Rima girl is bad news. She has been saying how 'easy' you were to get and all that crap. Everyone knows."

This is so frustrating. I knew I can't believe them. It was my natural instinct that something fishy was up. Someone must have gone against Rima because of all the truth I can tell them, I was the one who played her. It wasn't Rima's fault at all. I should be the one getting water balloons thrown at me. I should be the one getting messed with, but things are back firing. They are messing with the wrong person.

Clenching my fist, I took in a deep breathe. "Just shut up for a minute. I want every one of you to listen to me very closely…" I glared at the crowd that stiffened. "If something like this happens again, I'm not going to hold back and I don't care who you are. I don't want to hear, see, or know about something like this happening got that? And if I find out something like this happens again, I will look for you."

Silence took over the whole atrium as the athletes stared at me. My angry face was still on and as I looked at the crowd, I spotted the six boys from my team. "And as for you six, get back to the gym. I'll think of a punishment for you soon."

The crowd dispersed and my body slowly relaxed. I sighed and sat on a bench in the middle of the atrium. My head was having a deliberate debate on whether to go look for Rima or return to the gym and begin practice. Rima's image flashed in my head. Her body was wet, eyes full of fear, anger, sorrow, and I noticed her left hand had a big cut. I jerked my mouth a few times and rested my head against my hands. What are you doing now Rima?

**Rima's POV**

I ran as fast as I could, panting hesitantly through the empty dark halls of the school. My priority was to get away from there, away from Shiki and the jocks. I hugged my body as I ran, shivering. My clothes were wet. I was ambushed by those people because they were 'defending' Shiki. I didn't know what was going on. I didn't do anything.

I was too embarrassed to face them again, especially in front of Shiki. He saw me like this and when I looked at him in the eyes, those silver orbs were full of concern and confusion. I gritted my teeth and clenched my injured hand. Why is this happening to me?

My running slowly stopped and I stood in the middle of the dark empty hall alone. I wasn't sure why everything was turning out this way or what I should do next, but all I know is I can't go on like this. My frustration turned to anger and anger turned to fear. I'm really scared on what will happen next. Hugging my body, I sat against the wall and cried.

"I'm so scared…" I mumbled to myself.

It has been about 10 minutes since the incident. I knew the cheerleading girls were worried about where I was. Then my phone suddenly vibrated. I took it out of my shirt and the caller was Cassidy.

"Hello?"

"Rima?!" She yelled through the phone. "Girl, where are you? You've been gone a long time. Is everything okay?"

"Sorry I made you girls worry." My voice quivered through the phone. The gush of emotion was gradually returning and I help my breath to stop. Rima, don't you dare cry…

Cassidy stayed silent for a while and asked. "Rima, what's wrong? You don't sound okay."

"I'm…fine." I whispered hesitantly. "Please don't…worry about me. It's just my hand has been acting up all day."

"Your hand? If it's that bad, you shouldn't come to practice."

"No, I can't just leave." A tear trickled down my face. I stared blankly at the wall in front of me while holding the phone against my ear.

Cassidy sighed annoyingly. "Rima, worry about yourself before worrying about others. Anyways, remember the time when you were freaking out about the competition happening in two weeks, well you don't have to worry about that anymore. We have 5 months because of the extension date. Now, what I want you to do is go home and treat that hand of yours. And you don't have to worry about a thing. I can take over from here."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes I'm positive."

I pressed my lips together. I do need to rewrap my hand and I'm wet so…if Cassy sees me in this then her suspicions will rise and she'll want to beat someone up. I finally gave in. "Alright, but if you need anything just call me okay? I don't want anyone to break an arm or leg-"

"Eyy, you can trust me chica. Now go home. I don't want to see a zombie tomorrow okay?"

"Okay okay! Bye" I closed the phone and dialed my mom's number.

Finally, one day of rest…

**Shiki's POV**

I sat silently in the atrium with my hand supporting my cheeks. My mind was still deep in thought. I don't know what to do anymore. All of my chances of proving myself to Rima are ruined. Every time I try to save or prove to her, she always pushes me away. Sometimes I wonder if she really does hate me. Maybe I should give up, but my gut says she's worth the fight. I'll keep trying and trying until Rima is finally in my arms. I don't know how all of this is going to unfold but it's worth it.

I finally decided to stand up and head to the gym for practice. I wonder what the six boy's punishment will be. Maybe 100 bleachers or 30 laps of lunges. No…maybe they can do bear crawls until practice is over. I wanted something tiresome because they harassed Rima. As I thought of the punishment, sounds of footsteps approached me. I looked up and saw Ichijo, Kain, and Aido. They must have finished their meetings for Student council.

Ichijo didn't seem too happy. He began to stride at me and I took a step back. What's he doing? "Ichijo why-"But before I could finish, the blonde grabbed the collars of my shirt and slammed me against the wall. "Hey, what's the big-"

"Shiki, tell me! Tell me this isn't real!" Ichijo sounded desperate and disappointed. He stared into my silver eyes and frowned. Kain and Aido were standing a few feet away from me. They were watching things unfold quietly.

I stared at my childhood friend confusingly. "What are you talking about?"

"I've been hearing a crap load of rumors going around Rima playing you! Then there is a second story of you playing her. Aido and Kain told me that you played Rima but I didn't want to believe them. I know you wouldn't do such a thing yet Rima wouldn't do the same so…URG my head hurts just thinking about it!"

My eyes widened as Ichijo blurted out the situation. I glanced over at Kain and Aido who were glaring at me. They were probably thinking 'Say it Shiki…' I didn't know what to say honestly. If I told Ichijo the truth then what would happen? I can't lose another friend…not Ichijo that is. We've done so much together and I just can't let those precious memories slide away because of some stupid rumors. Yet again, I am responsible for all of this crap. It's only the right thing to do.

"Shiki, Shiki please tell me that all of this is a lie. That no one played anyone and that things weren't working out between you two. I'd rather hear that then the stupid rumors going around."

I pressed my lips together. Gosh Ichijo I wished this wasn't true… I forced myself to say something but nothing came out of my mouth. Ichijo stared at me intently and waited for an answer. Aido and Kain kept their intent eyes on me. This wasn't going to turn out pretty…

"It's true." I spat.

"What's true?"

"I played Rima."

"You…" Ichijo's eyes widened. He loosened his grip around my collar and stepped back away from me. I could see the disbelief and sorrow in his eyes. He was utterly shocked. "No…It can't be…you would never…no…"

I looked away from him. My throat had a huge lump that made me want to throw up. I was ashamed of myself…embarrassed. He finally knows the truth. The hard cold truth on what I did and I regretted everything.

Aido and Kain didn't even look at me but sigh. They were disappointed in me too. I can't blame them. I am an idiot anyways.

"Shiki…I can't believe you would do something like this. Do something like this…something to Rima? When did she ever do you wrong? Do you know how much she cared about you and you left her hanging on the curb like that! How can you be so heartless! Is she some kind of doll you can play with? Rima is human you know and she's fucking fragile as hell!"

I stayed silent. Ichijo was pissed. He was on the verge of blowing up. I could sense the aura in the atrium. Things suddenly got serious.

"Ichijo I'm sorry okay? I deserve all the yelling you're giving me. I know what I did was wrong and I want to fix it. I wasn't thinking then, I didn't mean to play her like that or hurt her feelings! I made stupid decisions and I know that! I'm sorry for making you mad! I'm really sorry!" I don't want to get in a fight with Ichijo. He's my best friend and I don't want the bond between us to break.

"Maybe you should go say that to Rima! She should be the one yelling at you not me! Rima's so hurt right now that she literally hides behind Ruka, Yori, Yuki and the others to avoid nasty gazes from other people. How do I know? Ask Kain and Aido, they have always been by her side since the breakup. I'm so mad right now Shiki, I can't even explain it in words!"

"I've tried! Believe me; Rima hates my guts right now! I'm trying to talk to her but she won't cooperate with me! How am I supposed get her forgiveness when she's always running away? I'm just as confused as to what I'm supposed to do next."

Ichijo furrowed his eyebrows and crossed his arms. "Well that's your problem to solve isn't it Shiki? You got yourself into this mess now you're getting yourself out…alone."

"But Ichijo I need your help…" I tried to reason but they all seem to be turned down.

"I don't need to help someone that plays with people. You're just like the rest of those guys Shiki. You have absolutely no respect for others and if you think I'm going to help someone like you, you're wrong."

I flinched. Wait…what? "You're my best friend Ichijo, how can't you just ditch me?"

"If you haven't forgotten, Rima's my friend too."

I stood there speechless as the three began to walk away. What just happened? Did…did Ichijo just say we weren't friends anymore? No, I've known him longer than anyone else has. He can't just end out friendship here.

I didn't know what to do after that. So much has happened in just 3 days. I lost Rima, not to mention Ichijo and probably the rest of the gang. That was when I suddenly thought about Kaname. Shivers ran down my spine. I really don't want to deal with him…

This is what I mean…when I try to make things better; it always backfires in my face. I'm starting to realize that I'm losing hope…

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 22 DONE! And it's long too. Q A Q [Hopefully that makes up for the late update DX]<strong>

**Anyways, a few things I want to talk about with you all! Well first, I'm sorry Ichijo acted kind of like a butt face to Shiki. I just had to do it! XC Second thing is, I just realized this story won't be ending at 28 chapters :o I'm really hoping to have no more than 30 chapters but that seems likely since there are events I need to put in here that will be critical to the story. Third and final thing is…I know my updates are getting longer to wait. And I know some are aware about my homework issues. Honestly guys, the last think I would want to do is put this story on writers block. [WHICH ISNT GOING TO HAPPEN!] I'm just really thankful to the ones that stuck around! I can't thank you all enough! C:**

**What's coming up next: It's finally the weekends and Rima won't get out of bed. It's time for Ruka, Yori, and Yuki to step in! Operation G.R.O.O.T.H.! [Get Rima Out Of The House!]**

**PLEASE REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW AND SHARE THE LOVE :D!**


	23. Promises

I'm SORRRYYYYY for the late update! I've been super busy with school and my schedule has been packed for the past month. My bedtime schedule is 1'oclock in the morning every single day because of homework. As what my friend Timothy would say '_We, the sleep deprived and obviously committed IB students…_' yeah this is like our logo for us! Lol

I would LOVE LOVE LOVE LOVEEEE to say thank you to **CaptainClaudia1**, **KUKAIxAMU**, **Midnight Phantomhive**, **Demonic Angel 7**, **KittyCupcake3000**, , **Xx4tuneCookieXx**, **I luv nobody**, **hitsuhina forever bestcouple**, **AnimeCreeper**, **YACHIRU**, **Shexichick**, **FuwaFuwa**, and **red-devil-rose2094** for your reviews and patience! I can't thank you enough!

* * *

><p><strong>Yuki's POV<strong>

_Hey I just met you, and this is crazy, so here's my number, so call me maybe-_

I put down my pen and picked up my phone. "Hello?"

"Yuki dear how are you?" It was Jessica, Rima's mom.

"Oh hey Mrs. Touya! I'm just doing Physics homework right now. Is there something you need?" I wonder why she was calling me. Jessica doesn't call me unless there is an emergency.

"It's about Rima. I need your girls help." She sighed through the phone.

I stiffened when she said Rima's name. "What's wrong with Rima?"

"Well…she's been isolating herself in her room for hours without eating and every time I try to drag her out of bed, she resists. I don't know what's gotten into her, but I think it has to do with something about Shiki. I'm not too sure though."

"Hmmm…it might not be a surprise if It has something to do with Shiki, but don't worry Mrs. Touya, I'll think of something!"

"Thank you so much Yuki. I just want her out of the house and back to the normal happy self she was before any of this happened."

I stared at my physics book blankly. Rima has change dramatically ever since she broke up with Shiki. I haven't seen her like this since she found out Erick cheated on her, but when things like this happen, it's up to Yori, Ruka and I to cheer her up!

**Ruka's POV**

I was on my way to pick up Yori. Just yesterday Yuki called us and discussed that Rima was going through her mental break down. I was awfully worried for her since this happened before, so we girls decided to cheer her up by taking her out! Kain and Aido decided to tag along since Yori and I were supposed to have a double date together today but that could wait.

I pulled up to Yori's parking lot and saw her already waiting outside for me. She skipped to my car and opened the door to the front seat.

"Good morning Ruka!" The blonde smiled and fastened her seat belt.

I put the car in reverse and grinned. "Hey Yori!"

"So where are we going?"

"We're supposed to go pick Yuki up and head to Rima's house. Kain and Aido should be there waiting right now."

The drive to Yuki's house was short and the brunette hopped into the back seat.

"Good morning Yuki!" Yori and I chorused.

"Good morning beautifuls!" Yuki stuck her head in between the front seats and said," I already called Rima's mom and she's waiting at the front door for us. Kain and Aido are already there so now what we have to do is drag Rima out of the house!"

"Alright!"

* * *

><p><strong>Yuki's POV<strong>

We finally made it to Rima's house and saw Kain and Aido waiting outside on the curb for us. Ruka parked in front of them and we girls got out of the car.

, "Took you guys long enough!" Aido snickered while stuffing his hands in his pants pocket.

"Hey, I had to drive around picking up these people!" Ruka stuck her tongue out at the curly haired boy.

Then, Kain took Ruka's hand and spun her around into his arms. "And you did a fabulous job."

"Awww Kain!" Ruka blushed and the two exchanged a kiss.

I rolled my eyes while Yori and Aido stared blankly at the love birds.

"Okay rule number one," I broke those two apart," No PDA in front of the broken hearted girl! So Kain, Ruka's lips are off limits until this day is over!"

Kain nodded. "Alright, alright."

We five walked up to the front door of Rima's massive house and knocked on it. It didn't take long until Mrs. Touya finally opened the door to let us in. "Ah perfect timing! I was about to head off to work. Now, Rima's up in her room sleeping so please try you're very best to cheer her up."

"Don't worry about a think! We won't let you down." I stepped inside along with everyone else.

"Thank you so much kids! I'll be leaving now. Good luck!"

When she left, we glance up the stairs. "Okay, Yori, Ruka, and I will go up to Rima's room and wake her up. You guys just stay down here and wait for our call in case we need back up."

"Gotcha."

"Time for Operation 'G.R.O.O.T.H.' Get Rima Out of the House!"

**Rima's POV**

_Darkness surrounded me. Where am I? I had no sense of direction on where I was at. There was nothing but blackness. _

_Confusion…_

_Depression…_

_Loneliness…_

_Why am I feeling like this? It's so dreary. I can't take it! Get me out of here!_

_I kneeled down and covered my ears. There was this distant voice in my head. _

"_Rima…Rima…Rima…"_

_This voice sounds familiar. It sounds too familiar. _

_I looked up to find him, Shiki, standing in front of me. He eyes peered down on my body and he held out his hand._

"_Rima…" He repeated my name once more. _

_Tears began to stream down my face as he looked helplessly at me. "Shiki…"_

_I stared at his hand which was held out in front of me. I was supposed to take it. Should I take it? No, I shouldn't, but I…_

"_Rima..." He said my name again. _

_I turned away from him. The salty droplets never ceased to stop flowing. "I can't…" I don't want to get hurt again. I can't make the same mistake. I don't love Shiki anymore. "I'm sorry."_

_I could hear his hand slowly dropping to his sides. "Rima…I love you."_

_Stop! Don't tell me that! _

"_Rima, please…" _

_I began to run. Away from here, away from HIM! I just can't seem to forgive him but yet I pity him. Why does love betray me? Why is Shiki always in my mind?_

"_Rima!"_

_Why is he following me? "Leave me alone!"_

_Then suddenly, his arms pulled me into an embrace. "I'm sorry Rima!"_

_I stared blankly at his chest. My eyes were swollen and damp. Why won't he just give up? "Let me go."_

_He didn't budge. Why do you keep trying? _

"_I said let me go Shiki! Urg…I HATE YOU!"_

_Then the dark ground begins to rumble. The blackness began to crack. Is this an earthquake? My whole body suddenly started throb. What's happening to me? Before I knew it, we began to separate. I couldn't tell if I was falling but it felt like there was a big gap between us. I stared at him in the eyes for the last time and then…everything went blank_

"Rimaaaa! Rima wake up!"

The voice echoed in my head again and then there was a rough shake on my body.

"Oh my god is she crying?"

"Look at what you did Ruka!"

"Me?! I didn't even touch her!"

My eyes fluttered open to find Yori, Yuki, and Ruka inches away from my face. "Whaaaa…?!"

"She's awake!" Yuki hugged me tightly as I struggled to breathe.

Yori handed me a tissue. "Did you have a dream Rima?"

I stared blankly at the ceiling. So that was a dream? I sighed in relief. "No, I didn't." The three girls exchanged worried looks and nodded. "Oh by the way, what the heck are you guys doing here?"

"Oh yeah I almost forgot, we're here to rescue you from your lonely future of dying with a hundred cats!" Yuki said dramatically.

Yori and Ruka quickly elbowed the brunette in the shoulder. "Uhhh…what she means is, we're here to take you out! Girl, you are neglecting everyone even your mom." Ruka held my hand and squeezed it.

"I don't feel like going anywhere today." I turned away from them and put my cover over my head. "I just want to stay home."

Yori sighed lightly and sat on my bedside. "Rima, this isn't healthy. We came all the way here to cheer you up and hey, when was the last time we actually had a girl's day out?"

I didn't look at the girls but kept my back facing them. "I just don't feel like going anywhere."

I don't know why but I'm afraid to face him. The fear of getting hurt or played again literally destroyed my self-esteem. I've made so much mistake of dating a jock. Even after the first one cheated on me, I went and made a mistake again. I don't know why I keep falling for guys. Is it love at first sight or am I just desperate for love? All I wanted was for someone to look up to. Now that everyone is moving on to their lives and getting boyfriends, I'm just afraid I'll be left behind.

As I thought of it thoroughly, I figured it out. I'm afraid of being lonely.

"Rima, I know what you're going through, but nothing's going to get better if you don't help yourself. We, your best friends, came all the way here to take you out and hey, Kain and Aido didn't mind to tag along." Yori was good with these things. She's kind of like my Dr. Phil.

I didn't reply to them.

"Ah, you give us no choice…" Yuki rubbed her forehead, "Boys-"

Then the door to my room opened and there came in Kain and Aido.

"-Carry Rima out of bed!"

"Aye, aye captain!" Kain saluted to her and lifted me over his shoulder.

I flinched knowing I was being carried, "What? Kain put me down!"

"Sorry Rima, but I got to listen to Yuki's orders."

They dragged me out of my room and into the bathroom. "Now wash up, we're going to have some fun today!"

"What the…"

* * *

><p>It's been 8 hours since they forced me out of my own house and what we've been doing was eating out, shopping, and played games in the arcade. But it's weird. This day was supposed to make me feel better. It kind of twisted into them having fun. I was either in the corner watching or sitting on a bench doing absolutely nothing, but I couldn't help but smile. At least they're enjoying themselves.<p>

"Well that was fun wasn't it?" Yuki asked carrying an Angry Bird stuffed animal she won with the help of Aido and his basketball shooting skills.

"Yeah it was." I lied. I didn't want to ruin the happy mood. It would be selfish of me.

Ruka stared at me for a while. I had a feeling she knew I wasn't enjoying myself. "Hey Rima, since the day is almost over, why don't you choose where we should go next?"

Everyone stared at me. "Yeah Rima, you should choose where we should go next."

"I don't really know. Where do you guys want to go next?"

"No, we're asking you that. Choose our next destination milady." Aido showed a gentleman like posture to me.

I didn't know what to respond. Where do I want to go? As I thought about it, Shiki suddenly popped into my head. Why am I always thinking about him? I erased him immediately and then remembered when he took me to the Japanese garden. Maybe I should go there again since I should redo my wish I made. The last wish I made was selfless of me. It was for Shiki to have happiness and since he's already had it, I should make another wish that may help me later on.

"The Japanese Garden?"

* * *

><p>We arrived at the garden and Ruka found a parking spot. I looked out the window and saw the familiar entrance, trees, flowers, and bushes when Shiki took me here. I remembered when he would hold my hand and give me the sweetest smile. My hand tingled when I thought of him holding it tightly. It was like he was afraid I might slip away from him. Those memories don't exist anymore. Stop thinking about them idiot.<p>

Kain paid for us to get in and when we did, I recognized everything. The bridge, bushes, fountains, everything! My feet traced the steps we took when he guided me into the maze. Ah…the maze.

"Hey Rima, where are you going? We were thinking of looking at the flowers over there. Do you want to come?" Ruka asked while staring back at me.

"Ummm…no you guys go ahead. I want to go this way for a while."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah I'm sure. I'll meet you guys back here in a little."

We departed ways as I walked through the maze by myself. This brought back memories. When he would guide me through here and tell me this was a surprise. I walked past everything until I finally reached the 'surprise'.

I inhaled the air as I recollected the details and events that happened here. Those were good memories that soon would go to waste. We had too many good memories here. It felt kind of awkward being back though. I remembered the tree where he kissed me and that was also where he had our first argument. A smile formed as the memories floored my head, but that was the past.

I turned to the real reason of being here. The lotus stand was still intact and the river was constantly flowing. I wonder why this certain spot gives me the warmest feeling.

_"Wow, this is so beautiful." I said in awe._

_Shiki chuckled. "That's why I brought you here. Do you know what other neat thing about this one area of the garden has?"_

_"What?"_

_"Do you see that over there?" He pointed to the river and a little stand beside it._

_I nodded._

_"Well there are small fake lotus flowers there." He walked up to the stand. ", and what you're supposed to do is get a flower, write a wish on the lotus and put it in the river. It'll probably come true but I'm not sure."_

I walked over to the stand and lifted up a plastic lotus. Caressing the smooth pink petals and opening the lid to place my wish in.

What do I wish for? Should I wish to forget Shiki? Forget about his existence and still be happy? No…that's something I want to get over with by myself. Forgetting about him might be a challenge and this wish should be for what I really want.

I sat on the green grass and thought about it for a moment. What do I want? Then there was something that caught my eye. A couple was holding hands on the other side of the hedge. I watched them cautiously. What is this feeling in my stomach? Jealousy?

I couldn't help but remember the times when he spent time with me. These memories have been bugging me every time I see a couple or something that reminded me of us. A sigh escaped my mouth. This is hard. Shiki is still a part of me somehow. I still like him I guess…

Placing my wish or piece of paper into the container of the lotus, I placed it in the river and let it flow. Watching it very closely as the flower drifted out of sight.

The wish was still the same as last time but instead, I changed his name with mine.

_I wish to be happy._

It would have been the right thing to do to go and find Yuki and the others but I decided to sit on the bench that faced the river and watch it splash on the bank. The days have been cool and the breeze never seemed to stop. If only Shiki were here, but he's not.

An uncomfortable feeling began to form in my stomach. Then I began to feel sorrow. The more I think of him, the more I miss him. As I sat there and thought it, a tear streamed down my cheek. "Geez…this is depressing."

"Rima?" I flinched and turned around to find Yori standing behind me. "Why are you crying?"

I wiped the tear away and giggled. "I was just thinking about stuff."

"Really?" She walked around and took a seat beside me. "Well, that must be some sad stuff huh?"

Glancing at the water again, another sigh escaped my mouth. "Yeah…yeah it is."

We sat there for a couple of minutes in complete silence when Yori asked," Hey can I ask you something?"

"Hmmm?"

"Does this place involve anything with you and Shiki?"

Both of my eyebrows shot up. "Ehhh? What makes you think that?"

"Well, I just find it suspicious how you wanted to go here all of a sudden. I mean this place is more of a romantic destination if you ask me."

She wasn't wrong. Yori would wonder about these things and she's also easy to talk to. "Yeah, we actually came here together one day before we broke up so…"

"What really?" Yori frowned.

"I just wanted to come here to hopefully forget about him but…" Then my lip quivered and my eyes began to water. Oh craaaap! How many gallons of tears am I going to shed this week? Why can't I control these stupid emotions? "I'm sorry Yori."

She gazed at me for a while and then pulled me into an embrace. "Rima it hurts me seeing you like this all the time. I can picture the happy go lucky Rima we knew before any of this happened so cheer up."

"I don't know why I keep thinking about him. He did all of those things to me and I still have feelings for that guy. It's really hard trying to get over someone that was once so important to you and in the end he just throws me away like I'm some old used up towel rag. I was right all along! They all act the same! All of them! Those stupid ignorant, obnoxious jocks! I freaking regret meeting him. If only that photo-shoot didn't happen then I would have been like this."

"Rima!" Yori yelled and looked at me straight in the eye. "Listen to me! Don't regret anything! You need to wake up and think about it! Don't lose yourself because of this breakup. You'll learn and endure from your mistakes! It's not the end of the world just because a guy played you wrong. Have faith in yourself Rima."

The tears never stopped as I cupped my hands onto my face. "I know, I know…but this isn't the first time something like this happened to me." I was talking about Erick. "I don't know what to do anymore Yori. I still have feelings for him but it's too hard to forget about him."

Yori dropped her hands from my shoulders and sighed. A calm smile appeared on her face as she held both of my hands tightly. "There is a saying Rima that I heard from my mother a long time ago. She said 'It may take only a minute to like someone, only an hour to have a crush on someone, and only a day to love someone, but it will take a lifetime to forget someone'."

I stopped for a moment and thought about what she just said. 'It may take only a minute to like someone, only an hour to have a crush on someone, and only a day to love someone, but it will take a lifetime to forget someone'. The words that stuck out like a sore eye was '…it will take a lifetime to forget someone.' "What do you mean by that?"

She just smiled and simply said," Think about it."

At that moment, I stopped crying. I don't know why but that saying just gave me hope. Is there still a chance for me and him to be together? I don't know. I really don't, but there is hope on my side. Yori's warm words wrapped around me for the whole time. She really did know how to talk to someone that's hurt.

As I thought talked to Yori, Yuki and the others showed up. "Ah there you are! We've been looking all over for you!"

"Sorry Yuki, we were just talking about the little things." Yori winked at everyone staring suspiciously at the two girls.

Kain snickered. "Well while you two were talking about the 'little' things, we four have been touring the garden and I got to tell you, this place is nice."

On the other hand, Aido, Kain's cousin, walked up beside Yori and patted her on the shoulder. "I've seen so much flowers today I think I'm going to be sick!"

"How can you be sick by seeing too much flowers?" Ruka snorted. We were all thinking about the same thing.

"I don't know. It's just too girly I guess."

Yori rolled her eyes. "It's a Japanese Garden. What else do you expect?"

Everyone laughed.

"Hey is that a wishing thing where you put your wish in the lotus?" Kain asked pointing to the stand full of plastic lotuses.

"Yeah why?"

Aido clenched his fists. "Oooh let's go do one Kain!" He agreed and the two boys went to make a wish while Yuki, Yori, and Ruka stayed beside me.

"So…the 'little' things huh?" Yuki said suspiciously.

I giggled and shrugged. "I'm better now thanks to Yori."

The blonde haired girl shook her head. "It was nothing! I'm just glad you're alright."

"What are you guys talking about? Is it about Shiki?" Yuki asked. It was pretty obvious.

I nodded and sighed. "I hate being like this."

"Well that's what they say 'Men are like Kleenex. They're soft, strong, and disposable!'."

Everyone stared at Yuki hopelessly. "Yuki, don't you have a boyfriend?" Ruka asked while sweat rolled down her head.

"Yeah and he's amazing! KYAHHH!" The brunette hopped up and down delightfully.

Yori slapped Yuki on the shoulder and glared at her.

The brown haired beauty got the message that I was still here, "Oooh sorry Rima."

"No it's okay. I think, from avoiding this situation ever again, I'm going to make a pinky promise to myself." I held up both of my pinkies to show the girls what I meant.

"A promise on what?"

"I will never EVER EVER EVER date a jock ever again!"

The three looked at me like I was crazy. "Wait Rima, what's this all of a sudden?"

"Well I think it's best for me since I don't want to go through something this ever again. And having everyone worry about me is too much of a burden so I'm going to do what I must! I'm going to do the UltSwear."

"THE ULTSWEAR?!"

The UltSwear was created by us four girls. It was back in junior high when we decided to make a pinky promise where we four are together and we create a circle with all four of our pinkies. It might sound silly but we still kept out junior high spirit. We just can't seem to let go of the traditions.

"Are you sure about this Rima? There is no turning back once this happens." Ruka looked at me worriedly.

I thought about it for a while now and I think it's best if I do it. "I'm positive."

I could see Yori and Yuki exchanging cautious stares. U could tell they weren't so sure about what I'm going to do, but if I'm going to do something, I'm sticking to it.

We held one another's pinkies. "I promise I will never date a jock ever again." then we shook on it and let go.

That's it. There's no turning back now.

For the rest of the day, I enjoyed my time without any worries. I made the bravest promise today and I feel confident about it. The feelings for Shiki still stayed and I don't think the painful emotions are fully erased but not that I know I have a boundary; I'm going to do my best on fulfilling it.

* * *

><p><strong>Shiki's POV<strong>

I sat at home on the living room couch doing nothing but watch T.V. It sucks having no plans on a Saturday. Everyone was either bust or avoiding me. It feels lonely knowing my closest friends are ditching me. I know the reason why though and I probably deserve it, but I know I did something wrong. It's just no one seems to care.

I was surfing though channels when the doorbell rang. Who might that be?

I opened the door to find Aunt Monica and Preston at the door. "Oh hey Monica! What brings you here?"

"Well Shiki, your mom and I have a meeting to go to today and since Preston was really nagging me on seeing you again, she decided to have you watch over Preston if you don't mind."

I glanced down at my little cousin and smiled. "No I don't mind."

"Great! Thank you so much! I'll be picking him up no later than 6. Now Preston, you behave yourself okay?"

"Okay mommy!"

She kissed him on the head and left. Preston ran up and hugged me. "SHIKI!"

"Hey there kiddo!" I picked him off the ground and walked to the couch. "So what do you want to do today?"

Preston thought for a moment. Then his eyes lit up. "I want to play hide and go seek again!"

"Hide and go seek, okay."

But before he hopped off me, the little Mario turned and looked around the room. "Where's Rima?"

Then I grimaced. "She's-" Gone. Rima come over and play with you anymore. "-busy today."

"Rima's busy?"

I nodded. Poor kid. I guess his spirit won't be too high today. We sat on the couch and watched T.V. Preston was sitting in my lap playing with his fingers.

"Shiki," Preston said while staring at his fingers.

"Hmmm?"

,"I miss Rima."

I glanced down on the floor and sighed. Man, this is really depressing.

"Yeah…me too."

* * *

><p><strong>I apologize for the VERY LATE update! I've been busy with school work so yeah.<strong>

**I want to first say that I hope these chapters aren't boring because if they are…I'M SORRY! I finished this chapter at 1'oclock in the morning while studying for my economics test. So I'm basically half asleep while finishing this up. DX But hey, it will get better in a couple of chapters!**

**What's coming up next: Homecoming is just around the corner and the cheerleaders are practicing hard for the football game happening this Friday against Martin High School, Kaname's school. How will this Homecoming week turn out? STAY TUNED!**

**PLEASE REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! SHOW THE LOVE!**


	24. Homecoming Week

I would LOOOVEE to say thank you too **Guest**, **Midnight Phantomhive**, **CaptainClaudia1**, **Demonic Angel 7, red-devil-rose2094**, **iRaydYou**, **CuteVampireAnnabel**, **jessiethegreat**, **Shexichick**, **Guest**, **KitteyMeow3**, and **Xx4tuneCookieXx** for reviewing! And also to **Shexichick**, I'm glad you're going to write some Vampire Knight stories! I will read it but I don't know when since I'm busy most of the time. Q A Q but I promise you I will read it! Good luck!

* * *

><p>The weekend is finally over and Monday has arrived. Yuki, Ruka, and Yori spent both Saturday and Sunday cheering me up. I hadn't had that much fun in a while since…you know what. It was finally nice to be relaxed again and Shiki's existence is a mere memory to me. I won't let his image effect my life anymore.<p>

I opened my locker to get my calculus notebook and closed it. I headed to class when one of the student council members, Lisa, was putting a big poster board onto the wall. The poster read 'HOMECOMING WEEK' in big blue letters. My eyebrows rose. I thought homecoming wasn't until three weeks.

As I stood there, Lisa turned and saw me staring at the poster awkwardly. "Oh hey Rima!" She greeted me with a warm smile.

"Hi Lisa, ummm, what's with that?" I pointed at the long poster she was about to hang up on the wall.

"Well it's homecoming week starting today."

"I know that, but I thought homecoming wasn't in three weeks." I heard all of the information from my coach since she's very involved with all of the school clubs and faculty. She precisely told me that homecoming wasn't until November.

"Well there was a slight change in plans. Since the school board wanted to have all the schools finish homecoming before Halloween, every district had to change the date. So there is going to be constant homecoming events throughout the next several weeks."

I furrowed my eyebrows and sighed. Well this is a problem for me. If it's this week, I need to start training the girls into getting ready for the homecoming game. We're not sure which school we're going against this year but I'm just hoping it's not Martin High school which is where Kaname attends. I heard their football team is fierce. They're football team is ranked number 1 in the district and 3 in the state. On the other hand, our football team is number 2 in the district and number 7 in the state. Our team isn't bad but it's not as good as Martins.

"Don't think about it too much Rima. The teachers will go in depth about it later."

I agreed and began to walk to calculus class.

* * *

><p>The bell rang and everyone was dismissed from fifth period and headed to sixth period. The teachers informed us about the homecoming week and that in the next couple of days, activities are going to be planned throughout the week. The plan was to have the game on Friday and the dance on Saturday. I was a bit worried. This was a last minute change and now I need to think of a routine for the game on Friday. (It's Monday so they have four days to prepare until Friday, the day of the homecoming game.)<p>

I was informed by Coach Mai that at the end of the game, the cheerleaders needed to do a cheer dance that has to be professional yet exciting. The thinking of the dance wasn't going to be a big deal since making up dances are my specialty but having the girls learn it in four days was going to be a challenge. I quickly texted the girl that there will be cheerleading practice after school today and that it was mandatory.

As I walked to my sixth period class, which was Anatomy, I noticed many of the students were excited about Homecoming being so soon. Out of all honesty, I think the change of date wasn't good. Instead of having three weeks to prepare, we now have only four bustling days to prepare for this big event. There is going to be cramming of nominees for homecoming kind and queens, major set ups planned for the dance and preparations had to be done for all the set ups for the big day. Of course looking for a homecoming date will be the thing that worries most people because they have to do last minute shopping for mums.

I was relieved because I don't need to worry about any of that. My only worry is to prepare for the cheer dance but other than that, I don't need a date since I'll be participating in the game and I no longer have a boyfriend to pamper me with roses and gifts.

When I walked into my Anatomy class, a group of boys ran up to me. "RIMA WILL YOU BE MY HOMECOMING DATE?!"

"EEEHH?" I jumped back a few steps and stared at the boys confusingly. "What's with you guys?"

Most of the boys were jocks that seemed to be happy that I was single again. They were idiots sadly and I've always wondered how they pass this class.

"Rima, can you be my date please?"

"No, Rima if you're my date, I'll get you a dozen roses!"

"I'll make a mum for you!"

"I will sing a song at your house for you if you go with me!"

Oh my gosh…I was afraid this might happen. "Guy, guys settle down! I don't want to go with any of you, now please leave me alone!" I hustled to my seat and sat down hoping the boys would accept my decision but I was wrong. They came right back up to me and did the same thing over and over.

And throughout the whole day…it's been like this constantly…

* * *

><p>I couldn't tell you how happy I was to hear the last bell of the day ring. I've been peer pressured by so many guys to go to homecoming with them. My annoyance level was doing to blow through the roof if one more person dares to ask me to be their date to the game. I was sick of it.<p>

Stopping at my locker and placed my notebooks on the metal shelf, I closed the door shut and headed to the gym where I should meet the cheerleaders. I was a bit worried. The dance I had planned was going to be changed up a bit. Not only do the girls have to know a dance by Friday, the routine I had planned involve many high kicks, jump splits, and liberty stances. I guess I'll have to cut some of that out this year. This dance won't be one of our best but I'll make it work. I arrived at the gym and found all 15 girls in their uniforms ready for what's to come.

"Alright, everyone grab a pair of pom-poms and get into your positions!" I got a pair of blue and white colored pom-poms and plugged in my CD player.

Cassidy was right beside me when she asked," Hey Rima what are we dancing to?"

I shrugged. "I was thinking about Automatic by Nicki Minaj. It involves some hip hop but I'll add in some cheering stunts to make it work."

She nodded and I put the CD into the CD player. The girls were already in their position so I decided to teach them the first half of the dance before actually having them move along with the music. "Alright the first thing you're to do when the music starts is to jump out with your legs shoulder length apart and push out both of your hands into the air. Then my row and the third row will slide to the left while the second and fourth row slides opposite." I briefly explained the next series of moves while the girls followed along.

As I was in the middle of explaining, Amanda, who was in the second row, loudly yawns. I stopped what I was doing and turned to give her a 'what the heck' look.

"Oh, sorry Rima but can these moves get any more boring?" She placed both of her arms behind her head. "This dance is too simple and if we're going to perform this at the homecoming game Friday, I'm going to be really embarrassed."

Cassidy, who was in the first row, on the other hand was glaring at the blond. "Shut up Cassidy."

"What? I'm only speaking the truth. As last year's cheerleading champions, I'd say we should have a better representation of ourselves am I right?" She rolled her eyes while taking a glimpse of her perfectly manicured nails.

I stared at her annoyingly. "Well, I did have in mind a dance for this homecoming game but ever since the school board changed our homecoming date to Friday, I had to make this dance simpler. If the date hadn't changed, we'd still have three weeks to prepare but those three weeks have been cut down to four days. I can't possible expect you girls to learn the dance in four days."

She doesn't understand the stress I'm being put through to make sure we have a dance ready by Friday. It takes about a month just to teach and perfect a dance and I don't think these girls will be able to perfect something like this in four days.

"Do you really have little confidence that we won't be able to handle it Rima?"

I furrowed my eyebrows. "It's not that I don't have confidence in you, it's just I'm not sure if you're willing to go to the extent of learning it. I mean, if you guys can handle the pressure into learning the dance in four days, its fine by me."

The other girls looked at one another and shrugged. "We can go through the pressure Rima!"

A small grin formed on the edge of my mouth. "Alright then, does everyone agree on learning the actual dance? Give me a cheer huddle if so."

"YES WE CAN!" Everyone clapped their hands together and nodded.

"Alright," I turned around and placed both of my hands on my hips," For now on until Friday, there will be cheerleading practice every day after school. Is that clear?"

"Yes Rima!"

"WAIT WHAT?" Right when all the girls agreed, Amanda replied otherwise. "After school practice EVERYDAY? Am I hearing this right?"

I knew she would say something like this. I warned her didn't I? "Why are you complaining? This was your idea was it not? You were the one who insisted on learning the difficult dance and so we all agreed. And now, if you want to perfect this dance, you're going to have to deal with it because I didn't plan this dance to be easy to begin with." I gave Amanda one of my smirks which she hated. I could see flames fuming out of her ears. Dang she was pissed.

"But I have plans afterschool! I have to go mum and dress shopping throughout the week! Can't we have just one day off?"

Cassidy snorted. "You know Amanda, there is always a way out of this. Quit the team. It would benefit all of us a lot."

Oooh damn, that was cold.

"Urg…whatever."

After a few moments of arguing coming out of Amanda's freakishly huge mouth, I finally began the 'real' dance. At first, the girls had a lot of difficulty keeping up with the music, but after an hour of repeating the moves over and over, we finally completed ¼ of the whole dance. I warned them, it was going to be hard.

"Okay, is everyone good with this part?" I asked taking a drink out of my water bottle. The girls nodded exhaustingly. "Good, now before we get into the second part, there is a toe touch basket toss involved in the next part."

"A toe touch basket what?" Amanda asked clueless.

"It's when a group of three or four cheerleaders throws you up into the air and you have to basically have your toes pointed and your arms in a T-motion. Haven't you been paying any attention to Rima lately?" Cassidy asked raising her eyebrow.

Amanda just rolled her eyes and looked away.

"Alright, there will be three girls that will be the flyers. Amanda, Bethany, and Marissa, you'll be doing the toe touches and each of you will be getting three girls to help you with the launching and the landing." I commanded. ", While the other three girls, including myself will be dancing down here."

"Wait, you're expecting these three skinny girls to safely catch me when I land? We're not even professionally trained to do this yet! I'd say we get some of the football or basketball boys to come and help us!" Amanda just doesn't know when to shut up…

"Weren't you the one who said to have confidence in everyone?"

"Well…I…I don't trust them with my own safety! For peats sake! Some of them can't even carry a 45 pound bar."

Cassy on the other hand grunts. "Look at this bitch complaining about safety when she almost killed Rima…"

"We don't need the boys-" but before I could say another word, a group of a few basketball, football, and baseball guys came walking into the main gym carrying boxes of towels and masks. Okay…coincidence much?

All of the girls turned their attention to the gang of boys and I watched them cautiously to make sure they weren't going to do anything dumb. But then, among everyone, I spotted a VERY familiar face, it was Shiki. I immediately panicked and turned away. What's he doing here? None of them are supposed to be here after school. They don't have practice until Tuesday which is tomorrow.

Some of the guys waved at the cheerleaders while the others stared at us amusingly. Those pervs were probably looking at our butts. The cheerleading skirts were very short but it at least covered the spankies we wore under them. I tried not to mind the stares and kept my back towards them.

It felt like eternity waiting for those guys to hurry up and finish. They were stacking boxes in the corner of the gym. As they did, I felt this uneasiness coming from my back is if someone was watching me. The hairs stood up as my conscience kept telling me it was Shiki. Was it Shiki? Hopefully not.

Snapping back to reality, those guys aren't going to be a big distraction. I clapped twice to get the girls attention who was obviously flirting with the guys. "Everyone back to your positions! Like I said, we're going to practice the toe touch basket toss. The three groups I said earlier get in your ready positions."

"There is no way in hell that I'm giving these girls my safety. I'd rather not." Amanda pouted and crossed her arms.

I wanted to burn holes into her body and slap her in the face. She was so freaking annoying. Amanda was just trying to make up some dumb excuse just to get the guys to help us since, I bet, she just wants to be held by a man.

"No-"But before I could protest, I was a little too late.

There I saw the makeup whore skipping towards the gang of guys who were busy loading the boxes into the storage room. "Hey boys," She said flirtatiously," Do any of you mind on helping us with practice?"

Some of the guys seemed to be turned on by her lustful voice while the rest didn't mind it. "Oh we'll help anytime if you know what I mean." One of the jocks elbowed his friend.

"Amanda…" I growled as I showed up by her side. "Let's go. I don't have time for your games." As I said that, Shiki walked out of the storage room and he immediately took a sight of me. We stared at each other for a few seconds before I finally broke it off.

Amanda glanced at me and then smirked. "Oh Shiki!" She ran over to my ex and hugged his muscular arm. "Will you be willing to help us with a stunt we're trying to learn?"

"Amanda, we don't need their help!" I silently hissed. I hated how she was rubbing all up on Shiki like they've know each other. I didn't know what to describe it but there was a hint of jealousy in my heart. Even though I knew Shiki would never go for a girl like Amanda, it still pisses me off.

Shiki kept staring at me for a moment then he said," What do you need help on?"

I didn't answer but turned around and walked away. As I did, a couple of the other girls decided to join Amanda's side. They wanted the boys to help since everyone seem to not trust one another with their own safety or another reason would be they just wanted to have the boys help out for the hell of it. I didn't seem to care anymore and let them do whatever they wanted.

After a few minutes of the girls talking to the boys, the cheerleaders came back bringing at least 6 of the jocks with them and out of the six, Shiki was dragged along.

"Are you satisfied now?" I asked crossing my arms across my chest.

"Yes!" The girls giggled.

I nodded and said," Okay, let me demonstrate how to do a toe touch basket toss."

"Do you need our assistance?" One of the baseball guys grinned.

"No, I don't."

Shiki chuckled at my straightforwardness as one of his friends elbowed him and said," Damn someone's ballin'."

I ignored the unnecessary comments and pretended the six jocks weren't there. The three groups of girls were already eyeing me to see my demonstration. I don't need boys to do this job for me. I'm just going to show them that there isn't any need for boys to get involved here.

"Cassidy, Lynn, and Deanna, you three will be my base." The girls got into their positions. I didn't mind the stares I was getting from the boys. But there was one particular stare that got me shivers down my spine. I didn't forget that Shiki was there watching my every move. His eyes were pinned onto my face. It was bothersome but I tried not to mind him since I'm about to do a demonstration.

Cassidy and Deanna were on both beside me. Cassidy cupped her hands together so that I could place my right foot onto it while Deanna was my support. On the other hand, Lynn stood behind me so she could push onto my buttocks when I'm about to jump in the air.

I grabbed onto Cassy and Deanna's shoulders. "Okay…ready…1, 2 and 3!" My hands pushed against their shoulders as all of the girls pushed me upward into the air. I went a couple of feet up and began to extend my feet outwards with my toes pointed. My arms sprung out in a T-motion as I felt that I was beginning to fall. My body stayed straight as it began to fall. I waited anxiously to land safely. After a couple of seconds, groups of hands were presses against my back. They caught me.

My feet touched the ground not too long after and I turned the girls and boys who watched me amusingly. "So, everyone got that? Good, and for the boys, I don't want to see any broken bones from my girls."

"Alright you guys hear that? Don't drop any of these girls and if I see these ladies getting hurt, you'll be put through hell for the next two weeks." Shiki commanded while the boys nodded vigorously.

I stared at him for a while. Shiki seemed to have all of the boys respect since he got everyone to listen to him. I have got to admit, he is quite handsome when he's in charge.

As I was day dreaming, a shadow suddenly hovered over me and I jumped back a few inches.

"Oh sorry, did I startle you?" It was Shiki. Why's he talking to me?

My heart skipped a beat. When was the last time I saw him smile like that? "Ummm, no you didn't."

"Ah good."

There was an awkward silence between us. Then that was when I asked," Just out of curiosity, what are you guys doing here? I didn't know the athletes had practice today."

"Ah, about that, since it's homecoming week the athletic department had planned an event on Wednesday after school to celebrate homecoming and since we only have a day including today to get ready, coach ordered us to help out."

My eyebrow twitched. The athletic department was planning an event for homecoming? Why wasn't I informed about this? Cheerleading is classified as a sport. "I didn't hear anything about this 'event'.

"Really?" He kept his stare at the group of his boys who were practicing with the toe touch basket toss with my girls. "Your coach should have informed you about this, but I think she will tomorrow maybe."

I shrugged at his reply. We talked a little bit more about what will happen in the next four days. As we talked, I didn't know why this doesn't feel awkward to me. It reminded me of the times when we were dating. These little conversations brought back memories of us before I found out about the whole bet thing. I had to admit, I missed those days. Moreover, when Shiki talks to me, he would always stare into my eyes with this warm passion and I would stare back and smile, and Yes, we were doing just that right now. His mouth would turn into this handsome grin exposing his white teeth and his nose would scrunch up whenever he laughed.

Then before I knew it, we were like this for the past 20 minutes. Oh no, I got carried away.

"Oh no, look at the time. I need to get back at training my girls." My eyes widened at my phone as I took it out to check the time.

Shiki nodded. "Oh you're right, I need to get back to the trainers room. Coach might punish us for being gone for too long."

"Well then, I guess I'll be going." I turned my back to him and began to walk towards the girls.

"Rima wait!"

I stopped and turned to look at him. "Yeah?"

He nervously scratched his head. "Ummm…I was wondering if…"

"If what?" Why's he acting so uneasy all of a sudden?

"Well, you know this Friday…" Shiki suddenly stopped and shook his head. "No, it's nothing." And he began to walk away.

I stood there and watched him rally up the guys. What was he going to ask me? And what's with the sudden nervous gesture? He did mention something about Friday.

My eyes widened as I stared at the glazed gym floor. Since Homecoming is Friday, was he trying to ask me to be his date? My face turned a bright pink. "…waaaahhhhh?" Oh my gosh! He really was going to ask me to be his DATE!

"Rima, hurry up girl. Teach us the next part." Cassidy yelled.

"Coming!"

My mind wouldn't let go of the fact that he might have asked me, but no! I can't say yes. I'm trying to get over him. Through the whole day of practice I kept this one question in my head. Would I say 'yes' or 'no'?

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 24 complete! I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! <strong>

**Yes finally, something to look forward to writing that doesn't include any depressing parts...or will it? Well it's homecoming week and everything has to be fun! My homecoming was actually in early September LOOOONG ago. XD But I made a purple mum, since it's a tradition, and went to my football game! We actually went against _Skyline_, the number 2 team in the state of Texas, and I honestly thought we were going to lose, but we ended up winning at the end! The score was 38-36! Oh my goshhh! 2 points more then them! I later found out that my school was ranked number 5 in the state. I never knew that...**

**What's happening next: It's Wednesday of homecoming week and guess what the homecoming event the athletic department is hosting? It's called 'Blind Date'! Rules are simple, boys and girls will be split apart. Girls are assigned a number while the boys are told to draw out a number. You are given 5 minutes to find your match! Let the games begin!**

**Aido: Yo Shiki, let's switch numbers.**

**Shiki: Why?**

**Aido: Just take the stupid card. Trust me you won't regret it.**

**Oh no I said too much! Stay tuned for the next chapter! XD **

**PLEASE REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! XP**


	25. Blind Date

I would love to say thank you to…**Midnight Phantomhive**, **Kyogan-Saori**, **Bullsh.t**, **FragileBlueButterflies**, **Demonic Angel 7**, **Xx4tuneCookieXx**, **iRaydYou**, **onceuponaprincess16**, and **red-devil-rose2094** for reviewing! I love you guys :D

* * *

><p>Wednesday came faster than I expected and the Homecoming game was just two days away. I don't have a date yet but I'm not really expecting one. Since I'll be on the field most of the time during the game, I won't be able to go to the stands even after the game since everyone who is involved in the game has to go straight into the school building.<p>

Third period just ended and I started walking towards the cafeteria where Yuki, Yori, Ruka, and I usually go off campus and stop at the fast food restaurants to have lunch at.

When I made it into the crowded cafeteria, I noticed Calvin was sitting alone at the far end of the cafeteria. My thoughts were why he isn't sitting with the other jocks like he usually does. It was almost hard to detect him since he was seated in the back away from everyone else. Instead of searching for Yuki and the girls, I decided to text them telling them that I wasn't going off campus today and that I was busy. Yuki replied back with an 'okay'.

I headed towards Calvin cautiously. He didn't notice me but was glancing around nervously once in a while. "Hey Calvin," I greeted him while pulling up a chair and seating in front of the masculine football player.

Calvin flinched and quickly looked up. "Oh it's only you Rima." A sigh of relief escaped his mouth as he began to ease up.

"Why are you sitting back here alone? Shouldn't you be with the other jocks over there?" I glanced at the table full of the athletes seated at the very front of the cafeteria. Shiki was one of them. Those guys usually mess around most of the time and trash the place for the hell of it.

He twitched the side of his mouth. "Ehhh…there are reasons why I'm sitting all the way back here."

"And why's that?"

"Do you see that group of girls over there?" He pointed to crowd of girls sitting around a table together while giggling out loud.

I nodded.

"Well, they have been stalking me for the past three days pleading me to be their date to the homecoming game and dance. It started out as a regular thing until they started chasing me to class and from practice. It's literally driving me nuts…"

I giggled. "Awww sucks to be good looking now isn't it?"

"Don't give me that. I've seen guys stare at you like some pedophile. You're also their target you know."

I frowned. "Well there's no need to get all defensive and besides, my situation isn't as bad as yours."

"True." He chuckled while popping a couple of fries into his mouth. "So…how's it going with you and Shiki lately? Did you guys talk?"

I grimaced. "Ehhh…yeah. We talked Monday while I was getting the girls ready for the dance."

"Really? Now how did that go?"

"Surprisingly, it went well, but I don't know if I'm over reacting but before he left, I could have sworn he was trying to ask me to be his homecoming date."

Calvin gave me a crazy stare. "What really? Since when did you forgive him?"

"Well…I don't know. We just started talking and suddenly struck a conversation. We didn't talk about anything major just the little things." I played with my fingers. This was really awkward to talk about. I should have forgotten about that guys ages ago but yet, he always manages to sneak back into my head. I'm guessing I'm far from forgetting about him.

"Well, you still like him right?"

I didn't answer immediately. "I don't know…I guess?" A quick smile formed on his face. I stared at him cautiously. "What's with the smile?"

"Oh nothing, I'm just glad you're not sad anymore."

I shrugged.

"Well what are you doing to do about the event after school? Shiki's going to be there you know."

He was talking about the event the athletic department was holding after school today. Everyone was invited and it's just a little celebration before the big game and also I heard coach was going to announce the school we're going against Friday. All the athletes including the cheerleaders were required to go. Yesterday, everyone was busy preparing the set up in the gym and getting numbers ready for the event. They didn't go into depth with us on how the event was going to work but we'll know today afterschool.

"There's going to be at least 150 students participating. It's going to be a 1 out of a 150 chance he'll get me and besides, I think it's best if I don't see him."

Calvin rolled his eyes. Then he mumbled something under his breath. "Not unless he comes to you…"

"What was that?" I asked.

"Oh it's nothing."

"Sure it is…"

* * *

><p>It was the last period of the day and everyone was excited about the event being held after school. I heard that they were going to give us more information about the event this period in the announcements. All of the athletes that were participating in the setup of the game are supposed to leave class 30 minutes early to make last minute preparations.<p>

My pencil tapped impatiently against the wooden desk as I watched the clock tick by. I was in English class while Mrs. Berry was lecturing us about the significance of Greek mythology. Half of the class was either asleep or daydreaming about who knows what. I was just waiting for the clock to strike 2:15 so I could go to the gym and help prepare.

"Alright class, everyone get into groups of 3 and discuss to one another on which the tragic hero really is in the play _Medea_." After she gave us direction, she walked back to her desk and began reading her novel.

I got into a group with Yori and Yuki. They were also in my English class barley awake.

"So what are we doing again? I wasn't listening." Yuki asked yawning.

Yori rolled her eyes. "Your fault for not listening, stay awake next time."

I giggled. Yuki always sleeps in class but manages to make at least nothing lower than an 80. She never turns in her homework but always makes A's on her tests. If it wasn't for the tests that saved her, she would have failed the class.

"You're so lucky you get to leave class early Rima. Hey, can you sneak me out of here too?" Yuki asked diligently while staring around the classroom.

"She can't do that idiot. Only the athletic people are allowed to go."

The brunette haired girl pouted. "That's not fair. I hate this class and I can't even stand Mrs. Berry's boring lectures on things we could care less about."

I smiled at my two best friends. "Well speaking of the event, are you guys going?"

Yuki and Yori shook their heads. "No we're going shopping after school for dresses with Ruka today. We were going to ask you to join us but because of the stupid event, you can't go."

"But Aido and Kain are going to be there." I stared at Yori on what she was going to say.

Yori grinned. "I already talked to Aido about it and he's fine with me not being there. I mean, he doesn't want to go either. Aido said he'd rather go dress shopping with me then to stay after school and help out with an event dedicated for football." Aido was a basketball player anyways. It would make sense why he does not want to stay.

As we got off topic, the announcements finally came on.

"Good afternoon Summit High School! This is Coach Jefferson speaking and I would like to take about three minutes of your learning to explain the exciting event happening after school at 3 p.m. today. As you have all heard, the athletic department is holding an event called 'Blind Date'. It's just a little fun activity we're hosting to get everyone into the spirit of homecoming week. It's a little rushed but because of the school board changing the dates, we just have to abide to the rules. What this 'Blind Date' you are all wondering about? Basically what it is is everyone will be split apart. Boys are on one side of the gym while the girls are on the other side. The girls will be all blind folded while the boys are wearing masks. All the girls are assigned a number and the boys will have to find their match. You're given 5 minutes to look for your match."

The class rambled excitedly about the fact that this game was somewhat romantic? It sounded more like a dating game then a game but the whole purpose of the 'Blind Date' is for some of the students who don't have dates MIGHT get one today.

"This game sounds easy." A boy said a loud.

"Yeah it does."

"Oh man I hope I get matched up with one of the cheerleaders."

"I hope I get matched up with Ichijo. I heard he doesn't have a date yet."

Then Coach Jefferson continued. "But here's the catch,"

"There's a catch?" everyone asked confusingly.

," This game will be held in the dark from when the time begins and until the time stops. Whoever finds their match will be given a prize. A bonus prize will be given to the students who either are matched up with a football player or a cheerleader so it's a game of luck. The big prize will go to the person who is paired up with the football captain, Ichijo."

"Kyaaa!" All the girls screamed in glee. Ichijo sure does have a bunch of fan girls.

"Well that's about all for today. This event is brought to you by the Athletic department! Let's shed some light onto homecoming week! We'll be looking forward to seeing everyone there!"

The class was literally going crazy about the game. I was pretty impressed. This 'Blind Date' does sound fun. Moreover, whoever gets paired up with a cheerleader or a football player will win a prize. I felt special for a second. This game is going to be interesting.

* * *

><p>It was finally 2:15 p.m. and I asked Mrs. Berry to be dismissed from class. I had to be dressed in my cheerleading outfit because Coach Mai said so. When I made it to the gym, all of the jocks were hard at work setting up balloons and paper flowers up. The cheerleaders had to organize out the blindfolds, masks, and numbers for the students that were coming today.<p>

I looked around for any familiar faces and spotted Ichijo, Shiki, Kain, and Aido together. They were messing around while handing up paper chains. Shiki looked kind of cute when he playfully pushed Ichijo. I looked away from the boys. I shouldn't be worrying about him. What I need to do is to concentrate on getting these numbers cut out and folded.

"Hey Rima!" I looked up to see Kain and Aido walking over to the cheerleading section.

I greeted the boys back while the other cheerleading girls squealed. "What brings you two here?"

"Oh we were just wondering if we could borrow Cassidy for a second. We have something to talk to her about."

Cassidy stared at me then to the boys. "If you're thinking about tricking me and locking me into the storage room again, don't worry I learned how to knock down doors twice the size of you now…"

"Damn girl, calm down! No, we won't do that again. Hahaha." Aido laughed. "But it's like serious so come with us."

"Okay." She got up and followed the two basketball guys outside the gym.

I was so confused on what was happening. It was strange for those two to ask Cassidy for something. I wondered what it's about.

* * *

><p>It's been about 15 minutes and Cassidy finally came back into the gym. This time, she was grinning happily.<p>

"What happened? What did Aido and Kain talk to you about?" I asked curiously.

She didn't stop grinning but hugged me tightly. "Oh something good just happened that's all. I'm just happy."

Okay what is going on? "You're acting weird. Did those two drug you or something?"

"No not at all. It's just something good is going to happen." Cassidy winked.

I had no idea what she was so happy about. Maybe Aido and Kain were going to hook her up with someone…I don't know.

* * *

><p><strong>Shiki's POV<strong>

Every once in a while I would steal a quick glance at Rima and look away. She looked so cute in her cheerleading outfit. I blushed silently as I climbed onto the ladder and began to hang up the tenth paper chain onto the hoops. When I was done, I began down to the gym floor. Then I couldn't resist and glanced once more over at Rima.

"I FINALLY GOT YOU!" Ichijo jumped out of nowhere and lunged at me.

Because of my fast reflexes I managed to dodge him. The blonde football captain landed face down onto the floor. "Ichijo, when you attack someone, you don't shout out 'I finally got you'. That's a dead giveaway."

He sat up and rubbed his head. "Well I tried."

I rolled my eyes and continued on with the paper chains.

"Soooo…" He quickened his pace until we were walking side by side with each other. "I can see you checking Rima out every once in a while. What's up with you? Go up there and just talk to her."

"I can't just walk up and talk to her! I'm not like you Ichijo."

"SO? Haven't I taught you the 'Ichijo way'?" He pouted.

I grunted. "I don't want to do the 'Ichijo way'. It's embarrassing." The 'Ichijo Way' was basically a thing Ichijo does when he flirts. He puts on an innocent grin, puppy dog eyes, and goes up to the girl like some lost dog. No not my forte.

"Fine, waste of talent if you ask me." He stuck out his tongue. "But you should talk to her somehow. I bet she's waiting for you to make the first move."

I ignored him. Well I don't know about that. She isn't the type to forgive someone that easily since she's been played more than once. But ever since the talk Monday, I could feel she was more giving towards me. Rima and I were talking like normal friends would talk. To me that wasn't awkward at all. I always enjoyed the conversations we had even if we weren't together.

"Go away…" I pushed him from me. "Shouldn't you be helping your team out on the flowers?"

Ichijo groaned. "I don't want to make stupid flowers. Bad enough Coach is making me be the main target of the event."

"Well you know how Coach is. He uses you as an advantage so all the girls will come. And if all the girls come, so will the guys. You're like the bait."

"Well you didn't have to rub it in my face the second time!"

I laughed. "Sorry!"

Aido and Kain began to walk over towards us. "Where have you two been?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Oh we were just doing some errands for Ichijo." Kain smirked while giving thumbs up to the blonde football captain.

Ichijo, on the other hand, grinned at the two boys. "Thanks guys. Just make sure things go as planned."

I was so confused. What plan are they talking about? Is there something I don't know? "What?"

"Oh nothing Shiki. It's nothing." Ichijo patted me on the back.

I pulled away. "Wait what are you guys trying to pull?"

At that moment, Calvin walked over towards our group. "Everything set?"

"Yep everything's set!" Ichijo nodded as he eyed me mischievously.

"Okay someone tell me what's going on? How come I don't know what's up but you four do?" I was getting frustrated. I hated it when secrets are kept from me.

Calvin smiled as he rubbed his neck. "We're doing you a favor Shiki. Thank us later."

Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat?

"Well enough chit-chat, let's get back to work!" The four dispersed leaving me blank.

Something is totally up and I'm going to find out what.

* * *

><p>The gym began to fill up in the matter of minutes as students arrived to participate in the school event. The cheerleaders were passing out numbers to the students when they walked in while the basketball and baseball kids handed the girls a blindfold and the boys a mask. I was busy splitting up the boys and girl. There were more students participating then I expected.<p>

After everyone finally came, the gym was packed. There was enough space to move around in but it was kind of difficult to see everyone. I stood in the front of the group of boys. I was already handed a number. My number was 89. I wonder who my match is. Then again I'm hoping it's a cheerleader because I heard the prize will be a 50 dollar gift card to Dick's Sporting Goods, my favorite shop.

As everyone got settled, Aido walked up to me. "Shiki! I finally found you!"

"What's up?"

"Here." He held out his number card while staring brightly at me.

"Yes I can see your number. Is that all?"

"No idiot, take it."

"But I already have a number." I held up my card while he rolled his eyes.

Aido snatched my number card out of my hand and handed me his. "Let's trade!"

"W-why?" He's acting so weird today.

"Just take the stupid card. Trust me you won't regret it." And he began to skip away.

"Okay…?"

* * *

><p><strong>Rima's POV<strong>

I was getting my blindfold ready. My number was 56. I wonder who had 56. I hope it's not one of those creepy guys that stalked me around school today. I shivered.

"Rima," I turned to find a happy Cassidy running up and hugging me.

"Hey Cassy."

"Can you do me a favor? A really REALLY big favor?" She had her hands tightly held together as if something was bothering her.

"Yeah what's up?"

"Can we trade cards? I found out that this guy who likes me had my number and he's like head over heels over me."

I blinked a couple of times. "Uhhh…sure?"

"YAY!" Cassidy snatched my card and handed me hers. "Okay you're the best! Bye Rima!"

Ooookay…She's acting weird today.

* * *

><p><strong> No one's POV<strong>

Cassidy, Calvin, Ichijo, Aido, and Kain met behind the gym bleachers.

"Alright everything set?" Calvin asked while the other four nodded. "Let's hope this plan works out because I'm tired of seeing Rima depressed."

Ichijo agreed. "Yep and let's hope Shiki makes the right moves. That guy better not do anything stupid. We worked hard on this plan."

"All right then, let's go out there and hope for the best!"

The five friends put their hands together. "Game on!"

* * *

><p><strong>Rima's POV<strong>

The crowd of boys and girls mingled amongst one another as Coach Jefferson was adjusting his microphone. "Gooood afternoon Summit High School! I'm so glad everyone was able to make it today! We have a sizable amount of students today so this game will get quite intense. Now let me explain how this game will play out. When I say ready, girls, you're going to but your blindfolds over your eyes and the boys will put on their mask. When the lights turn off, everyone disperse and start moving around. I'm sorry ladies but you're going to have to walk carefully so that no one gets hurt (since they can't see.). As to the gentlemen, find your match and when you do, you're to wait until the lights are switched back on to finally take the blind fold off of the girl.

For those of you who weren't able to find your match, I'm sorry but its game over for you! This is a game of stealth. Make sure to be quick, carful, and calm! I don't want to see anyone getting hurt! Everyone understand?"

"YEAHHH!" The crowd cheered.

"Alright, everyone put on their mask and Blindfold!"

It took about two minutes for everyone to get ready. I put on my blindfold and it wasn't completely dark. I could still see a little through the piece of cloth and also when the lights turn off, there is still going to be light since the windows in the gym are open.

"AND…BEGIN!"

Everyone began to move around. I kept moving from side to side while the other girls constantly rambled to move from one side to another. My number was taped on my shirt so the guys could have an easier time finding us.

The room was quite dim to the point where it was harder to see through the blindfolds now that the lights were cut off. The first thing I thought about was Shiki at the moment. I have got to admit, I wished he was my match. I don't know why I think that but something inside me says he's the one. I just wish I could spend more time with him.

As I continued walking around the crowd, someone grabbed my arm. Was it my match? He pulled me roughly towards him while I struggled, trying my best not to trip. I couldn't see his face since everything was happening so fast.

"H-hey!" I hesitated. "That hurts!"

Whoever this person was, he was pulling on my arm way too hard. The pulling stopped when I felt warmth surrounding my body. Two arms were wrapped around me into a hug. Out chests were touching closely as he began to silently breath calmly.

"W-who's this?" I asked.

He didn't answer.

"Ummm…" I suddenly stopped talking when I smelt a familiar scent. It smelt like cinnamon and these arms felt too familiar. They felt like Shiki's hugs…but was I dreaming?

Then he finally said something. "I found you."

My eyes widened as I recognized his voice. "Shiki…?" I slowly pulled away from his hug and took off my blindfold. I know it's against the rules to but at that critical moment, I just had to see it to believe it. His arms were still wrapped around my waist as our faces were inches away from each other.

When my folds were off, they dropped to the ground. It was really him. The mask he was wearing covered the top half of his face but what memorized me were his silver eyes. They glowed in the dim light of the gym and the mask made him look like a prince in disguise. He looked very handsome at the moment. I didn't bother pulling away. My heart just wouldn't let me. I could stare into his eyes forever if could.

We stared in each other's eyes for the next 30 seconds when he began to tighten his grip around my waist and inched closer to my face. I didn't move but allow him to proceed. He got closer and closer to where I could hear his soft breathing. My heart was racing madly as I waiting impatiently for his lips to touch mine.

I closed my eyes. We're going to kiss!

My arms slowly began to wrap around his neck as I stepped on my tippy toes. Then I could feel the tips of his lips barley touching mines and we were just seconds from doing a full make out when the lights suddenly turned on.

I flinched and immediately pushed him away. What am I doing?! I almost kissed him! This isn't good. If I let him hypnotize me anymore, I might not be able to forget about him. "I'm sorry, excuse me." I started to walk away.

"Rima wait," Shiki grabbed onto my hand and pulled me back. "Where are you going?"

I didn't look at him. I was afraid he'll see my blushing face. "Uhhh... to the ladies room."

He didn't say anything but slowly let my hand go. That was way too close…

**Shiki's POV**

"Okay everyone, times up! For those of you who found your match, please come to the front of the gym and receive your prize!" Coach Jefferson announced through the microphone.

I watched hopelessly while Rima walked out the gym. I missed my chance of kissing her and asking her to homecoming. Can this day get any worse?

"Shiki!" I turned to find Ichijo skipping towards me. "So, how did it go? Where's your match? Did you find her?"

I sighed one big huff. "Yes and No. My match was Rima but she ran away from me."

"You what?! Do you know how long and hard I took to plan out this-uhhh…" Ichijo stopped talking at that moment.

"Wait, what plan?" Was all of this a set up?

The blond football captain nervously scratched his head. "Well I can't hide it anymore. We planned this out so you could have another chance with Rima. I mean, I can tell you two are still into each other."

"What?" They set everything up just so that Rima and I could have some time with each other? "I can't believe this…"

"I'm really sorry I didn't tell you Shiki. It's just you guys look really happy together and you know, I just want you guys to be happy again." He shrugged while staring at the floor.

I stepped closer to my best friend and gave him a quick man hug. "Thanks bro." I smiled. "But I don't think she'll be talking to me for a while since I tried to make a move on her…"

"Wait you did what? Shiki you can't just make a move on people right when things are about to get better! You're such an idiot!"

My mouth dropped a couple of inches. "Whoa, you were the one who told me she wanted me to make the first move!"

"Oh my gosh Shiki, how dense can you get? I meant as in talking to her…"

I blinked a few times and slapped my forehead. "Damn it…"

Ichijo began to laugh. "Oh Shiki…you're just too nice."

"Well I don't know what to do anymore. I'm out of ideas. This game of getting her back is harder then I intended it to be."

"Well there's always the 'Ichijo way'." He smiled while nudging me in the shoulder.

I sarcastically laughed. "Over my dead body."

"Thank you for everyone who participated in this event! Now before you leave, I would like to announce the school we'll be going against with on Friday! It's Martin High School! Let's show those Raiders we've still got game!" Coach Jefferson punched his fist into the air as the crowd of students cheered.

My eyes widened when I heard him say 'Martin'. "What the hell? We're going against those guys?"

Ichijo nodded. "I'm afraid so, but everyone has faith in us so we can't let anyone down."

"They had faith in you guys for the past 6 years and we never seemed to beat them…EVER."

"Don't worry Shiki. Don't be too concerned. Besides, we have been training really hard!"

I sighed. "I hope so…"

**Rima's POV**

My heart was still racing as I leaned against the wall outside of the gym. My face was beat red as I held both of my cheeks then touched my lips.

WE ALMOST KISSED! I said in my head repeatedly. I wasn't mad at the fact he tried to kiss me, but I was somewhat happy. It at least showed he still liked me and we may have a chance? I still don't know the answer to that question.

As I stood there clutching my face with my hands, Cassidy came running out of the Gym.

"Rima, what are you doing out here? Shouldn't you be in there with the rest of the students?"

I shrugged. "Uhhh…I'm just taking a breather. It's too crammed in there anyways."

She joined me against the wall as we stared into space. "So…what happened? Did you know we set you guys up so that you and Shiki could be matched together?"

"What?" I turned to face her. "So this wasn't supposed to happen if you didn't trade cards with me?"

"Actually, none of that would have happened if Kain, Aido, Calvin, Ichijo, and I haven't set this up. But before you rage at me…I have to tell you, it was all Calvin's idea. He heard you talking about him during lunch and just thought that maybe you guys needed this alone time."

I suddenly remembered about lunch. We were talking about Shiki. I must have made him worry. I'll thank him later…

"Thanks guys." I smiled while looking at the tiled floor.

Cassy flinched as if I said something bad. "Excuse me? You're saying thank you?"

"I'm not mad girl. I'm actually really REALLY happy."

The blond beauty hugged me. "Thank Calvin for everything before you thank us."

I nodded. "I will."

* * *

><p><strong>Okay another long chapter! I hope it wasn't too boring for you Q A Q<strong>

** Merry LATE Christmas! It's winter break for me and I finally get to type! Yay! I'm enjoying my winter break so far. It Rained, Hailed, and snowed on Christmas! Oh what joy (sarcasm)! Okay some little reminders, the school they will be competing against are Martin High School, Kaname's school. If you don't remember, that was the school Rima was complaining about in chapter 24. **

** What's going to happen next: It's finally Friday and everyone is pumped up! Shiki's still on the lookout for Rima and what is this…Erik's walking closer to her? What? Why? Martin VS Summit! Let the best school win!**

** Please Review Review Review! :D**


	26. Homecoming Game

I'M SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING IN A WHILE! I just want to let you guys know I'm not dead and that things have been very crazy for me these past few months, but here is the new chapter and I will not make the next chapter a long wait!

I would love love LOVE to give kisses to** onceuponaprincess16, Kyogan-Saori, Lilikia234, deredere, Midnight Phantomhive, Mickey, OuranFangirl2, hitsuhina forever bestcouple, iRaydYou, MeLoveCookies13, IStoleDaCookie, red-devil-rose2094, **and** VioletSawes0me **for reviewing! I can't thank you guys enough!'

Now please enjoy chapter 26!

* * *

><p>The drums were beating, clarinets singing, and trumpets roaring. Today was finally the big day. The school band was already up and raising the spirit of the visitors and students from both sides of the visitors. One side of the field held Martin High School supporters, while the opposite side was where the Summit High school people were. Our stands, Summit high school, were already filling up each minute as the students arrived. I checked the time and it was 5:30 p.m. The game didn't start until 6 and both football teams were in the locker rooms preparing for the big entrance.<p>

I got dressed into my cheerleading uniform and closed my locker. I felt confident about the dance routine happening at the end of the game. All of the girls worked hard for the past 3 days and it'll be a waste if we don't pull this off. Moreover, we were going against Martin High school. The football players need as much support from us as ever before. We can't lose this game since its homecoming day.

"Hey guys get dressed and meet me on the track." I said to the girls as everyone nodded.

I decided to go to the track first to get everything set up. The stands from each side were filling up rapidly as rows after rows of seats were quickly being filled up. The band music was still blasting from both sides of the stands and it sounded like a musical battle to see who can play the loudest. I saw the group of football players preparing on the side of the track as they were also getting pumped up for the game.

The homecoming nominees for king and queens were walking around the track and visiting amongst one another while the student council members were busy setting up the flags for every touchdown we make.

As I walked around and visited to a couple of friends, there was a bit of commotion coming from the football area. I squinted to get a better view on what was going on and it looked like Ichijo was freaking out about something. What's wrong with him? Maybe he's having one of those panic attacks before a game…but Ichijo never gets a panic attack. Maybe it's because he's worried about going up against Martin High?

Not so sure what was going on, I looked around and found a familiar face. "Hey Calvin!"

The masculine football player turned around and looked at me. "Oh, hey Rima."

"What's up with him?" I asked while pointing over at the football captain.

Calvin turned to look over to my direction and sighed. "Oh…well Ichijo is freaking out because his parents couldn't show up today. And Ichijo's parents were supposed to walk him down the field when they announce the nominees for homecoming king and Queen. So now he has no one to be his escort down the field."

I frowned. I felt bad for the blonde haired captain. Since his parents run many hospitals, they're usually busy and can never attend his games. And when finally homecoming comes around and all Ichijo wanted was his parents to walk him down the field when he is announced, they won't be able to escort him on one of the most important days of his junior year.

I looked over to take a glance at Ichijo when all of a sudden, the distressed captain turned to look at me at the same moment and our eyes met. I could have sworn his orbs glinted when he saw me because he charged right up to me.

"Oh my gosh Rima thank goodness you're here!" Ichijo grabbed both of my shoulders and shook me like a rag doll.

"Uhhh, thanks I guess, but I heard about your parents. Sorry they couldn't show up."

"Nah don't be. They're always too busy to attend any of my games anyways." His expression softened as he exhaled a heavy sigh.

My mouth jerked. I pitied him since Ichijo doesn't get to spend much time with his parents like he wanted. "But it's okay Ichijo; just find another escort to walk you down the field."

"That's why I need you Rima! I was wondering if YOU could be my escort!"

My eyes widened. "EH? You want M-me b-be your e-escort?"

"Yeah! I mean please?"

I didn't believe what I was hearing. "I can't do anything like that."

"Why not? You're my only hope! I need you!"

"I don't know…I have cheerleading and all. Why not ask the bazillion of other girls in the stands to be your last minute escort. I think they'll gladly accept."

Ichijo pouted. "Please Rima, you're one of my closest friends and I don't want to go around asking random strangers. Please, please, please Rima! I need your help!" The blond begged as he gave me the puppy dog eyes.

My mouthed opened then closed. "I…I…"

"Why not Rima? I mean when everyone sees you on the big screen that you're 'Rima Touya', the kids over at Martin High School will have you be their talk of the night!" Calvin smiled as he tried to persuade me to help.

I closed my eyes and nodded. "Fine, but it's only because you're my best friend okay?"

"Thank you so much Rima! I love you!" He pulled me into a bear hug which suffocated me half to death. "Now I have to go tell the announcers at the booth about my change of escort. See you in a little!" And ran off.

When the blond ran off, I heavily sighed. "What am I getting myself into?"

"It's not going to be that bad. You're just going to walk down the field and look pretty. Besides, I'm pretty sure Ichijo's going to win homecoming. The whole school basically voted for him." Calvin smiled as his comforting words didn't sooth me one bit.

The memories of Erik's homecoming kept flooding into my head as I saw the Martin High School bus arrive. Our football players stopped their stretches to stare at the bus with threatening looks and some of them walked out of the locker room, attached to the outdoor bathroom, to see what was going on. Both sides of the stands roared as they knew the games were about to begin.

I played with my thumb a little longer. I knew Erik was in that bus along with Kaname but Yuki couldn't make it to the game today because she went to the mall with Yori and Ruka. I looked at the time on the score board and it was 5:45 p.m. The game was about to start.

I decided to call the girls out from the locker room and start out warm up before the big game. "Alright everyone, go out onto the track and start your stretches. Today is going to be a long day."

The girls nodded and everyone headed out to the track. Cassidy walked up to me with a clipboard. "All the girls are here…well except for the makeup whore. Where did that bitch go?"

I grumbled lowly. "Oh my gosh are you serious? The game is about to start and she's not even here."

"If I could take a guess, Amanda might be over at where the Martin kids are. She's probably flirting with the football players."

"Alright I'll to look for her." Before I walked out the door, Cassidy caught my hand.

"Do you want me to come with you because 'you know who' is there." She meant Erik.

I smiled. "He can't do anything to me. Besides, Kaname is there so he is going to have to think twice before laying a finger on me."

Kaname was the football captain of Martin High School. We're big rivals on the field yet friends behind the scenes. Cassidy nodded and we walked our separate directions.

I walked closer towards the Martin High School territory. Blue and yellow filled the stands as the guests began to arrive. The football players were on the field and track hanging out with the cheerleaders, guests, or the other athletes in their school. I felt like I was entering a dark forest. I was the only one dressed in a Summit High School cheerleading outfit which had the words 'Summit' in big red letters on the front of my uniform. I gulped as I trespassed to Martin territory.

What I was expecting was a bunch of glares, but instead something unexpected happened.

"Oh my gosh…is that Rima Touya?" One of the students from the stands exclaimed.

My ears jerked as I turned to the stands and saw 16 dozen eyes stuck on me. I gulped and stepped back. There was a wired fence surrounding the bleachers so if anyone thought twice about jumping the fence, they would have to go cut at least once.

"Hi!" I smiled and waved. The girls giggled and waved as the boys whistled and blushed.

"I LOVE YOU RIMA!"

"Transfer to Martin and be our cheerleader!"

"YOU'RE HOT!"

"Can I have your number?"

I laughed and kept walking. My focus was on the mass of football players scattered around the area. How am I going to find Amanda like this? Well she's the only one with a red colored uniform on so that should be a dead giveaway. As I walked closer to the massive football players, I seemed to draw more attention than I intended to. A group of 5 bulky jocks walked towards me.

I tried to not look intimidated. They can't hurt me in public…can they? The boys did look somewhat dangerous. My body tensed as the five boys stood before me, their shadows casting over me as if I were their prey. Martin boys felt somewhat scarier than the Summit guys. They had a scary aura around them and I wondered how Kaname could manage them all.

One of the five guys grabbed my hand and pulled me towards him. "Hey guys look at what I found. Isn't she Rima Touya?"

He had a tight grasp around my fragile arm as I struggled to break free. These guys were scarier than I thought. "Would you please let go of me?" I said calmly trying not to sound a hint worried.

The jocks looked at me and laughed. "Rima, do you know you're on the wrong side of the field?"

"I'm not here to deal with any of you so just let me go." I sounded a bit annoyed. The game starts in about 15 minutes and Amanda isn't even found yet. Maybe I should have dragged Cassidy over here and Kaname is nowhere in sight so I don't even known if he knows I'm in trouble.

"Maybe you should come by our place tonight Rima. We're planning on watching some movies with the guys after the game? Are you in?" The football player tightened his grip harder the more I struggled.

As a popular model, I had to deal with these kinds of harassments multiple times. I would have thought these things would not bother me but when there are five muscular football dudes surrounding me and forcing me to 'go to the movies' with them tonight, there was a clear sign things were getting out of hand.

While I was desperately trying to get out of this conflict, a hand grabbed my shoulder and yanked my hand gently away from the guys grasp. My savior pulled me against his chest and whispered into my ear," Are you okay?"

Shivers ran down my spine as I immediately recognized the voice. I turned around to meet a pair of blues eyes. My mind must be playing tricks on me because Shiki was standing right in front of me. His hands on my shoulders and eyes plastered onto mines. Nope, this was reality.

"Oh it's Shiki." The boys said while sweat drops rolled down their faces.

Shiki's eyes turned to glare at the football players who stood tense and stiff. They knew what he could do since one of his best friends was the football captain. "If you don't want to get your asses kicked by me or Kaname, I'd advise you to never touch Rima again…"

I could feel the dark aura surrounding him as the football players backed away. I felt relieved he was here. Who knows what could have happened?

As the guys scratched their heads, someone approached us. "Whoa what's going on here?"

Everyone turned around to find Erik in his football uniform and a helmet under his arm. My eyes widened as Erik looked at me with a warm smile. "Oh hey Rima, Shiki."

My body started burning up as I could feel his eyes glued to me. Why is Erik here all of a sudden? I don't want to see him.

I responded with a nod while Shiki started down at me then to my ex. Without changing his expression he pointed to the five jocks.

"Take care of these idiots will you and I'll have Kaname know what they did." Shiki grabbed my hand and started pulling me to the Summit side. "Let's go back Rima."

I hesitated but followed. I looked over to Erik who smiled and winked. My head immediately whipped away from his face as I felt a slight blush form. As we were on the outer curve of the track, Shiki suddenly stopped and my face, which was looking down on the ground, slammed right into his back. "Owww…"

Shiki let go of my hand and turned to face me. "Did those guys do anything to you?" He looked somewhat annoyed.

I shook my head and blushed. "No they didn't do anything."

"Good." He exhaled and formed a grin on his face. "Or else I would have to roughen them up."

I giggled. "I think you should leave that to Kaname. He'll give them a terrible punishment."

"Yeah you're right."

We headed back to our home side and spotted Amanda warming up along with the girls. My nose flared as I stomped over towards the group. Shiki went his separate way to wish Ichijo luck before the game started. My face was red with anger and It was time going to confront her.

"Amanda where the hell have you been?" I growled as my hands were crossed over my chest. I tapped my feet impatiently while she rolled her eyes at me.

"Uhhh, I've been here, duh." She waved her hands like she dismissed me.

My eyes twitched in anger as I grabbed her hand. "Don't wave your hand at me when I'm not done talking to you."

"Okay, what do you want from me _Rima_?" She said my name as if she spat fire. "I don't know what's gone through your head but you're acting like a bitch...k?"

"Okay first of all-"

But then Cassidy grabbed both of our wrists and separated us. "Okay chicas, you guys can argue later but now we need to focus on the game. Let's not forget it's our homecoming game…"

I glared at Amanda a little longer before I turned away and sighed. "Alright, but after the game I'm not done with you."

Amanda yanked her hand free. "Whatever…"

I turned to the whole team and ordered them to their positions. We were cheering on the sidelines as the football players got into their ready positions. I looked behind me to see our whole stand packed with students. Most were finding seats while the others talked amongst themselves. I searched for something familiar. Then I glanced to the right of me, on the track, was the jocks. The basketball, baseball, and tennis people were allowed on the track while the game started because they were soul supporters of the football team. I saw Shiki who was sitting on a bench looking at the field. My face burned bright red as he turned and glanced at me. The chestnut haired boy smiled and waved.

I returned the smile. There was something about him that makes me not want to stay furious. I then wondered what things would be like if we didn't break up. He could have been my date to the homecoming dance or someone who gave me flowers after the game. I daydreamed on 'what would have happened' if the bet didn't happen, but to turn to reality all of that was too late.

* * *

><p>The game started about an hour ago and Martin High school, Kaname's school, was burning the football team. They were good but I didn't know they were this good. Summit High School, my school, started off kind of rusty but we were finally catching up to them. The score was 14 to 18. It was a good start for the first quarter of the game. I clearly saw Kaname and Ichijo battle it out on the field as the two captains, at times, attacked each other, but we all knew it was only during the game and that after the two will be best friends again.<p>

On the other hand, Shiki would secretly steal glances at me to see whether I was doing okay. I would pretend I didn't recognize but in the inside, my mind was bustling.

I decided to chant a cheer to pump up the crowd. "Come on, jaguars, what's your battle cry?"

"V-I-C-T-O-R-Y! VICTORY! GO GO JAGUIARS!" The girls cheered after me and did high kicks while at it. Then we turned to the crowd and screamed. "Come on, crowd, what's your battle cry?"

"V-I-C-T-O-R-Y! Victory! Go go Jaguars!" The audience cheered along with us.

I waved my pom poms in the air as did a kick before turning back to position. At times the girls would do Team Heel Stretches where the flyer would balance on one foot while being held up by three bases. Compared to Martins cheerleaders, we were more advanced and experienced. They couldn't do some of the complicated stunts as well as us. I smiled at their attempts to mock us but what we would do it when they do a stunt, we would copy them and do the stunt better. It was quite fun to be honest.

* * *

><p>The second quarter passed in a flash as the points ceased to change. Summit had 26 while Martin with 30. It has been a tight game for the past 2 hours. Half time rolled around the corner as the football players went to the locker rooms to take a break until third quarter started. While they rested, both bands performed their show. Our theme was 'Under the stars'. The color guards wore costumes that resembled a goddess while the band danced and played their instruments. It was an amazing performance. I found it somewhat romantic as the night sky was lit with dozens of stars.<p>

I sat against the fence that surrounded the track and watched the performance with everyone else. The cheerleaders were either sitting/standing or at the food stand getting something to eat/drink. Most of the jocks went to the locker rooms to meet up with the football players as some stayed. And when I said 'some', one of them was Shiki. He was with a couple of friends, standing and watching the band performances. I smiled to myself quietly. Shiki looks like he's enjoying himself.

Even though he looked happy, I felt somewhat depressed all of a sudden. It was a mixture of regret and confusion. I really missed him. I missed holding his hand and hugging him. These emotions wouldn't go away the more I looked at him. He was too precious to let go. Although, he was just like every other jock, Shiki was different in some way. I kept asking myself why I still think about him but that seemed like a rhetorical question…

As I argued with myself in my head, I felt something sit beside me. My eyes didn't move from the ground and from the corner of my blue eyes, I say chestnut hair. My face turned beat red. No…it can't be him. Well…I wish it wasn't.

"Enjoying the show Rima?" Shiki rested his arms on his knees as my face stayed faced forward.

"Yeah I'm enjoying it." I smiled, pretending to pay attention to the performance. "What about you?"

"Yeah it's pretty different from last years. Remember the theme 'A day in the Athens'? That one was pretty common."

I nodded. "Yeah that one was good too."

We sat there silently ignoring the surroundings of students chatting amongst one another. The night air was pretty chilly since it was in late October. I hugged my knees against my chest to get warm. It has gotten colder and colder each day and Christmas was just two months away. It was bound to get chillier in early November. My cheerleading uniform wasn't helping because I was clearly overexposed. My legs were bare and my arms were out in the open. Moreover, the uniform was made out of thin fabric.

Shiki was observing me closely without me noticing. I think he knew I was cold. "Rima, wear this." Senri took off his red and black lettermen, revealing his gray tank top and muscular arms. Then he handed it to me.

I stared at the jacket blankly and blinked twice. "Eh? What?"

"Take it. It's cold outside." He smiled sweetly at me. My face flushed a light pink which wasn't noticeable.

"No, you should wear it. You're going to get cold too."

His smile turned into a frown. "I don't need it and besides based off of what you're wearing, I can tell you're not going to get warm even by moving around." He glanced at my sitting body from side to side.

"I…" I opened my mouth then closed it. He did have a point. I didn't being my jacket and my lettermen don't come in until November because coach supposedly 'lost' the order sheets when we all know she was too lazy to turn them in.

Then without warning, Shiki threw his arms over my shoulders and wrapped me up in his lettermen. The only thing I did was staring at his hands as he put it around me. All of a sudden, I felt sad. It reminded me of when he used to do little things like this for me. It reminded me of when we were still dating…

Snap out of it Rima! This is just the little things a friend does for a friend. It's totally common!

I knew I was trying to make up excuses for not thinking about him. Though it worked for a little…It wasn't enough.

"…you don't have to do this for me." I held both of my hands together nervously. "I'm going to worry if you freeze up too." My sorrow eyes met his.

Shiki only chuckled.

"I-it's not funny! You can get sick and it'll be my entire fault!"

His ocean blue eyes leered into mine which gave me chills. "So what if I'm cold? If you get sick instead of me, it'll just burden me, so stop worrying about it."

"But…" I furrowed my eyebrows. Doubting me was what I did best. I couldn't help seeing Shiki get sick.

The chestnut haired boys sighed and he scooted closer to me. When our sides completely touched, he gently grabbed onto one of my hands and tangled my fingers with his. "If you're worried about me getting cold, all I need is this."

I stared at our entangled hands as he held it tightly.

"See, I'm warm already." Shiki smiled kindly as his warm hands squeezed mine.

My cheeks turned hot red. I couldn't let him see my embarrassed face. That was the first time someone has done something generous to me like that. I found it very romantic and cute. Though, that was what he was good at. Shiki knew how to impress me and make my heart flutter. All I wanted to do was with this moment lasted forever.

I tightened my fingers around his fingers which surprised him. He turned his head and stared at me compassionately. I, on the other hand, kept staring forward at the field and couldn't help but smile for the whole time our hands were held together.

* * *

><p><strong>Shiki's POV<strong>

The band performances finally ended as everyone just got done stopping at the food stand to get nachos and hotdogs. Half time was almost over and before the third quarter could begin, it was time to announce the homecoming King and Queen. All the nominees were already on the field as the announcers set them in order.

Among them was Ichijo. He had run for Homecoming King for junior class. There were two other contestants in the junior class who ran for King also but I was pretty sure Ichijo was going to win since majority of the school voted for our funny and enthusiastic Football captain.

As I sat against the fence with Rima still by my side, I literally ignored everything around me and paid attention to her. Rima was the only gem to my eye and she was only mine. Whoever wants to get her will have to go through me first. Though I held onto her tiny delicate hands, I still felt cautious. Did she still like me? I've been wondering about that for a while as she runs away from me at times when I try to make a move on her, but this time things were different. She didn't yank her hands away from mine, which I thought she would. Instead, her hands held onto mines in return. That surprised me because I thought she hated me.

That moment made me very happy. Even if she doesn't like me, this was enough.

"Hey Rima!" I looked up to find Ichijo sprinting towards us with his football uniform still intact. His hair was somewhat damp from the sweat. "It's time!"

Rima stared confusingly at him but then jumped. "Oh yeah! I have to do that don't i?"

I gave both of them a confusing look. What are they talking about? Rima loosened her hands from mine as she stood up and patted the dirt off her bottom.

"Sorry to disturb you're 'moment' Shiki, but I have to borrow Rima for a little while." Ichijo grinned.

"Wait…don't tell me she's your escort on the field?" I lifted an eyebrow in acknowledgment.

The blond captain laughed nervously. "Ehehe…kind of."

"Oh wow…" I rolled my eyes at him.

"I'm really sorry about this Senri!"

"No I'm just wondering why your parents aren't walking you down the field since you said they would." It was true. Just last week, he was happy on the fact that his parents agreed to walk him down the field since they never attended any of his games before.

"Well you see, something came up and they weren't able to make it, so Rima was kind of my last resort."

I nodded in understanding. "Ah I got it."

Rima turned towards me and asked," do you want your jacket back?" She held up her arm which was covered the sleeve of my jacket. The Lettermen was a little too big so it looked like she was wearing an oversized coat. I honestly thought she looked cute in it and I won't say it to her face, since she might kill me, but Rima looked like a true jock. In an unusual way…it fit her.

"No, just wear it while you're out there. It's still chilly outside."

She nodded and Ichijo and walked away. When they left, I had an uneasy feeling in my stomach. I have this sudden urge to punch Ichijo in the face. I don't know why I would ever feel like punching my best friend. I would never do that! I ruffled my messy hair and sighed.

"Stop being jealous Shiki…" I mumbled to myself.

* * *

><p>I was sitting on the benches set on the track as the announcer was preparing the nominees. They lined them up from the lower classmen to the upper classmen. I was sitting beside most of the basketball players and other athletes.<p>

When the preparations were finally complete, the announcer, who sounded like a man that talked a radio station, spoke. "Hello everyone, now it's finally that time to announce your nominees for homecoming king and queen! But before we announce them, we're going to start off with your freshmen class! Contestant one for Homecoming prince is Zack Meenz! He is an art student and enjoys playing the guitar! Zack is escorted by his sister, Melinda Meenz who is a senior attending Summit High School!"

The crowd roared for the freshmen. I didn't really care about the lower classmen. I was waiting patiently for the juniors because we all know Ichijo is going to get one heck of a crowd. After naming the Prince and princesses for the freshmens, next were Duke and Duchess for the sophomores. After that, it was finally the juniors. I could see Rima all the way on the other side of the field getting ready to walk.

"Next it the junior class! The nominees for Junior class King and Queen. First nominee for Homecoming Queen is Nadeshiko Shindo! Her hobbies are rock climbing and reading. She is the student council president and president of book club. The guests escorting her are her parents, Natu Shindo and Mikan Shindo who both own a restaurant!" The crowd cheered as the shy girl walked down the field with her parents on both of her sides.

I looked over to where Rima and Ichijo stood. They were the last people in line and to walk the field. I waited for Ichijo's turn. There were only three boys and three girls for every grade level so it shouldn't take too long.

"Second nominee for junior class Homecoming Queen is Amanda Swan. She is a cheerleader at Summit high school and loves to play tennis with her friends. She is being escorted by her boyfriend Erik Moscow who is a football player for Martin High School."

My head clicked upward when I noticed Erik on the field. Erik was Rima's ex-boyfriend. What is he doing dating Amanda? And since when did those two start dating? Maybe they knew each other before?

Amanda was walking down the field in her cheerleading uniform while Erik held his helmet under one arm and a football uniform with the words 'Martin' on it. I could feel the crowd silently frustrated that one of our cheerleaders was dating a 'Martin' football player. It was an act of betrayal in some way and others could have cared less.

From everyone else, I was more cautious of Erik. I have this uneasy feeling he has something planned ever since I saw how he looked at Rima. He had a stare of a tiger that was going to eat his prey. I don't think Erik knows I've been keeping a watchful eye on that guy. If he dares to touch Rima, I'm going to take action. I don't know…that guy seems like bad news.

* * *

><p>After another five minutes of naming all the girls and boys, it was finally Ichijo's turn. I stood up from the bench along with the rest of the jocks. The football team was also pumped up for their captain. This was the moment we were all waiting for.<p>

"The last nominee for junior class Homecoming King is Takuma Ichijo! He is captain of the football team, president of HOSA, and president of FBLA. His escort is his best friend Touya Rima who is the cheerleading captain of Summit High School and a professional model."

For the minutes Ichijo walked down that field was the craziest minutes in homecoming history. The whole bleachers of students jumping and cheering to the jocks on the field, I think I might have lost my voice for the next three days because I was screaming so much. The big screen zoomed into Ichijo and Rima walking together arm to arm while laughing. Rima looked like she was having the time of her life and with my lettermen on her, it made people think she's taken because the jacket was obviously too big on her and it belonged to a guy, but she looked hot in it wither way. With her short skirt barely showing and her over exposed legs, I thought I was in heaven for checking her out. Then again, everyone was checking her out. Even students on the Martin side were cheering because of the name 'Touya Rima the hot model'.

When they were done walking down the field, the announcer announced the senior nominees for homecoming king and queen. I didn't pay much attention to that so it went by quite quickly. After everyone was done introducing the candidates, it was time to announce the winners.

"Homecoming Prince and Princess are…Zack Meenz and Mimi Lu. Homecoming Duke and Duchess are…Khang Minato and Emily Decker. Homecoming junior class King and Queen is…Takuma Ichijo and Nadeshiko Shindo! Finally, the crowning senior class homecoming king and queen are…Kaito Takamiya and Sakura Hanazono! Congratulations everyone!"

The crowd cheered for the winners. The winners were given a crown or tiara and flowers. When they were done passing out crowns, Ichijo and Rima came walking towards us. I man handled Ichijo by giving him one of our bro hugs.

"I knew you would win." I patted him roughly on the back.

Ichijo nervously laughed. "Well I wasn't expecting it."

As we talked, the whole football team tackled Ichijo to the ground to phrase their captain. I watched as my best friend was being strangled. I didn't really mind him much since he could get them off easily.

Rima, who was watching the scene along with me giggled at the sight.

* * *

><p><strong>Rima's POV<strong>

The third quarter rolled by faster than a blink of an eye and before I knew it, Summit High school was winning! We finally caught up to Martin by 8 points. The score was now 48 to 40. Everyone could guess who the winners were since there was only 5 minutes left of the game.

I was honestly exhausted from all the cheering and jumping. Though the game was almost over, we still needed to do a cheer dance at the end since coach wants to show off how goo of a cheerleading team we were.

The score was down to the final touch down. Ichijo was running a 25 yard line when suddenly; he scored the last touch down! Summit made the final score of 52 to 40 points scored. WE WON!

The crowd rattled on the bleachers when they finally believed we beat the Martin Raiders. They were the number three school in the state and because of this win; it will definitely brighten our reputation.

The football team jumped and chest bumped one another as the crowd was going out of control. Some football players lifted the cheerleaders into a spinning hug while the other football players complimented on their hard work. I was comfortably warm in Shiki's lettermen as I did high kicks and split jumps every now and then. When the field settled down just a little, it was good sportsmanship for both football and the cheerleading teams to high-five each other after a game.

After phrasing Martin High School for the good game, it was time for the last show of the evening. "Before we end the homecoming game, the last year's state champion, Summit High school cheerleaders, would love to perform a cheer dance to end this event!" The announcer said enthusiastically as we got into position on the field. "Dancing to the song, Automatic by Nicki Minaj, this is the Summit High School cheerleaders!"

The crowd from both sides roared as the song began and the team started doing what I taught them. Everyone got up out of their seats and partied along with the beat. As I did my moves and backflips, I couldn't help looking from the corner of my eye Shiki grinning amusingly at me. My mouth formed a wide smile as he kept watching.

**Shiki's POV**

My eyes didn't turn away from Rima as she danced the night away. I honestly have never seen her cheer or dance before because I never paid much attention to the cheerleaders until this year and I have got to say, they were pretty good. She still had on my lettermen which had the words 'Shiki' in big red letters on the back of my jacket so whenever the camera would zoom in on the score board, you could see my jacket she wore.

Ichijo was standing beside me as we both watched the performance. "I see Rima is wearing your lettermen." He nudged me on the arm.

"Yeah, I think she looks good in it." I said proudly.

My best friend chuckled. "Well of course you would say that."

I ignored his last comment and went back watching Rima. She, honestly, was hot to look at. Not trying to be a big pervert or anything. It's a guy's instinct to check out chicks especially when there are girls like Rima.

When they did there last basket toss, the show was finally over.

"Now, give another round of applause for the Summit High School cheerleaders!" Everyone cheered for them as the cheerleaders stayed on the field. "Well, that's about it for tonights Summit High School's Homecoming game against Martin High School! Congratulations on the winning nominees and don't forget tomorrow Saturday night is the homecoming dance being held at Summit High! Let's not miss out on the school dance! Have a good night!"

Homecoming was officially over as I walked onto the field to join everyone else. Kaname was with Ichijo as they talked about today's game.

"Good game guys." I said as I wrapped my arm around both of their shoulder.

Kaname nodded. "I most certainly agree."

"I'm really glad we finally BEAT YOU GUYS!" Ichijo pumped his fist into the cold night sky as we all laughed.

Then, Erik approached us. "Nice game today Ichijo." He grinned at the three of us.

"Thanks!"

"So, I'm hosting a pool party at my house tomorrow since my parents are out of town and I'm inviting you guys to come. Are you in?" Erik questioned us.

"Sorry, I'm going to be busy with Yuki tomorrow." Kaname declined his offer calmly.

Ichijo also couldn't go either. "Can't, I have to be at the homecoming dance tomorrow night since I'm homecoming King."

Erik frowned. "Awww, c'mon guys, there's going to be jello shots, beer, chicks, a pool, and everything you can name. The whole school district is invited so it's going to be one hell of a party."

Kaname and Ichijo apologized again and declined his offer. Then Erik looked at me. "What about you Shiki? You in?"

"Well I don't know…"

I didn't know if I should go or not. It's not like I'm doing anything tomorrow anyways. There's no point in going to the homecoming dance without a date and besides, I wasn't in the mood on getting drunk on a Saturday night and have a hangover the next morning.

"Come on man, it's going to be the party to celebrate homecoming." Erik persuaded me a little bit more before I could answer.

I stared at him with weary eyes and finally gave in. "Alright, I'll be there."

"Great, party starts at 5 p.m. so bring anyone you want and I'll see you tomorrow!"

As Erik left to invite more people to his party, Kaname and Ichijo gave me a 'are you serious' look.

"What?" I questioned.

Ichijo chuckled. "Dude are you seriously going to his party? There's going to be a load of jocks there playing beer pong and girls in bikinis."

"He's right." Kaname sighed. "Erik's parties are always out of control and you might get a little TOO drunk."

I shrugged. "I'll invite Kain and Aido just in case since you're both so worried."

"Okay…but stay safe…"

Stay safe they said…

* * *

><p><strong>Rima's POV<strong>

I was busy talking to random fans and hanging out with the cheerleading girls as we all chatted amougst one another.

As I talked to random students, someone tapped me on the back of my shoulder. I turned around to find Erik with a smile plastered on his face. "E-Erik?"

"Hey Rima, can I talk to you for a second?" My ex gestured me to an open area on the field. I followed him and waited for what he was going to say. "So I'm hosting a pool party tomorrow night at my place. I know your homecoming dance is tomorrow but I was wondering if you'll be able to attend."

My face was full of confusion as I was wondering why Erik was inviting me to a pool party. "Ummm…why are you having a pool party in late October?"

"Don't worry, I have an indoor pool."

"Oh." I nodded on the reasonable reason to not freeze up in the middle of the night.

"So are you in?"

I had nothing to do tomorrow night and as much as I disliked Erik, going to a party wouldn't be all that bad. It's not like he'll do anything in front of hundreds of people. "Uhhh…I'll think about it."

"Okay, but if you do decided to go, you can bring a swim suit, if you know what I mean." He winked flirtatiously at me as I returned a sarcastic smile.

"Don't get too excited. Who said I was going to wear one?"

The boy laughed and nodded. "Okay, I'll see you tomorrow."

* * *

><p><strong>16 pages of pure bliss! Chapter 26 is finally DONE! <strong>

**Hey guys, long time no update. I'm SO SORRY on the three month wait! I've been super busy with school, interventions, and I just recently I moved to a new house so it kind of held me back on my typing time. I'm finally settled in and got time to type! This chapter is longer than any chapter in the story so I've got my work cut out for me. I just want to thank you for the people who have stayed faithful to this story! I love you all! :D**

**What's coming up next: It's Saturday night and Erik's party is crazy. Rima unexpectedly meets Shiki there and what happens when Erik follows her? Oh I wonder…**

**PLEASE REVIEW RECVIEW REVIEW! [Drama ahead ;D]**


	27. The Party

I'm sorry for the late update. I've been busy for the past couple of weeks with homework, tests, and IOP's (a MAJOR English presentation).

Anyways…I WOULD LOVE TO SAY THANK YOU TO **MeLoveCookies13**, **Chocochip-chan**, **Midnight Phantomhive**, **Kyogan-Saori**, **Xx4tuneCookieXx**, **LaynieCakes**, **iRaydYou**, and **MarkedByAkatsukiKain** for reviewing chapter 26! I'm so glad you guys are still around! Lots of LOVE! MWAH!

* * *

><p>It was Saturday and I was in my massive closet trying to find a certain dress to wear for the party tonight. I still remembered him asking me to the pool party being held at his house but I wasn't going to bring a swim suit. It was too cold outside for anyone bringing a bikini. Even though he said it was an indoor pool party, I still didn't want to wear anything as revealing since going to a party where I don't know if something bad might happen. So instead of a bikini, I'm wearing a party dress.<p>

After 30 minutes of choosing which dress to wear tonight, I decided on wearing something red, fun and fitting. The dress I pulled out was a strapless sweetheart ruffle dress. The dress was above my knees as the sweetheart neckline revealed the right amount of my bust. The ruffles on the bottom half of my red dress swayed in the wind as I walked.

I examined myself in the full length mirror that was placed in my closet. I did a little posing and modeling until I heard the doorbell ring. My head snapped up as I wondered who might be at the door. My mom was at work so I was the only one home.

Marsh barked at the entrance while wagging his tail as I made my way down stairs. The red dress was still on my body since it would take too long to dress back into my normal wear. I hustled Marsh away from the entrance and peeked through the peephole of the door. There at the entrance stood Ruka, Yori, and Yuki standing there with shopping bags in their hands.

My lips formed a smile as I unlocked the locks and opened the door to see my three best friends smiling.

"Hey guys what brings you here?" I greeted my friends at the door.

"Holy crap Rima! Why are you dressed up?" Yuki blushed as she examined me from top to bottom.

Ruka, on the other hand, squealed at my appearance. "Damn Rima you look like hot tamale! The hotness is too much! My eyes!"

"You look very pretty today Rima! Mind telling us why you're so dressed up in the presence of your home?" Yori giggled as she moved her bangs behind her ear.

I ushered them in and they began removing their shoes. "Well I didn't get to tell you guys yet but ever since last night after the homecoming game, Erik asked me to go to his pool party."

Yuki placed her shoes onto the metal rack and stood up. She gave me a questioning look. "…and you declined?"

"Well…" I gritted my teeth. "…not exactly."

"So you said yes?" Yori said in surprise. "Since when did you even talk to that guy?"

I felt somewhat guilty. The three knew about my relationship with the jock and they never looked at him the same way ever again. I wouldn't blame them. He did cheat on me in the first place.

"Actually I really don't know. He walked up to be in the beginning and asked me to go to his party which is tonight."

Ruka nodded which meant she understood. "Is that why you're dressed up?"

"Yeah." I nervously laughed.

I don't know if I made the right choice in even accepting his invitation. It's too late to decline now since I have a feeling he'll be expecting me there tonight. My mouth led out a long sigh. What am I going to do?

When the girls were done taking off their shoes, we all headed up stairs to my room.

"So…what's with the bags?" My eyes motioned to the shopping bags they were carrying on their wrists.

"Oh these?" Ruka swung her hands from side to side. "We bought dresses and wanted to try them out with you!"

We finally made it up to my room and everyone huddled into my oversized closet. My closet was big enough to hold a leopard print chair and a round glass table. I had a closet just for all of my dresses, shirts, skirts, and jeans. The shoes had its own separate shelf which was filled with more than 20 pairs of shoes and my jewelry was all placed on my vanity table. I would say I have the best closet in the neighborhood? My dad had to remodel my closet by replacing a neighboring room. That' why I have such a big closet!

I sat on my leopard chair and watch them dig through their bags. "So are you guys going to the homecoming dance?"

"Probably…I mean, we can't let these dresses go to waste." Ruka pulled out a Sapphire knee length dress.

Yuki on the other hand shook her head. "No, Kaname is taking me out on a date today so I just bought a dress to fit the occasion."

"Are you going to the dance Yori?"

Yori was busy pulling off the price tag on her dress. "Yeah but Aido said he doesn't know whether he can make it since one of his friends made plans for tonight. I have no idea…we'll see."

"Same here. Kain doesn't know either since he had plans too." Ruka frowned knowing her boyfriend won't be able to dance with her.

I gave them both a smug smile. "Awww you guys are love sick already? How cute."

"Hush Rima! Should I be saying the same thing to you?" Yori stuck a tongue out at me.

"Speaking of Shiki…is he attending the homecoming dance tonight?" Yuki questioned behind a divider screen as she was changing her clothes.

I shrugged. "I think so since Ichijo is attending, he might want to support him tonight." Out of all honesty, I had absolutely no idea whether Shiki really was going to attend the homecoming dance or whether he was going at all. Though I'm kind of relieved that I won't have to face him tonight. Every time I'm around that guy I get nervous and shy. It's hard to act natural around a guy especially when you KINDA still have feelings for him. NOT that I still like him or anything…ahem…

"Oh I see. Don't you still want to see him?" Yori removed her top revealing her undershirt. "I keep thinking you still like him."

I shook my head in disagreement. "No I don't like him like that! And besides, we made that pinky swear that I will never date a jock! I won't do anything stupid don't worry."

The three looked at each other with uneasy eyes and just sighed. I decided to walk to my shoe shelf and choose which pair I'll be wearing tonight. I looked at my flat's section. I couldn't wear heels for a whole night since I'll be moving around and dancing. It's better coming comfortable then leaving in pain. Been there done that.

I finally pulled out two pairs of flats I liked. "Hey guys, which one?"

Ruka looked up from the mirror and tapped her chin. "Ummm…the black ones!"

I nodded and put the other pair back onto the shelf.

As everyone was trying on their dresses, Yori broke the silence. "Rima,"

My head rose. "Hmmm?"

,"Are you sure you're attending that party tonight?" Her voice sounded somewhat concerned.

"Yeah…why?"

She shrugs. "I don't know…I have a feeling something might happen to you. What if you get hurt? There is a 100% chance for alcohol and drunk guys. It might be unsafe."

I smiled at Yori worrying about me. "Don't worry, none of that will happen. I packed pepper spray and if anything happens, I'll just leave. I'll be hanging out with friends from other schools so I'm always going to be surrounded. No worries."

I was pretty confident that nothing bad will happen. It never came into my mind that I might be harassed but then again...there are going to be drunken people. Some of those idiots won't even care what they'll do. I'll just have to keep a watch out.

* * *

><p>It was 5:00 p.m. and the pool party at Erik's should have started. Yuki, Yori, and Ruka were still in at my house helping me get ready. Yuki did my makeup while Ruka did my hair. I could have done all of that by myself but they begged me so I just gave up. The red strapless sweetheart ruffle dress was still on my body as I slipped on my black ballet flats.<p>

"I'm just super curious, what if Shiki shows up at the party tonight? I'm not saying he will…but what IF?" Yuki asked while putting eyeliner on my eyelids.

I sighed. "I honestly don't know what I'll do. Maybe just avoid him."

"Well you can't just avoid him." The brunette giggled. "He's bound to walk up to you."

"I DON'T KNOW! What do you want me to do? I just know things are going to be so awkward."

"Yuki leave the poor girl alone." Yori rolled her eyes as she painted her nails quietly in the corner of my huge closet.

Yuki frowned. "But I'm just wondering!"

I rubbed my fingertips on the bridges of my nose. "Look, he's not going to show up at the party. So the last think I want to worry about is him actually showing up which isn't going to happen at all!"

"Are you sure?" Yuki grinned at me in a way to tease me.

"Yuki, you're so lucky Ruka is doing my hair or else I would have thrown my shelves of shoes in your face."

"Damn right," Ruka was too focused in curling my hair to look at both of us. ", mess me up on my master piece and tables are going to be flipped."

Everyone in the closet laughed as Ruka bobby pinned a few strands of curls to the side of my head. Yuki was just about done with my makeup and my whole closet smelt like nail polish since Yori was doing her nails. I checked the time on my phone to see it was now 6 p.m. Whoa time sure did fly by. It's no use; girls take forever to get ready.

"When does the party start Rima?" Ruka asked checking her phone.

"At 5 p.m."

Ruka's eyes literally popped out of her eyes. "It's 6 girl…you're super late."

"Forget 'late'! Beauty takes time and she'll just be fashionably late. It's not like anyone's going to care if you're late am I right?" Yuki put two thumbs up to show she was done with my makeup.

She did have a point. It's just a house party and you can just walk in and leave whenever you want. No one will really care.

"So who's taking you to Erik's house?" Yori asked while blowing on her just finished nails.

"My mom." I stood up from the little chair that went along with the vanity table.

"Oh," Ruka and the two other girls stood up and gathered all of their belongings. ", we'll have fun tonight!"

* * *

><p>My mom drove me to Erik's house which was about 30 minutes from my place. His house wasn't as big as mine but it was big enough to hold more than a hundred drunken teens. When you drive past his house, you could literally hear the music roaring from the inside. Strobe lights reflected on the windows and teens hung out on every perimeter of the lawn, balcony, and porch. My mom parked on the curb of the house.<p>

"Alright honey, stay safe and don't get drunk!" She smiled as I swung my purse over my arm.

"Don't worry mom, I'm not even going to drink."

"That's my girl! Now stay in big crowds…don't let any guy harass you. Do you have your pepper spray?"

I laughed as my mom had a worried expression plastered on her face. "Mom, I have everything! I'll be safe so please don't worry!"

"As a protective mother, I wouldn't even let you go to an ex's house. That boy better not touch you." Murderous eyes formed on her face.

I giggled and got out of her car. "Thanks mom, pick me up at 10!"

"Okay honey, just call me when you want to leave early, bye." And she drove off.

I turned to the pathway leading up to the party house. People were outside holding cups filled with alcohol and other beverages. Others were just standing around talking.

"Hey Rima!"

"Hi Rima!"

"How's it going?"

I walked past a few fans/friends and waved to them. Most of the people that went here either attended Summit or another school. It didn't matter; I was surrounded with friendly faces.

When I made it inside the house, the music literally pushed me off my feet. It was a mad house in here and the room was dim only leaving the disco lights flashing the area. Many girls were walking around in their bikinis while most of the guys were shirtless. Though, some guests came with their clothes fully intact so I wasn't the odd one out.

Many people greeted me as I walked further into the chaos. I stood around to talk to a few of them before walking off. I made it into the kitchen where many teens were making out and playing beer pong. There I found Erik with a couple of girls and friends.

"Rima!" He yelled out loud when his droopy eyes landed on me. "You made it!"

I weakly smiled as I noticed he was somewhat drunk? It's has only been an hour into the party and I've already seen a hand full of teens barely keeping their eyes open.

"Hey Erik." I smiled.

The jock walked beside me and swung his arm over my shoulder. "You look hot-I mean great today." His voice was a bit of a slur as I could smell the alcohol from his breath. It reeks.

"Thanks."

"But…it's too bad you're not wearing a swimsuit. Otherwise I don't think I'd hold back." He chuckled as Erik took another chug of the alcoholic beverage he had in his hand.

My mind froze as I laughed at his last comment. '…I don't think I'd hold back…?' Why do I feel so strange when he said that? Then again, he was drunk so half of the words coming out of his mouth made absolutely no sense.

"Ookayy…I think you're a little too drunk." I tapped his chest and tried to squeeze out of his arms which were over my shoulders. "You should sit down."

As I thought this was my perfect chance to escape, Erik ended up dragging me along with him. We sat on one of the leather couches in the living room while everyone else minded their own business.

"You know Rima; you look really…REALLY nice today." He turned to look at me in the eyes.

"Yes you told me that already." Okay he's kind of a little too close for comfort.

"You know, I've been thinking for months now the times we were still dating and I think I made a mistake by cheating on you."

I stayed silent. What is he talking about?

"…you know what, let's find someplace else to talk." Erik stood up and walked me to a quiet hall not too far from the party.

At that moment I didn't know what to do. I seriously knew I had to get away from him. He's acting too damn creepy and weird right now. The alcohol must be working well for him.

"Uhhh…I don't think I feel comfortable here." I finally was out of his nasty grasp and not three feet in front of him.

"Oh is that so? Then do you want someplace else to talk? Somewhere we can be…_alone_?" He said the last word lustfully.

That was then I was in a bit of a panic. I was literally freaked out. Why is he being so…touchy? Does he not realize were not dating because it sure does look like it. The way he drags me around and talks to me, it reminds me of the past. Erik would always tell me what to do and if he didn't get his way, it became force. Now that we're talking again I don't know why but I'm a bit frightened.

I had to make up an excuse on leaving his side. "Ummm…I think I'm going to get a drink."

The jock stared at me for a little bit longer and nodded. "Alright but come back right after you got your drink."

"Okay." Yeah right like I'd come back. I'm going to avoid him for the rest of the party if I have to. Calling my mom to pick me up when I've only been here for about 30 minutes would trouble her so I'll just have to deal with it for the next three hours.

I hurriedly ran out of the hallway as fast as I could and made it to the crowded living room. Squeezing through the crowd, I finally made it to the backyard where a few couples and partiers were chilling out in the cold night. The pool outside was vacant as everyone was mainly in the separate building built not too far from the house. The walls were made of class so you could see the interior of the swimming pool and about 100 teens in there swimming and doing whatever they did.

My mind was boggling at the moment. My only 'safe' choice was in the indoor pool. What If Erik finds out I didn't come back and started looking for me? I could hide behind the crowd there. Brilliant idea Rima!

I walked towards the building from a safe distance and suddenly spotted something from the corner of my eye. My head turned to the right and there I saw Shiki with a couple of his friends hanging out. His friends were chugging bottles of alcohol while Shiki was holding a plastic red cup filled with not as a couple ounces of beer. The first thought that came into my mind was relief. If I stayed with Shiki for the rest of the party then he will totally protect me from Erik. But then again…what is he doing here? Wasn't he supposed to be at the homecoming dance today to support Ichijo?

I kept my stare on him a little longer until I spotted Shiki walking towards the house near me. EEP HE'S COMING THIS WAY! I'VE GOT TO HIDE!

My feet took me wherever I turned. I had absolutely no idea where I was running to but gosh I need to get away from him!

* * *

><p><strong>Shiki's POV<strong>

The night air was quite chilly, but it felt good to have a couple of drinks one in a while. I wouldn't say I'm drunk. I've only had about three cups of beer…not that bad. Besides, who doesn't drink when they come to a party that serves nothing other than beer, beer, and…more beer! Though I don't usually drink during parties, this was only once in a long time so I didn't give much thought about getting drunk on a Saturday night.

I don't really like swimming in the middle of October since it's too damn cold and all of these girls in swim suits walking in heels make me wonder if girls are that brave to deal with this type of weather. Forget that…I'm sticking to my thin sweater.

"Yo guys," Adam got our attention. ", let's see how drunk we would get, to have sex with a girl."

Leo snorted. "Damn that's all you could think of huh?"

The other guys in the group laughed and clinked their bottles together. I, on the other hand, rolled my eyes. These idiots are so drunk.

"Okay!" Adam pointed to Christopher, who attended Legacy High School. "How drunk would you get to have sex with…her!"

Christopher looked to where Adam pointed and it was to a fat girl in a swim suit. The Legacy boy made a crap face. "Alcohol poisoning."

The group busted out laughing beside me while I rolled my eyes.

"Jason, how drunk will you get to do it with that girl over by the pool?" Adam went on again and selected a somewhat thick girl who was in a bikini drinking with some friends.

"Hmmm…" Jason tapped his chin. "Three shots...heavy shots."

"Oh shit!" Leo held in his laughter.

Adam high fived his friend and moved onto the next victim. "Shiki!"

My eyes fell half open as I annoyingly sighed. "Adam leave me out of your little 'games', and besides you guys are so drunk right now it's unbelievable."

"Awww come on bro, why're you such a party pooper!" He pressured me to play along.

"I'm not interested in these kinds of things anymore."

All of the guys gave me a 'what the hell is wrong with him' look. "Shiki since when did you become so…boring? You used to do these types of things with us in the past. Now you're all…good and shit."

"I just don't think talking about girls like this is right. You guys should give them some more respect." I didn't say they were wrong. Just two years ago I used to be like these guys, but I just have this light feeling in me that saying this isn't right.

"Cut him some slack Adam, It's because Shiki is in love with a certain girl and can't seem to look at anyone else." Leo swung his arm over my shoulder literally pulling me into a side hug.

I sighed. "What are you going on about now?"

"Ohhh…is this 'certain' girl who I think it is?" Adam arched his eyebrows.

The other guys laughed and made 'aww' faces. "It's Rima isn't it?"

I ran my hair through my messy hair. "You guys are stupid."

"Oh so it isn't?" Leo smiled.

Adam chuckled. "If it isn't then if I had to do a bet on how drunk I'd have to be to get in bed with Rima, I'd be not so drunk."

My eyes widened when I heard the jock say those retched words come out of his mouth. Without thinking, my arms grabbed his collar of his shirt and I pulled him towards me until our faces were just a few inches away from each other. "Don't' you dare lay a hand on Rima. I swear I will kill you if you do."

Everyone was silent as I glared at Adam in the eye. The boy was startled at the sudden threat. That was when Leo stepped in.

"Hey Shiki calm down, Adam was just kidding. He's drunk remember."

I sighed and let Adam go. He better be kidding because I would beat him into pulp if he dared lay a hand on her. My mood for tonight just went downhill from here. I wasn't in the mood for stupid jokes from those guys.

I decided to get away from the group and headed inside. It was more chaotic inside then out as everyone was moving to the music and just hanging out in every inch of the house. I searched around for some familiar faces and there I spotted Aido and Kain over at the beverage table holding onto a bottle of beer.

"What's up guys?" I greeted my two best friends. "So you actually showed up huh?"

Kain snickered. "Well we had to. Kaname didn't want anything to happen to you."

I rolled my eyes. "Kaname worries too much."

"Yeah he worries about your safety and that you might get carried away again." Aido coughed as I laughed.

"I was just kidding, but thanks guys."

"No problem."

I hung around my best friends from now on. It's better with them than with my other drunken friends. I could see Kain and Aido were still sober so it would seem like the best for me to hang around them throughout the party.

As we talked, something caught me from the corner of my eye. I looked up to see Rima in the far back of the room heading towards a hallway in a…rush? That's weird I didn't know she was here especially to Erik's party, but my face lit up. A sudden warm feeling crawled up my chest my mouth formed a smile. Seeing her just makes me feel happy. Maybe I should go up to her and say 'hi'.

I didn't move from my spot. What if she didn't want to see me? I'll just make her mad and she'll just run away again. My mood suddenly changed. What am I kidding? I should just let her be alone for a little while. I've been forcing myself to talk to her too many times and I wonder if she thought it was annoying.

Should I go talk to her or should I not? The dilemma swirled in my mind as I still kept my eye on her. Wherever she walked, wherever she stood, I wanted to talk to her so bad, and to add onto that, Rima wasn't wearing a swim suit like most of the girls here. She had respect for herself and I liked that.

I was watching Rima from a distance to see where she was heading and it looked like she was heading to the bathroom? But Rima looked like she was in a hurry. Maybe it was an emergency. I laughed to me self a little. She's so cute.

As I watched her enter the hallway, I noticed something odd. Right after Rima entered the hallway, five minutes later, I saw Erik some behind. He needed to go to the bathroom too? I found that strange since Erik usually uses the restroom in his room instead of the guest bathroom…not that I did my research or anything but I've been to his house a few times a long time ago. He never once used the guest bathroom.

I stared at the doorway to the hallway. Then my eyes suddenly widened. What is he planning? I felt uneasy for a second. I was having second thought about whether I was over reacting or not, but I just have this bad feeling some things going to happen.

"Hey Aido, Kain, I'm going to go to the restroom." I placed my cut down onto the counter as I jogged to the place where I saw them enter.

* * *

><p><strong>Rima's POV<strong>

My heart was pounding as I ran into the restroom and leaned against the door. Why was Shiki here? Isn't he supposed to be at the homecoming dance to support Ichijo? At that moment, I was literally scared. First Erik is creeping me out and Shiki will make things harder for me to avoid him. Everything is going not as planned. I might hide in the bathroom all night if I have to so that I won't need to face them.

Maybe going to this party was a bad idea. It's too late to say that now. I covered my face with my hands. What am I going to do? I wanted to go home and get away from this place. I don't want to face them and it's scary to think that both of your ex's are here in the same house. What should I do? What should I do?

Suddenly I relaxed myself. Erik can't do anything to me since there are too many people here and Shiki is probably too distracted by his friends to even look at me. I needed supportive words. Nothing can go wrong tonight. I'm supposed to enjoy myself right?

I took another deep breath and held on the door knob. I can do this! I just need to avoid Shiki and Erik and things will be alright. My head was high and I was going to walk out there like nothing can get in my way. My hand twisted the metal doorknob and when I took a step out, there I saw Erik on the opposite wall from me. He was leaning against the wall as if waiting for his turn to use the restroom. I gulped. Oh crap.

"Oh…hey Erik." I weakly smiled.

Erik glared at me and grinned mischievously. "What took you so long? I thought you were just getting a drink."

I stood frozen in front of the restroom door thinking of a clever excuse to tell him. "Well I had to go to the restroom."

"Oh really?" He took a step closer and slammed his hand against the wall. "Are you really telling me the truth?"

My breath trembled as I clenched my fist. I was scared…terrified. Erik is way too close to me and I can't back away since my back is literally against the door. My mind boggled as I tried to find a way to escape but both of his hands blocked my every direction. I'm trapped.

"W-what do you want from me?" I clenched my fist as I tried my very best to move away from him.

Erik grinned and touched my golden curls. "Rima, all I want is you." He closed his eyes and bent forward towards my face.

I pressed my lips together and turned my head away causing him to miss. My body trembled as I knew what he was trying to do. Erik is out of his mind if he thinks I'll kiss him.

"Why did you turn away?" He growled. "Don't turn your head away from me when I'm about to kiss you…"

I kept my face turned from him. "Erik…please don't do this."

He chuckled in a playful manner. "What makes you think I'd do that? Rima let me have you for tonight and things can go back to the way it was before we ever broke up."

My eyes widened as I knew what he was trying to say. Erik wanted me…he wanted all of me. I didn't know what to do at that moment. I was too scared to move. "No I don't want to go back to how it was back then."

"What…?" Erik glared at me and smirked. "What do you mean you don't want to get back together? I can make you feel alive and satisfied when you're with me."

Alive and satisfied…what the hell does he think I am? "No, I refuse."

He kept his glare on me a little longer before bursting out into laughter. "If you don't want to get back with me then fine…but I won't let you go until I'm done with you."

Suddenly, he grabbed both of my hands and slammed them against the wall. I jerked back but failed and he managed to grab my lips. Erik hungrily kissed me as I tried to pull away. He pushed me harder against the wall and moved down to my neck.

I finally gasped for air. "Erik stop it!"

The boy ignored me and continued to play with my neck. He multiple hickies and then bit my shoulder. A tear streamed down my eye as I kept begging him to stop. This couldn't be happening to me. Yori and everyone else were right about me coming here. I shouldn't have come! I should be at homecoming with my friends having a good time instead of being forced by my ex.

I panicked and immediately thought of ways to escape then an idea immediately came into my head. I lowered myself a little so that my knees were bent in a 90 degree angle and I kneed Erik in between the crotch. That'll leave a mark.

"What the-Fuck! Damn it!" The boy let me go and dropped down onto his knees while holding his manhood. He was in a bit of pain but that gave me a chance to escape. I quickly moved around him and ran to the exit but suddenly a hand roughly grabbed my legs.

"Where the fuck do you think you're going?" My ex was behind me while on the ground still recovering from the hard blow I just gave him. "I'm going to make you pay for that!"

My eyes widened in fear as I tried to pull away from his hand which was firmly grabbing my ankle. All of the struggling was no use when he yanked my leg causing me to fall flat onto my back. I winced in pain on the hard fall I took. Because of that I couldn't sit up. Erik on the other hand managed to get onto his knees and face me. He pulled my legs towards him causing him to slip between me.

"Erik what the hell! Let me go!" I shoved him against his chest and kicked him as hard as I can but all seemed to fail.

"Like hell I would bitch. After I'm done with you, I'll make sure you won't be able to walk." He disgustingly smirked.

I looked at him terrified, tears forming in my eyes. Is this really happening? Is he going to rape me like this? What the hell have I gotten myself into? This isn't supposed to happen. My mind boggled in regret as tears didn't stop forming. All I could think about at the moment was someone to save me.

_Shiki_

I slapped his name away. No way is he coming to save me. Shiki's too busy to even bother looking for me. Hell, he doesn't even know I'm here. But I kept repeating his name. Out of all honesty that was all I could think of.

_Shiki please help me!_

My mind screamed as loud as it could in hopes to be heard, but nothing came out.

Then suddenly I heard something…I heard it.

"Rima!" Shiki's voice seemed so distant yet close.

I saw that as a sign of relief and decided to scream at it. "Shiki help me please!"

Then Shiki appeared around the corner of the dim hallway. "Erik what the hell are you doing to her?"

The Martin football player stopped what he was doing and looked up shocked. "S-Shiki? What are you doing here?"

The chestnut haired boy glared at him. His hand clenched into a fist and without a second thought, Shiki had his knuckle slam into Erik's cheek. The boy stumbled back and off of me as I laid there frozen and scared. The tears didn't stop flowing as I noticed that Shiki has saved me…again. How many times has he done that? Too many…

Shiki didn't stop there. He got on top of Erik and started beating him senseless. "You bastard how could you do that to Rima?! I warned you assholes if you lay a finger on her again, I'd fucking kill you!"

"Shiki!" I immediately got up and ran at the chestnut haired boy. "Stop, stop hitting him please!" My hands pulled onto his arm trying to make him stop his pounding.

Shiki didn't stop. "Rima I can't let this asshole get away from hurting you like that, so don't stop me!"

"Shiki please-"I begged again as the river kept flowing down my face. "Please…"

My arms swung around his head as I hugged him from the back with my face buried in his neck. "Stop hurting him…"

Then everything stopped. I could feel his shoulders relax and his head move up. It was over.

* * *

><p><strong>Shiki's POV<strong>

I stopped punching the asshole all of a sudden when Rima hugged me from behind begging me to stop. I could feel her warm body on mine as my fists seem to lighten the grip on Erik's collar shirt. The guy had already passed out from the multiple blows I gave him to the face but it didn't keep me from wanting to punch him even more. This guy almost raped Rima…what the fuck…

I turned my head to see her face still buried in my neck and hair. I could feel a moist feeling on my shoulders as her tears stained my sweater. A deep sigh escaped my mouth and my hands grabbed her waist to help her stand up. She took that by surprise from the sudden stand up but that got her off my shoulder.

I took a deep breath to hold in my anger before asking," Are you okay?"

Rima replied with a hasty nod.

I couldn't help but form a very faint smile. "Come on I'll take you home."

What I was expecting was resistance but instead, she finally agreed with me. I knew Rima didn't want to be here any longer and same goes for me. I kept my arm around her waist as we walked out of the house to my Mercedes Benz. I ignored my friends who asked why I was leaving so early. I was more focused on getting Rima out of the cold night and into my car.

When we finally got inside, I sat in the driver's seat while Rima rested in the passenger's side. Before starting the car, I noticed strange marks on her neck. Are those hickies? Oh hell no…I should have beaten that bitch a little bit more.

Then my head snapped. Calm down Shiki you can beat him up another time. A mischievous grin formed on my face as I knew what I was going to do next week, but to keep me staring at the marks, I took off my sweater and threw it over Rima's head. The startled girl flinched as she took the jacket off her head.

"Please wear it, it's cold out tonight and it'll keep me from getting distracted." I lightly blushed and looked away.

Rima didn't seem to understand what I was saying but complied.

I started the car and drove out of the drive way away from the crisis. I decided to drive in the direction of Rima's house but then looked at her again and saw the hickies. My eyes winced and I grumbled. Nope…I can't do this anymore.

I made a U-turn away from Rima's house and began to drive towards my house.

"S-Shiki, where are we going? My house is over there." Rima looked at me in confusion as if I were drunk or something.

"Don't worry I'll take you home after I get some things out of the way…" That's right…I can't stand looking at those bruises on her neck anymore. They have to go.

* * *

><p>Chapter 27 DONE! Yay finished at 2 o'clock in the morning! Feeling relieved! AND I'm sorry for any typos!<p>

To start things off, I have to admit…this chapter was kinda awkward for me to write because I'm not really into describing the scene where Rima and Erik were…you know. BUT I got out of my comfort zone and KINDA purposely didn't go into detail on what Erik was going to do so I stayed very general. I'm sorry for that part deeply but for **Kyogan-Saori** I hope I made you happy! I made sure to add Rima's friends (especially Yori) into this chapter! I honestly had fun typing their conversation. :D

What's going to happen next: Shiki, Shiki, and MORE SHIKI. The car ride home to Rima's house and Shiki goes and visits Rima the following morning to check up on her. Oh how things will turn out? Stay tuned!

Lastly…PLEASE REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!


	28. Finally the right way

**I'm SO SORRY for the late update! I'll tell you guys what happened because this chapter was supposed to be updated last month but then the inevitable happened, my laptop broke. When I said I broke my laptop, it means it has perished from the face of the Earth. Jk It didn't perish but it just simply broke. It won't turn on anymore and all of my files were in there. I know, I know I should have saved the files on a flash drive, but ever since that happened, I have now started using the file holder. I save all of my work on a flash drive now so I hope I will NEVER EVER have to rewrite a LONG ARSE chapter ever again! Because dang…I was on the verge of literally quitting this story since I was so frustrated, but I decided not to since everyone has given me such support, I just couldn't leave you guys hanging! So THANK YOU SO SO SO MUCH! I literally love every single one of you! (:**

** Now enough of the ranting, I WOULD LOVE TO THANK **Guest, Kyogan-Saori, Annoishka, MarkedByAkatsukiKain, MeLoveCookies13, Midnight Phantomhive, Xx4tuneCookieXx, KitteyMeow3, iRaydYou, **and** Shexichick **for reviewing! I LOVE YOU GUYS/GIRLS! LOL MWAH!**

** Now please enjoy chapter 28!**

* * *

><p><strong>Shiki's POV<strong>

The drive to my house wasn't long since it wasn't too far away from Rima's home. Rima still had the confused expression on her face as to why we were headed to my place. I on the other hand would like to know why I'm reacting like this. My main concern was what was on her neck. I hope Erik likes the taste of his own blood because he won't see it coming.

My blood was still boiling and my face was probably a light pink. I didn't really care. It was too hard to hold back my anger but since Rima's here I had no other choice. She had a terrified look on her face back at the party when Erik attacked her. It was my entire fault because I couldn't protect her. Though I'm kind of relieved she wasn't severely hurt or else things would have gone down badly.

We finally made it to my home. My mom was out at a wedding so I had the house all to myself. I parked my car in the garage and stopped the car. There was an awkward silence between us and I could feel Rima's eyes drift to me.

"Why am I here?" She hugged my sweater even tighter covering her body.

I turned to Rima and saw her eyes were a little plump. "Just…" I saw the hickies. "…I'll uhhh…" How was I going to talk when I'm so annoyed with those bruises? I was still pissed from the attack. I'll never get this feeling out of my system. "You have some stuff on your neck."

"Hmmm?" She touched the area where the hickies were and flipped open the mirror that was above her. I could see Rima's eyes widen at the sudden scene. "How did he…when…I don't remember him doing this…" Her voice was getting choked up.

I sighed. "That's why I wanted to bring you here so that you can clear those things up before I take you home."

Rima didn't say anything else and nodded.

We got out of the car and I opened the door which led us straight into my kitchen. I turned on the light switch which lit the whole kitchen. Rima took a seat on one of the stools around the counter table while I got a rag and filled it with ice. I glanced at the strawberry blonde and saw her playing with her fingers. She was obviously nervous since I took her into my house. I don't even know is she has forgiven me or still hates me. I set those worries aside and focused on giving her the ice pack.

Rima cautiously took the ice covered towel and placed it on her neck, but she missed the location so I held onto her hand and moved it to its correct place. She blushed lightly and kept her head down. The side of my lip curled up. She was so cute.

I decided to take a seat next to her on one of the counter chairs. She flinched but remained calm and kept the ice pack on her neck.

"Thank you…" She lightly whispered.

My head shot up and I gazed at her beautiful ocean orbs. A snicker escaped my mouth. "You don't have to thank me. I don't really deserve it anyways."

Rima pressed her lips together. "But you did save me so I 'm grateful. Who knows how far he could have gotten if it wasn't for you."

I jerked my mouth in an unpleasant way. "Yeah…" I imagined Erik torturing her in a way that made me uncomfortable.

Then the awkward silence decided to reappear. There was a lot I wanted to tell her but I believe this was the wrong time.

"You know…" Rima tapped her finger on the marble countertop. "…you haven't changed. You're still the same old Shiki."

Was that a good thing or a bad thing? I gave her a confused and offended look. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"It's a good thing if you were wondering…" She sighed.

A grin cracked onto my lips. I was happy that she still thought of me. Maybe things will lighten up between us and we can be like how we used to be, but I knew that would never happen. She is more aware of who I really am. But that doesn't stop me from wanting her back. She has permanently cemented herself in my heart and that cement isn't washing off anytime soon.

My eyes peered to her hand which was resting on the table. I slowly drifted my hands on top of her delicate fingers. I waited for a moment to see if she would slip away but she didn't.

At that moment, my stomach was tied into a million knots. I slowly tightened the grasp on her hands until out fingers were tangled together. We sat there in silence for a while longer. I could hear her heart beat rapidly in a consistent rhythm and I could also feel mines.

Whenever we have hand contact with one another, my whole body starts to go off. It's like letting off a time bomb. It'll go off at a certain time just like how I touched Rima's hands.

I enjoyed the few moments of peace until she wiggled her fingers around. "Shiki,"

"Hmmm…?" I hummed while looking at her play with my hands.

"…we can't be together." She kept her stare at our tangled hands.

My smile slowly disappeared. I could feel my heart slowly sink. "Why?"

She shrugged. "We just can't be together."

My expression turned into a massive blank face. I was so confused.

I thought the sign of us holding hands would mean a step closer on fixing this relationship but, why is she saying we can't be together? Obviously she still had feelings for me and so do I. I just don't understand anymore.

"Why are you saying that now when we're doing this?" I gestured to our hands.

Rima shook her head. "I'm sorry. I just wanted to clear that up to you."

"You're kidding me right?" I scrunched my nose. "You're just going to throw me away like that? What about the other things we've gone through. Please Rima, I know you still like me. Just give me another chance. I promise I'll make things right. Please."

I tightened the grasp on our hands, but she slowly loosened the grip.

My eyes widened. She was serious…

"Rima…" I said worriedly. "What do I have to do so that you'll take me back?"

"Nothing. It's better if we should just forget about each other." She pulled her hands away from mines but I grabbed them back.

I furrowed my eyebrows. "Do you think I'm that kind of person to just 'forget' about something? I already told you I'll get you back no matter what."

Rima dropped the icepack on the table and covered her eyes. I could tell she was deep in thought. Then I heard a few sniffles.

"Why do you always do this?" Tears streamed down her face as I jerked the side of my mouth.

"You can forget about me but I won't." I smiled as I wiped her cheek with my thumb.

Rima looked up at me with a sorrowful expression. I on the other hand held onto her hand tightly. "Now can you tell me why we can't be together?"

"No!" She rolled her eyes.

I chuckled. "Then I won't take you home."

"What?" Rima snapped at me. "You have to take me home!"

"It's only 10:30…we have time." A smirk played on my lips.

"It's because you're an asshole. There happy?"

I raised an eyebrow. "How is that possible? This 'asshole' just saved your butt a while back."

Rima gritted her teeth. I could tell she was obviously stuck. "…can you just take me home?"

"Fine, fine…"

We got out of our seats and headed out to my car. My sweater was still resting on her shoulders so I decided to get it back when we get to her house. The bruises were a little faded but from afar, they looked like little mosquito bites so she could pull it off.

The car ride to her house was a silent one. Rima would once in a while stroke her neck either because she was uncomfortable or itchy. I believed she was uncomfortable because every 30 seconds, Rima would rub her thigh and then her nose. It was a cute sight to see. Though I made it look like I didn't notice anything at all.

I pulled up in front of Rima's house. A few lights were lit in her home and a Mercedes 520sl parked in the drive thru. Her mom was defiantly home.

Rima unbuckled her seatbelt and opened the door. I watched her as she stepped out of my car.

"Good night." I smiled while holding onto the steering wheel.

She stopped to look at me, "Night." And then shut the car door.

I watched her make her way up the front door and suddenly remembered. Rima was still wearing my sweater.

I was about to roll down the windows when my hand suddenly halted. On second thought, I'll just forget she has my sweater and this will be an excuse for me to come visit her tomorrow. A wicked grin formed on my lips. Looks like I know what I'm doing tomorrow.

* * *

><p><strong>Rima's POV <strong>

I entered the house and threw myself on the couch. My mom was in her office filing papers when she heard the door open.

"Rima, honey, you're home?" She stepped out of her office.

I kept my face buried in the pillows. The only sound that left my mouth was a groan.

"Who took you home?"

I shifted my head so that my eyes were staring into hers. "A friend."

"What's that 'friends' name?" A grin curved on the side of her lip.

My expression stayed plain and blank. Was she suspicious of me? Even so, I have to avoid bringing up Shiki's name. My mom already knows about the whole 'Shiki playing me' thing. She'll just be even more disappointed at me for having a past boyfriend taking me home. But since he's the son of her best friend, there might be SOME mercy in there.

"Mom, I'm tired. Stop asking me questions."

My mom crossed her hands and looked at the ceiling. "…it was Shiki wasn't it?"

I jerked my head up. So she knew…? "How…how did you know?"

"Well, that sweater is the new Prada summer collection and currently Jessica's company is in charge of it." I could see her face light up at her hard evidence. "Besides, that sweater isn't in stores yet."

I flinched when she said 'sweater'. So that was what I was forgetting! No wonder it felt so warm. My face turned beat red as I felt the leather sweater on my skin. Moreover, the sweater was a rare item. It's designer brand and I'm wearing it…not that my mom doesn't hook me up with the latest fashions. It's just it's something valuable to someone else. I'll have to make sure this jacket is taken care of.

My mom smirked at her victory. She was obviously thinking of becoming a detective someday. "I didn't know you two were still seeing each other. I thought you were going to forget all about that boy."

I pressed my lips together and rubbed my cheeks. "I didn't want to disturb you so he offered to take me home."

"And you said yes."

"Yeah…" I nervously laughed. "But don't worry, nothing happened. I've been extra cautious."

"I see…"

An awkward silence then formed between us. I knew she wanted me to start a conversation about my time at the party, but I wasn't going to.

"How was the party?"

There she goes.

"It was okay. I met a lot of fans."

"Oh did you now?"

I nodded. This was the weirdest conversation I have ever had with my mom. I knew she wanted me to spill something. It's too bad I wasn't going to.

"I'm going to my room now." I forced myself up the stairs. "Night."

"Okay then honey."

I finally made it to my room and closed my door. Placing Shiki's sweater on the edge of my chair, I change out of my dress and into some comfortable sweats and tank top. It felt good to be in baggy wear. I should have worn this to the party instead of that dress. My mind suddenly flashed back to the terrifying event that took place while back at the house. Chills ran down my spine as my arms hugged my body. That was the worst experience ever. The absolute worst.

I never knew Erik was still after me. After months of being together, I was really expecting him to forget me. But he probably won't mess with me since Shiki socked him in the face. A smile formed on my face. _Shiki_…hmmm

I know I still had feelings for him but I wondered if he knows it. Maybe it's best if he didn't. I not only promised to date a jock EVER again, it was better like this. There are still many people out there I can choose from that have much better charm then him.

_But are they Shiki?_

A long sigh escaped my lips. This is hopeless.

Why are you thinking of this right now Rima? There's no point in thinking about these things right now.

My conscious got the best of me and I finally agreed. I'll think about this tomorrow.

* * *

><p>My mom left for work early today and I had the house all to myself. It was 7:30 a.m. I have absolutely no idea why I woke up so early, but today just felt like those days. I decided to text Shiki about the sweater. I wonder if he noticed I took it or it was missing. He probably wouldn't care.<p>

I hesitated on pressing his name since the last time I texted him was ages ago. I got my mind cleared and decided to just get it over with.

**Rima: **Hey you I forgot to return your sweater :o

Five minutes later.

**Shiki: **Oh yeah I was about to text you yesterday but then I knocked out when I got home. Hehe

Awww he knocked out. That's cute.

**Rima: **Are you going to come to my house and get it?

**Shiki: **Yeah. I just woke up so I'll be there in a little bit.

I ended the conversation. My heart started to beat rapidly. Shiki's coming to my house…HE'S COMING TO MY HOUSE! I immediately dug through my massive closet for something casual to wear. There was no way I'm going to put in effort just to look cute.

I simply threw on a floral tank top and denim shorts. My hair flowed down to my back and I wore cotton liners. After taking numerous glimpses in the mirror and posing, I was all set.

Making my way downstairs, Marsh was outside sleeping in his dog house. I decided to make myself a little breakfast before he arrived. I put a piece of bread in the toaster and got out an egg. Today was going to be a boring day. Netflix was going to be my main priority.

Frying the egg, I got out a plate and placed my toast from the toaster and used a spatula to place my egg on top of the bread. I brought the plate into the living room and turned on the television. I sat down on the leather couch and rested my feet on the ottoman as I flipped through the channels. After an episode of 'Keep up with the Kardashians' I finally searched on Netflix for a movie. Hmmm...Paranormal Activity 4 just recently came out, but then again I don't really like watching a horror movie alone. Looks like I'll have to watch something else.

_Ding Dong_

My head jerked to the door. He's here.

I ran to the kitchen and placed my plate on the counter, ran to the bathroom, checked myself out, and then finally opened the front door. There stood the 5 foot 9 boy. He has his hands in his pocket and wore a black leather jacket over his gray V-neck.

"Hey Rima." He grinned. "I'm here for my jacket?"

I smiled and nodded. "Let me get it for you. Why don't you wait in here? It's kind of cold outside."

The chest nut haired boy nodded and stepped into my house. I walked up the stairs and into my room. The jacket was still on my chair as I carefully held it. Okay deep breath Rima. You can't keep acting like this every time Shiki's around. It'll be a big give away that you still have feelings for him.

After fighting my conscious, I forced myself to fake a smile and walk down the stairs to find him playing with the T.V. remote. I walked behind him and poked his shoulder.

"Here" I handed the sweater to him. Shiki took his Prada jacket and swung it over his shoulder. "You know," he began. "Paranormal Activity 4 isn't much of a good horror movie."

I looked up at him and gave him a confused look. Why are we talking about Paranormal Activity all of a sudden? He totally changed the subject.

"And you would know?"

"I already watched the whole series. Everyone dies at the end."

I immediately covered my ears and slapped Shiki on the shoulder. "Don't spoil it for me! What the hell?"

He laughed at my sudden reaction. "Oh my bad, looks like you won't be watching this movie then huh?"

I groaned at his stubborn behavior. Nothing has changed.

"But you know a movie that was creepy? The Woman in Black."

"The name already makes it sound creepy…" I took the remote from him and sat down on the couch. I entered the name of the movie Shiki mention and saw that the actress playing the main character was Daniel Radcliffe, the guy who played Harry Potter. "Oh wow I didn't know he played in a movie like this."

"Well Daniel plays as a father in this movie. You should watch it." Shiki smiled. "It's scarier than that paranormal junk."

I rolled my eyes. "Paranormal almost got me sleeping through the movie. I managed to stay awake because the movie was full of idiot characters. It was funny to watch them."

"True." Shiki grinned and took a seat next to me on the couch. "But Women in Black have a dark history behind it. I think you might like it."

"That is if I don't fall asleep through the first 30 minutes of it."

I selected the movie and waited for it to load. Meanwhile, Shiki was sitting fairly close to me on the couch. One arm was resting above my head while the other arm was on his lap.

Oh my, we got carried away. The whole reason for him here was because I just wanted to return his sweater but now that I look at it, I was about to watch a movie with Shiki. How did this happen? That guy sure does know how to play around with words. I didn't even notice.

The movie began and since it was only 8 a.m. the sky was still a bit dim so the living room was 2 shades darker then the outside. I found this quit comfortable. Shiki was sitting next to me with his arms resting over my head and I couldn't help but lean a little so that my shoulder would touch the side of his chest. With that sudden movement, I could feel the chest nut haired boys eyes narrow down so that he stared at the top of my head.

I pretended nothing happened. Nothing was going on, but it was too hard to concentrate since my ex was sitting next to me and I was leaning on him. I just flushed a light pink. Somehow I was enjoying this.

* * *

><p><strong>Shiki's POV<strong>

The room was as dark as a movie theatre except a little lighter because of the dim light coming from the outside. I had my arms stretched across the couch as Rima was lightly leaning against me. Rima was so cute. She is obviously making it hard for me to resist. I mean it makes sense. A boy and a girl, in a dark room, alone, and watching a movie. How can this not be an opportunity?

We were already 45 minutes into the movie and I was not paying attention to it at all. All I did was steal glances down at the beautiful blond. She was so perfect yet so delicate. She makes it hard…urg

After another 15 minutes of silence, I suddenly felt Rima's whole body begin to lean even further onto me. Her head was now on my chest and her shoulders lazily limped. That was when I finally realized it.

Rima's asleep…

This girl really fell asleep…Are you kidding me? My lips pressed together into a weak smile. Rima wasn't kidding when she said she'd sleep during movies. Maybe that's the reason why she never asks to go to the movies because apparently this happens.

Though it's kind of a kill joy since she's unconscious but watching her sleep like that made me weak inside. I knew I couldn't do anything unnecessary so I just simply slipped my arm around her shoulder and hugged her close to me.

The moment surprisingly felt right. It was as if she belongs in my arms…mine only. During the weeks before, everything I tried seemed to turn out wrong. But all it took was a forgotten sweater and a change in subject.

I stared at the sleeping beauty as she breathed silently. A wide smile crept on my face as I lowered my head and implanted a long tender kiss on her forehead.

"Finally, something turned out right."

* * *

><p><strong>No one's POV<strong>

_Ring Ring Ring…_

_ Ring Ring Ring…_

_ Ring R-_

"Hello?" A husky voice answered the phone. It was 8 in the morning and the Martin Football player was sleeping in his room with a few empty beer bottles on the side of his bed.

"Erik? Hey so how did it go? Were you able to fuck her up?" A slightly high pitched voice asked as she snickered through the phone.

The confused jock groaned, obviously suffering a massive hangover. "Fuck what?"

A low growl vibrated through the phone. "Rima you stupid buffoon."

"Oh…Rima...?" Erik snickered lazily as if he hadn't slept in days. "I was but then Shiki came ruining the party…"

"What? Shiki ruined it?" The female voice sounded a bit frustrated.

The jock grunted. "If I hadn't gotten my guard down, I could have taken him on."

"Oh shut up, you were probably too drunk to even know what was going on!"

"Shut the hell up! I have a fucking headache!" Erik rolled over on his giant kind sized bed. "Who gives a damn anymore? I did what you told me to so where be my money?"

A low giggle was heard from the phone. "I'm not giving you your damn money when you didn't do what I asked. Well then now that you're useless, I don't need you anymore. Toddles!"

The phone slammed shut as the she narrowed her eyebrows in frustration.

"So what happened? Did Erik succeed?" One of the girls asked while giving her toes a manicure.

"His brain is the size of a pea. He can never get a simple task like that done." Another girl chimed in.

"This is why…" The main girl hushed both of her friends and stood up from her pink comforter. "…we don't let monkeys do a humans job…"

* * *

><p><strong>DUN DUN DUN! Was this planned all out? Who is the mysterious girl? Mmmhmmm I think you guys got the idea ;D<strong>

** -BOWS ON KNEES ONCE AGAIN- I'M SO SO SO SORRY FOR THE EXTREMELY LATE UPDATE! I'm just really busy this summer with summer school and other crap. POOOO I HATE IT ALL!**

** So just two months ago Vampire Knights finally ends. And I might not be the only one but when I finally read to the last page of chapter 93 the first thing I said was 'WHERE IS THE EFFING SHIMA?' I'll admit it to you guys but the reason why I stuck around to read the manga was because of Shima. Yuki and the whole series just became…boring? I'M NOT TRYING TO OFFEND ANYONE! (please don't kill me) I don't know, Vampire Knights just wasn't 'amazing' anymore and I have this icky feeling towards Yuki. She makes me mad IDK why. Lol (Basically what I'm trying to say is…I like Yuki in Fanfiction stories but not in the manga.) **

** Again…Please don't kill me!**

** What's going to happen next: The athletic department is holding an annual CAR WASH to raise money for an upcoming winter banquet for all the athletes. Let's see how things go from there since MAYBE Shiki and Rima have gotten along? We'll find out in chapter 29!**

** [**_QUESTION TIME!_**] Also I'm just curious…excluding my recent comment about the ending of Vampire Knight…I would like to know what you guys thought about the completion of the series! Please leave a review (:**

** PLEASE REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! :DD**


	29. Car Wash

**I'M SO SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE! School started on August the 26****th**** and I was super busy with homework! DX **

** I would love to say SORRY AND THANK YOU to the fabulous readers who have waited! Thank you to **Kyogan-Saori, Xx4tuneCookieXx, A, Midnight Phantomhive, Guest, iRaydYou, MeLoveCookies13, sextingarmin, MarkedByAkatsuiKain, Whatever303,** and **finalps3** for REVIEWING! You guys are amazing! :D**

** Now please enjoy chapter 29!**

* * *

><p>School started again that Monday and I walked through the building in a different feel. I felt much more comfortable with myself then I have ever been. It was as if something has changed about me. Was it because of yesterday when I woke up to find him still beside me, waiting for me to wake up? I didn't want to over react and decided to just leave it as it was.<p>

I was walking through the school halls while wearing my cheerleading uniform. My mind was still full of Shiki's face. This feeling was something I would like to keep for a while since we haven't been talking much. Though there was something inside me that screamed of wanting the guy. He obviously still cared for me and I still cared for him.

I was headed to first period. The gym was packed as always and I found the cheerleaders in a group stretching. The first thing I did when I entered the gym was to look towards the basketball team area. There was a pack of them hanging out and talking. I winced, trying to find the familiar captain. Where was he? Maybe he hasn't arrived yet.

As I bit my lip and kept on searching, Cassidy walked up beside me and bumped me in the shoulder. "Hey girl what are you staring at?"

I immediately closed my eyes as if I had just snapped out of a daydream. "Oh nothing. I was just out of the zone for a second."

The blond beauty nodded and then sat on the gym floor to stretch her legs. I decided to join her. "So…how was the party?"

I had told Cassidy about attending Erik's party instead of the homecoming dance. She was just as hesitant as Yuki, Ruka, and Yori. I didn't blame them. They were right from the beginning.

"Ummm…it was bad…really bad." I nervously laughed and crisscrossed my legs while she continued with her stretching. "You guys were right. I shouldn't have gone to the party."

Cassidy pressed her lips together before saying," What did he do that was so bad?"

I looked away totally embarrassed. How was I going to tell her Erik almost screwed me over in the hallway? There was no other way I could have said it nicely unless she blows up and decides to go beat the Martin football player up. This girl was tough as rocks. It'll take a bulldozer to stop her.

"Rima…" She looked at me suspiciously. "What did he do?"

I scratched my head and sighed still trying to form my words. This was harder than expected.

"He kind of tried to do it with me."

She winced trying to understand what I was saying. "Do it with you? You mean as in…" Then that immediately got her eyes to widen and her mouth to make a shape of an 'O'.

"Yeah…" I rubbed the bottom of my lip uncomfortably. "But Shiki was there to stop it. He actually gave him a good beating."

Cassidy smiled at the news that I wasn't hurt or screwed over. "So _Shiki_ huh?"

My face turned a light shade of pink the way she said his name. Shiki's face then reappeared in my mind. I couldn't stop thinking about him now that she had reminded me of the chestnut haired boy. He was like a part of me that could never be erased.

"You know he's staring at you right now." She smiled showing her pearly whites.

I gave her a confusing look. "He is?"

The blond did not turn away from my eyes but she only moved her left eyebrow giving me a signal on where he was. I looked to her left and saw Shiki standing around the basketball boys with his jersey on. He had both of his arms on his hips while talking to his teammates. Then he turned to my direction and our eyes locked. I didn't bother to look away and we continued to gaze at one another. It was something we haven't done in so long. I only smiled at him while he returned the smile with a wink.

Oh my goodness he winked at me! Should I return it? NO! That would be weird! Just smile again and turn away.

I did just that and returned to Cassidy's mischievous face.

"Awww you still like him." She teased me.

I rolled my eyes. "We're just friends. It's slowly developing though."

"So," Cassidy tapped her chin and smirked. "What if you two start becoming more then just 'friends', will I be seeing a couple soon?"

My smile turned into a frown. That was something I did not want to talk about now or anytime at all. I had not told her about the promise I made with Yuki, Yori, and Ruka. Though it was for my own good will and I don't want to make the same mistake again. Yet, I had never seen this coming. I did not expect Shiki to actually chase me like this.

"Ummm…probably not?"

"What do you mean probably not? Honestly Rima, when I heard he played you like that, I hated his guts. But now that I see you happy because of him, I think things can work out. I mean, who doesn't deserve a second chance? Give him a chance when it comes."

She still didn't get it. I didn't blame her though since I hadn't told her about the promise.

All I did was shrug. "We'll see."

* * *

><p>The next day, Tuesday, afterschool came rolling and that meant after school practice for all the athletes. I was in the girl's locker room changing into my uniform.<p>

"Alright everyone has ten minutes to get changed and meet me in the main gym for a group meeting." Coach Mai yelled from her office and we all replied with a 'Yes Ma'am!'

I was putting on my deodorant and shoes. I wondered what she wanted to talk to us about. My mind shrugged it off as I placed all my belongings into my locker and headed to the main gym with the rest of the girls.

When we were there, the other athletes were there as well as the football players, basketball, tennis, and many more. Then I began to really get suspicious…what's going on? It must have been major important since they had to summon the guys.

As I was trying to find a seat, I noticed Ichijo waving frantically at me to come sit beside him. My lips formed a smile I made my way to the football captain who was also sitting next to my ex, Shiki. My heart began to beat rapidly the closer I got to them. To play it safe, I sat on the right side of Ichijo while the chestnut haired boy sat on his left side. It was a good distance to make sure he doesn't see me doing something stupid.

"What are we here for?" I asked him as I also saw their football coach on the gym floor talking to my coach.

Ichijo shrugged. "I have no idea. They didn't inform me on anything."

"I heard something on the line of a fundraiser." Shiki kept his stare on the coaches as if trying to read their lips.

We shrugged and waited for everyone to settle down. Then the coaches began. "So, this is a last minute gathering and you're probably wondering why you all are here."

The crowd of jocks whispered amongst themselves while the coaches explained.

"Well since our homecoming game against Martin was a total success, I have asked the principle and district if we could celebrate our hard work with a winter banquet held before we go into winter break."

Everyone looked at one another in excitement. I on the other hand thought that would be a great idea since everyone has worked so hard. It was nice to see recognition from the district.

"But here's the catch," the crowd then groaned. There has always been a catch which could be either good news or bad news. Though, everything has to come with a price if the athletic department wanted to get their way. ", we have to do a fundraiser. The school agreed to pay for half of our expenses but the rest we have to earn ourselves, so what Coach Mai and I have come up with was a car wash. It will be held this Saturday in front of SmashBurger at the Highlands."

Everyone cheered in excitement as we were dismissed from the gym to practice. I was excited to for the car wash not to mention I might see Shiki shirtless. My face turned a dark shade of red as I imagined seeing his nicely toned body and muscular arms. _Oh my goodness that would be so heavenly…_

As I sat in the bleachers daydreaming about the chestnut haired boy's body, a hand touched my shoulder and I looked up to find Shiki inches from my face. "Rima, aren't you going?"

I suddenly blinked rapidly as I noticed we were the only ones on the bleachers while everyone else was headed to practice. Have I been dazed for that long? It only felt like a second.

"Ummm…" I hesitated. "Yeah, thanks."

He smiled and helped me down from the bleachers. We walked together until I had to part ways with him at the door where he was to be outside on the blacktop and I was to go up to the locker room. When I made it to the locker room, I found the coach just rounding up the girls for a last meeting.

"Alright ladies, on Saturday I want everyone to come dressed in shorts and crop tops. I know it's getting kind of chilly so bring a sweater. Sadly I don't have your lettermen yet but they are coming in soon. Does everyone understand?"

"Yes Coach Mai!" We chorused

"Very good, now get to practicing."

* * *

><p>It was Friday, a day before the annual car wash sponsored by the athletic department. Over the week, there have been announcements about the carwash and that the school should come out and support their fellow athletes. Each wash costs 10 dollars. I thought it was kind of pricey for a car wash but since it's going to be held at the Highlands, there was bound to be wealthy people wanting to support their fellow schools.<p>

I was in eighth period English class and we were set into groups to discuss about whatever the teacher wanted us to talk about. Yuki and Yori were of course in my group. The three of us had neglected the English topic and started talking about something else.

"Hey you guys should come out to the carwash tomorrow and visit me." I smiled as Yuki and Yori were just finished talking about the latest gossip.

Yuki groaned knowing it was about school. "I would Rima but I don't want to pay 10 dollars just to get my car washed. I mean, I don't even have a car."

"Kaname does…" Yori mumbled under her breath as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

I nodded towards Yori telling her she had a point. "You don't have to get your car washed. Just come out and visit me."

The brunette shrugged. "I'll see what's on my agenda for tomorrow."

"Let me guess," I held up my hand stopping Yuki from pulling out her pink journal. "You're probably going to go shopping, shopping, more shopping, eat at a fancy restaurant, and spend time with Kaname."

Yuki glared at me as if I had caught her in an act. "Is my life really that easy to predict?"

Yori and I nodded. "Kinda."

"Well if I don't show up tomorrow, I know who else will." She shot a devilish stare at Yori who blushed madly.

"W-what?" The short haired girl stammered as if she had been caught doing something illegal.

"You know you're going to go visit Aido."

I then remembered that Aido will be participating in the wash. My smile then turned into a smirk. "Oooh, that's hot. You know there is a 99% chance that the guys will be shirtless."

"Stop it!" Yori blushed madly, hiding her face from the embarrassing teases.

"Speaking of Aido, is Ruka going to come since Kain will be at the wash?" I looked at Yuki who only shrugged.

"I really don't know. There is a high possibility though."

We three sat back and stared at each other. Then Yuki broke the silence. "Okay whatever; let's just get back to work."

* * *

><p>I woke up at 9 a.m. on a Saturday morning. The day of the annual Car Wash has arrived and I was to meet everyone outside of SmashBurger before 10 a.m. I got out of bed and entered the restroom to freshen up. After taking a shower and brushing my teeth, I made my way into my massive closet. Digging through my drawer that had my entire crop tops and bandeau's I pulled out an Acid Wash Denim Bustier and Soffe low-rise mini mesh cheer shorts.<p>

This looked acceptable for a car wash. I checked myself out in my vertical mirror before heading downstairs to meet my mom who was busy reading the new Style Magazine while sipping her Frappuccino.

"Mom I'm ready!" I placed both of my hands on my hips and smiled cheerfully.

She stared at me with an eyebrow raised. "You're wearing something quite revealing in October? Aren't you going to be cold?"

I nodded in reply. "I bought a sweater just in case and the news said that it'll be in the high 70's. So it's going to be cool today."

"Alright then let's go kiddo." She got her keys and we got into the car.

It didn't take long to reach SmashBurger. My mom pulled up to the burger restaurant and dropped me off. "Call me when you've finished!"

I waved my mom off as she drove away. There were already a bunch of participants here all from every sport. Of course the cheerleading girls wore their best attire for something like this. All the boys came in t-shirts but we knew those will be coming off soon after they get soaked from messing around too much. I walked over to the cheerleading girls and began counting.

"13…14…" Hmmm…I recounted the girls again and still the same outcome. "Who's missing?"

Cassidy stared at the group and rolled her eyes. "The bitch."

I pursed my lips together and put my hands on my hips. Amanda must be running late or she's somewhere chatting with who knows what. "Is she even here yet?"

"Yeah but she disappeared somewhere."

I annoyingly sighed and decided to look for her. I made my way through the group of boys that was preparing for the wash. They had buckets, big sponges, towels, and hoes. The coaches had already arrived to supervise us in case someone decides to do something reckless.

"Rima!" Coach Mai waved me over to her. "I want you girls to advertise on the sidewalk and across the streets." She handed me about a dozen posters saying 'CAR WASH! $10! HELP SUPPORT SUMMIT HIGH!'

I nodded and held the posters. "Oh Coach apparently Amanda is nowhere in sight. Have you seen her?"

"Amanda?" Coach looked around the parking lot filed with jocks. "Don't worry about her just get the girls prepared."

Cassidy jogged up to me and looked at the posters. "Let me help you." She grabbed half of the stack and began to hand them out to the girls.

"Alright," I gathered every one of the cheerleaders with me. "I want half of you to go across the street and the other half spread out on the sidewalks."

The half began to cross the street when the light turned red. Since there was about only a dozen posters, that left three short. I decided to go without a poster and simply hold pom poms. I turned to look at the boys to spot Shiki just arriving and getting out of his car.

Oh well he's just in time. A smile crept onto my face as I began to cheer for the cars to come our way. We received a few honks from the guy drivers and some flirting yells as they would roll down their windows to get our attention. We would reply back by waving and motioning them into the carwash.

The Car wash started to pile up as cars began to come in. There were about 7 groups of guys working on the vehicles. That was 70 dollars right off the bat. This was easier than expected. We lured more of the male population then the females. I decided to borrow some of the guys so that they could maybe help with our adverting.

I made my way over coach Mai who was busy collecting the money. Just when I was about to ask whether we could borrow some of the guys, a group of cheerleaders who were supposed to be across the street came running over to us.

"Coach, Rima!" The girls seemed out of breath from all the running. I blinked a few times wondering why everyone looked so frantic. Maybe a girl fainted or something? I have no idea.

"What are the matter ladies?" Coach asked while I stood by her curiously. "Why aren't you across the street bringing customers?"

"Martin High School kicked us off!" One of the girls, Lynn, cried as she pointed across the street where we saw a pack of Martin Kids dressed in Blue and Yellow. Those were definitely their school colors.

"What in the world? Martin can just have a car wash just across the street from us!" Coach grumbled under her voice. I could see the anger in her eyes as she bit her lip and called for Coach Jefferson over. He was watching the boys wash the cars just in case one decides to start a water fight.

"What's wrong?" Coach Jefferson asked as he wiped the sweat off of his forehead.

"Those Martin roaches are holding a car wash just across the street from us! Who the hell does that?!" I stepped a few feet back knowing she was about to go off on someone.

Coach Mai has a history with the Martin coach. There is a rumor that the female coach who teaches the cheerleaders over at Martin used to be rivals back in high school. That was what I heard but I might not be so sure though my conclusion might be right because she sure does give a big fit about it.

Coach Jefferson leered at the athletes dressed in yellow and blue. "They must be getting back at us for their loss at the homecoming game. But I don't think they'll have any effect on us since we kicked their ass in football so don't worry so much."

"NO!" She exploded. "I want those eyesores out! If no one is going to do it then fine, I'll go over there and give them a piece of my mind…"

I stopped her. "Coach please calm down." I hustled her to stop. "I don't think it's good to add fuel to that fire."

Coach Mai stared at me intently.

Oooh crap, did I make it worse?

"You're right Rima." She put a hand on my shoulder. "If we can't fight them physically then we'll just have to fight them directly!"

"Isn't that the same thing?"

Coach ignored my comment. "I got an idea! We can use you Rima!"

"M-me?" I pointed to myself. "Why me?"

"I want you to lure all the costumers away from the Martin's car wash to here!"

"How is Rima going to do that?" The girls asked confusingly.

Coach Mai turned her head over to where the boys were washing the cars. Then I noticed she was pointing at a specific guy. And that guy was none other than the chest nut haired boy.

My mouth went dry. Oh no…

Coach Jefferson too had an idea on what her plan was. "Are you really going to take advantage of the fact we have 2 models here?"

"You bet I am."

I gulped as she called Shiki over to us. I immediately started to straighten my hair just in case it was a mess. I can't let Shiki see me with clown hair! My clothes looked okay too, nothing too revealing or trashy. Though I think I look covered up then most of the cheerleaders here because some are wearing shorts 2 sizes too small.

When Shiki approached us he was soaked from the car wash. His hair was slicked back and his shirt was completely drenched which made the white t-shirt hug his body revealing his toned abs and muscular chest. My heart literally sank and I lightly blushed. I still remembered the photo shoot a while back when he was shirtless. Those images are forever glued in my mind and I can't do anything about it.

Oh gosh I hope I'm not drooling…that would be so embarrassing.

"What's up coach?" He stared at me before making eye contact with the woman that called him over.

Coach Mai's expression changed from her angry glare into smiling eyes and a sweet smile. She grabbed Shiki's arms and dragged him next to me. "I want you two to go lure all the costumers from Martin over here."

"What?" I stammered in shock. "B-but coach, isn't that like terrorizing their wash too?"

"Oh Rima don't be a scardy cat. It's not terrorizing if no one gets hurt!" She put on her fakest smile. I gulped knowing she was serious.

"I like the idea." Shiki said emotionless.

I turned to give him a look of disbelief. "Are you crazy?"

"Awww see there Rima, if anything goes wrong, Shiki will be there to look after you. Now go!" Coach waved us off.

After giving in, we headed towards the crosswalk. I was still annoyed with coach doing this to us. I understand Martin is rivals with us it's just I get kind of embarrassed when she uses us just because we're models. Shiki walked beside me as if he had no concern about this. I don't know how he's no annoyed. Maybe he's used to all of this? I don't have the self-esteem like him.

The chest nut haired boy noticed me staring at him so he glance his blue eyes into mine. I flinched and turned away a little flushed. A little chuckle escaped his mouth as we finally made it to the stop light to cross the road.

"I wonder what Kaname will say when he sees us." Shiki watched the street lights in case it turned green.

"Kaname's there?"

"Of course. He IS the captain of the football team at Martin."

"Oh yeah." I just remembered. Then my thoughts suddenly flashed to Erik. Butterflies swirled in my stomach as I prayed that he isn't participating at the wash. "I'm a little concerned."

"About what?"

"Erik…"

From the corner of my eyes, I could see Shiki's arm muscles tense up. His eyebrows furrowed a little as his nose scrunched up.

Woopsy…

"I…I won't let him lay a hand on you." He ocean blue eyes stayed away from mine. It was as if he was trying to avoid my stare. "But I think the beat down I gave him a while back might keep you safe from now on."

A faint smile formed on the edge of my mouth when I knew he was still protective of me. Though I don't know how much he has changed, all I know is he's still looking after me. That made me very happy.

As we waited for the lights to turn green, I noticed the Cassidy's appearance approaching me.

"Rima, so I heard about from Lynn that you two are going to sabotage their wash huh?" The pretty blond asked while playing an amusing smirk on her lips.

"W-we're not 'sabotaging' anything!" I stuttered knowing this was the wrong thing to do.

Shiki chuckled at my defensiveness. "You worry too much. And for the record, it IS sabotage."

I glared at the chest nut haired boy. He just simply smiled and then noticed the light turn green. "Looks like we should walk."

Cassidy waved us off. "If you need backup, just yell for me, I'll be with the other girls." And she walked off.

Shiki and I started to cross the busy street. There were a few honks here and there to get our attention but we kept going. When we made it to the other side, I saw a crowd of Martin students washing cars and mingling with one another. I inhaled and exhaled. I can't believe I'm doing this. I have a feeling they might trample me or something. This was a bad idea…really really bad idea.

I took another glance at the crowd and turned to look at Shiki worriedly. "I don't know if we should do this. Let's turn back." Just when I was about to walk back, a hand grabbed onto my arm and stopped me.

"Are you really that afraid?" He looked at me concerned. "Just stay by my side. I won't let anyone hurt you okay?"

I bit my lower lip. Shiki's gently smile seemed to have hypnotized me into falling for him all over again. He made me feel this certain ways that no other guy has ever done. He's just too perfect. Most of the reason why was because I was still in love with the guy. I'll admit it for the hundredth time. I loved him…not A LOT…but I liked him enough to get butterflies in my stomach.

Shiki offered out his hand. "Let's go?"

I didn't hesitate to take it and we both walked hand and hand together towards what seemed to be our death sentence. Shiki and I decided to walk around like casual people would. We were secretly spying on the enemy from a far.

When we decided to take a closer look, someone's shadow hovered behind us. "Well if you look at that. Why would Summit kids like you step on Martin territory?"

Shiki and I paused and slowly turn around to find a shirtless football player glaring at us as if we were criminals. We've already been caught?

As I looked as if I were hyperventilating, Senri stared at the tall athlete eye to eye. "We're not here to cause any problems."

Yes we are…

"Then I suggest you leave." The Martin guy said dangerously. "Or else I'll have to-"suddenly, the boy froze when he set his eyes into my blue orbs. I gave him a funny look as to why he kept looking at me like that.

Shiki seemed to notice the guys freeze. "Hey, don't look at her like-"

"A-are you Rima Touya?" He shuddered embarrassingly. I noticed his cheeks turning a shade darker.

Shiki and I exchanged glances. We knew where this was going. He obviously knew who we are.

"Uhhh…yeah."

The boy's eyes gleamed in excitement. He then turned to Shiki and pointed. "A-and you're Shiki Senri?"

"Haha, yeah."

"W-whao. I heard about you two going to Summit High but I never thought I'd actually get to meet you guys. I'm Marcus by the way."

We greeted him. "Hey Marcus," Shiki began. ", can we ummm, check out what you guys are doing over there?"

I held in my breath hoping he wouldn't notice our plan. This was intense, but the guy seemed nice so we'll just have to see.

"Well…" Marcus scratched his damp hair. "I don't know if coach will like it that I brought Summit people over, but you guys are just are just going to lay low."

Shiki's face lit up knowing he let us through. "Thanks man. Now don't tell anyone we're here got it?"

Marcus nodded. "Don't worry about it."

We began to walk further into the Martin territory. It was a risky process but when we finally made it behind a building, where most of the customers were waiting to get their wash, it was go time.

Shiki and I began going up to people and introducing ourselves. The crowd contained mostly teens so every one of them knew exactly who we were. The outcome was, they complied and went back into their cars to drive across the street to the Summit's carwash.

After about 10 minutes of recruiting costumers and without getting caught, we were able to get about 15 cars. I was surprised on the level of security around here. Most of the cheerleaders on the other side of the building and the guys and coaches were too busy running the wash, this lead to an easy sneak by for us.

When we finished gathering a certain amount of costumers, it was time to head back. Sneaking out was easier then sneaking in. After we made it across the bustling streets and final on the safe zone, I let out a heavy sigh.

"Rima, Shiki!" We looked over to find Coach Mai running over to us. "You guys are amazing! We're o packed with customers!"

"Well it wasn't that hard." Shiki smirked confidently.

I rolled my eyes.

"Now that we have so many costumers, I want you two to stay over here and drag even MORE people in!"

"But shouldn't I go back there and help with the other guys?" The chest nut haired boy asked.

Coach Mai shook her head. "You two stay put! I'll help with the business. I have to go back now. I'm expecting great results from you."

When the demanding woman walked away, I turned to Shiki. "Sorry for my coach's greediness."

"No it's okay. She's pretty cool if you ask me." A little smile formed on his lips. "Besides, I think it's time to get serious."

"Serious?" I questioned.

Shiki held the bottom of his t-shirt and lifted it off himself revealing his muscular chest and tones abs. My face turned hot red as I saw his body. Did he get bigger from the last time I saw him shirtless or am I just dreaming? He was so freaking hot I couldn't bear to burn my eyes even more at his chest.

"What?" I snapped out of my day dream and looked up to the amused guy. He obviously knew I was checking him out.

"N-nothing!" I turned away and rubbed my cheeks to get them to calm down.

Shiki snickered behind me. "You're so cute when you blush."

Damn it! He thought I was blushing at his chest…but I was…

"L-let's just go before Coach Mai gets mad."

* * *

><p>For the rest of the day, Shiki and I have been working together gathering up costumers. The Martin kids had no idea about our presents and at the end of the day, we made more than a thousand dollars. That was more than enough when you think about it. 10 dollars for a wash was a total rip off but I had a strong feeling it was because of me and Shiki. We had a lot of reactions from the people about us being models and all. That led to total publicity and once again, Martin High has lost to us once again.<p>

Everyone was cleaning and preparing for the leave. It was a long day since the temperature seemed to get hotter.

I was helping the guys put down the tents and stacking water buckets. As I did I heard two familiar voices call for me.

"Rima!" I turned to find Ruka and Yori skipping towards me.

"Oh hey guys. When did you get here?"

Yori jumped on me. "We were with Aido and Kain all this time. You were too busy with advertising that we didn't want to disturb you."

"Speaking of disturbing, we didn't want to ruin the 'moment' between you and Shiki." Ruka giggled and nudged me on the arm.

"W-what?" I blushed.

"Don't play dumb, we saw you and him flirting over there." Ruka smirked evilly. "I see you guys are making good progress with each other. I won't be surprised if you two aren't getting back together soon."

I rolled my eyes ignoring her comment and asked," Where's Yuki?"

"She's across the street visiting Kaname." Yori fiddled with her golden hair. "We're about to head out to the Highlands soon and eat at a roadhouse. Want to tag along?"

I immediately nodded since I haven't eaten anything since morning.

"Okay! We'll see you at Yuki's car after you're done!" Ruka and Yori walked away and left me to finish cleaning up.

Shiki then walked up to me. "Great day, huh, Rima?"

I turned around to find him still shirtless and hot as ever. "Yeah it was."

"Are you doing anything after this?" He asked. "I'm about to head out with a couple of friends to eat but if you want I can take you somewhere."

My heart sank knowing he would decline a friend's hangout or me. Shiki was just too sweet.

"No, I'm about to head out with some friends too." I frowned. "But thanks for asking."

The chest nut haired boy nodded. "Oh okay, well I guess I'll get going."

I don't know why but I felt awfully bad. As he walked away, my mouth unthinkingly shouted his name. "Shiki wait!"

He stopped and turned around. "Yeah?"

Then my body began to move on its own and it somehow, I DON'T KNOW HOW, but I ended up giving him a kiss on the cheek. Right when I knew what I had just done, my face turned red. And when I said red it was beat red.

Shiki's expression was blank. Crap I screwed up this time.

"I-I'm sorry! I don't know what got into me-"and before I could explain to myself the chest nut wrapped his arms around my waist and implanted a deep kiss onto my lips.

The kiss wasn't long but it felt as if he were longing to feel them. His tender lips brushed against mine as I didn't seem to mind it. When the seconds of heaven ended, he immediately pulled away blushing as well.

"Sorry for the sudden attack." Senri looked away from me and scratched his messy hair.

A little curl formed on the end of my lips where he kissed it. "It's okay. I don't really care either."

He turned to look at me and I looked at him. We were both trapped in our stares for a while until coach Mai came over. "Alright kidos! Hurry up so I can get out of here."

Shiki snickered and waved me off. "I'll see you later then."

I nodded in approval and said faintly. "Yeah see you later."

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 29 DONE! :D and sorry for any typos! <strong>

** I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! It actually took me longer to write since I had so much homework! I'm really REALLY sorry! DX**

** What's coming up next: I'm having two different ideas on what should happen next so I can't really have an exact answer! I'll surprise you guys and giving a hint, it's time to ask for a banquet date! –Wink wink- We'll just see…**

** AND PLEASE REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! XD **


	30. Cheer drama

I would Love to say THANK YOU **to Rainbow Kandy, Shirayuki, Annoishka, sextingarmin, finalps3, Yue Matsunoki, Midnight Phantomhive, silverlover02, MarkedByAkatsukiKain, Xx4tuneCookieXx, Kyogan-Saori, VampireCrystalXD**, and** StormyLove** for reviewing! Ya'll are amazing :D

* * *

><p>It was Monday, the day after the car wash, and I walked into the girl locker room with my gym bag and cheerleading uniform. All the girls were either preparing for practice or sitting around talking. I slipped on my uniform and tied my hair in a high pony tail. After wrapping blue ribbon along the hair tie, I was ready for practice.<p>

"Alright everyone, gather up!" I clapped. I got all the girls attention and some took their time to walk over to where I was visible. "We're going to practice on the track today since Coach Mai wants to see us getting 'used' to the weather." I mocked the word 'used' with my fingers.

Many of the girl's expressions turned into a tragic death situation. There were many groans and moans coming from everyone. I felt the same since the weather has gotten colder as each day passed and what sucked was that our lettermen's haven't come in yet.

"Alright everyone outside!"

The girls began to exit to the track while I went to my locker to get my stopwatch and sweater. I was the last one to leave the building so I locked the door. A gust of cold air hit us like a hurricane. I could see the girls throwing on their sweaters and some squealing and complaining about the wind.

I slipped on the thin sweater and rubbed my arm until we all got to the track. When we did, the football and basketball players were already warming up by running laps around the track.

"Hm…" I said to myself. I didn't know they were going to be out here. The basketball players were usually on the blacktop and the football guys were usually in the gym lifting weights or something. I rolled my eyes and decided to carry on.

Just when the boys noticed a group of girls enter the track, they all whistled and winked. Some cheerleaders stared away embarrassingly while some flirted back. This was the behavior expected of them. Not caring less, I gathered the girls up on the field and pulled out my stop watch.

"Before we start, we're going to warm up by running a mile on the track."

A wave of moans escaped their lips as each girl stared at me with sympathetic eyes. My blue orbs didn't budge and I clapped my hands. "Time starts now. Whoever doesn't finish a mile less than 9 minutes will be pushing towels in the gym…?"

My voice seemed to rise in frustration. Knowing that the girls couldn't run a mile under 9 minutes would stain our reputation. Sine after all, our school has the best cheerleading squad and it would only make sense for us to be seen as professionals.

After everyone was running, I spotted Ichijo and Shiki standing on the curb of the track staring at me with their arms crossed. A confused expression formed on my face as made my way towards them.

"Wow Rima, you're so strict, it's almost scary." Ichijo laughed while stuffing his hands in his sweater pockets.

I smiled at his compliment. "Why thank you." I flipped my hair behind my shoulder. "I can't be feared unless I'm mean, and besides, what are you guys doing out here?"

I noticed both boys were holding stop watches and supervising their teammates.

Shiki took a glimpse at his stop watch and turned his ocean blue eyes onto me. "Coach decided to have us all run outside on the track."

"And of course, the captains are in charge so I made my guys run 3 miles." I could see Ichijo's nose grow out mischievously. I'm amazed they're doing it. If I told the girls to run 2 miles, they'd probably faint. He must have been feared by the guys to have them cooperate like that.

"Psh…3 miles is nothing. I made my guys run 5 miles." Shiki smirked.

My heart literally skipped a beat when I saw his handsome face form a playful smile. The feelings were still there if not, they have gotten stronger. Every time I see the chestnut haired boy, I get a huge lump in my stomach. It was obvious from this point that he knew I liked him. It the clues were given away when I kissed him at the car wash, but yet, he returned it with another warm kiss. The image was still vivid in my mind. The way he grabbed me and held me, it was all too familiar.

I noticed Shiki swinging his hand back and forth. Then it became obvious that he was literally trying to sneakily touch mines. A small grin formed on the end of my mouth as I pretended to not notice his play. Then I felt him lean a little bit to the side, closer to me, my face began to turn a deep red. Holy crap, what is he doing?

I glanced over at Ichijo but the blonde was too busy talking to one of the football players. Everyone around us was too busy to notice anything suspicious because it seemed like the girls made a group with the boys and they were all running together. No one was aware that Shiki and I were literally shoulder to shoulder with each other.

I continued my clueless game while we both stood there for a little while longer. His shoulders were so broad and his hands barely brushing mines, I was kind of glad my sleeve on my sweater was long because it blended well with Shiki's overly sized lettermen. He lightly snuck his fingers into the sleeve and was able to get a hold of my hand. My stare remained on my white shoes while Shiki's face was staring out onto the field. Small connections were flowing between us as I could feel a stream of warm energy being transmitted into me. It was like we were one.

I decided to look up at the sky and see the light clouds slowly flying by. The sun was still beaming yet the cold Autumn air kept blowing. My pony tail was swaying lightly in the breeze as a few strands brushed my cheek.

We stood there in complete silence focusing on the environment around us. I decided to enjoy the moment together a little while longer until someone came crashing between us, causing Shiki's hand to let go of mine. An annoyed vein popped on the side of my head as I wanted to kill whoever disturbed out moment of clarity. The push was rough on my back as I nearly tumbled over. "Whoa!" I swayed my arms out almost tripping and keeping my balance. It became obvious the moment was ruined.

Shiki and I turned around to see who had ruined the moment. My eyes narrowed a little when I found out who it was. Oh you have got to be kidding me…

"Oh _woops_!" Amanda held up both her hands as if in a form of surrender. "I am _totally_ sorry. I _didn't_ mean to push you guys…" Her voice was filled with sarcasm. Even her hand gestures seemed less sympathetic.

Damn it, she freaking did that on purpose…

"What are you doing here Amanda?" I made sure my voice expressed my annoyed feature.

The girl giggled and stepped towards Shiki and grabbed onto his arm.

_Stab…_

"Oh I was just wondering if Shiki could run with me!" She smiled up at the basketball captain. "Since I'm getting bored of running with the same people."

My eyebrows twitched in frustration. She has the nerve to break up our moment and now try to steal Shiki away from me? I hope she knows I'm not backing down.

"Uhhh, first of all, Shiki is currently busy inspecting his teammates. He can't just go run with you." I held in my breath, not wanting to go full bitch mode on this girl.

"But I won't be able to run if I'm bored." She pouted and hugged his arm even tighter.

_Stab…_

"Oh Shiki," Amanda looked up at him and smiled sweetly. "Will you run with me please?"

My body was about to pounce on her and tear her arms off of Shiki, but I controlled myself. No, you can't let her change up your mood.

"Uhhh…" Shiki's expression was in total shock. He stared at her and then looked at me. "I'm kind of busy right-"

"Please Shiki!" Her voice began to soften. "I just want to run with you."

Shiki pressed is lips together and sighed softly. He knew he couldn't be rude especially when a girl was asking him nicely. "Okay just for a little bit, but I have to return patrolling."

When I heard those words, my heart literally sank.

"Yay!" Amanda jumped in joy. She began to drag the chestnut haired boy onto the track without saying another word to me.

As she pushed Senri out on to the tar covered road, Amanda turned her head sideways and gave me a smirk. It was the kind of smirk someone would give you if you know you've done something right. My eyebrows furrowed and I clenched my hands into a fist. Jealously was written all over my face while I returned a glare back at the boy snatching whore. She knew I knew this was all on purpose. I knew this was the beginning of a war and I'm not losing to her…

* * *

><p>First period ended as I changed out into my cheerleading clothes and into my school wear. Slipping on my Essential Shirt Dress, I untied my hair and the ribbon then ruffled my golden locks down. I put on another layer of deodorant and perfume.<p>

After finishing, I closed my locker only to find someone beside me. I looked over to fine none other than Amanda, giving me a smug grin.

"What?" I asked bluntly.

She rolled her eyes and flipped her hair like some school girl. "Oh nothing, I just wanted to come here and say 'I'm sorry' for stealing Shiki away from you."

My eyes winced at her. She said 'I'm sorry for stealing'…'Stealing'. This girl meant to take him away. I decided to let it go. Shiki would never go for a girl as low as her anyways. "Whatever, that's over with now."

The girl's eyebrows shifted inward as if she didn't expect me to say something like that. "What, you don't care?"

"Not really." I smiled sarcastically. "Since I know Shiki will never go for you, but you can go ahead and keep trying."

Amanda's expression turned bitter. She knew I just insulted her and yeah…I meant all of it.

"You know Rima…" Amanda's personality automatically changed into her true colors. "…you are such a bitch sometimes. That's why he played you. You were dumb enough to fall for his little trick and got sold for pocky. Hah…you seem so mighty but in the inside, you're pathetic!"

Suddenly my veins snapped. "Who the hell-"but before I got to finish, I suddenly realized something, how could she know about the whole bet thing? The only people who knew were Shiki and his two idiot friends (Adam and Leo). "W-who…who told you that?"

Her expression softened. "What do you mean who told me that? Everyone knows that you got played."

"No!" I nearly screamed. "Rumors went around that 'I played Shiki'! How did you know that Amanda?"

The girl went blank and she opened her mouth but closed it. "I-I heard it from Leo and Adam-"

My eyes widened and I finally figured everything out. "You were the one who spread those fake rumors of me, weren't you?"

Amanda's eyebrows furrowed. "What? You're blaming-"

"You did, didn't you?" My hands were so close to leaving an imprint on her face.

"It was Adam and Leo who-"

"Those two have an IQ lower than a monkey. They would never have thought of something like that and besides, they go to Martin!" I listed out all the hard evidence I knew. Amanda was caught red handed and I won't let her get away with this.

The girl surely gave in when she formed a despicable grin. "You know what, that's right! I did start all that and you want to know something else? I enjoyed seeing you cry all the time. Your expressions are too pitiful."

My fists were clenched so hard, it literally pinched through my skin. I wanted to punch her, I wanted to so bad, but I couldn't. I would get in so much trouble and probably be suspended from cheerleading for abusing one of my cheer mates. I had to hold in all my anger and figure out how to solve this the smart way. My anger can get the best of me. I'll get her back later.

"Anyways _Touya_," She pronounced my name as if it were poison. "You better stay away from Shiki or things will get worse. Who knows, you'll probably break something in the process."

"What are you-"I winced as she began to turn away.

"Well anyways, _later_!"

She walked away from my locker while I just stood there speechless. Why do I feel so scared? I can't honestly have someone like that scare me. She's not worth it. Besides, Amanda isn't all that smart either. But why did she say 'break something in the process'? Is she planning on having me break an arm or leg? Probably a leg since I need it for cheerleading. WAIT…she really wants me to quit cheerleading so that she could take my place as captain since she's been in cheerleading longer than any other girl on the squad. Cassidy would follow her but she's only been a cheerleader since last year. I would definitely choose her if I were to get hurt.

Questions began forming in my head as I began to worry about what would happen in the future. I need to keep my head held high and alert. I don't know what would turn up later.

* * *

><p>I made it home in one peace as I slipped off my shoes and jumped on the couch to rest my legs. School went by as usual after the bender with Amanda. She has been on my mind the whole day. I feared about what she would do so I have decided on avoiding her as much as possible when we're not in cheerleading.<p>

I decided to walk Marshy since the craziness might go away for a while. I went upstairs to my room and changed out into my running shorts and a sports bra. After I finished changing, I walked downstairs and slid the backyard door open to find Marshy running up to me jumping in joy.

"Hey boy!" I petted him. "You ready?" I attached a leash to his collar and we exited from the backyard gate. I tied up my hair and my neck was exposed to the chilly air. It was cold outside but I'll warm up from it after I run.

I began my jog down the side walk of my quiet neighborhood. I could hear neighbors mowing their lawns and children playing outside. The trees made a light swaying sound as the chilly wind blew. Marsh seemed to have no problem in the cold since his fur was used as a coat.

As I continued running, I felt a vibration in my lower pocket. I pulled out my phone and noticed it was from my coach.

"Hello?"

"Rima, hey this isn't a bad time is it?" Coach Mai asked.

I looked around wondering what would be a 'bad time'. "Uhhh, no…I'm taking a jog. Do you need something?"

"Well…I was having a meeting with a couple of people and they decided on making a mini camp for kids who are interested in sports."

"Mmmhmmm." I replied back letting her know I was listening.

"And," She continued. "They wondered if we could get our athletic department to go to the kid's organization and teach them a little thing or two about physical fitness. And I told them that I can make a mini Cheerleading camp for the little ones since our cheerleaders are outstanding."

A mini cheers camp? Sounds great.

"When is all of this taking place exactly?"

"Not yet but soon." She sounded a bit hazed. "I'm not sure when we'll put all of this planning together since we also have to ask for permission at the organizations whether we are allowed to create a camp."

"I see. I hope it's soon because I like the sound of a mini cheer camp."

"Oh I knew you'd like it! Now I need to get things approved. I'll talk to you soon, bye Rima!" Coach hung up.

I placed my phone back into my pocket. A smile formed on the edge of my lips about teaching little kids how to cheer. That would be so cute to see the little ones slowly becoming someone like us in the future. The camp seemed fun and something definitely something to look forward to.

* * *

><p>It was Tuesday afterschool the following day which meant after school practice for all the athletes. I jogged to the A gym and opened the doors to find all of the cheerleaders warming up on the floor. We got to have the A gym to ourselves since the basketball players were going out onto the blacktop to train.<p>

Being in the A gym felt nice since it was more open and the stands just made it appear as if it were a grand ball room. The metal bleachers reflected off an aluminous light that came from the lights and the glazed gym floor gave us a smooth slide when we do our tricks.

After warming up a little bit along with the girls, I finally decided to begin. "Alright everyone, we're going to start on something new. A new cheer since the championships is coming up in March. We have about 5 months to perfect three cheer dances so I expect you all to comprehend and perfect each cheer perfectly. If not, you'll be suspended from the squad. Am I clear?"

"Yes Rima." They nodded.

I smiled diligently. "Good." Now before we start, I need four girls who can to the tumble the best. You including me will be doing a tumble all across the floor."

I waited for anyone to volunteer and surprisingly, only 10 girls out of 15 wanted to do it. In my amazement, I was quite impressed. "Well I only need four so who's it going to be?"

All of the girls stared at one another cautiously. They didn't know who was going to give up the spot of being a tumbler. "Oh well I can definitely do a tumble better than any of the girls here." Amanda defiantly stepped up and raised her hand.

"Oh can you now?" My eyebrows scrunched in up as if I were not satisfied.

Amanda replied back with a sassy look as if she were born to tumble. "Duh…I've been in gymnastics my whole life. This stuff is too easy to do."

"If it's so easy, why don't you show us and stop being a bitch about it." Cassidy snorted as if she were too tired of the girl's mouth ringing unstoppably.

"I will." The snot nosed girl sneered.

"Okay enough!" I rolled my eyes at her conceitedness. Though it was sadly true since Amanda's cheerleading skills would surpass any of the girls in this gym but it didn't mean she was the best because if she were the 'best' she'd be captain…and guess who has that title.

"Okay, since no one is willing to make up their mind, all ten of you get into a line and tumble. Whoever I see is genially good enough then I'll choose you, if not, the rest of the girls will be doing the arabesque." I stood on the sidelines as while crossing my arms. Everyone walked into a long row and stood at their starting positions. "Ready? In 3-2-1-GO!"

The girls stepped one leg back and began to sprint forward. Then they extended both arms up and flipped. Some girls did a few front flips forward before doing the tumble and the others did about six flips before tumbling. I jerked my mouth to the side. "Okay, I want Cassidy, Lynn, Amanda, Michelle, Mimi, and Ally to step forward. The rest go back to your places.

The girls did as I asked and I stood there examining them closely. "It's hard to choose but I'm going to have to choose the best four I know has the ability to do the tumble. Cassidy…" I smiled as the blond girl exhaled one last time knowing she was safe. Of course I'd choose her, she is not only talented but a freaking badass. "…Amanda…" I had to hold in my choke. Even though she is a pain, to speak the truth, her gymnastic ability almost matches mine. "Lynn and Mimi. "These two girls have been here longer than most of the girls here. Not only that but they are much more experienced.

I motioned the other girls back into line and called onto the four girls I chose. "You guys are going to do the tumble but I'm extending it a little. We're going to do 12 instead. And for the rest of you girls," I turned to the other 9 females. "Get into groups of 4 and practice on arabesque. So just make a group of 5 and 4."

After the brief explanation, the girls went to work. I left them alone and focused on the girls that were going to do the tumble with me.

"Okay, everyone line up beside." After being arm length away from one another, I continued onto the most important part. "Now we're going to all do the tumble 12 times before actually doing a finishing landing. You guys got it?"

"Yeah." They nodded in reply to my demands.

I grinned. "Okay ready, set, go!" At that very moment, we all stepped back and then sprinted forward. My eyes averted to the right of me to make sure the girls were on the same page as me. Then I seemed satisfied, lifted both my arms and began to do the tumble. We did 12 forward flips before actually doing the tumble. And when the 12th jump hit, I sprung up into the air and did a double spin before I finally landed perfectly on the ground.

Feeling a bit dizzy, I decided to have the girls rest a bit and then we would practice it again. As I walked over to the bleachers to get my water bottle, the front door to the A gym opened and there entered the basketball boys. It those are the basketball players then Shiki is bound to be there.

I pretended not to mind the boys as I drank my water and placed it back into my bag. I ignored the inappropriate comments coming from both the cheerleaders and basketball players seemed to not bother me since I got used to the flirting going back and forth. I glanced at the front entrance to see whether Shiki had entered or not. There were quite a few boys so the line kept continuing in. I decided not to mind it at all, but then again I KIND OF wanted to see Shiki. It's just I want to see him be impressed with out stunts. It's not unusual for me to think like that. I bet a lot of the girls think that every day.

"Okay, let's get back to practice." I clapped and got the girls to focus. "Alright, let's practice this tumble a few more times so that you guys can get used to it."

I got them in a line but then had a sudden urge to look back at the gym door. A disappointed sigh escaped my mouth when I knew Shiki has not entered yet. I really wanted him to see this. Then again, I snapped back to reality.

Who cares if Shiki sees this or not? He shouldn't worry about what we girls do. It's no biggie…I literally tried to talk myself into not wanting to admit it.

I counted on three and prepared for the stunt. When the girls were ready, we began to run and then jump forward doing numerous front flips. My eyes couldn't get a vivid picture of the people around us, but I could feel the group of basketball players stop and watch us perform our stunt. There was a great amount of chatter amongst them and when we finally finished the tumble, I did a perfect spin and landed on my two feet. A little self confidence rose in my head as I knew it felt good to have people look at you and feel impressed.

After regaining my vision from all the spinning and flipping my fixing my hair, I finally turned around so that we could head back to the starting position to practice again when all of a sudden, I notice a pair of blue orbs watching me in awe. I had to stop and really look at who it was. Holy crap, did Shiki just see me?

The chestnut haired boy had just entered the gym while I was in the process of doing the tumble. He has an impressed look plastered on his handsome face. All I did was smile, but in the inside, my mind was literally exploding with glee.

Shiki's eyes stayed glued onto me until some of the basketball players shouted his name. "Yo Shiki, hurry up!"

Senri jumped and turned to his friend. "Oh right…"

He continued walking but would once in awhile stare back at me.

I lightly giggled. He's so cute…

After he left, I turned my attention back onto the four girls but found one glare in particular who didn't seem satisfied at all.

Amanda gave me a side glance as she had her arms crossed over her chest and a huge 'bitch' look going on.

"What?" I asked sarcastically knowing she saw the whole thing go down.

She rolled her eyes and kept walking. "What a whore." I could hear her lightly mumble under her breath.

A smirk formed on the edge of my lips. She was obviously jealous, but I simply ignored her rude comment. Though it was totally unnecessary, I kind of got used to her insults. Her words can't hurt me further.

I got the girls in line again and we continued onward with the practice. Practice continued until 5 o'clock and when the magical clock struck 5, I gathered up all the girls into the locker room where we all changed out and went home.

My job was to stay back until the last girl leaves. It was the duty and responsibility of the captain to watch out for all the teammates because we are the ones who are supposed to lock up.

I sat down on the locker room benches and waited until the last member left.

* * *

><p><strong>Shiki's POV<strong>

I swung my backpack over my shoulder and slipped on my regular shoes. Shutting the light on the way out of the locker room, I looked both ways of the hall to find it dim and empty with the exception of a group of tennis players just now entering the building.

Exhaling a heavy sigh, I made my way down the empty hall to reach the east exit which led to the student parking lot. As I was turning the corner, something hard hit my chest. I flinched for a second and glanced downward to find none other than Rima wearing her large sweater which almost covered her running shorts. I had to admit, she looked pretty darn cute in her athletics wear.

"S-Shiki?" Rima hesitated knowing the person she ran into was me.

I smiled. "Hey."

Keep your cool Shiki. Don't say anything stupid. Keep calm.

"What are you still doing here?"

"Oh I had to lock up after everyone left."

It was the duty of the captain to lock up after everyone leaves. Though it was something I do every day, it sure is a pain.

Rima nodded. "Oh really? I do too." Then a graceful smile formed on the side of her lip making it unbearable to blush.

"Anyways, where are you going?" I tried to pick up a regular conversation.

"Home, my mom is waiting for me in the front."

I nodded and decided to do the most obvious thing. "Oh if that's the case, I'll walk you out."

I was a little hesitant on the decision but Rima didn't seem to mind as we began to walk along side each other to the front. My mind was bustling with things to say. The problem was, there was too much to ask about that I didn't want to overwhelm her with questions, so I decided to start off with something she'd be interested in talking about.

"So, I never knew you could be so flexible." I started.

Rima turned her head and looked at me for a second. "Flexible?"

"Earlier you were doing the front flips and stuff. I was pretty amazed."

I remembered walking in on the cheerleaders practicing the tumble. They were all in one straight line and in perfect order, all of the girls looked like professional gymnastics. I never knew our cheerleaders were that advanced in what they were doing. This will definitely have me much more alert about them.

"Oh that," She lightly giggled. ,"you saw that?"

I nodded, amused. "Yeah, you guys are pretty good."

"Well we are last year's champions. It would only make sense." She said confidently. "You should come and watch us perform sometime and see how _good_ we really are."

I saw that as an invitation and being able to see Rima perform would be a turn on. Wait…that sounded a little perverted. Never mind… We finally made it to the front of the building and no one was around except for the security guard who was patrolling on the outside of the building.

I felt a little bit bummed out for leaving her. With the amount of time we spend together, it wasn't really enough. I need to think of a way for us to have some time together and maybe I can amend the damage I've done in the past. Maybe I can ask her if she wants to hand out. No…that would be a date. I don't want to rush things. How about I ask her if she wants to 'hangout' at the mall or something? No…that would still be a date.

A bunch of ideas began to magically pop up in my mind when all of a sudden; I remembered the banquet coming up. Should I ask her? Come on Shiki; don't chicken out like you did back at homecoming. Don't regret any decision. Just do it!

"Okay Shiki I'll be going now." Rima waved and began to walk out the door.

I cursed myself one last time and on the last minute grabbed her hand. Well, hell Shiki, you already have her right now. Just ask already.

Rima turned around and blinked a few times. "Is…something wrong?"

"Uhhh, wait, ummm…well I don't know if you want to since I've been a real ass to you before. I mean, if you reject me its okay-"

The strawberry blonde looked up at me and lightly sighed. "You know Shiki, you can ask me anything and I'll give you an honest answer."

"Would you be my date to the Banquet?" I asked confidently.

Rima was silent for a second and then a blush formed on her silky pale skin. "Yeah, yeah sure." She laughed at her reaction.

My heart literally sank. If she could melt any heart with her smile, she'd succeed by melting mine. I twirled Rima into a tight hug, even though I might smell like sweat and she returned it. We pulled apart at that second and all I could do was become hypnotized by her ocean blue eyes.

I dropped my head down towards her and brushed my lips onto hers pink lips. My arms slowly slid down to her waist and I wrapped her in my arms. Rima's hand went up my chest and held onto my neck. The kiss began to deepen as I pushed her a little back and I felt the inside of her mouth. I guess that was a little too deep since Rima pushed me away and turned her head to the side.

"Uhhh…" She mumbled embarrassingly.

A smirk crossed my face when I knew she was enjoying it. "Sorry, I got carried away."

Rima replied with a light laugh. "Well, I have to go now. I'll see you later."

I watched her leave. I wished we could have carried on a little longer, but we weren't even dating yet so it made sense she pulled away. All I knew was that I wanted to meet those lips again, and until we do, she'll be mine.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys! I've been so BUSY lately and I'm not exaggerating. For most of the people who know, I'm in IB (International Baccalaureate) and it's my senior year, WOOHOO! So I have to sign up for scholarships, apply for colleges, and let's not forget homework. I just want to tell you guys that I don't update late on purpose! Believe me, I really want to update early for you because I know how it feels to like a story and having to wait FOREVER just so that they can update a chapter. I know the feels well so I just want to tell you guys that I'm very thankful for the people who were patient. <strong>

**Anyways, I hope you guys liked the chapter! :D It took me a while to finish. **

**What's coming up next: Two weeks passed and the coaches get approval to go to the organizations to train and interact with the kids. Rima and Shiki are slowly getting closer! But there is someone standing in the way. Find out in the next chapter! **

**Don't forget to REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**


	31. Training Camp

Hey guys, I've been on hiatus for a while but after a ton of messages, I've pulled through with another chapter. I think I'll be returning to this story and finally finish it! But I don't think this story is close to being complete…unless I tweak some things here and there…we'll see. Heehee

FYI, Since the two year gap…I've changed the plot a little. Well ya'll won't be aware of it but with the plot I had originally in mind is now SWITCHED. Don't worry, it shouldn't bother you guys at all.

Enjoy Chapter 31!

* * *

><p>A week has passed and just Sunday, Coach Mai had texted me about the approval for the mini camp. I brushed the sweat that rolled down the side of my face. The gym was quiet just the way I like it and plenty of room to do flips and cartwheels. Ever since Coach Mai got an approval on the mini camp, I have been practicing every day this week trying to prepare a routine for the kids. It had to be something simple. I have no idea whether the kids had experience in cheerleading. I didn't want to come in there throwing a complex cheer into their faces. That was not the way to go.<p>

Today was Monday. Next Saturday, we'll be headed to the Kids Association to do some interacting. I was excited of course. This was the first time I've done anything like this especially with the girls. Though, thinking of a routine for the mini cheerleaders wasn't entirely why I was here. I also had to plan the cheer for championships. The competition was in March, five months away, yet I always practice months before. I have to put a lot of thought into the movie. It's not easy thinking of a prize winning cheer. I had the first half of the dance completed; now it's only the ending performance that'll blow the judges away.

I walked to my phone and scrolled through the list of music. When I found the right one, I pressed play and began to freestyle the whole thing. I did high kicks and twirls. They were just simple moves that'll eventually get my mind going. I felt the rhythm as my back flips and leaps began to kick in. I did a lot of arm movements which would make the girls look fuller. The song was nearing towards the end. Ideas were immediately buzzing through my head on what to make of the final stance. Then I began to do double flips which turned into multiple turns.

I liked what I was doing so far. Even if I didn't, I'd just change it up later. There was no rush.

The music ended and I stopped for a rest. I wiped the sweat that covered my forehead and hydrated myself with my bottled water. Sitting on the cold gym floor, I stared at the metal ceiling. My eyes traced the metal bars stretching diagonally from one beam to the other. My eyes landed on the score board where the clock flashed in bright red. It was 6 pm. I've been at it for about two hours.

Getting back onto my feet again, I decided to do one more round before heading home. I pressed play on my phone and the music began to play. I started mashing up the moves and stunts. The second time around, my decisions on moves were more complex and challenging. They were definitely faster and intense. My pulse quickened as I heard the climax of the song approaching. I did flips and kicks repeatedly. My arms rose as I began to run and do the front handspring. I made it half way across the gym, and my mind began to backtrack. At that second, I decided to do an aerial instead. My arms bent against my sides as my legs went into a vertical 180 degrees in the air. I flipped 360 degrees until my feet hit the ground. Suddenly, my left foot, which landed first, made a slight turn to the side. In the last second, my hand immediately shot down to the ground and I supported my landing. The sloppy flip resulted in an immense amount of pressure pressed down onto my foot. I felt a sharp needle like pain travel up my leg. My immediate reaction caused me to slip backwards. I roughly slammed to the ground as my back made contact to the cold gym floor.

"Urg…" I winced and the first thing I saw was the ceiling. I got my hands to push my body upwards as I sat on my bottom. My feet were lying in front of me. I stared at them for a second before slowly twitching my left foot. A painful throb was felt. Rolling my eyes in frustration, I pulled my foot towards me, slowly, trying not to create further pain but that was impossible. Each time my left foot came closer to my chest, the aching seemed unbearable. I let out a silent hiss.

"Really…" I cursed to myself. "Dang it." I began to bicker. This can't be happening. Why was I such an idiot? Why did you have to do the stupid aerial? I should have just stuck with the simple front handspring. _Stupid, stupid, stupid_!

Looking around the gym, I let out a deep sigh. I should probably get this treated as soon as possible. Crawling to my cellphone, I called my mom to come pick me up.

I made the long painful hike up the stairs to the girl's locker room where my bags were placed nicely in my locker. After achieving my bag, I made the second trip down the stairs, avoiding any sign of contact with my foot as possible. I was basically hopping down the stairs which was dangerous but I made sure I didn't trip and fall flat on my face.

I was walking on one good foot and the other with my toes. I looked like a grasshopper which was totally ridiculous. The walls were my support system throughout the walk towards the exit. The school was quiet. There weren't any activities going on except for a few teachers and security officers doing their late shift. By the time I got to the front of the school, I took a seat on one of the benches. A sigh of relief escaped me as my good foot had started to hurt from all the pressure I put on it to support my whole body. My hands were set beside me while my leg continued to twitch. I was a bit relieved that my foot didn't hurt when I don't touch it. It's only when I make contact with anything that it hurts like no other.

My mom finally arrived. The walk to the car was a long painful one. Crossing my fingers as I made it closer to the vehicle, I was hoping this wasn't a broken bone or anything

* * *

><p>Two weeks have passed and Saturday rolled around much faster than I wanted it to. I arrived at school early in the morning and headed straight to the gym where everyone, who was participating in the mini camp, met. I walked into the gym where I found most of the athletes and my cheerleaders casually talking around. The coaches were checking everyone in before we could head out to the association.<p>

Then I heard my name being called right when I entered. Starring around for whoever the voice was coming from, I was met with a touch on the shoulder. My head turned to meet a pair of green orbs smiling at me. I blinked a few times seeing how close his face was from mine.

"Good morning, Rima!" Ichijo said enthusiastically with an arm around my neck.

"H-hi!"

Ichijo's smile never faltered as he glanced down at my foot then back up to my face. "Rima," His voice seemed a bit like he was trying to force out something nice to say. ", What did I say about sitting this out today?"

A chill ran up my spine while his hands firmly tightened around my shoulder. After Ichijo had found out about my sprained ankle, he, followed by a handful of people, were over reacting about it. I wasn't able to practice cheerleading since my left foot was wrapped in an elastic bandage which rested in a walking boot. The only job I had was to order my cheerleaders around on how to do a certain routine. Honestly it was the biggest pain in the neck…or foot.

I let out a nervous laugh before wiggling out of his grasp. "I-uh- I just thought the girls might need me today, that's all."

"Who said we needed you?" My head turned to meet Cassidy's smirking face. "You should've stayed home and rested that foot of yours."

"I see…" Ichijo rubbed his chin while looking at me from head to toe.

"G-guys calm down. I'm perfectly fine, geez." I tried to convince the two. My foot should be healed in a couple of weeks. It wasn't like the pain was as bad as the first day. I could barely walk. I rolled my eyes. "I'm pretty sure you two have had a sprained ankle before. It's not that bad, trust me."

"I've had a broken ankle. I would know what I'm dealing with." Ichijo pointed out.

I grumbled to myself. "I won't do anything rash. I promise."

"Rima,"

All three of our heads turned to see Shiki walking towards us. A smile formed on my face as the chestnut haired boy approached me.

"Hi Shiki."

"How's that foot doing?" He glanced at the walking boot that covered my left foot.

"It's better."

"Rima's going to promise us that she won't push herself when we get to the association." Ichijo seemed like he needed to emphasize the situation again.

The two guys glanced at me as if they wanted to make sure I wouldn't do anything rash.

"You two don't need to worry! I'll make sure our girl doesn't do anything except sitting on her butt." Cassidy hugged my arm. I let out another sigh. They worry too much.

After a couple of minute checking in, the coaches blew the whistle and everyone headed to the 3 charter buses that lined the empty parking lot. The girls went into their individual bus while the guys took up the other two. I stood at the bus entrance with my clipboard making sure everyone got on in time. I began marking down the names as the cheerleaders boarded the bus.

"What's the point in coming if you're handicapped?"

I didn't lift my eyes from the clipboard. I could recognize that voice from a mile away. "Obviously, I can walk so you shouldn't be too concerned, Amanda."

She let out a crude muffle and rolled her eyes. "You're just a waste of space and an eyesore to look at. There's no need to waste your time. I could've taken care of everything."

My blue orbs lifted and I stared at her in annoyance. "You don't make the rules around here."

A small smirk crossed her face as she flipped her hair over her shoulders. She put one foot onto the steps of the bus entrance before turning to me. "I'll let you know, you're just being replaced by me."

An eyebrow shot up as I watched her disappear into the vehicle. I didn't let her words get to me as I continued checking off the names.

Coach Mai jogged up to me and patted my shoulder. "How's everything going?"

"Good. All the girls should be on board." I clicked the pen and slid it between the clipboard handle.

"Okay, when we get to the association, we're going to be split into groups. We'll be introduced to the girls and I'm confident you have the routine ready?"

"Yeah, I practiced with the girls all this week. They should know what to do."

The coach nodded in approval before walking onto the bus. I was the last one to enter and took a seat in the front row with Cassidy. She was busy playing on her phone with gum in her mouth as she chewed.

Letting out a deep sigh, I slumped down into the seat.

"Tired?" Cassidy asked as she set her phone on her lap.

"Yeah, I was up all night icing my leg and doing stretches." I knew the healing process would take time but I was so excited for this week that I couldn't help pushing myself to great lengths in healing this foot.

Cassidy shrugged her shoulders. "You just focus on resting that foot of yours."

I rolled my eyes. How many times do they have to lecture me? I know my limits and straining my foot further would be the last thing I wanted to do.

* * *

><p>We arrived at the association thirty minutes later. The brick building was two stories in height and rectangular in shape. The front entrance read in big letters 'Kids Association' while glass windows surrounded the outer walls. Shrubs and bushes were lined neatly around the building while the grass and sidewalks were wet from the morning sprinklers. We were greeted by the guides who were already expecting us.<p>

"Good morning everyone, my name is Roe and I'll be your guide for today." The man smiled as he slightly bowed. "We told the kids ahead of time that they'd be expecting company so we split each department into separate groups."

Three more guides appeared beside the man's side as each led the separate athletic department into the building. I had turned to glance at the group of guys and searched for a particular face. Shiki and I made eye contact as he was about five meters away from me. The chestnut haired man made a funny face while I returned it with a silent giggle. Then he began to make strange hand signals and my eyebrows furrowed together. He pointed to his leg and then to me. I hesitated but stared down at my foot and remembered. Shiki was telling me, in a way, to take it easy. A light sigh escaped my lips as I looked at him with a reassuring smile and mouthed 'okay'.

The exchanging of signs didn't last long when our separate guide, who was a girl named Emmy, introduced her with a bright smile. "Hello cheerleaders! Well, I'm going to be your personal guide for today. Now, we have a club where many of our girls come and train. Many of them may have arrived here with little to no experience but that's okay! We have professionals who come and help these girls so it's always nice to see them doing their first cartwheel or a jump split."

Our guide led us down the hall on the east side of the building. "This is one of the five gyms we have here at the Kids Association. We made sure that-"

Then all of a sudden, I felt a rough push on the left side of my shoulder. "Move, Move it." My eyes narrowed to look at Amanda. "Hi, yeah, you're dismissed." She spat at the guide quite menacingly. I glared at the girl then turned to Emmy to apologize for her rude behavior, when all of a sudden; sweat drops began to roll down the poor girl's face.

"A-ah, yes Ms. Amanda!" Emmy hesitantly bowed to the snot nosed cheerleader and scurried off.

I didn't seem to comprehend what just happened and stared at the crude girl. "What was that all about?" My voice was a bit irritated.

Amanda rolled her eyes at me and completely ignored my question. She opened the doors to the gym and walked inside. Turning to look at us with the biggest smirk, she simply smiled. "I'm in charge for today."

Everyone's eyes widened especially mine. What is this girls going on about? "Hey, you can't make the rules-"

"ACTUALLY," She abruptly cut me off. "I can. You see, _captain_, it's because of me that we're here."

My eyebrows rose in shock. I was still confused.

She continued. "I'm the one who told coach Mai about the 'minicamp' we're having at this association."

Cassidy snorted at her pathetic excuse. "Girl, just because this was your 'idea', Rima is still the captain whether you like it or not."

"If you have a problem with what I have to say, you can talk to my daddy about it."

"Daddy?" I questioned.

Throwing me a smug look, I winced. It took me a while before I realized what she was trying to say.

Ah…I see. Her dad must own the place.

I could see Cassidy got the gist of things. We were on the same level. I honestly couldn't argue against that. It's not that I'm afraid of her; I had to keep in mind that we're here to help the kids. If simple matters like this got in the way then everything would be a waist.

I thought it over in my head before deciding on what to say. Amanda could've done way worse. It wouldn't hurt to have things go her way…JUST for today. Sensing Cassidy's hard stare on my back along with the other girls, I lightly sighed. Ah, what the heck…I'm going to hate this but whatever.

"Alright."

Light gasps were heard behind me as I closed my eyes in defeat. What was I thinking?

My leg began to twitch impatiently as my nerves got the best of me. This was so infuriating and annoying. I could see why it would be a good idea for Amanda to lead BUT even the girls knew not to mess with her especially if we're in this building. I would've had Cassidy take charge over her anytime but we all knew I didn't have much authority anymore. My leg was injured. It wouldn't make sense for me to continue arguing against her.

"Ah, I thought you'd never understand." A cheeky smirk formed at the edge of Amanda's mouth. She was definitely going to enjoy this. "Everyone follow me." That was more commanding than saying.

Amanda turned to the dozens of girls practicing on blue mats and bars. It was like a little gymnastics training room than a regular old gym.

"HEY!" Her voice erupted through the room which caught everyone's attention. "Everyone come here, now!"

My eyes shifted to the startled little girls faces as if they've seen a monster. I silently giggled. The girls seem to know Amanda pretty well. They look like walking dogs with tails hung between their legs. Feeling sorry for them, I turned to Cassidy. "How do you think this is going to turn out?" I whispered to her amusingly.

"Urg, I don't know, but I'd rather break my ankle than follow orders from that bitch." The blonde annoyingly rolled her eyes. "If it wasn't for her 'daddy', I'd probably strangle her."

I twitched my eyebrows as a tiny grin played across my lips. "Me too."

The crowds of little girls all huddled towards us. They looked like little minions. It was so adorable.

"Alright everyone, we're here to train. There's no playtime from now on, you got that?"

"Yes Amanda." All of the girls chorused.

I bit my lower lip. Gosh, she sure does have these girls on a tight leash. It's like saluting a demon. You could see it in their eyes. Amanda was definitely known to them.

After a couple of minutes of directions on how 'Amanda' wanted to do things, it didn't take long before they finally were able to start the actual training.

I slowly walked over to the metal bench that was positioned in front of the girls. The cheerleaders were evenly distributed to assist a certain amount of girls. So far, so good.

Then the training began. Amanda turned the music on her phone and began to demonstrate. I eyed her carefully. She was nailing each routine down smoothly. Not much of a surprise. After a few rounds more of demonstration, it was time for the little girls to do it.

I could see the confused looks on their faces. It was as if they've seen a complicated math problem. Amanda totally confused them.

The cheerleaders tried their best to assist, but it seemed to be a bit of a troublesome task. I leaned back in my seat as I watched this colossal disaster unfold. Things were definitely not looking good.

"Hey," I casually said.

Amanda turned and stared at me. "What?"

"Why don't you try demonstrating the moves step by step instead of throwing it in their faces all at once?"

The girl glared at me even harder. "I don't need your help." Then she turned back around.

I just simply shrugged.

I might as well enjoy this while I can. It's not every day I get to see Amanda's freakishly sucky teaching skills go to work.

"OKAY!" Amanda hushed everyone. "Let's start from the beginning, now follow my lead."

The snobby girl began to demonstrate the moves step by step. My head shifted to the side as I simply smiled. She would've died without me.

* * *

><p>After a couple of agonizing minutes, Amanda was able to have the girls score down the first part of their training. Though she didn't do too badly, I'd still pick out some mistakes in her part. If you combine an impatient person with stubbornness, it calls for a good mixture of disaster.<p>

"Now, I'm going to start the next part."

Demonstrating the moves, my head tilted to the side. I immediately saw a flaw. "ANNNK!" My voice shot through the gym as it terribly shook Amanda to a halt. Everyone's eyes looked at me.

Turning around with an annoying stare, ice queen bickered. "_What_?"

"Your posture's all wrong." I smiled amusingly. "You need more swiftness in your body. You're looking like a dancing pole."

"Will you shut up and leave me alone?"

Tapping my cheek, I stared at the ceiling as if there was something interesting going on. "Well I tried to do that through the first part of the dance, now I just can't ignore it."

Anger pulsed through her eyes. I could tell she was about to pounce. Honestly, I dared her to.

Closing her eyes and turning to the group, Amanda continued with the moves. I could see Cassidy laughing in the far corner. She was definitely enjoying it as much as I was.

The girls continued with the routine. My eyes were as sharp as a hawk. It was something I was used to doing being a captain for most of my high school years. A slight flinch or movement was caught by me instantly.

"Flexible. Be more flexible." I commented in the background. I could see Amanda trying her hardest to ignore me. Heck, I'm going to make her life a living hell. "Quit putting emphasis on your butt. It's a little girl's dance. Keep it rated G please."

Her veins were beginning to show. I could tell how hard it was to contain her anger especially towards me. Now that I think about it, having a sprained ankle isn't so bad. I totally sound like an ass right now but I just can't let this opportunity pass me by.

"Hey, if you're going to squat, do it like you mean it. All the way down!" I was talking to everyone at this point. Gosh I sounded like a bitch but I didn't care. This was fun.

Amanda's hands bundled into a fist. "Rima…SHUT UP!" She exploded.

I returned it with a smirk. Then, I stared at her innocently. "Why are you so mad? I was only trying to help."

"I don't NEED your help! Just sit quietly and pretend like you don't exist."

"Well if you weren't doing such a terrible job, then maybe I wouldn't have."

Her eyes were literally blazing at this point. Her breathing became very uneven and heavy. The little girls were staring at us confusingly wondering why I was defying Amanda. I could see it in their eyes. On the other hand, the cheerleaders were biting their lips on what was going to happen next. I knew they knew I was still captain but making Amanda look like a total idiot was something I didn't want to pass up.

I could tell she was thinking of what to say. I knew she didn't want to look like a total idiot in front of everyone. Usually the original Amanda would probably say whatever comes out of her mouth.

"Rima, leave." She finally said.

My eyebrows rose. "What?"

"You're a distraction so get out and make yourself useful somewhere else." Her fingers were pointing directly at the door while a fist was resting at the side of her body.

Cassidy's expression was shocked and it looked like she was going to protest against it but I cut her off by saying," You're making a mistake. You_ need_ me." I made sure I emphasized the words clearly.

"No I _don't_." Her voice sounded like it could cut through metal.

Blinking a few times, I slowly closed my eyes and nodded. "Okay, fine."

In a way, I was reluctant to leave. I guess it would be better this way and not cause Amanda more pain. Though, I wouldn't mind continuing.

I got up from the metal bench and slowly walked out of the gym. My leg made soft claps on the ground as I shut the door behind me. When the door was shut, I rested my back against the heavy wooden door. Relieving a deep sigh, I looked around the long hallways. Deciding on exploring the area a little bit, I made my way down the hall. I wasn't so sure where I was headed exactly but I'll just let my injured leg guide me through.

The hallways were a dull white. The same goes with the tiles. Picture frames and glass displays decorated the walking area while posters and banners hung on the ceiling. The halls smelt of chlorine from the nearby pool and lemon scented disinfectant wipes. I wasn't entirely lost since but at the same time I wasn't sure where I was going. Wondering seemed to be the best choice and getting lost didn't seem to be a big problem to me at this very second. There were so many employees walking around, I could just simply ask for directions.

Checking out my surroundings, I noticed I was back to where we first started. I lightly sighed knowing now that the halls were narrow ongoing paths and not a crazy maze.

Continuing on, I randomly chose hallways to enter. The same interior continued on throughout the corridors while I noticed I was entering the outdoor fields and indoor gyms. My blue orbs spotted a tennis court and volleyball field.

Okay…here are the outdoor sports. The guys must be here.

And I was right. I could see the guys with the kids. Many split up, assisting each individual child. Smiles were plastered onto their cheery faces. It almost made me want to smile as well. The look of a happy kid always hits me in the feels. They're just so freaking adorable.

Deciding on walking further, my eyes continued to stare out the window while my hands were wrapped loosely behind my back. The cast on my feet didn't seem to bother me as much. I've gotten so used to the thing that I don't even notice it on my leg. It's as if I've never sprained it.

Then, my eyes suddenly diverted to a court where I saw basketball hoops. The blacktop was caged in with a wired fence and green covering which separated the court from the others. There were stands outside of the court and benches placed casually around the perimeter. My eyes scanned the many moving bodies to try to find a certain someone.

I winced. There were too many people moving around that I couldn't make out anyone. It was too busy in that court. Some basketball players and kids were standing outside the court with water bottles and basketballs in their hands. They were all scattered around the area of the courtyard.

I suddenly felt my body leaning forward as I pushed the door open. There, I heard children screaming and basketballs bouncing. The echo the dribbling was like a repetition of a heartbeat. The wind outside was subtle. It was a bit chilly but with the hot sun beaming down on us, the weather was just perfect.

I began to trot over to the area of the guys when I suddenly felt a hand on my shoulder. Startled, my body automatically jumped.

"Whoa!" The person behind me quickly took his hand off my shoulder and held it in a defensive position. "Sorry, Rima."

My head turned and found a blue eyed, curly golden blonde hair boy with a cheeky smile plastered on his face.

"Aido!" I said half amused and half startled. "You scared the living…crap- out of me!"

"Geez, It wasn't my intention on scaring you. You looked so…_stiff_." He said it teasingly which kicked up some of my nerves.

"Well, gee…it's not like I have a cast on my leg or anything."

An embarrassed blush spread across his face but was quickly thrown away when he shook his head. "Anyways, what are you doing in this part of town?" His eyebrows lifted in curiosity. Sweat was beaming down his face while his usual basketball shorts and jersey loosely swayed in the chilly wind.

"Oh you know," I playfully waved my hands. ", just wandering."

"_Wandering_?" Aido didn't sound convinced.

I nodded at his suspicious voice. "I'm not much of a help with the cheerleaders since _you know._" I signaled down to my leg. It was true, though. With this leg and a bad atmosphere with the girls, I'd just feel suffocated.

"Ah, I gotcha." Giving me thumbs up, he had seemed to understand. "So, now that you're here, I bet you're looking for Shiki."

My attention shot up as he mentioned _his_ name. I immediately backed away and shook my head. "N-no, not at all! I'm just causally waking around."

"Casually, huh? And you so happened to enter the basketball section? Mmhmm…I see."

A blush coated my cheeks which lead me to stomp my feet. "Aido!"

"Okay, okay, sorry!" He laughed at my defensive gesture. "You're just _wandering_! I get it. Please don't hurt me." The blonde grinned playfully which got me to roll my eyes.

"What have you been doing?" Aido and I began to walk towards the basketball court. The path that led to the blacktop was wide with green grass and cement paths. Stones and rocks casually decorated either sides of the walkway which made the area seem more inviting.

Aido stuffed his hands into his pant pocket before causally saying, "I just got done coaching some kids. They're a good bunch." He smiled down at me. "I'm afraid if I teach them all of my tricks, they might become better!"

"Isn't that the point? The students will always triumph over their masters."

"Yeah, but I don't want a little kid to beat me at basketball. It's kind of like getting kicked in the face with sand. Embarrassing." His expression showed more signs of distress than sorrow. Knowing this was Aido, he means well.

I patted him on the shoulder before his ego could get ruined even further. "Hey, don't worry. You'll do fine. Besides, Yori thinks you're skilled enough."

His blue eyes widened and he began to fidget uncomfortably. "R-really? S-she talks about me?"

I nodded with a smile. I could see his face heating up. It was almost too adorable to watch. Looking at it, I could see these two are an item. Well…at least they should be. Surprisingly enough, they haven't dated yet.

"You know, you should ask her out. I know, you know, you two are into each other. It's becoming quite obvious."

Aido ruffled his hair while the pink tint was still on his cheeks. I could tell he was thinking of what to say. Yori is a bit shy while Aido is more outgoing and loud. It wouldn't be a surprise if he's trying to keep things mutual between the two.

"Well, I don't want to rush into things. I'm trying to tone down on the 'crazy' in me while at the same time I don't overwhelm her. I've learned from past relationships." He nervously laughed. "I know it's kind of confusing…"

"No, I understand. I considered doing what you're doing but I didn't." I brushed my bangs out of my eyes before continuing. "Because of that, I suffered the consequences."

Aido blinked a few times as he stared at me in disbelief. I knew he understood what I was saying. My past two relationships ended because of the reckless decisions I've made. Falling in love only lasts for so long. But I've learned my lesson. It usually takes one for someone to realize their mistakes while I dealt with it twice. Because of that, I've been so scared of messing up. I've become more cautious with my surroundings. If I wanted something, I would have to wait.

We were close to the area of the blacktop where the bodies were becoming clearer. Kids were being coached while others were doing free throws. It was like a mad house on the court. I was afraid if I stepped inside the fenced court, a basketball would likely fly at my face.

Yeah…I've already injured a leg. I don't want to come home with a broken nose.

When I was in full view of the court, my eyes began to roam around for a certain chestnut haired man. After a while of scanning, I came to realize he was nowhere in sight.

"Aido!"

My ears slightly flinched when I heard the familiar voice. It was coming from behind me.

The blonde turned and nodded. "Yo, Shiki."

"What are you doing out here? I had to take over for you because you disappeared."

I didn't turn to look at him but all I felt was his heated chest inches away from my back. I could smell the sweat from his body and the shadow that casted over me. I was a bit nervous. Goosebumps formed throughout my arms. My breathing began to quicken and I could feel my ears heat up.

"Sorry, I was using the restroom." Aido nervously laughed before heading towards the court. "Seeya, Rima." The blonde waved before disappearing into the blacktop.

I kind of wished Aido was here with me. I didn't want to be left alone with Shiki.

"Hey Rima, what are you doing here?"

I turned my head to find him peering down at me with gentle eyes and a soft smile. My breathing stopped but I forced it out again.

Okay Rima…this is not the time to freak the heck out. Just stay calm.

"Oh, I was just wandering." I forced a small smile onto my face. His blue ocean orbs gazed into mine. He was calm and collective. I could see it.

"Ah, I see." His eyes then shifted to my injured foot. "I'm guessing you're not coaching, huh?"

I shook my head. "I didn't want to be a bother." Because some stuck up prick kicked me out.

"Do you want to sit?" He motioned to a bench not too far from the court. It was stationed on the sides of the blacktop with a large tree to shade the spot. There were numerous benches but Shiki decided to choose one a little more concealed from the court.

I hesitated at the offer. "Aren't you supposed to be coaching?"

He stared at the black top then to me again. A smile only formed on his face. "Nah, it's not hard coaching kids. I'm sure the guys can handle the rest."

I didn't reply but simply nodded. We began to walk towards the bench which had a few loose leaves from the trees scattered across the top. I simply dusted them away before taking a seat and finally resting my leg. Shiki had waited for me to sit before did.

We were silent for a while. With the cool breeze brushing across our faces, the moment wasn't awkward. I'd say it was quite peaceful.

"I've been thinking, Rima…" He finally began. The chestnut haired man heavily sighed and relaxed further on the seat. "You still hold a very important place in my life."

My eyes scanned the landscape as I listened to him talk. His deep crisp voice was almost hypnotizing to listen to. I let him continue.

"I'm very happy we're still able to make little conversation and the fact that you don't hate my guts…" A nervous laugh had followed. I could sense his arms moving and brushing though his messy hair.

Messy hair. I smiled a little.

I then remembered the kiss we shared not too long ago. That had been stuck on my mind for a while. Though, it wasn't a big deal. I wasn't freaking out about it and neither was he. It was just a kiss. We've shared plenty in the past.

"By the way…" He started. "You were talking to Aido earlier."

My eyes shifted so that I could face him. "Yeah, I so happened to bump into him. We were just making little conversation."

"I see." He nodded. "Did it have anything to do with Yori?"

I blinked a few times before answering. "Yeah…how'd you know?"

"All he talks about it Yori this, Yori that, Yori's favorite color is…the works."

My mouth jerked to the side. I had no idea Aido was this crazy for her.

"Every day, whenever I see him, all he talks about is her."

"Interesting…" I smirked.

Something had sparked in my mind when I spotted the curly haired boy on the blacktop. He has said he was taking things slow but I think he's just trying to play hard to get. My fingers tapped my chin before I drew my attention to Shiki, who was staring at me quietly.

"Hey…I've got an idea."

* * *

><p><strong>No one's POV<strong>

Kids were laughing and screaming as the blacktop became a battle ground for competition. Basketballs were flying left and right while the guys hustled the kids to try harder. It was enjoyable for the kids and somewhat of a hassle for the basketball guys as well.

"Nice throw!" Aido cheered as one of his students managed to take a shot. "Now, try doing it a little farther from the line."

The blond had been busy encouraging and coaching the kids. Though he was a bit tired, helping the little ones was settling. He had no idea seeing a kid taking their first shot was such a celebration.

Without warning, two arms shot out and wrapped around Aido's neck, choking him from behind. Out of instinct, the blond immediately grabbed onto the mystery persons hand and roughly yanked it away but instead received an even heavier choke.

"Gah-!" Aido cried.

"Yo, calm down. It's only me." Shiki chuckled at his startled friend.

"S-Shi-ki?" He replied weakly. When air was becoming scarce, he double tapped onto the chestnut haired man's arm to let go.

When his friend did so, it left Aido on his knees grasping for air. Then light blue eyes glared confusingly at Senri. "What was that for?" It didn't make sense for Shiki to choke him out of nowhere. But it was a little hustling the guys would do to one another so he wasn't going to stay mad at him.

"Oh sorry, I forgot you have delicate skin."

Aido rolled his eyes before asking. "What do you want?"

"Glad you asked." It wasn't like he knew he wouldn't. "Let's hang Saturday."

The blond shifted his eyes to the basketball captain with a questioning look. "This Saturday?"

"Yeah."

"I can't."

"Why not?"

Hanabusa rubbed his neck and looked away annoyingly. "Because," the word rolled off his tongue like syrup. "I have plans."

"Well, cancel them."

The blond stared at his chestnut haired friend in disbelief. Was he being serious? "Shiki, I can't. My mom needs help with the office."

"Doesn't Kain's mom work there too? Ask him to fill you in. You guys are cousins."

"Shiki…that's not how it-"

But before he could state his reason, Shiki had called Kain over. "Hey, do you mind taking over for Aido while I take him out Saturday?"

Kain's eyes bored from his cousin then to Senri before nonchalantly answering. "Sure."

"W-wait Kain! Hold on! Don't I have a say in this!?"

Shiki turned to give the blond a playful smirk before grabbing his friends shoulder roughly. "You're all mine Saturday!"

Hanabusa didn't have a good feeling about this.

* * *

><p><strong>Rima's POV<strong>

I grabbed my phone from my small bag and dialed the familiar number from my favorites list. Shifting the cellular device to my ear, I waited patiently after a couple of rings before hearing a soft low voice from the other line.

"Hello, Rima?"

"Hey, Yori!" I answered cheerfully. "You're not busy Saturday, right?"

There were faint rustles of paper heard from the background. It was probably Yori checking her calendar. "Ummmhhhh…not that I know of. Why? What's up?"

"Let's hang Saturday!"

"This Saturday?"

"Yeah! It has been a while since the two of us hung out sooooo…keep your schedule clear this next weekend?" I bit my lower lip praying she'd pull through. When I finally heard the whistle of approving words, my insides were literally dancing with joy.

Yori sounded very happy about the hangout we'd have next week, but I didn't want to ruin the mood since I'd be doing her a favor.

After she hung up, excitement rushed through my body as I almost wanted to jump in joy. This was excellent. Absolutely perfect! Yori isn't going to see this coming.

Right when I thought this day couldn't get any better; my phone vibrated which notified me that I had received a text from Shiki. The message read an emoji sticker with thumbs up and an adorable smiley face following it. I did the same and replied with the same reaction.

Next week calls for more planning and execution. I think there'll be great success with what we have in store for them.

* * *

><p>There will be no spoilers for next chapter! You'll just have to wait and see.<p>

Please…

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**


End file.
